A New Nindo
by IzanagiMikoto
Summary: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story. - Currently On Hold -
1. Sealing of Kyuubi

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Prologue: Sealing of Kyuubi**

Left and right laid corpses. Many courageous souls had tried to stop the demon Kyuubi to no avail. Many questioned why such a great beast would attack Konoha but everyone just assumed it was in its demonic nature.

The Yondaime Hokage stood bravely on top of the frog boss Gamabunta. He himself wondered how it had come to this. He cradled an newborn baby in his arms and smiled sadly at it before turning towards the Kyuubi with a stone cold face. A face that would be engraved on a mountain and remembered as another brave soul sacrificed for the greater good.

**Elsewhere…**

"Man how the hell did I get stuck in this mess," I said aloud to no one in particular.

I was in sitting a lobby of what I had assumed to be the afterlife. Not what I expected, it looked fairly normal besides the enormous size of the lobby. It was pretty clean too, almost sterile. I could see my reflection in the black marble floor and white tiled walls. There was a door in the distance but I didn't feel like exploring. I was waiting for the door near me to open. The few people sitting there didn't seem dead but I knew I was. After a few conversations I knew they were. I don't how long I waited, it seemed like an eternity. Truthfully I thought I was going to end up in the abyss or something. I felt like I was sitting outside the principal's office again.

Suddenly a woman opened the office door and called out to me. I walked in and was greeted with an astonishing beauty. Her long flowing blue hair and forest green eyes captivated me. I knew she was probably the grim reaper but I couldn't help myself. She was sitting behind a smooth empty desk. There was no computer, papers, or stationary supplies, just a folder in her hands.

"You must be wondering why you are here?" she asked with a sweet smile and musical voice.

I dumbly nodded like the retard was, as if standing before some sort high school crush.

"My name is Gabriel, I'm an angel of heaven."

Something clicked in my brain at that moment.

"Wait a sec, the Gabriel? As in one of the Four Angels of God along with Raphael, Uriel, and Michael?" I nearly shouted.

She looked amused for a second and stifled giggle with her hand.

"Yes."

"But aren't you supposed to be a guy?"

_I can't believe I said that. Dumbass… just kill me now God, please. Wait, I'm already dead. Shit._

She let loose a laugh.

"A common misconception," she said. "Allowing a female figure to be seen in power was not favorable at the time of my presence two thousand years ago."

She calmed down but retained her angelic aura.

_I wonder if that aura's automatic or something? Hold the phone if she's an angel does that mean I made it into heaven? Sweet! That's a load off my back._

"But that's not the issue here."

At the word issue my hopes sunk.

_Yeah I knew it was too good to be true I'm goin' to hell._

"Am I going to hell?" I asked politely.

I'm sure she could hear the fear in my voice. If not that then she probably heard the shaking in my legs. Since an early age I had been told how horrible hell was, one of the setbacks of attending Christian schools. Thanks to my dad I had seen way too many horror flicks which influenced my vision of hell.

She looked shock for a minute.

"No no no, nothing of the sort."

_Hope meter rising…_

"So what is it then."

Her smile faded and she seemed serious when she spoke, "We had a small problem in the shinigami section. My sister, Alia, made a slight mistake. She wasn't supposed to collect your soul."

I stood there shocked to the core.

"I wasn't supposed to die?"

Followed by my being pissed, probably not a smart move, but I was known for being an idiot. Nonetheless she seemed surprisingly empathic.

"Yes and your spot in heaven has been taken by another soul, another of my sister's mistake. His name was Uzumaki Naruto."

I was beyond pissed at this point, I thought she was going to throw me into hell to cover up her sister's mistake. I heard Naruto's name but filed it away. I had bigger things to worry about.

"You displayed a remarkable amount of caring during your life."

I noticed she was looking in the folder now and that it had my name on it.

"At the end you displayed impressive valiance when you ran out onto the street to save that child. Even after being hit by the speeding car you cradled the child in your arms to shield it from the impact with your body."

That's right it's some brat's fault that my spine was jelly now.

"I'd like to offer you another chance at life."

My anger faded away and I was ecstatic. I could tell by her pleased look that I was smiling.

"I can't send you back to your old body because as soon as your soul was removed your body died from the physical trauma. However Naruto's body is still alive. Despite having his soul removed he is still a healthy baby. I'd like to place you in his body."

At this point all I was thinking was that I could learn cool jutsus and kick some ass. I counted them off absentmindedly. Rasengan, Kuchiyose, Kage Bunshin…

"Can I keep my memories of the series?"

"Yes."

_That's one thing less to worry about._

"Can you change it so I'm not hated?"

"No."

_Shit._

"However you may change events on your own because you are knowledgeable about the events in Naruto's world. Also the Kyuubi may not be what it seems."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm afraid that's something you have to find out for yourself."

_Can't you throw me a lifeline already it's your sister's fault!_

"My other option?"

"You can wait here until a position in heaven opens up but that may take some time. Also without a presence in Naruto's body he will remain in a coma. You of all people should know that Naruto's character is vital to his world. He will change and save many lives."

"I'm not Naruto, I'll admit that I understand what it means to be alone, being an orphan myself. But I don't want to be Hokage and I don't know if I can forgive the way people will treat me."

"Your last actions on Earth and your life in general suggest a great amount of compassion. I believe you can change things in his world for the better."

I sat contemplating. Do I want to sit around and do nothing or be a hero. I grudgingly chose the later.

"Ok…" I mumbled.

"You've made a good choice."

Just as I was vanishing I called out, "What does God have to say about this."

She looked like a deer in the headlights and I knew I'd been screwed.

"Shiki Fuuin," the Yondaime yelled.

The searing pain in stomach quickly spread to the rest of my body and I knew I had been royally screwed. I almost immediately passed out from the pain which override my ability to give the Hokage the finger.

I awoke to sounds. As my head cleared I recognized them as voices.

"Tsunade please reconsider," pleaded the Sandaime.

"No way," she replied sternly. "The crisis is over I'm leaving."

"We need your medical techniques now more than ever to help the wounded," he continued.

"Yeah right. If I stayed any longer you'd find another thing to keep me from leaving," she said.

A long sigh told me he had given up. I opened my eyes to see a ceiling. I was on some kind of soft material. I guess was in some kind of miniature crib.

"At least think of the child," he said.

Wait a sec am I his last resort. I don't remember this in the anime. Then I thought about it the anime is half an hour there are obviously things left out. Like a lightning bolt it hit me. This woman is my meal ticket, so I made some noise. Sure enough she came over and looked at me.

"You and Jiraiya knew him the best, the two of you practically raised Arashi. He saved the village from the Kyuubi at the cost of his life. I don't think there is anyone else he would trust to raise his son."

"Well then what about Jiraiya?"

The two of them looked at each other with a knowing look and the subject was closed.

_I guess that means the pervert's out. Damn I wanted to learn Rasengan and Kuchiyose right off the bat. Summoning Frogs seems pretty cool compared to Slugs. Although Snakes would be nice but let's not go there._

Is that the Yondaime? I'm his son? I didn't know that. She moved towards my bundle and looked at me. I looked her and thought something for the first time. I have a mom. She must have accidentally picked up on this as she lifted me up and stared into my eyes. I could see them soften and wanted to cry. I have a mom I repeated over and over. I didn't know it at the time but I stirred her maternal instincts and made her fall in love with me.

"I'll take the kid," she grumbled.

The old man smiled.

"But I'm not staying here!" she said, almost outraged by his smug look.

He seemed shocked but his smile returned.

"That will be fine, I'll send you some money regularly to take care of the child's needs. This is for the child not your hobbies."

She gave him a look but let it pass.

"Now if you'll excuse me I'll go inform the council."

"Inform them of what?"

"Of Arashi's demise and the sealing of the Kyuubi."

"Hold on a second old man!" she yelled. "A few moments ago you were telling me to think about the kid and then you go and issue his death sentence."

I figured I was asleep at the time.

"I have a responsibility to tell the truth to the others."

"You told me yourself the people will hate them if they know. Now it's time to do your part. If you really cared about what Arashi would have wanted then you wouldn't tell them."

Sandaime sighed, "Alright."

"Good," she said. "Only you, Jiraiya, Shizune, and I know."

As she cradled me in her arms I thought maybe it won't be so bad. It was then that I realized I had made huge difference already. I had been saved from the villager's hate. I immediately made a list of things to do.

1. Learn Yondaime's techniques.

_I wanna learn that Shunshin technique of his so I kick Sasuke's ass. I've seen the end of chapter 244 and was kinda still pissed at Sasuke for betraying the leaf. I sure as hell ain't letting him put a hand through my chest. I'll Rasengan his ass first._

2. Stop the Cloud Ambassador from being killed by Hiashi.

_Gotta save Hinata and this will help save Hizashi. Maybe Neji will turn out normal and I can change the Hyuga._

3. Stop Uchiha Massacre.

_This won't be easy. Looking at Itachi's record he's nothing short of a genius. I'll need Hokage level people like Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Sandaime to take care of him. Maybe Sandaime can call up some Anbu will he's at it._

4. Find out about Kyuubi.

_Naruto was always pissed off at him because of the way villagers treated him so they never really talked but I think there's something more to it because of what Gabriel said to me._

I noticed that Tsunade had begun to gently lull me to sleep by rocking me back and forth in her arms. I decided I'd done enough for today and deserve my approaching sleep. I'll fine tune my plans tomorrow.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: I know it starts out slow but it will pick up. The story has a lot of surprises since it's different from the Naruto arc. Before I go back to Konoha I'll have learned more than Naruto. I'll also be changing the future so things will be a little more interesting. Please review so I know people are actually reading it. Your input is important to me because it will help me be a better writer to suit peoples needs.


	2. Learning to Walk

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Daniel Lynx**: Thanks for review I'll check out Confucius' Better Equipped soon and see how it looks.

**Hiiro and Angelica**: I'm glad you liked it. Thanks for the kind review.

**TimeReaper**: Don't worry I'll make sure it's interesting. I'm trying to make it different from all the other fanfics I've read.

**Mercva**: Don't worry Naruto won't be godlike, that wouldn't be any fun now would it?

**Ranma Hibiki**: I don't know how I could get Shino to talk more but I'll try. If you have any suggestions please notify me. Also Naruto will probably be more polite and thinks before he acts, sometimes.

**Shadow132**: Yeah I'll put him in team 7 but a few things need to happen first. I've got to finish my list of things to do.

**Chapter 2: Learning to Walk**

The next few years of my life were interesting to say the least. Humiliating in the sense that I had to be pampered like a baby, but at the same time glad because of it. I can remember too many times growing up in the orphanage cold and crying myself to sleep because I wanted my parents there. It chilled me to the soul when I looked around and thought that there were so many unwanted children.

I was truly grateful to Tsunade and Shizune, then I came to realize that this was real. That was Tsunade who rocked me to sleep, and Shizune who carried me around. Of course when it came time to feed me or change my diapers I put my body on autopilot. It was at that time that I ventured into the recesses of my mind to confront the Kyuubi.

The dark and damp sewers scared me. I honestly don't know how Naruto did it. I guess the only bright side was that I wasn't crawling, I was walking. When I came to his cell I could hear growling but I couldn't see him. I leaned in closer to peak in.

_This would be when the monster appears in horror flicks._

CLANK… CLANK… CLANK…

That would be the sound of his claws rapping on the cell bars trying to get me. I stumbled… no leapt back in fear. This was way different from the anime. I could smell his breath, feel his eyes on me, and hear him flex his claws. I was scared shitless. I almost couldn't bring myself to look him the eye. I knew he couldn't hurt me but my body felt weighted down from the fear of death. His laughing made me look up.

"What are you laughing at you damn fox?" I yelled.

_That was smart._

He seemed to laugh even harder, I could see him rolling around on the floor, sending tremors throughout the sewers.

"Yeah keep laughin' it up but I'm the other side in case you didn't know asshole," I said smugly.

His laughter stopped and he sat up to stare at me.

_Oooohh struck a cord did I?_

**You've got guts brat to speak like that in the presence of the greatest Youma of all.**

For some reason I detected bitterness in his voice.

**What do you want?**

"I guess I wanted to talk?" I said.

I know it was a stupid reply but what could I have done. I couldn't even walk let alone train in the real world. When he made no reply I continued.

"Why did you attack Konoha?" I asked in a submissive tone.

When I heard him growling I could hear the hate and venom in it.

_Maybe I shouldn't have asked that._

**Because all you HUMANS ARE DISGUSTING, VILE CREATURES. TREACHOROUS AND SELFISH! YOU ALL DESERVE ROT IN THE BOWLS OF HELL.**

"That still didn't answer why?" I wasn't fazed by his yelling since I was already petrified from the neck down.

He gave a murderous look and I was flung from my mind and into the real world. I started to cry and Tsunade-kaasan ran over to me, immediately picking me up and trying to find out what was wrong.

Even though I had a huge headache I could still feel the love from Kaasan. However, now more than ever, I had a feeling Gabriel was right. There was a whole lot more to Kyuubi attacking the village than just simple bloodlust. I made a mental note to go back, but not too soon. I needed time to recover and Kyuubi needed time to cool down.

**Four years later…**

Kaasan had immediately noticed that I had trouble molding chakra. She had a knowing look on her face and I knew she thought it was the Kyuubi's fault. As a result she made me do numerous chakra training exercises like walking on trees and on water. Shizune-neechan watched over me when Kaasan wasn't there. She oversaw my weight training. I had decided I wanted to wear weights on my arms and legs to increase my speed and strength. I had seen what wearing weights could do for Rock Lee. However, I was certain I was going to die with the total of forty pounds I was wearing. Then again I thought about it.

I'm molding chakra and leaping from buildings with the grace of spider-man. I definitely thought that this world was simply subject to different rules like the matrix. I surmised the reason why only ninjas could perform such feats is because they had chakra training, without it they would probably be as weak as everyone else. I had personally seen Jiraiya get punched by Kaasan and he survived. This furthered my beliefs about this world.

I had already decided that if I was going to be Naruto certain things had to change. First off my wardrobe. I'm a ninja wearing orange was like wearing a sign that said "Please Kill Me." So I decided on a simple white shirt under a thin black jacket and white shorts. I had also decided to work my ass off in my studies. Back in my old life I wasn't known for being a genius but I did my share of hard work. It paid off as I was in the top ten of my college class. Combined with the fact that these people were about a hundred years behind compared to my world, made things easy. It was surprisingly easy for me to grasp the concepts of chakra and begin molding it.

Kaasan wanted to turn me into a medic-nin, which I strongly opposed. I brushed it off saying I was a guy and I wanted to kick some ass, which was true. Shizune-neechan seemed much more sympathetic and she taught me some of the more offensive moves of being a medic-nin. While they schooled me in the human body I learned how and where to attack and which parts to protect. I especially liked my Chakra Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) because it was one of my most lethal attacks so far. After talking to Tsunade-kaasan I understood the jutsu better. It pierced the skin and affected only the chakra pathways, which is how they used it in surgery. If I increased my chakra output I could affect the skin too.

One day, while training with Shizune I noticed something interesting.

"Neechan how come you don't need to perform hand seals to use Chakra Mesu?" I asked.

She smiled at me and said, "That's a good question Naru-chan. You know how hand seals are used to mold chakra correctly but experienced ninja's require less hand seals to mold the charka."

I processed this info through my twenty year old brain and tried to reply intelligently, "So does that mean that with more experience I can do it without hand seals too?" I asked.

"Yes," she replied, still smiling.

"So does that mean I could perform any technique without hand seals if I practiced enough?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face, "Yes but it would be difficult for some of the upper level techniques especially the A-class ones. However certain techniques like Kuchiyose are impossible without hand seals."

_Yes… I've already found a way to counter the Sharingan. Kiss my ass Sasuke, Itachi._

In reality I knew would be a lot of work.

Shizune's voice snapped me out of gloating, "Yes Naru-chan you're progressing through the medical techniques nicely for such a young age."

_I'm not that young._

Nonetheless I felt good about being praised by Shizune. For all intensive purposes Tsunade and Shizune were my mother and sister. The fact that they weren't blood related didn't matter to me and from their actions I could tell it was the same for them too.

_At this rate I'll be Hokage in no time._

Despite the rants of my ego I reminded myself that I was only a four year old with only a handful of jutsus. However my goal was to become as efficient as possible in my techniques before moving on. My reasoning came from the fact that I've seen people like Gaara and Neji fight. While they only have a few special techniques compared to people like Kakashi or the Sandaime they were powerful nonetheless. I was still a long way from going up against someone like Itachi or even Gaara.

_Shit I forgot about Gaara what do I do? Oh well I think about it tomorrow._

It was already night. I had been practicing my medic-nin taijutsu for awhile. Tsunade's special taijutsu style included accumulating chakra in my hand and releasing it instantaneously when coming into contact with the target. It took incredible chakra control and timing. Something my bruised knuckles said I needed work on.

When I returned home I decided to ask Kaasan an important question. In reality I already knew the answer but I needed to ask her anyway so I could get what I wanted.

"Kaasan?" I asked in my sweet four year old tone.

I was lying in bed and Tsunade was tucking me in. I think her adopting me has done her some good. She seems to gamble a little less and takes care of me more seriously. Not to mention she seemed to smile a lot more than in the series.

"Yes my little Naru-chan?" she asked.

"I had a dream last night?" I said.

"Was it a nightmare?" she asked slightly worried.

_Here goes nothing._

"It was about when I was even smaller than I was now."

_Oh yeah I was laying it on thick, acting like a naive little boy._

"Oh?" she asked, slightly interested.

"Yeah," I said. "You and Hokage Jiisan were talking about who would take care of me."

She immediately looked guilty. I guess she was feeling bad about being reluctant to adopt me now.

"I don't remember much but you guys were talking about this Arashi guy," I said. "Who is he?"

"He was the Konoha's Yellow Flash," she answered.

"Cool," I said. "Isn't he that really fast guy?"

"Yes," she laughed.

"Do you think I can be fast like him?"

She had a thoughtful look on her face before she smiled.

"Yes Naru-chan you will become just as fast as him."

"But how did he get so fast?"

"Well he started out wearing weights like you, but what made him the Yellow Flash was a special jutsu."

"What jutsu?" I asked excitedly.

_This I wanted to know._

"It was called Shunshin no jutsu."

"Do you think I can learn it?"

Her smile got even wider.

"Yes Naru-chan, in fact…"

She left the room for a moment and I held my breath. I was getting my hopes up, and was not disappointed when she returned with a scroll.

"What is that Kaasan?"

"This is the Hirameku no jutsu."

_What the hell is that? I wanted Shunshin._

"This is a step to learning Shunshin. I wanted to wait till you were a little older, but Shizune has been telling me good things about your training."

_Oh I see it must me a more basic form of Shunshin and Shunshin is the advanced technique._

"Thank you Kaasan!" I shouted with glee.

_Yes yes yeah!_

She kissed my forehead goodnight and left the room. I immediately unwrapped the scroll and read it.

"Hmm," I pondered.

It seemed that Hirameku did not increase or affect my speed at all. So I wondered what Shunshin would do. It seemed that Hirameku blurred my image into several silhouettes. Imagine seeing someone move in several different directions at once, like when the men in black in the Matrix dodged bullets. As I read further down I realized that when I was fast enough and fluent enough in the technique that the silhouettes would become after images of me. In other words while I moved ahead of my image, my enemies would be focused on the image behind me instead of me. He even had a special fighting style to go with this technique.

"Whoa…"

It was at this moment that I recognized a sliver of the Yondaime's greatness. To create this hybrid taijutsu/ninjutsu/genjutsu technique was no easy feat. My mouth was almost watering at wondering what Shunshin was like.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time we travel to Wave Country and I get the chance to show off my jutsus. However I'm in for a surprise when I get there. Who are my enemies, why are they attacking, and am I outclassed?

Please submit review if just to say Hi, I'd prefer you'd write something but I'm happy enough to know people are reading this.


	3. Crying Child of the Bloody Mist

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Mercva**: Thanks for your support. Well I won't be able to get too many techniques off without hand seals at first. Also to defeat the Sharingan I'll point out its faults. Plus I've already developed ways to possibly counter the Byakugan and Mangekyo Sharingan but they will depend on Naruto's power and skill. In other words it's not a sure thing.

**Wolvesmon**: Here's another chapter for you. Two in one day, enjoy.

**BlackWindKaze**: That's okay. I'm just glad to know people are reading it. Thanks for just saying hi.

**Bunch-o-nuts**: I'm gonna try to make it different but it will follow the main story line such as there will be a chuunin exam. Anything else is up in the air.

**ArrowofHikaru**: Thanks a lot. I'm glad people think so highly of my first fanfic.

Author's Note: I've started to put in the thoughts of other people besides myself. It may be difficult but not impossible to tell who's thinking what.

**Chapter 3: Crying Child of the Bloody Mist**

My training was going along smoothly. Now that I was old enough I was able to help Shizune with simple tasks when she went to work. Which is more than she can say for her mentor. Shizune was grateful for the welcome help.

_Naruto's going to grow up into a fine boy. He's already very polite and conscientious._

Surprisingly Tsunade started to win at gambling but only with me around. Tsunade would joke saying that I was her lucky charm as he sat on her lap. On the other hand Shizune advised against it saying that I would get addicted like my Kaasan. Tsunade waved it off.

"I hope he does, this luck of his never seems to end," Tsunade said.

_I guess Naruto was pretty lucky in the series. He earned all that money from a simple lotto ticket._

It took a few months but I had begun to grasp the basics of Hirameku, but I nowhere near mastering it. After all it was a technique the Yondaime developed. Still it frustrated me to no end.

We had been in Wave country for a couple of months and I could see that the economy was starting to decline. People were saying that things would change for the better when the Gatou company came in and took over. As soon as I heard that the gears in my young mind started turning. I was taking out the garbage when I thought about what I should do.

_Tsunade and Shizune are here so they should be able to handle anything that Gatou can dish out. I hope Zabusa isn't here yet. Then again Tsunade's a Sannin and Shizune's at Jounin level they can kick his ass easy. What about Haku?_

I tossed the garbage bag into the dumpster when I heard something. I looked around the dumpster and saw a dirty child. It looked like the child was starving. I couldn't exactly see the child's bone structure but they were shivering. The arms I could see were very thin.

"What are you doing there?" I asked softly.

_Where the fuck did that come from? I must have that anime angel somewhere on my shoulder._

The child seemed scared of me when it took notice. Upon closer inspection it seemed to be about my age, maybe a little older.

"Would you like to come in?"

The child flinched and I could tell it was afraid of me.

_What am I ugly or something? I remember Kaasan and Neechan telling me I was cute but this child made me think they were being kind._

"Something on my face?"

No answer.

_Arghhh!_

I thought about dragging the child in or slapping it across the face but didn't feel like it. While I was thinking about ways to get it inside it spoke.

"I'm a little hungry…" it mumbled while looking at its bare feet.

_Don't you mean famished? Poor kid._

I was proven correct as it scarfed down its fourth bowl of pork ramen. Recently I had discovered the reason for Naruto's huge stomach was because of Kyuubi. Since I was eating for two I didn't have to worry as much about getting fat. However I had one little problem. Growing up in the U.S. I wasn't used to Japanese food. As soon as I could I purchased a western cooking book. I tried cooking for myself but ended up needed Kaasan or Neechan to cook for me. I intended to learn how to cook in the near future. I know it's not exactly manly but what can you do when you're thrust into a culture with a diet completely different from your own. No burgers, pizza, or beer (not that I really drank that much anyway).

While it was eating I grabbed a cloth and tried to wipe its face. Seeing as how it was more presentable I took a wiff and discovered that it needed a bath, a long one. I left it alone and turned on the bath. As soon as I was done I left a towel and a change of my clothes-a baggy shirt and shorts. Even though we were the same age the kid seemed a little taller than me.

"Are you full yet?" I asked.

The kid seemed to be from the way it held its stomach.

"Thank you very much…" it mumbled. "I don't have any way to repay you."

"That's okay," I replied. "I don't do things and expect something in return."

The kid looked at me like I was crazy or some kind of saint. I knew I wasn't a saint but I don't know about crazy. Four years ago I had agree to be Naruto, that meant going against psychos like Itachi, Kisame, the rest of Akatsuki, Gaara, and Orochimaru. That probably wasn't a smart decision. Although I can't really complain. These four years with Tsunade and Shizune were like heaven to me. Tsunade was always bragging about me in her letters to the Hokage, and Shizune seemed surprised by my maturity. I guess on Tsunade's part that's what being a mom is all about, being able to brag about your kids. As for Shizune well I am twenty year old in four year old's body.

"Don't worry I'm not a bad guy," I said. "Well not yet."

The kid seemed frightened and I hit myself with a mallet mentally.

"You seem a little dirty."

_That's understatement._

"So I ran a bath for you, there's a towel and some fresh clothes for you."

"Thank you…" it said again.

It was still looking down at its feet so I raised its chin with my hand. As I stared into those chocolate brown eyes I saw a depth of unimaginable sadness but also something familiar.

_It's probably an orphan like me. Should I ask Kaasan and Neechan to take it in?_

"It's no problem."

As it walked towards the bathroom I called out.

"By the way what's your name, I'm Naruto."

"Haku," it said before closing the bathroom door.

Outside the bathroom I was having a seizure.

_Wait a sec, Haku's suppose to be a boy right? Why did she say "atashi (female form of I)" earlier? No wait Haku's in my bathroom right now I need to think. If Haku's here then I can save her from Zabusa and a life of killing. She's not even a ninja yet so she won't be hunted by hunter-nins or even labled as a missing-nin. _

_Shit, if she's in the alley then that means her parents are dead. That explains why she's so withdrawn. It reminds me of myself and the other kids at the orphanage. Sure back at the orphanage we smiled and played together but few really opened up. I need to tread carefully with her and Kaasan. I need Kaasan to adopt her._

When the bath began to drain I realized how long I had been thinking when I looked up at the clock.

_Twenty minutes._

As I sat in a chair in the kitchen I heard the bathroom open and I turned around. Haku looked extremely cute in my pants and shorts. It probably had to do with the fact that she was so thin. Another was her long wet hair, it seemed shiny. Her skin was white like snow. Maybe I'm exaggerating a little because the Hyuugas are the most pale.

"Hey Haku?" I asked.

She looked up hesitantly.

"You're a girl right?"

"Yes…"

_Okay I don't have a hearing problem. Now the next step._

"Do you want to stay here?"

I could see shock written all over her face.

"I'm not joking."

Still frozen.

_How can he be so nice? He's given a warm meal, a bath, and clean clothes. He doesn't even know anything about me._

"It's not gonna be easy I mean my Kaasan's got her gambling problem so we don't have time for anything extravagant. Neechan's a real push over but nice. I'm… not really sure what to say about myself but I guess…"

All of sudden she tackled me. On any normal day I would have been alert like a hawk. Today I was feeling sluggish must be the clouds in the sky. They foretell an approaching storm. I noticed Haku was still on top of me but now she was crying. I could tell those were tears of happiness. I had the same reaction a year ago when I felt the warm aura around the dinner table.

"I know there's probably a reason why you were alone in that alley, but you don't need to tell me until you're ready. You don't need to do anything…"

She cried even harder into my chest. At some point I drifted off to sleep because I heard giggling and that woke me up. I looked towards the source to find that it was Kaasan and Neechan. I wanted to dig myself into a hole because I knew they would be teasing me about it later.

"Naruto may have turned out a little too mature, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

"I didn't think I'd have to teach him about the birds and the bees this soon," said Tsunade.

I could practically hear their smirks stretch. I decided things couldn't get any worse so I just held Haku closer to me.

"Naruto-sama," she mumbled.

_I was wrong…_

Tsunade and Shizune went into full blown laughs that woke Haku. She got up and looked down at me then back the other two. She scrambled away with a blush.

_Yeah she's really cute._

I smiled at her and she smiled back but her face was now a deep crimson.

"So what's your girlfriend's name?" Tsunade asked.

"Her name's Haku… no wait a sec," I said but it was too late.

Tsunade and Shizune's laughter rose above my futile protests.

"Haku-chan would you like to help me with dinner?" asked Shizune.

Haku simply nodded and the two left me alone with Tsunade. From the look on her face I could see she was oozing with amusement at my expense. She seemed especially relaxed in her reclining chair.

"So where did you pick her up?" she asked.

Even though she was laughing I could tell she was serious.

"In the back alley," I replied.

Her smile didn't fade but I couldn't tell if it was just a façade.

"And you want to adopt her?"

"Can we?"

I'm pretty sure to any onlookers I appeared to be some kind of puppy anxiously awaiting a treat from its master. I knew I was wagging my imaginary tail for all it was worth.

"I understand why you want to adopt her."

_No you don't, at least I hope not._

"Why do you think that Kaasan?"

"It's because you can't stand to see children so sad and I know you're lonely when Shizune and I are out."

_Close that's about 25 the other 75 has to do with saving her from an eyebrow-less homicidal freak. Plus stuff that won't happen for another eight years. But yeah you're right Kaasan I'm not heartless._

"Um," was the only thing I could choke out.

"Okay," she smiled.

I repeated Haku's earlier actions and dove at her, wrapping my arms tightly around her waist.

After dinner we all got ready for bed. Tsunade had broken the good news to the other two and Haku hugged me again. Apparently Tsunade thought everything was a nice joke when she decided Haku could sleep with me. I could tell it was going to be a long night.

I awoke to the comforting feeling of Haku next to me. Don't get me wrong I'm not a perv. It felt like waking up next to your pet puppy. Then I realized Haku was a very cute girl and I began sporting a blush.

_Yeah I'm definitely a perv. I wonder if this will be a problem. I mean I was getting enough when I was alive but now… Shit I'll have to wait years before I can get laid._

Pushing that idea and the covers aside I went and prepared breakfast. Unfortunately my small four year old body was only capable of preparing cereal. Haku didn't seem to mind and I didn't mind that Haku wouldn't go anywhere without me.

_Shit, am I getting a crush this early in life?_

"Hey Haku I was thinking that maybe we should go shopping for clothes later," I said. "Because you can't keep wearing my clothes and because you're a girl you need your stuff…"

_I know my face is beet red right now dammit._

Haku seemed to share my predicament.

"Sure Naruto-sama."

"Hold on a second."

"Yes?"

"Please drop the –sama. I'm not your master I'm your family. Okay."

"But…"

"How about this you can call me Naruto-kun and in return I get to call you Haku-chan."

"Okay."

She seemed to agree almost too quickly. I guess she was happier about someone addressing her so familiarly than about formalities. I was glad. I didn't think I could take much more of Naruto-sama.

God how many times did she call me that during dinner last night. Probably about as many times as Tsunade and Shizune laughed.

As we exited the apartment, I suppose we looked like an odd pair. A guy with a girl wearing his smaller, tighter clothes. I found the closest shop I could and guided Haku inside. I ran outside when I discovered it was an explicitly females only kind of store. She dragged me back in and put on a little fashion show for me. We settled for a pink kimono with yellow flowers on it and yellow sash. A lot like the one she wore in the anime.

_Why is Naruto-kun staring at me? I don't think I look that pretty? Do I?_

We also picked up a simple, plain black one with a white trim on the edges. We got a blue sash to go with that one. Haku put them both in her bag saying that she didn't want to get them dirty on the way home.

I wish I could have bought her more but those kimonos were a little expensive and I didn't have that much. Plus she had to buy her girl stuff. I cried inwardly as I waved a starving Gama-chan (Naruto's frog wallet). I had to excuse myself for a moment as I used their bathroom but I didn't really need to. As I thought the girl's bathroom was much cleaner than the guys almost high-class in some strange way. I exited and walked Haku through the streets. By now the vendors had already set up. I slipped my hand into my back pocket and pulled out… Kaasan's wallet. Shizune usually hid it so Tsunade wouldn't loose all her money but I knew where it was. Besides how else was I gonna pay for a date with Haku.

_Wait, did I just say a date…? Aren't I little young for that. That's right we're just hanging out._

I bought us some takoyaki and we played a few games, you know the ones see at carnivals that you're not supposed to win. My god-like luck allowed me to score some humble victories with Haku cheering behind me. As we made our way home I could tell we were still being trailed.

I had noticed them ever since we had left the apartment. They were waiting for us. From their sloppy movements I could tell they were common thugs but why were they trailing us? As fate would have it they surrounded us in a wide, empty street on the way home. I heard thunder in the distance and felt Haku grab my arm. I was a little scared since it would be my first real fight. The way Tsunade dominated me or the gentle punches Shizune threw couldn't have prepared me for this.

There were three of them, they were all ugly. From the dirty looks they were shooting Haku I thought they were gonna rape her.

_Not a chance in hell._

I stood with Haku as they approached. I didn't drop down into a stance because I didn't want to give anything away. From the way they carried themselves I knew they weren't ninja. They were only a few yards away when I felt Haku shake.

"Don't worry I won't let them touch you," I whispered.

Haku flashed me a sad smile, I could tell she didn't really believe me. Instead it looked like she was conveying her thanks one final time. They were a few feet away. Well everyone was surprised when I moved. With surprising speed I punched the first guy square in the gut, without Tsunade's training I would have broken my fist. Instead I saw the guy throw up as I channeled by chakra into his body. He fell over on his knees and buried his head in the muddy road while clutching his stomach

I wasted no time in stepping back and elbowing the second man in the face. I had never channeled chakra through my elbow before, only my hands and feet. I was truly the God of Luck because it seemed like it worked. Normally a person's broken nose shifts on a person's face this guy's nose was inverted inward. When I hit him I felt the disgusting feeling of his nose breaking. He fell backwards hands gripping his face as he screamed out and tried not to choke on his own blood.

Using the momentum from the step back I jumped up and twisted my body the kick the third man in the neck. I had been aiming for his head but I missed because he was in my blind spot. This time there wasn't any sickening cracking sounds but I saw his eyes roll back as he made an imprint in a nearby wall.

I smiled to myself and I was glad I took off my weights at the clothing store. With them off of me I felt light as a feather. I mentally groaned when I thought it was time to increase the weights. I turned around to see a smiling Haku. She was about to cry again but I didn't mind. I was happy too. That is until a man with a gray flak vest stood between me and Haku. As my eyes trailed upwards I saw the scratch through his Mist-headband and one thought came to mind.

"Shit," I said.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Note: Naruto vs. a missing-nin chuunin. Who will be the victor. Will I ever see Haku again or will the story end here? Find out next time if my Nindo prevails.

Thank you for your reviews.


	4. The Strength of Love

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Hiiro and Angelica**: Thanks and to answer your question it is easier for me to write in first person because the story is about what I would do in Naruto's shoes if I knew what was going to happen. At the same time I think it's important to hear the other characters thoughts. I'm still working on how to factor in the other character's feelings and thoughts. Because I sometimes include their thoughts in italics it seems confusing and some kind of hybrid mix between 1st and 3rd person. Sometimes there thoughts are only a sentence and it seems like a waste of space to write begin POV and end POV so many times.

**Rhythmic**: Thanks and yes **Haku's a girl.**

**Bam Dasher**: Just wait and see. He's only a child but that doesn't mean he's weak.

**Arrow of Hikaru**: Thanks for the review and should I up the rating because there is swearing. I mean I am a child but with a twenty year old's mind. Some bad habits are hard to break. Besides Naruto's always calling Sasuke a Bastard and Sakura usually calls Naruto an idiot or dumbass.

**Meheeners**: I realize she was happy with Zabuza but I don't think their relationship was a healthy one. Being someone's tool, even though they give you a purpose sounds no more like a zombie to me. Although I can't understand Haku's feelings in the anime I understand that you were right when you said she was happy.

**Blackmamuth**: I won't comment on their teamwork but I will say this. Haku and I will be growing up together and have a healthy relationship (friends/lovers?). It would be reasonable to believe that we would work well together. However that won't be for awhile because I believe good teamwork takes time to grow and they're only children now.

**Wolvesmon**: Thanks for your, **ranma hibiki**, **mercva**, and **arrow of hikaru's** multiple reviews.

Author's Notes:

1) **Haku is a girl**, in case you didn't catch that in the reviews section or in the story.

2) For pairings you must understand my personal views. Naruhina is sweet like the best friends growing up to become lovers type of romances. I like it and I like Narusaku. For Narusaku it marks for me an accomplishment on Naruto's part. It's like getting the hottest girl in school to go after you. I don't like the animosity between the two and personally believe that the two can get along like in the many fics I've read. The fact that there are so many of Naruhina and Narusaku proves that many people also believes the genuine possibility of both pairings. However, because I want to make my story different and more original, this is my main reason behind the Naruhaku implications. Whether or not it turns out that way I won't say but no matter what Haku, Sakura, and Hinata will probably be happy. Pairings will become apparent. Hinata's pairing will be apparent later on. I only ask that you keep an open mind about the pairings. They won't be completely weird and Sakura and Hinata's pairing will have been done before. I've seen at least a dozen fics with their possibly chosen partners done before. I repeat I will not say **if** this is a Naru/Haku/Saku or Hina fic.

3) I already have everything up to chapter 9 planned in my mind which is right before Genin exam. Everything will flow smoothly until then. You can expect to see chapter updates within several days of each other or multiples in one day. After chapter 9 I will have to slow down because I want to make my story different from the anime and the fanfics I've read. Things like the teams and the chuunin exam will stay the same but how they happen will be different. I can't get rid of some key events like the bell test but I can change how they happen.

4) Although I said I can't get rid of some key events I am Naruto, I know what will happen, and my goal is to change certain events. I have already saved myself from the villager's hate and Haku. My goals are the same as in chapter 1 with a few unmentioned but that is to keep you surprised and guessing.

5) Naruto will grow steadily he won't have mastered Shunshin by next week or Rasengan. I think it took two and a half months for him to learn Rasengan and a week to master it. That's what it seems like in the anime and manga. By the end Naruto will not be godlike.

6) OCs there may be some but not yet at least probably not until I'm done with the regular Naruto arc-up till chapter 244. OCs will not be way stronger than Tsunade and Jiraiya. Kage level is what I consider the height of ninja potential. Maybe there will be one class or league above it but not for awhile.

7) I know I'm rambling too much and things are confusing so just read on.

**Chapter 4: Strength of Love**

"Shit," I said.

Judging from this guy's appearance I could tell he was a chuunin, the way he carried himself was very professional. Though his hands were at his sides, his body was in a relaxed stance and I could ready for me.

_Shit he's already seen my speed, judging by his reaction it's nothing he can't catch but I still have my trump card._

"Hmph," he said from behind his mask.

I recognized his mask as the ones that Mist-Nins used for underwater breathing. It covered the mouth but not the rest of the face. He wasn't wearing the goggles that came with the mask.

"I didn't really think those trash would be defeated by a shrimp like you. Where did you learn to move like that"

I could tell he was confident.

_Dumbass, you just gave yourself away in one sentence. If he doesn't know about my training, he must not know about Tsunade and Shizune. If I can only make it back… Tsunade may still be afraid of blood but Shizune's at least Jounin-class._

He took my silence as defiance.

"I'll be taking the girl now."

"Like hell you will!"

I dashed towards him in a straight line.

"Oh?" he asked, slightly amused.

In the next moment he was in front of me with his fist in my gut. Then it was replaced by a log.

"Kawarimi?" he said, alarmed.

My earlier fighting had been impressive but sloppy. I made sure to do this because 1) I was slightly confident in my skills and 2) I didn't want anyone around to know I had ninja training.

_Plan success._

I was behind him as I dashed forward he turned around to hit me.

"Hmph," I gloated.

His fist went through one of my after images and to him I appeared to merely slip away. I had already mastered Hirameku to an intermediate level. So that when I moved I appeared to disappear and then freeze for a moment with an after image flashing behind me.

My entire plan relied on him being surprised because I couldn't gauge his strength. Getting hit would lull him into a false sense of security and Kawarimi would get me in the right position while Hirameku would help deliver the blow.

I ducked under his guard while he was surprised and thrust my Chakra-Mesu into his chest, severing the arteries around his heart. I knew this would be my first kill but I didn't know how he would react to one of my punches and I couldn't fool around for many reasons. 1) It wasn't just my life in question it was Haku's and 2) He was a chuunin and I was four year old (going on five).

I saw blood spill out from the sides of his mask and knew my aim had been correct. I immediately cut his arms, preventing him from using any jutsus. I had decided that at this point I had been lucky enough so I turned, picked up Haku bridal-style, and ran. I didn't even wait to hear his body hit the ground. I was worried he might have survived or that other ninjas may be around. After my fight with him I knew any backup would be extremely cautious and prepared. If they appeared I was screwed because it either meant they had prepared something for me or they were a lot stronger than me. I had laid all my cards out on the table I had no more tricks left.

As we neared the apartment I was jumping with joy on the inside and didn't even notice Haku's blush.

_Almost there now… what's this feeling, this chill? Fuck… It's someone's chakra and it's huge!_

My worst nightmare came true when I saw him.

He looked the same as always. He had a mist headband and bandages around his mouth. He was wearing a flak jacket but it was a Jounin's.

_Damn._

He had urban camouflage pants on. A huge sword stood erect, embedded into the ground next to him. If that wasn't enough of a description then the lack of eyebrows definitely gave him away. Momochi Zabuza.

_Shit shit shit!_

Since no one came out of the apartment I guess I had come home too soon. Shizune was out earning money while Tsunade was out loosing it. We had agreed on a little stipend for her to enjoy herself.

_What do I do? Do I run? Yeah right! Out run a Jounin? Fight? Are you insane?_

"Very impressive boy," he said. "But you're still just a brat. Step away from the girl."

"What do you want with her?" I asked.

I was stalling and he knew it. I didn't even have any weapons with me because I didn't feel the need. In reality I knew it was because I had been lulled into a sense of security with Tsunade and Shizune. I knew what he wanted, Haku's bloodline limit.

"There are many special people in this world. She's one of them and you're not. So I have no use for you."

_Man kids are gonna be the death of me yet. First it was that child and the car. Now it's Haku and this psycho._

For a moment I thought of what would happen if I let Haku go. She seemed pretty happy in the anime with Zabuza. However there were a couple of problems. At that point she was so broken she would accept anything. I could tell that when I first found her that she still had emotions and she wasn't that desperate. I didn't think she could survive in Zabuza's world now. As she clutched my arm I reminded myself of the issue at hand.

_Give her up? Am I on crack? I can't believe I just though that! She needs me!_

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged."

He made some hand seals and I saw mist roll in. At this point I knew I had run out of options. He had probably seen my moves and he outclassed me. His mist made my Hirameku useless. Hirameku only fooled your sense of sight, he was trained in silent killing and probably depended more on his other senses. My sweat mixed with the mist as I futilely thought about what I could do in this situation. I gripped Haku's hand to reassure her but she was numb from Zabuza's chakra like me. Then I felt it, something in the air or maybe it was just instinct but I pushed her away. Just in time it seemed for her, but not for me.

I felt his sword slash across my chess. It was so swift that I barely had time to register it. I couldn't even feel the blood as it gushed out and blurred my vision. I didn't even know I was falling until I hit the ground with my face in the mud. I heard Haku's screams in the distance but I couldn't move.

"Naruto!" she was crying out my name.

**Haku's POV **(I thought it was important to point this out because even though I frequently use I instead of Naruto I will include other people's thoughts in Italics).

_Why do you go so far for me Naruto-kun?_

As she saw Naruto push her away she was surprised but frightened when she saw his wound open up.

_Please God, I don't care what happens to me, just save him please._

**End Haku's POV.**

I couldn't help but cry. For all my planning and training to go to waste it hit something deep within me. Something unexplainable, the heart? My confidence? No, something that could only be explained as the core of my being. As she screamed my name harder I could hear her choked sobs.

**You're so pathetic.**

_I know._

**You're so weak.**

_I know._

**Do you seek power?**

_Yes…_

**Then I shall grant it to you. **

I felt power rushing through my veins along with the bloodlust. It was like fire searing throughout my body but the pain was absent. I felt my wound closing up almost immediately. My eyes turned into dark red slits flowing with tears, my whiskers stretched into dark scars, and my fangs were grit in anticipation. I felt like I was on the ultimate high from drugs, not that I had ever experienced them.

**You should be thanking me, human.**

_I'll thank you when I tear this guy apart._

All thoughts of guilt about killing that chuunin were gone. Whether or not he died no longer mattered. All that mattered was for me to sate my thirst for his, no, Zabuza's blood. I hungered for it and anything less would be meager side dish.

I could see the surprise on Haku and Zabuza's faces, but only Zabuza was afraid. He quickly squashed that feeling and steeled himself for the oncoming fight. For me there was only the hunger for violence, blood, and … vengeance? I wondered where that came from. Was it from the Kyuubi? I didn't have time to think as moved towards with his sword ready. As he swung it I disappeared from his vision.

"Where?" he mumbled.

"Above!" I yelled.

I was standing on the tip of his sword and dove down towards him. In one swift motion I raked my claws across his face. I wanted to rip out his eyes but unfortunately I had to settle for a single scar that ran across his face from the top of his right eyebrow, across his nose, to the bottom of his left cheek. When I looked into his eyes I saw only rage. I felt his free hand sock me in the face. Even with the Kyuubi's power I was still only a child as I still felt some of the punch. It sent me sailing through into the wall. I coughed up some blood.

As I fell out of my resting place in the wall I landed on my knees and looked up. Zabuza had finished his hand seals and out of the mist a huge water dragon appeared.

"Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu," he shouted.

_Thanks for the captioning asshole._

The Kyuubi's chakra shielded me like a thin but effect armor. So I guess I was lucky that the water dragon only pushed me through the doll and away like thirty meters, like a rag doll. Still the wound from earlier hadn't completely healed and I was left with some serious but non-fatal wounds.

I hit the floor with a loud thud and turned my head to the side. I saw Tsunade drop her groceries.

_Shit! I can't die hear not in front of Haku and especially Tsunade._

I could see Tsunade tremble from her **hemophobia** (Author's Note: earlier I said homophobia, sorry for the mistake). I tried to get up. I didn't want to hurt her heart anymore than it already had been from the deaths of her lover Dan and her little brother Nawaki. I felt the least I could do was die out of her sight. However my body wouldn't respond no matter how much I wished it.

_Is this my limit? Is this all my hard work amounts to?_

Zabuza wasn't a merciful guy I could tell as he stepped down on my chest. If it wasn't for Kyuubi's chakra my ribs would have already been crushed and punctured my lungs. Even so I couldn't help but cough up some more blood.

_Is this the end?_

My eyes became heavy as I saw Zabuza raise his sword above his head, ready to plunge into my chest. I didn't think I would survive that.

_Ha-ha… Game Over…_

I thought bitterly and my life flashed through my eyes. What I didn't realize was that the same thing was happening with Tsunade.

**Tsunade's POV **

Tsunade's hands were trembling as she watched her son's body fly through the air, being pushed by a water dragon. At this point she was shocked, but when she saw his condition she couldn't help but cry. Her hands had begun to tremble already when she saw his blood. When she saw a man step on her son she panicked.

_What are you doing Tsunade? Are you going to let him kill your son?_

When he raised his large sword above his head, poised to strike. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears.

_Move… Move… Move, God damn it!_

Suddenly her body moved into action. Her trembling fist met Zabuza's shocked face. It was Zabuza's turn to fly through the air this time along with some of his teeth that exited his mouth.

**End Tsunade's POV**

**Zabuza's POV**

_What the hell is with this woman? One moment she's trembling the next she's a monster!_

As he struggled to get up he saw the woman approaching. He quickly regained his composure and brought up his sword to block her incoming fist. A loud echo resounded from her skin meeting metal and he couldn't help but stare at her face. It was a mixture of anger and sadness. However the tears in her eyes couldn't erase the obvious hate in her eyes and hardened face. Then the impossible happened. Her fist shattered his sword!

"What the!" he yelled.

Her fist cracked some of his ribs as it collided with his chest. Zabuza was grateful that the sword had absorbed some of the impact, enough to save him from immediate death.

_What up with this woman? And what is this monstrous strength? I've never encountered something like it before._

All his questions were answered and replaced by fear when Shizune's voice cut through the mist.

"Tsunade-sama!"

_Tsunade! Isn't she one of Konoha's Sannin? Shit, talk about unlucky._

He glanced at Naruto's still body.

_I guess I have to retreat. I'll remember you kid._

**End Zabuza POV**

**Back to Normal POV**

When I awoke I was in a comfortable bed. My wounds were healed on the outside but my body still ached. I felt a weight on my chest so I turned my head around to see my surroundings. I could Kaasan on my chest and Haku sitting in a chair in the corner.

_Aren't they supposed to switch positions. Oh well beggars can't be choosers. Besides Haku's only what five or six?_

"Kaasan I love you but you're crushing me," I said softly.

Tsunade groggily woke up from her sleep and stared at me. She started to cry and hugged me. Haku woke up and joined us in crying and hugging. Then Shizune a couple minutes later. When we finally got that out of our systems I spoke up.

"I'm sorry Haku," I said.

Haku looked at me confused.

"If I had been stronger then…"

Haku slapped me.

_What the?_

"It's not your fault," she said holding me close. "It's my fault… It's always my fault."

Tsunade wanted to get some answers since Haku was hysterical while I was asleep. Shizune suggested it would be best to talk about things when I woke up. After some explaining we got around to Haku and her story. I knew this wouldn't be easy so I held her hand and stayed close to reassure her. She told us about how one day she activated her bloodline limit. Sensing the tension I decided to do some Naruto-ish.

"Wow so that's mean you have a special ability and can do some cool shit that other people can't do, right?"

Everyone looked at me weird. Haku was probably thinking how I could take this so easily. Tsunade and Shizune probably wondered where I got my dirty mouth from.

_Man I keep forgetting I'm twenty in a child's body. Gotta tone down the language._

Haku's face softened and she smiled at me before continuing.

"My mother understood that people with bloodlines were hated. People with bloodlines were seen as weapons and hated for the memories of all the destruction they caused from the Third Great Ninja War."

She gripped my hand tighter, I could tell she was getting to the uncomfortable part.

"She tried to hide my ability but my father found out. One day…"

This time I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there and that I would accept her for what she had done.

"He came home with a group of men who had lost their families in the war. They… my mother…"

By now she was slowly but steadily sobbing. Tears were streaming down the sides of her face. I could hear in her voice that they had done more than just killed her but I didn't want to imagine that. I once again realized this wasn't an anime. There are real people here this is my world now and I have to do what I can to protect it.

"When he came for me I was so frightened… and the next thing I knew there was an explosion… of ice… I had killed my father…"

Only Shizune seemed surprised but neither she nor Tsunade seemed disgusted. I made sure to go the extra step and hug her. I had always thought that group hugs looked funny but within the confines of my family it felt sacred as we did so for a second time today.

We settled down again and Haku fell asleep on my shoulder. I smiled gently at her before turning to Kaasan.

"What happened with that eyebrow-less freak?"

"I took care of him," Tsunade replied with a grin.

I was a little surprised because I had been unconscious when she wiped the floor with him.

"But Kaasan there was a lot of blood…"

_My blood mostly._

"That's okay Naru-chan," she said as she gently touched my face. "Kaasan's no longer afraid of blood."

"But how?"

"The strength of love," she replied. "I couldn't let anyone touch my little baby boy and get away with it."

_Love? I suppose that's what spurned me to protect Haku. Whether it was from brotherly or romantic feelings I don't know. But in the short time I had known Haku she has worked her way into my heart. I wonder why? I never had this feeling while I was alive in the other world. Yes, the other world, this is my world now._

"Thanks Kaasan," I said as I hugged her with my free arm.

"You're welcome Naru-chan," she said, returning the hug.

I eventually drifted off to sleep with Haku next to me.

_A guy could get used to this. _

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time I return to Konoha and my journey truly begins. I begin to work harder and grow as a ninja along with Haku.

Thank you for your reviews and remember my creative talent and engine feeds off of them. Just dropping a line to say hi reassures me that this fanfic is actually being enjoyed and read. Your comments are important to me because it helps me judge where to fix things.


	5. Returning to the Leaf

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Author's Notes**:

Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

Haku is a girl!

Once again I do not write Yaoi, don't worry. I have nothing against it but I just don't see it plausible for Naruto.

For those who think that my author's notes take up too much of my story than please skip ahead. The chapter title is in bold and underlined so it shouldn't be hard to find. In the future (after this chapter entry) I will try to keep responses to reviews to one or two sentences (probably won't happen). Thanks to **Judah** I realize I've been making too long review responses. This chapter has author's notes for 3 pages, story 13 pages. It may not me 10,000 words but this is just how I write.

**Reviews**:

**Twin-Dragon**: Thanks for the advice I have changed the interludes to author's notes. I was worried about calling them author's notes because a friend of mine said didn't like those and took them off sometimes.

**Blackknife**: Are you sure Itachi is 19 because I read on that he was 17.

**Author's Note: To anyone else out there, can you tell me of a good reliable Naruto site that will give me accurate character bios? I've visited multiple sites where Sasuke was 13 and in others 12. Right now I am relying on I love Itachi as a bad guy too because it just seems to fit him. This does not mean I will or won't make him a bad guy this time around.**

**Tombadgerlock:** There is no way I am killing Itachi off soon in the story. I feel it would be a waste to let go of a character with such high potential (as an anime character, I don't mean his abilities as a ninja). Sorry if you think the chapters are too short. It's just the way I write, but I feel as if they are decent length since they are typically 5-6 pages. I'll try to make the chapters longer in the future, but it may be difficult as the reason I divide the chapters this way is because I like to leave cliffhangers.

**Wolvesmon:** Yeah I read an Itachi/Kurenai once and I liked it. However like many people pointed out there is the age issue. Then again he was an Anbu at what? 13? He's old enough to kill but not old enough to date an older woman? I see what people are saying about the age difference, but I'm saying that in a world where your life is always in question you should be allowed certain vices.

**G-Man: **I'm glad there's another Getbacker fan out there reading this fanfic. I still think Ban kicks ass because his Snake Bite is awesome and his Evil Eyes. Plus his raw strength and power. Akabane's the same and I like his psycho, bloodlust side. Thanks for supporting and recognizing Naruto's growth. Naruto is strong but he has trouble recognizing that because his adult mind feels he should be stronger. This stems from the fact that he feels his child body is weak.

**Tortu: **I realize Kage Bunshin can perform techniques. I remember an Anbu (when 3rd Hokage and Orochimaru fight) saying that Kage Bunshin divides the chakra evenly among the clones. So if I had 20 chakra and made a clone does that mean we'd have 10 chakra each? That seems to suck.

**Author's Note: Can anyone please answer the above question about Kage Bunshin?**

**Seta Himura: **In the battle at the Valley of the End between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke had to turn his head to see the "prediction image" or the "predicted path" of Naruto attack him. When Sasuke fought Haku and Orochimaru he had to turn his head to follow them with the Sharingan. I believe that the Sharingan can only predict movements within the user's range of view and that the user turns to follow that image.

**Author's Note: Can anyone please give a better possible explanation or understanding of the Sharingan predicting movements?**

**Downer: **My thoughts on Shunshin are yeah you're right. It should stay powerful because the 4th defeated fifty guys in Kakashi's gaiden with it. Plus he was able to teleport halfway across a battlefield with it (I assume that's how he saved Kakashi's ass in time). I didn't make it into a bloodline because I figured if it was then there would have been other Yellow Flashes before the 4th right? Also I wanted to stress the fact that Naruto had to work hard to become strong. That he wouldn't be given anything on a silver platter. As impressive as Shunshin is, it is hard to learn and even harder to master. It is special technique developed by the 4th, because it was developed by the 4th like the Rasengan I assume it cannot be copied by Sharingan.

**Author's Note: The reason Tsunade has it is because she was entrusted with it. Reasons will be explained later on. Reason she does not know it is because it was developed by the 4th, who trusted people like Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sandaime to keep his techniques secret.**

**Daniel Lynx: **Thanks for pointing out my mistakes. If everyone could be as kind with their criticism I would probably welcome even flames (just kidding). For your information Bleach is a manga about Shinigamis (Gods of Death) who hunt Hollows, monsters who consume souls. The Shinigamis have spiritual powers and each have their own special and unique sword.

**Hiroangelica: **Thanks, I'm anxious to read what you're going to write as well. I'm glad I could be of help to you. When I get near the Chuunin exam I may email you for some advice because I'm a little sketchy about what I want to do there.

**Chapter 5: Returning to the Leaf**

I woke up to a warm embrace. As I tried to slowly ease myself away from Haku's grasp her hold became firmer. I wanted to wake her up but she still had dried tears on her face from crying. I figured that yesterday had been very taxing on her, mentally. When she started to nuzzle her face in the crook of my neck I had to get out of there.

_Man that tickles…_

I had to bite my tongue to stifle my laughter. Unfortunately I woke her up.

"Morning Naruto-kun," she said as she rubbed her eyes with her fist.

_I must be getting soft because kids seem to look cute when they do that._

"Comfortable?" I asked.

"Uh-huh," she mumbled.

_I thought she'd scramble away embarrassed, wait a sec._

"Hi Kaasan," I said.

_That did it._

Haku scrambled out of bed and seemed to stand at attention. She looked around to find Tsunade but couldn't.

_NARUTO-KUN!_

She must have realized my trick by now because she had a scowling expression on her face. Then she jumped on me. We giggled so no one would hear us as we wrestled and played around on the bed. I thought we weren't quiet enough because Shizune came in.

"Naruto-kun," she said before she became tongue tied.

She looked like a deer in the headlights as her eyes widened at the compromising position Haku and I were in.

_I guess she didn't hear us otherwise she wouldn't be surprised like that._

After a few seconds of all of us in a picture still positions, Shizune closed the door.

When she opened the door again Haku and I were magically sitting on opposite ends of the bed, facing away from each other.

"Naru-chan, Haku-chan," she said.

Now she was smiling, I guess she thought it was funny how two children could be so comfortable and caring towards each other. At least that's what I thought.

"We'll be leaving later today," she instructed.

"Are we going back to Konoha now?" I asked.

"Yes Naru-chan," she answered. "So please get ready, since we'll be leaving around noon."

She nodded at us and left. Haku and I relaxed ourselves. We sheepishly looked at each other before laughing. We were tempted to go back to playing around but understood the need to get ready. Haku was fairly quick as she only had two bags of clothing to pack. My stuff wasn't much but it was lying all over the place.

_Where are my socks again?_

As I went off to search for my things I noticed Haku leaving the room.

"I'm going to see if Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san need any help," she said from the doorway.

"Okay," I said.

After Haku left I began sulking.

_I'm so weak. I was scared yesterday. What the hell's wrong with me. I've trained so hard but was it all just useless? Without Kyuubi Haku would have been taken, and I would have been dead…_

I threw something across the room, I didn't care what it was, I just needed to throw something.

_Don't Kakashi and Itachi become Chuunins a couple years older than me? Why can't I be more like them?_

After I was finished and decided to follow Haku's example. However they were already done. It turns out they were waiting for me in the living room.

_How long did it take me?_

It turns out that I had been in there for an hour. With everybody ready we set out. When we had exited the town Tsunade couldn't hold herself back any longer.

"I was thinking about saving on boarding expenses," she said.

I quirked an eyebrow and awaited her response. From her tone she seemed amused

"I was thinking three rooms, one for me, one for Shizune, and…"

_No no no! God dammit!_

"one for Haku-chan and Naru-chan."

Haku tightened her grip on my hand as she started to blush.

I just rolled my head back and groaned. Tsunade and Shizune continued to laugh at us.

_Geez man, you'd think they're planning out our marriage already or something._

Haku's spirits were lifted when she found a rabbit on the side of the road and decided to adopt "Usagi-chan." I let the relaxing mood overtake as I thought that this journey would help lift my spirits. How wrong I was.

**Wind Country on the way to Sunagakure no Sato…**

On our way back to Konoha we had to stop off in Wind Country. Shizune needed to get something. It was cheaper to pick it up in person, you have no idea how much it costs for packages to travel in between the various countries. Despite the fact that we are at peace the countries don't really trust each other. Even without an all out open war the Hidden Villages are always testing and challenging one another through the missions and services they perform. For that reason there are numerous checkpoints and middlemen that have to authorize packages or deliveries. Depending on the nature of the delivery it may even require an escort. All that, coupled with Tsunade's luck at loosing money so quickly we decided to go. It wasn't really out of the way and I wanted to help Gaara.

That was easier said than done. The sandstorm outside the village was furious but the inside was only slightly better. Which meant visibility was still very low. Atleast it was dark and we didn't have to deal with the harsh sun. I don't think I would have survived that. Haku seemed to be fairing worse than me.

That's right, Haku's only been in Wave Country her entire life. The climate is much different than the desert. I tossed Haku my canteen and she seemed grateful. Usagi-chan was huddled under her cloak in her arms.

Somehow we were able to find the village and luckily an inn was open.

"Everyone, I'm going to pick up the package now. I'll be back before dinner," Shizune said.

I turned to look for Tsunade but she was nowhere in sight, neither was her purse.

"Do you want to look around the village, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

_I can tell by the look in your eyes that it's girl talk for "I really really want you to go with me Naruto-kun." Well at least it isn't "You better say yes Naruto!"_

However the situation outside didn't seem favorable. Then I turned away from the window and into her puppy-dog eyes.

_That must be a jutsu. Hmm I've got to learn it, it's very effective._

"Okay," I said sounding not too thrilled.

She led me out of the hotel room, surprising by my hand. Before we left the hotel I spotted the lobby. I felt a little thirsty.

"Haku," I called out.

She turned to face me with a sweet smile. I noticed that she had been smiling more and more lately. I was happy that she was opening up which meant that her emotional wounds from killing her father were healing. Even though I was an orphan I don't know if I could recall such a traumatic experience. It made me wonder if I would have the right to preach to people like Neji and Gaara when the time came.

"Maybe we should get something to eat before we leave," I suggested.

She seemed to be thinking over what I said before she agreed with me. She decided to leave Usagi up here and that we would bring some food back later. I was surprised that it had become so tame around Haku, but then again I didn't expect it to rabid either.

Attached to the lobby was a small dining hall. A waiter came by and we decided on eating sukiyaki. The drinks were expensive but that was understandable, after all we were in the middle of a desert. It would be hard to cultivate anything in the desert, but then again I wasn't very knowledgeable about these things. I'm sure that the natives have found ways of surviving here but there was still the necessity for outside food sources apparently from what the waiter said.

"You're in luck we just got some new tea and fresh vegetables from Tea and Grass country this morning," he said.

That was a clear indicator that despite being a powerful Hidden Village, the Sand needed food from other countries in order to support themselves. Combined with the restriction on military size I could understand the tension in the village ninjas. I was sure that they had even more problems than that. It was admirable that they were able to endure all these harsh conditions. I was snapped out of my thoughts as I noticed Haku snatching the meat away.

"Hey!" I said.

She smiled at me before snatching more meat with her chopsticks. I had just about had enough so I took the plate away, and downed it anime style. I was surprised cause I didn't know I could do that. I guess I would have to thank the Kyuubi later. I turned to see Haku pouting as I wiped my mouth. Did I mention she looks cute when she pouts? With her cheeks puffed up and her hands crossed over her chest.

"Hey man did you hear?"

"What about?"

"It's that demon kid again, you know the Kazekage's son."

I froze.

"Oh you mean the weapon."

I gripped the table. I couldn't understand how these people could treat Gaara like that. Shouldn't they be helping him with his mentality. Things like this where the government experiments on kids seems like something out of Sci-Fi novel. I was wondering where the men in black were right now.

"Who'd he kill this time?"

"He really went off the deep end this time."

I saw one of the men motion the man closer.

"He killed his uncle this time."

I paled.

_Shit! If he killed his uncle that means his frame of mind is really unstable right now! I can't go out with Haku._

Unfortunately Haku already had other plans. I noticed she was already waiting for me at the door.

"Haku wait!" I shouted.

But she chose to ignore me and stepped outside. I guess she is still pissed at me. However this wasn't the time to be emotional. I had planned to get a foothold in Gaara's life before he went psycho. Now I would have to wait until the Chuunin exams. But first things first...

"Haku get back here right now!"

As the wind picked up, so did the sand. I wondered if this was any indication Gaara or Shukaku was pissed. A girl's scream rang out and I followed it blindly. The sight that I stumbled upon scared me.

Gaara's sand was crawling up Haku's legs and he was holding a teddy bear that looked like it had been abused in an unkind way.

I instantly turned on Hirameku and grabbed Haku, Gaara looked confused but his senses followed me. That was just plain creepy, I had never had someone follow my movements with Hirameku activated.

"Who are you?" he asked in a slow threatening tone.

His sand moved slowly around him but made no movement towards us.

"Uzumaki Naruto," I replied.

I kept my gaze on Gaara and felt him do the same. I also felt Kyuubi stirring. That gave me all the more reason to end things fast. I was confident I was screwed once again. Just because Gaara was a child didn't make me think he was weak, his mental instability right now made me think he could be worse than in the anime.

"Suisho Haku," she squeaked up.

_Dear God, please don't hurt Naruto-kun again because of my mistakes. I promise not to run off like that again. I will never leave his side again, just please keep him safe._

"Who are you to each other?" he asked.

I knew what the wrong answer was which was everything. Haku decided to answer.

"We're friends," she said.

The sand rose up and moved towards, not as quickly as it could have but it was advancing nonetheless.

"Looks like that was the wrong answer," I said as I picked up Haku again and began dodging his sand.

This was getting us nowhere and I was getting tired.

"I wanna be your friend too!" I shouted above the sounds made by the sifting of his sand.

Gaara looked shocked but that moment quickly passed. I could tell he didn't trust me.

"I have no need for those," he said. "In the end people will only betray you…"

He looked distant and sad so I took advantage of it.

"I know I'm weak right now, weaker than you," I said to catch his attention.

He turned his head to me.

"One day I'll be stronger, and I'll prove to you with my strength that I can be someone you can trust!"

To anyone else that would have been empty words, a bluff. To Gaara and I it was a promise. Gaara made no indication in his body language that he was satisfied with that answer. We stayed there for a couple more minutes before the sand receded. Then he turned his back to us, dragging his teddy bear with him.

"I'll be waiting for that day," he said without turning to face us, and then he vanished in a swirl of sand.

What I didn't know was that he had shown a brief but sure smile. I couldn't help but feel bad anyway. I had been too late to save Gaara, he wasn't even on my list of things to do. I knew I needed to re-evaluate my list, there were obvious flaws. Maybe I was just too greedy, wanting to save everyone. I didn't say anything and neither did Haku as we went back.

When we entered our room (Tsunade was serious and got us a room together) I collapsed on the bed. When I didn't hear any movement or feel it in the bed. I looked up. I sighed as I looked at Haku, she was shaken up. Even though she hadn't witnessed what Gaara could do, she knew that we had been very close to death.

_We were lucky again. I'm always causing Naruto-kun trouble._

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," she said.

She was crying again. For as long as I've known, I couldn't stand girls crying for some reason.

"Why are you sorry?" I asked as I moved across the room to hug her.

She struggled out of my arms, "No!"

"What's wrong?" I asked.

I was worried that I had done something wrong.

"It's because you're always with me that all these bad things happen," she said.

I smiled because I was relieved. I walked over to her shaking form by the window. As she was sniffling I handed her some tissue and lightly bopped her on the head.

"Baka," I mumbled softly. "It's not your fault."

"It is," she said as she faced me with her tears. "That man wanted to kidnap me but you wouldn't let him. Then that boy tried to kill for no reason. If I had just listened to you we wouldn't have been in danger."

"It's not your fault," I said. "If you want to do something don't run away from me. I don't know about you but I plan to be a ninja. That will put me in tons of dangerous situations. Besides aren't we in danger of starving thanks to Kaasan?"

I tried to lighten the mood it worked a little. I got a giggle out of her for my efforts. When she had stopped sobbing I decided to reassure her with my actions.

As I hugged her I said, "If you're worried about the future than just stay close to me. I promise I'll protect you."

She started to cry again but at least these were tears of happiness, I could tell.

_God, I promise I'll never leave Naruto-kun's side again. Please don't let me be hindrance to him. I want to help him in any way I can._

When Haku was in the shower Tsunade came to check in with us. I hesitated to tell her about today but I decided to anyway. She was Kaasan after all, I'm sure she'll understand. She did.

As I retold my story to her she seemed to have a growing smile. When I was done she praised me.

"I'm very proud of you Naru-chan," she said.

"It was nothing," I said modestly.

Getting praised by Shizune was nice but getting praised by Tsunade was different. I couldn't explain why, maybe it was just the difference between a mom and a sister.

"I was just lucky that he decided not to squash us like grapes."

"I wasn't talking about that."

I looked up at her confused.

"I was talking about Haku-chan. She's in a very delicate state. Her trauma from defending herself against her father has left some deep scars in her heart."

For a minute I thought she was talking from experience. She probably was. Even though the scars may be different the pain is the same. The guilt from something out of your control, and sadness from the loss. For Tsunade that was being unable to heal Dan and blaming herself for Nawaki dying on the battlefield.

"You made her feel welcomed and loved. That's why I'm proud of you," she said as she kissed my forehead.

She left and I got ready for bed. When Haku got out she was dressed in a white bathrobe. I went inside and turned on the shower. I always liked being clean so my shower was a little long. When I came out I got into bed next to Haku and she snuggled close to me like before. Usagi joined us. There was no shyness or blushing only comfort. I understood that Haku was a part of my life and she understood that I wouldn't abandon her.

When we woke up the next day we both seemed oddly refreshed unlike Tsunade and Shizune. We almost had to drag them out of bed. Tsunade complained while Shizune tried to convince us there were better things to do, like get breakfast. We agreed with her thinking.

Haku and I got our orders and waited for Tsunade and Shizune. The food arrived a little soon but we waited for them to eat. Tsunade and Shizune seemed pleased. Tsunade rewarded both of us with a kiss on the cheek. After Haku and I had our fill we ran upstairs to get ready. Tsunade and Shizune seemed to be eating slowly, maybe it was too early for them today.

When we were at the gates preparing to leave I felt something as the guard was checking our papers. I turned to see Gaara in the distance, cradling his teddy bear. His eyes were hard but they weren't devoid of emotion. I couldn't feel any killer intent. He just seemed intrigued by us. I nudged Haku and she saw him to. I gave her a knowing look and we both smiled at Gaara. Then we waved. He didn't smile back but he raised his hand. He didn't wave but I guess that was what he intended. As we walked away I could tell Gaara was watching us until we were out of sight.

_I will save you one day, that's a promise._

**Somewher in Fire Country, near Konohagakure no Sato…**

On our way back to Konoha we took time to enjoy the greenery. I made sure we didn't take too much time when Tsunade informed me that a Cloud Ambassador would be visiting Konoha soon. That combined with the Naruto timeline told me I had little time. I began to train vigorously.

When I struck the trees I used my Chakra Mesu to make deep cuts on the wooden log. I would always make a few combos and end with a chakra induced punch, Tsunade style. That would usually shatter the log. From there I would cut it up into usable pieces for firewood.

Haku would usually watch me or join me in training. I was helping her use her bloodline. She found it easy to form senbons but creating larger objects made them loose their durability and were easily broken. Tsunade and Shizune didn't know many suiton jutsus but they did know a few that they taught Haku. I declined learning them for now. I told them I wanted to master my own techniques before learning any new ones.

Despite my telling Tsunade I wanted to kick ass instead of being a medic, I ended up learning some more healing techniques from her. Shizune armed me with a small crossbow like weapon that you attached on the arm. When you pulled back a string, several senbon flew out from the barrels (Author's Note: for more clarification watch Naruto episode 94, I think Shizune uses it there).

Haku and I also worked on our teamwork against Shizune. We identified our strengths and weaknesses. Despite my weight training, Haku was naturally fast and almost at my speed already. While I would attack Shizune, Haku would cover me with senbon or whatever she could at a range. In a group battle the point was for me to protect Haku from close combat while she kept most of our enemies away from us. This way I could single out an enemy to protect Haku from or vice versa.

By the time we reached Konoha. I had become learned Kage Bunshin, my Chakra Mesu was a burning knife, and my Chakra enhanced punch could dent boulders. I had also worked on my grip strength by trying to crush rocks by holding my chakra in my hands and pressing it into the flat of my palm.

Haku on the other hand had learnt to freely manipulate water and grasp the basics of her bloodline. She had learned Mizu Bunshin and Suikodan, but had not mastered them yet.

As soon as we saw the gates I heard Kyuubi rumble inside. We were allowed in almost instantly. It seemed Tsunade's reputation preceded her. We went to the Hokage's office despite Haku and I wanting to explore. I finally felt safe. Everywhere we had been didn't give me this feeling. Somewhere I understood this was home and I was here to stay.

As I looked at the Hokage Monument I wondered what my face would look like next to Kaasan's.

The Hokage was definitely an old man. I could tell he needed to pass on his title to Tsunade or Jiraiya. He seemed like a gentle old man, but let's not forget he almost had Orochimaru by the balls in the series. He was strong, no mistake there. At the same time there was no arrogance or prejudice. He seemed to be one of those people that things just rolled off of. He had a calming feeling on everyone. His small frame commanded respect. In short I thought he was pretty cool, not as cool as Kaasan though.

"Hey Sarutobi-sensei," Tsunade greeted.

"Hey Hokage-jiisan," I said.

Shizune and Haku seemed ashamed by our lack of respect. The Hokage only chuckled as he lifted his pipe from his mouth. His desk was relatively clean with a few loose papers. This was omething I could tell Kaasan might never accomplish.

"Hokage-sama," greeted Shizune and Haku.

"I've heard of Haku from your letters and I must say you've grown up well Naruto-kun," said the old man as he ruffled my hair.

After the pleasantries Tsunade grudgingly agreed to return to the hospital. While Shizune would spend some time at the hospital she didn't mind being a Jounin-sensei. All the Hokage had to do was find suitable candidates. Haku would probably be one. She had an interest in chemistry and she told Shizune that she wanted to heal my wounds for me.

I was touched, really. We decided we'd go to the nearby baths. Tsunade seemed to stop for a second before looking around. She shrugged and we went in. Haku was so lost in thought that she almost went into the men's side with me. Shizune held her back and pointed out her mistake. When Haku understood she ran into the women's half, I was sure she was red as a tomato even though I couldn't see her.

As I settled into the hot-springs I looked up and admired the sky. My musings were ruined by a perverted giggle in the men's bath area. I scanned for other occupants and discovered what Tsunade had been looking for. I walked over to the white haired pervert and stood behind him with a towel on. I was disappointed that he didn't hear me. I whispered in his ear to make my presence known and determine if he really was who I thought.

"Kaasan will kill you if she finds you peeping," I said.

He jumped before turning to face me. I was really disappointed. Was this really the Legendary Sannin, the frog hermit, Jiraiya.

"Some Sannin you are," I said. "You didn't even hear me sneak up on you."

"Hey brat why should I be alert in my own village, let alone the bath area," he said defensively. "And how do you know me, more importantly what's your mother like?"

He had me totally grossed out.

"She's the only woman alive that you should be afraid of," I answered.

It was like some shot him with a taser, his eyes bulged and his mouth stopped working.

He barely mumbled it out, "Tsu-Tsunade-Hime?"

"You know anyone else who summons slugs and breaks boulders like play-dough?"

"So you must be Naruto," he said.

"Trying to change the subject?"

"NO!"

I looked in just to make sure he didn't peak on Kaasan, Neesan, and Haku. None of them were there. Satisfied, I turned around and snatched the book from his hands.

"Is this what you're writing? That perverted book of yours?" I asked.

"Hmph a brat like you couldn't understand the wonders of the female body," he said.

_My sleeping with Haku is probably closer than you've ever been to a woman._

"Kaasan!" I shouted.

Jiraiya clamped his hand down on my mouth and shushed me.

"Shhh!"

"Only if you teach me cool jutsus."

"That's blackmail."

"I'm shameless, sue me."

"What makes you think I know anything good?"

"You're a Sannin, that alone says you're powerful."

"What about your Kaasan?"

"I don't like medical techniques I wanna be able to kick someone's ass than save it. Plus Kaasan doesn't really know too many destructive techniques. She has a lot that affect the body but she mostly relies on her physical prowess to overpower her enemies."

"You've thought this out."

I could tell he was impressed by my analysis of Tsunade's techniques. I knew that Tsunade was powerful but some of her techniques needed an experience that I didn't have in order to be effective. While Jiraiya's had a wide range and clear, immediate effect.

"Why should I teach you?" he asked.

He looked smug, I didn't know why. I merely pointed to next door and mouthed, "Kaasan."

He paled and agreed immediately. Then he went back to writing, without peeping. He knew that one word from me would spell his doom.

I grabbed his book from his hands just to see what this trash was. I had never been a prude but my time with Tsunade must have made me anti-pervert.

"Geez can't you put an ounce of thought into this, I mean it wouldn't hurt your book since you've got enough smut already."

"What do you suggest?" he said amusedly.

I answered without hesitation for some strange reason. I pointed out areas where I thought he could actually make a storyline and real characters. My support for the changes was that maybe women would buy it if it was at least decent, that way he could double sales.

"Kid I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. Little did I know I would become editor of _Icha Icha Paradise_ before I became author _Icha Icha Schooldays _while Jiraiya was the illustrator. _Schooldays_ would be a lot less smutty and popular among men and women. My pen name would be Hikaru Genji. I couldn't have anyone knowing I was writing with the perv. I didn't want anyone to think I was one too. Somehow it worked out and I was getting paid more than a Jounin. Although that would occur much later on in the future. But first things first… I needed to prepare the warm welcome for the Cloud Ambassador Sinobi Gashir.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time I venture into the depths of my mind and challenge the Kyuubi but what I find changes everything, even the village. Now I have even more things to do before the Cloud Ambassador arrives.


	6. The True Demon

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. In the future some of my jutsus may be borrowed from other authors; if they are I will hopefully remember to point them out in my author's notes. This story does not reflect the ability of those authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. However I haven't borrowed any yet so I don't worry about it. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Author's Notes**:

Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

Haku is a girl!

Once again I do not write Yaoi, don't worry. I have nothing against it but I just don't see it plausible for Naruto.

Thanks for all your reviews. I was so happy when I passed the 100 review mark.

I have to say that I felt somewhat uncomfortable with writing this chapter because I didn't really know where to go. So I'll try harder in the future.

**Rhythmic**: Thanks for being a faithful reader.

**DSecret**: According to was born in October and Hinata in December. I am using the approximately three month period to finish everything. Her birthday will occur after the Cloud Ambassador comes (which is the next chapter, he won't appear here sorry).

**Author's Note: I am using the information on Narutofan website for all the Naruto character's bios.**

**Meheeners**: I believe that Neji's hatred did push him forward however he still has the innate potential. All he needs is a different goal or driving force which I plan to provide him with.

**Arnoldstrife**: Yeah I fixed the bold. There was some kind of mistake when I converted it from Microsoft Word to Document Manager. Naruto's mind may get cleaner but I won't tell you what it looks like yet.

**Ranma Hibik**i: Naruto won't be trained by Jiraiya yet because Naruto's still only four and he has too little time to learn something effective to use against the Cloud Ambassador. Well maybe I'll give him one technique.

**Tombadgerlock**: I know there's a lot of drama I'll put more action in but it won't really be full blown action until chapter 9.

**Blackmamuth**: I'm very tempted to kill off Sasuke like you said, because ever since the battle at the Valley of the End I've been very disappointed in Sasuke. If you want Neji to have siblings do you have any suggestions?

**Omnikaze**: Thaks for replying to my question about Kage Bunshin. I have several things coming up that will help diverge from any other similar fanfics.

**Wolvesmon**: So you want Naruto to be a pervert? I'm seriously want to know the answer to this question.

**Dragon Man 180**: Yeah make no mistake, Naruto will probably beat Sinobi Gashir in some way. However I haven't decided whether or not he will be killed, forcing Neji down a road of darkness.

**Author's Note: Blackmamuth has brought up an important issue. If I feel like letting Hizashi live, should Neji have siblings? I am open to him having one sibling, boy or girl? Your votes?**

**By the way should Naruto be a pervert?**

**Chapter 6: The True Demon**

I knew Gashir was coming in a couple of weeks but I didn't know what I could do except for train. I tried to alert the Hokage by telling him I didn't like it and that the guy was suspicious. Why would the Cloud want to renew a peace treaty that didn't mean shit in the first place. I mean after they loss so many of their bloodlines from the war and their expressed interest in the Byakugan, you'd think they had ulterior motives. I could tell that the Hokage already knew all this, he wasn't the Hokage for nothing. I knew he had prepared to have an escort for Gashir for the whole time he would be here but it wouldn't be enough. The only thing I could do was train.

Haku frequently joined me. Even though we had only a couple of weeks it was all we could do. Haku could sense my stress and tried to help me out but I couldn't tell her. Besides I had more pressing matters. Specifically the Kyuubi.

Ever since we came back I could sense its unease. It was getting to be too much, enough to distract me from training and give me a short temper. I decided it was time to talk things out.

As I entered my mind I felt like I things were passing me by like I was moving at the speed of light. Then it abruptly stopped. My mind was a little different this time. It was a little brighter, cleaner sewer. Still it was a sewer and the darkest part was the Kyuubi's cage.

"What's your problem stupid fox?" I asked

I had finally gotten over my fear and embraced the fact that this guy couldn't hurt me any sooner than he could walk on the moon.

**Hmph.**

_The almighty Kyuubi just snorted at me? Where's the snobby comeback?_

**I don't have time for you brat. Go away!**

He snapped at the bars for an emphasis on his grumpy mood.

"Is it because we're in Konoha right?"

Nothing…

"What happened to you? Why did you attack Konoha?"

**Why do you want to know?**

I thought this over but the answer came immediately and it wasn't because Gabriel told me so.

"Because you helped me back in Wave Country," I said. "You're power allowed me to protect Haku and it saved me from dying at Zabuza's hands."

Kyuubi looked shocked for a second but didn't say anything for a few moments.

"You called all humans treacherous and disgusting, what did you mean?"

He said nothing at first but his face had a sinister look.

**Do you really wish to know?**

I nodded.

**Then I will show you!**

He opened his mouth and it seemed like I was sucked in. I slipped into unconsciousness.

_Where am I?_

When I awoke I didn't seem to have any physical form. It was a very strange experience. I didn't feel my body parts, I didn't even need to breathe.

I was in a large forest. Seeing as there was nothing else to do. Suddenly I came face to face with a man. I was very surprised when I saw him. His dark, red, ninja armor and black hair made him look somewhat fearsome. His face was alert, his eyes sharp. But that didn't surprise me, most ninjas are like that. What surprised me was that he was the Shodaime Hokage.

_Holy shit! Have I gone back in time or something?_

A few other ninjas followed him.

"Commander," one of them said. "What are we doing here sir? I thought we would begin constructing the village."

"He's right sir," said another. "We've been here for a week but all we've done is setup camp. The land's fertile and the forest is plentiful. With the mountains to our back this is ideal place to start a village."

"I guess what they're trying to say is that they don't know why you're beating around the bush honey," said a women who stepped forward.

By her round belly I could see that she was pregnant. The Shodaime ran towards her.

"You shouldn't be up sweety," he said. "Think about the baby."

"I am," she said. "Look sweety, I know how you believe that you need the approval of the forest guardian but we haven't seen him yet. Perhaps he really is a myth."

The men around him looked shocked. This was what their great leader was afraid of? An old wives tale?

"You should know as well that people who have tried to colonize these forests have met with unnatural deaths and most have seemingly disappeared. Whether or not the forest guardian is real there is clearly someone who has been here long before us. And that person or people don't like outsiders."

His wife couldn't argue with him there. While they had many capable ninjas they would be fiercely outnumbered if there was another village already here. They also couldn't dismiss the many skilled ninjas who failed to colonize the area. They weren't just thugs or common citizens, they were experienced ninjas who were powerful in their own right.

**Who dares defile my lands?**

Everyone froze.

_Guess the forest guardian is real and he's pissed._

Animals began to emerge from the forest and surround the party. The ninja group paled and wondered which god they should be praying to.

I noticed something peculiar, ahead of all the animals seemed to be foxes. As if the foxes had led them to the intruders. Then it clicked.

"I am Kanzaki Ryo, great spirit," he said as he took a knee and bowed.

The others followed suit. As expected a huge fox head appeared in the sky.

"Whoa Kyuubi's the forest guardian?" I said astounded.

**Why have you come to this sacred grove?**

"We desire a settlement, great spirit," Ryo answered. "We've come here seeking a new home. A new start."

**You are not welcome here!**

"Great spirit," he said.

**Humans defile and corrupt land without any thought. Their greed will spell the doom of these lands given to me by Inari-sama.**

_Hmm, Inari is the god/goddess of rice. A major deity in Japanese mythology. S/He is portrayed as a male in certain instances and a female in others. His messengers are the foxes. Looks like Kyuubi worked hard to get this position._

"Please great spirit. Allow us to help you guard these lands. We wish to both work and protect these lands," said Ryo.

**Why?**

"In all my life, I have never seen lands such as these. The grass is a smooth, lulling bed. The forest is an enchanting view. The water is so clear that I can see the blue river stones beneath it. Even the air itself captivates me," he said. "Please allow us to protect these lands with you."

The fox thought for awhile. While he himself did not like humans his god did. Turning away these sympathetic and understanding humans would be an insult to his god so he let them stay.

**Very well.**

"I thank you great spirit, my people thank you as well," Ryo said.

The humans retreated to their campsite to spread the good news.

I made a pact with that man. Because he seemed trustworthy. He was and all was well. However humans began to forget us.

I saw the Nidaime Hokage. His white hair and blue armor a deep contrast of the Shodaime. I assumed it was years laters, no decades. The Nidaime was a good leader and he respected the lands but his people didn't. He also didn't do anything to reprimand them. He did not even seek Kyuubi's guidance.

Then came the Sandaime. He was much like the Nidaime. He did nothing to stop his people from defiling the lands. By now almost everyone had forgotten the forest guardian and which parts of the forest were his sacred grounds.

Then the image changed again. I saw the people hunting his prized foxes.

"Haha," a poacher said. "We've made a good haul tonight boys."

"Yeah," another said. "I don't know why but these foxes are great for everything. Their fur makes good clothes. Their meat is always juicy and tasty. Their fangs make good ninja weapons."

"Don't forget the blood, it's a vital ingredient to those effective medicines. The hospital's always asking for more," spoke the first man.

A third squeaked up, he seemed a little reluctant. "Aren't you guys afraid? What about the forest guardian."

"Bah and old wives tale."

"Yeah they don't bring home the bacon, we do."

Unbeknownst to these men the Kyuubi was watching. His rage was building. His children were being slaughtered but that wasn't the end of it.

The image changed and I saw men dumping dead bodies in the area where the Shodaime met Kyuubi. I recognized one of the men immediately.

"Orochimaru," I said, my non-existent lungs gasped.

Then I saw the image shift and Orochimaru was still there. He had drawn seals on the ground and a body lay in the center. The person who laid there screamed out in pain. As the seals moved the land seemed die out. Almost as if the seals were transferring the life of the land into the person. The person got up, his body was healthy. It seemed somewhat enhanced. I could feel the chakra brimming throughout his body. Of course that was right before he died.

"Tch," said Orochimaru, obviously disappointed.

He buried the man right there in the sacred grove. More images flashed by. I was disgusted by the grotesque experiments he performed. He switched animal organs with humans' and vice versa. It seemed like he would incubate these organs inside their bodies and then remove them and place them in jars. It was like he was cultivating organs and bodies were the fertilizer.

The poaching and experiments continued. Now humans were encroaching on his sacred grove. While Orochimaru had defiled it, humans were now going to destroy it. Kyuubi was sorely pissed I could feel it along with his pain as if were my very own. I couldn't anything but watch as the events I knew would happen. Kyuubi transformed from the benevolent forest guardian and took the form of the nine-tailed fox demon.

Many shinobi died and a part of me couldn't help but feel it was justified. People like Sandaime had hope Orochimaru would be the next Hokage and overlooked his transgressions. Sandaime didn't even have the heart to finish him off. The poachers killed the Kyuubi's children, they may not be by blood but they were in spirit and that was all that mattered. I compared it to my relationship with Tsunade, Shizune, and Haku. Humans normally overlook animals because they feel like they are above them. I felt Kyuubi's rage and vengeance as I looked through his eyes and felt his spirit. I also felt something lacking, satisfaction. No matter what he did nothing would replace the damage caused by humans. After all they took from him, now they wanted to take what was left of his home.

I heard Gamabunta in the distance. Then I saw the Yondaime seal the Kyuubi in me.

"I'm sorry," I said.

**What?**

"You must have been in so much pain all this time. No one ever asked you why. They took everything you gave them for granted and even forgot about you."

**They won't ever forget me now. I've engraved myself into their hearts. They'll never forget the terror I've instilled in them. Hehe…**

I could hear the dry humor in his voice.

"I'll clear your name," I said.

**Why?**

"Because I owe you and it's not your fault."

As I walked away from his cage I was waiting for a witty retort. I wasn't disappointed.

**Do whatever you want brat.**

My first order of business was getting help from Tsunade but to do so I would have to reveal my conversations with Kyuubi. She took it a lot better than I thought. I mean what mother wouldn't be worried about their child conversing with a demon.

"And you're sure he wasn't trying to trick you?" She asked. "He didn't ask anything of you?"

"Yes Kaasan," I said.

I tried dissuade her fears.

"Okay so what do you want me to do about it?"

"Well if what Kyuubi says is true than it should be in great grandpa's journal or writted down somewhere right?"

I knew I was stretching it but I didn't have any other proof to go on.

"Hm… It's been awhile but all his things should be in the attic," she said.

After we had returned to Konoha we had taken up Tsunade's old residence. The home of the Shodaime. It took awhile and for a moment I was about to give up. I ended up finding it in the Hokage's office. I didn't know it yet but the Kyuubi was watching me and my efforts. I even forsook my training. It was like I was possessed, but I knew it was all my own doing. A part of me was angry at the pigheaded citizens of Konoha who could treat Naruto so badly in the anime when they brought it upon themselves.

As I read the Shodaime's diary I found what I wanted. It was proof that Kyuubi was the forest guardian and that the Shodaime had agreed to keep the forest safe from other humans. I immediately showed it to the Hokage. The Hokage had a grim look on his face.

"This is very serious indeed although I'm not sure what you want me to do Naruto," he said.

"I want the people to know why Kyuubi attacked. They have to know otherwise somewhere down the line it could happed again."

"The people won't believe it or care."

"Well they better and I want the poachers arrested, because they were one of the causes. You better halt the building plans you have. How would you guys feel if someone came in and tore down your homes. It's just like what your doing to the Kyuubi right now!"

"Kotetsu, Izumo," called out the Hokage.

Two familiar faces came in, the Hokage's assistants. The one with bandages over his nose and the guy with bangs covering his right eye.

"Get me the captain of the police force, Uchiha Kyoji," he said.

I was surprised at the name but then I realized the Uchihas hadn't been massacred yet. Then I wondered who this Kyoji guy was.

_Hold on if he's head of the police force then doesn't that make him…_

"Kyoji-san and Itachi-kun," said the Hokage.

I turned around and saw Uchiha Itachi in person for the first time in my life. He wasn't what I was expecting.

"Congratulations on you promotion to Chuunin Itachi-kun," praised the Hokage, whose jovial smile was back up.

"Thank you Hokage-sama," Itachi replied.

To my surprise Itachi didn't seem fore brooding or dark at all. He merely seemed… bored? The great Uchiha genius is bored. Well then again I might be bored too if I'm growing at an immeasurable rate and my dad is a prick whose using me for his own plans.

The Hokage relayed what I had told him, leaving out the part where I was the source of information. Kyoji had an unusual look that I couldn't place, was it anger or sadness? I couldn't tell. Itachi remained impassive as when he first came in. The Hokage ordered them to go through the sacred grounds and try to find the corpses. Kyoji agreed to it.

What he found chilled us all. Countless bodies of missing people were found, some were common folk and some were from famous clans like the Uchihas and Hyuugas. Many families were saddened by these findings but at least it finally brought them closure.

"Then again is crushing peoples hopes that one day their loved ones will return better than a false hope?" I asked no one in particular while they exhumed bodies from unmarked graves in the sacred grove.

The poachers were arrested too. They had plenty of clothing made from fox fur and medicine made from their blood down in the basements of their homes. They were shouting and making scenes as they were dragged from their homes.

I didn't expect the townspeople to do anything, but I could hope. Various reactions to the arrest surprised me.

"Bastards its all their fault, bringing the Kyuubi's wrath down on us."

"Yeah my mother was always telling me stories about how the Kyuubi was some sort of chinjunokami (local deity, guardian god)."

"I can't believe it was them."

"Yeah but if you think about it they were always selling those fox items."

"Did you know that the medicine that saved your sister was from fox blood."

"Hey I bought a fur coat from them. Could it be a fox coat?"

The tables were turned. Now the people were angry at the poachers. I didn't doubt that it wouldn't be long before they were exhiled. I wasn't worried because none of the poachers were ninjas.

Maybe there was some hope for this village yet. But now wasn't the time to think that, I needed to talk to the Kyuubi.

**I see you've taken care of the infidels.**

It turns out I didn't need to venture into that sewer, I could hear him fine in my head.

_Yeah. Sorry it took so long, about two generations too late._

**We all make mistakes.**

I was surprised that the Kyuubi was so calm now. As I looked closer it seemed like he was sulking.

_What's wrong?_

**I've defied Inari-sama. I forsook my training as a guardian spirit and my rage took form and I became a demon. Inari-sama has most likely abandoned me, I'm doomed to an afterlife in hell.**

I wanted to say something to comfort him bur I couldn't think of anything at first.

_Hey, how about I help you fix the forest?_

**What?**

_I mean you were the forest guardian, even though you're stuck in my body it doesn't mean you can't still do your duty_. _Maybe Inari will forgive you then._

**Hmph, do whatever you want kid…**

Even though I couldn't see it I knew he was smiling.

"Fixing the forest is easier said than done," I said. "I'll need the Hokage's support."

I went home and decided that now was the best time for the talk. The time to reveal to Haku what I was.

She seemed shocked at first but she easily calmed down when I began to leave her room. She lunged for me to prevent me from leaving.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I didn't mean to react that way," she said.

_I made a promise to myself and to God that I would never leave Naruto-kun's side. I don't intend to. Besides Naruto-kun isn't the Kyuubi and even the Kyuubi doesn't seem so bad from I've heard from the villagers and Naruto-kun._

I was so glad that Haku was able to accept me. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my chest and that I could breathe more freely. Usagi-chan ran swiftly around our legs and starting snuggling against Haku's leg.

When I retired to my room, oh yeah I forgot to mention Kaasan and Neechan got Haku and I separate rooms finally. When I went to bed I saw my calendar and paled.

"Shit."

I had completely forgotten about it the Kyuubi incident had taken nearly several weeks. The Cloud Ambassador was due to arrive in two days. He'd be here for a week. Man was I screwed.

_Hey Kyuubi, think you can help me out with something?_

**Tsuzuku…**

Author's Note: Next time I take on Sinobi Gashir, the Cloud Ambassador. He's a Jounin level ninja and more than I expected, but wait Hiashi steps in.

"No don't kill him Hiashi!"


	7. Thief in the Night v2

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

2) Haku is a girl!

3) Once again I do not write Yaoi, don't worry. I have nothing against it but I just don't see it plausible for Naruto.

4) Since Fanfiction(dot)net removed my **_Naruto's secret jutsu _**list I have moved it to my author's profile for all to see. I have made an update to Naruto's secret jutsu spoiler list with a **modification of Shunshin**, since Inane translates it as body flicker I've decided that while the person is teleporting the technique leaves an after image in the last place the user was. I have also put up a new jutsu called **Sokushi**.

**The reason fanfiction removed my Author Note chapters was because it violated some guideline but I am having trouble finding it can someone show me where the guidelines are located?**

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

7) I plan to make Ino and Sakura better ninja because right now they are pathetic. They start off as an insult to all kunoichi in the manga/anime. Atleast Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have some use.

**Reviews:**

**Monaki-Cheung**: My story will be different from Naruto story but it will follow same timeline. There will be a Chuunin exam and all that.

**Virgil**: Yes I asked for permission and plan to use some of TokehGecko's jutsus.

**Rhythmic**: Thanks for continuing to review, I don't think my action is too good but it will get better very soon because Naruto will be stronger and the fights will be drawn out longer.

**Momochi Zabuza**: Sorry for the confusion, and I'm glad you liked my first few chapters.

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: Thanks for your input. I recently read a fanfic called Kyuubisensei where Naruto had a three-way relationship with Hinata and Tenten. So I'll consider a three-way.

**Author's Note: I am currently considering a threeway relationship for Naruto and I wanted to know what everyone thinks about it.**

**Ranma Hibiki**: Thanks for reviewing again. I plan to make Kyuubi's relationship with Naruto grow. Right now I feel he has a grudging respect for Naruto. We'll see more of their relationship's growth in the next chapter.

**Aikuchi Shikaku**: My character will try to prevent both and I have already worked out the consequences.

**D-sama**: Thanks for your review and maybe it is, you'll have to read to find out (pairings will be very apparent soon).

**Daniel Lynx**: Thanks for the review and I might give him a sibling if Hizashi lives.

**Blackmamuth**: Thanks, the review was helpful. I really like your idea for Neji's sister the Hyuuga pervert. If I do make her she will be like Tsubaki or Asaba from **_Kare Kano._ **I don't know about her pairing though.

**Arnoldstrife**: Thanks, I realize Tsunade looks like a babe but then I realize she's "how old now?" Plus she's suppose to be Naruto's mom so she's kinda off limits. But I'll think about his pervert level.

**Tombadgerlock**: If Neji has a sibling it will be a sister.

**Dragon Man 180**: All I can say is they'll probably be friends read on to find out.

**Ninfan**: I do have a jutsu for that it is the Jagan, check out my author profile where my jutsu list is.

**Chapter 7: Thief in the Night**

I had finally finished my new technique. I was worried that I wouldn't have enough chakra to perform it but I did. However I wanted Kyuubi's chakra for a boost to make it more effective. Haku and I worked together on my plan. Haku was a little skeptical at first about my suspicions but she decided that it would be better to be safe than sorry. We had met Hinata a few times during our short stay in Konoha. She seemed very sweet and shy, a prime target for the Sinobi Gashir.

I also got Ero-Sennin to help out. I decided to call him that because he wouldn't stop calling me kid or brat. So we made a deal when I finally became a Genin he would start treating me with respect and I would start treating him without the lack of respect.

Anyways all it took for him to help was for me to agree to edit another one of his Icha Icha Paradise books. I had always thought it was just words but he had some pretty graphic pictures in there too. Don't get me wrong, I only read and edited. The reason Jiraiya sought out my help was because for some reason his last book turned out an extra 40 profit when I edited it. I didn't think I was a pervert so I blamed it all on my twenty year old memories feeling restricted by my current body. After all I can't think of anyone I knew who didn't think about the opposite sex when I was in college. Well maybe those people who had different preferences but that was beside the point. If you didn't have sexual desires you were either taking a vow of celibacy or had very strong willpower. I don't know because I never encountered such a person with such god-like will.

There was one drawback in being Tsunade's son, I had to dress up and stand next to her and smile while I greeted Gashir. I would have preferred to take down his ass right then and there with Kyuubi but I wouldn't be able to explain my actions.

_What was I gonna say? He's done nothing wrong but he will! This isn't the Minority Report._

I even had to bow to the guy. Honestly I didn't want to do that. Back when I was taking martial arts from an old (noble) and respected Japanese family in my world, the act of bowing to your master was showing that you trusted them with your life. I didn't trust Gashir with a newborn pup. He had a small escort with him. They didn't look like much. They seemed to be there more for looks than anything else. In other words they looked weak.

The man with him seemed like some sort of noble, and the woman looked like his secretary. Behind Gashir was another man but he had the smug look that comes from being a higher up's lapdog.

Speaking of Gashir he looked like a shady person, an obvious bad guy. He had his forehead protector slid over his right eye like Kakashi except it was the other eye. He also had a pointy looking goatee on his chin.

_Probably needs those bandages on his head to hide his growing bald spot._

Now I was just pouting. When I had to shake his hand my skin crawled. When he shook Haku's hand I wanted to hurl. I didn't feel anything when Tsunade shook his hand, probably had something to do with the fact that she could turn his hand into putty if she was in a fit.

He and the Hokage began discussions and Tsunade signaled it was okay for us to leave. Haku and I immediately made a bee line for the Hyuuga Manor. With Hiashi there at the meeting with the Cloud Ambassador we could have fun without his interference.

We were well known and Tsunade's ward and her son so the guards let us in without batting an eyelash. It didn't take long for us to find Hinata and Neji in the garden. Hinata was performing the tree climbing exercise while Neji watched over her. I was genuinely surprised that Neji didn't seem to have any animosity towards her yet. I guess his father's death is what sparked his whole thing about destiny and hate for the Main House.

This was proved when Hinata fell down the tree and started crying. Neji bolted over to her side with a worried expression.

"Shhh, Hinata-sama. Daijobu?" he asked as he rubbed her back the way you do when someone's coughing.

"Neji-niisan," she sobbed while rubbing her eyes.

Haku had this dreamy look in her eyes, suggesting that she thought it was sweet.

"Kawaii," she whispered to no one in particular.

It was something new that I was learning about this Haku, she liked cute things. Well I guess no surprise there, although I had to admit it was kinda cute watching five year old Neji comfort three year old Hinata (her birthday is next week after Cloud Ambassador). We continued to watch in silence at the unfolding scene. We weren't really spying, just staying in a relatively obscure place without announcing our presence.

"What's wrong Hinata-sama?" Neji asked soothingly.

"You hate me…" She mumbled.

Neji's eyes widened, "No no, of course I don't Hinata-sama."

He tried to reassure her but it didn't seem to work.

"It's my fault you have… that mark …on your forehead…" she said between sobs.

Neji twitched but didn't show any indication that he was angry at Hinata. In fact it was because I couldn't see his face from this angle that I didn't see the soft smile on his face.

"It's not your fault Hinata-sama," said Neji.

_It's your father's fault for being a prick but nothings your fault Hinata-sama._

"I know you're angry at me."

She had begun to calm down slightly.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't call me Hina-chan anymore!"

Neji froze.

_God, so that's what this is all about?Haha, that's just like Hinata-sama._

"I can't call you that anymore because it wouldn't be proper for someone of the branch house to call a member of the main house like that."

"Then when everyone else is gone and it's only us you have to call me Hina-chan!" she whined.

I was softly snickering while Haku was admiring the scene before her. I was surprised that Hinata was so pushy. In the anime it seemed like she was shy all the time, but maybe it was her father's training that had made her so withdrawn.

"Hinata-sama…" he mumbled, obviously getting a headache trying to reason with baby Hinata.

"Hmm… Neji it's an order!" she said as she pouted with her hands on her hips.

Haku chose this moment to make her presence known.

"That's so adorable," she said, all misty eyed.

I chose this moment to burst out laughing. Hinata reverted to her shy self and Neji joined her in being a tomato. I had gotten to know Neji and Hinata pretty well over the last week, Neji more so simply because we were guys. Hinata and Haku were hiding on one side of the garden while Neji had tea and I had cookies. From the way the girls were looking at us and giggling I could tell they were talking about us.

I looked towards Neji who gave me a knowing nod, we both turned our attention back forward and sighed simultaneously. The girls started giggling again. I had already told Neji my concerns but not Hinata, I didn't want to worry her. Neji took it very calmly and told me how he would keep an eye out. It was better than nothing I suppose.

"Don't worry as a member of the Branch House it is my duty to protect Hinata-sama."

"Don't you mean Hina-chan?"

I snickered at him while the girls came over to see what was funny. Neji refused to answer them which included Hinata's question of…

"Why are you so red Neji-niisan?"

Neji's only response was to glare at me. My only response was to laugh at him.

Being Tsuande's son had its perks. For one I was a welcome guest at the Hyuuga Estate. Still I had to put up with manners and stuff like that. Most of the Hyuugas were as stiff as a board. When you passed in the hall you could feel the tension between the Main and Branch House. Surprisingly Hinata was welcome on both sides. This was mainly due to Hyuuga Guren (Neji's mother) telling the Branch Members what she would do to them if they shattered Hinata's innocent views in any way shape or form. I wasn't there when she said it but somehow the rumor got back to me.

We used the fact that we were welcome to our advantage and decided to stay over this week. By "we" I meant Haku and I. We gave the excuse that we wanted to prepare for Hinata's birthday next week. Hikari (Hinata's mother) was very happy at the thought, it didn't take much convincing on Hiashi's part. Hiashi had long since accepted us because he viewed us as good examples of model children. How wrong he was.

_Seems like the Byakugan doesn't see everything, huh?_

When Ero-Sennin was finished following Gashir at night he came to me and gave his report. I remembered from the anime that it was dark when Hinata was kidnapped, plus I couldn't see Gashir as someone stupid enough to try it during the day.

During the day Haku and I took Neji and Hinata out. Neji always accompanied Hinata wherever she went and Hinata didn't want to go anywhere without Neji. Seeing them together only reinforced my desire to save Neji's father. I was convinced now more than anything that his sorrow over his father's death is what lead to his hatred and his warped views on destiny and fate.

Whenever the four of us would leave or return to the Hyuuga Estate I would see Gashir every now and then.

_Son of a bitch is scoping the place out!_

I almost envied Gashir being able to move freely like that. If I were to move around the Hyuuga Estate it would seem suspicious. What other reason to visit would I have other than to see Hinata and Neji. That meant I couldn't leave any traps around. Not that it would really matter, I couldn't set traps out all over. I couldn't tell from the anime where he escaped and I couldn't set traps in Hinata's room. Her room was pretty large like the rest of the Main Family's rooms. Hers was relatively untouched compared to theirs. She only had a few stuff animals and plush toys on the shelves. A few Hyuuga scroll jutsus in her desk and a closet at the far end of the room. There was nowhere I could conceal any traps but that was okay I still had a plan.

As the days passed by we finally reached the last one and I couldn't help but feel apprehensive. I was like an F1 Racer at the starting line ready to go. It took tremendous effort to hide my anxiety and nervousness. Despite all my preparations I knew he was a Jounin and I was still a brat, but my plan didn't require me to beat him.

Night came and everyone bid each other goodnight. I saw the soft smiles exchanged between Hikari and Hinata, the same with Guren and Neji. I silently vowed to protect this small happiness that existed in this cold Hyuuga world.

Haku and Hinata stayed in her room while Neji and I took one of the guest rooms nearby. I had fun talking to Neji when we were alone because he wasn't a stiff then. He was a lot more open but not quite as much as a normal person. All the same that was saying a lot about the Hyuuga. A few hours later I was already asleep.

I began to calm down, after all Jiraiya was trailing him. He'd see Gashir sneaking into the Hyuuga compound and take him down easily. Gashir may be a Jounin but Jiraiya was a Sannin, that meant he was Hokage leavel. I had complete faith in him.

**Kid he's here!**

_Faith that was misplaced! Son of a bitch, he better not be peeping on the women now! Who goes bathing this late at night!_

I woke up Neji and alerted him to my newfound information from my tenant. I had long since told Neji and Hinata about Kyuubi. They took it pretty well. I expected as much from Neji since he had already become my best guy friend. Hinata's reaction was surprising as always.

"Is he cute? Can I pet him?" she asked.

Then I swore them to secrecy which Neji understood despite his age and Hinata thought was cool because of her age.

We moved swiftly and quietly to Hinata's room. As soon as Neji opened the door he was blown back by a burst of flame.

_Shit! So the bastard is trying to hide the blame by using jutsus foreign to his village?_

I waited and listened. A part of me wanted to reach out and drag Neji away from the wall but I knew I would just join him on the floor if I moved past the door. I heard a window click and I dashed in. I saw him escape with Hinata under his arm. Then I noticed Haku on the floor, she seemed knocked out. I woke her up as fast as I could. Time was of the essence. I looked up to confirm my plan had worked.

_Step 1 success!_

As Haku and I dashed out the window we didn't even try to conceal ourselves. Gashir may be trying to escape undetected but we were under no such constriction. Naturally that meant he was moving much slower than he could. While Haku and I were traveling at our top speed. I had already told Neji to notify the other Hyuugas. After checking him over quickly I was glad to see that the burns weren't too serious.

Gashir was silently pleased with himself.

"Stupid brats, thinking they can take on a Jounin like me? They're a hundred years to early."

"Doesn't seem like it," I said as he rounded the corner.

He stared at me shocked and Haku appeared at the other end of the alley. We had him cornered on both sides.

I knew it, I had suspected that he would try to weave through the city instead of jumping over it, that would attract to much attention. Now he was trapped (Author's Note: not really when you consider skill level).

_Step 2 success!_

"If you get out of my way you won't die!" he said.

_What kind of a dumbass do you think I am! You're not gonna leave any witnesses to implicate the Cloud._

"I'd let go of Hinata if I were you," I said calmly.

He looked at me like I was insane.

"Don't say we didn't warn you," Haku replied.

Then we both jumped up and out of the alley. Gashir was confused until he heard a strange sound nearby. He looked down and saw that it was Hinata, something was burning under her clothers. He jerked her kimono open and was surprised to see the amount of explosion tags. Hinata then turned into Haku.

"Bang…" she whispered.

BOOM!

The explosion caused the surrounding area to cave in on him.

"Well if he was trying to be discreet then that plan's been shot to hell!" I said.

My reason for having Haku sleep in Hinata's room was so that she could replace Hinata with a Mizu Bunshin. When I looked up from Haku in Hinata's room I was looking at Hinata who came out of her hiding place in the closet.

_Step 3 success!_

I wanted to wait for ANBU but there was no telling how long this little stunt of mine would delay him. I had no doubt he had survived. Even if I didn't then Kyuubi could confirm it for me.

**Yep!**

His response was followed by an explosion from the rubble. Gashir was breathing heavily and covered in wounds, such as scrapes, cuts, and burns. Not to mention he looked pissed.

**Can you blame him kit?**

I was amused, so was Haku. Nonetheless we realized the gravity of the situation. We didn't run because he could double back to the Hyuuga Estate before ANBU got here. Instead we led him to the middle of the street. Now that he had no qualms about hiding his presence he threw several Kunai at us. Haku used her superior speed to deflect them with her senbon. I used my chakra punch to destroy a fire hydrant. Water sprouted out from it like a geyser.

We had specifically looked for nearby fire hydrants prior to taking on Gashir. The purpose of trapping him was so that he wouldn't get to far away.

Before Gashir could get close to Haku I threw several shuriken and dashed towards him behind my shuriken with my kunai drawn. He let the projectiles hit him which shocked me for a second until he turned into a log.

_Kawarimi?_

I saw him appear close by and charged him again. While I distracted him this provided Haku a chance to get near the water. Now with the fresh source of water Haku let loose her jutsus.

"Suikodan no Jutsu!"

When she yelled out her jutsu I broke off my approach. The spraying water from the geyser came together and formed a thick burst of water that rammed Gashir into a wall.

Haku kept the jutsu up and proceeded to ram him through the wall. Without a source of water, her jutsus were useless. She hadn't learned or conditioned herself to perform her jutsus without a water source yet.

Gashir was resilient I'll give him that. He jumped through the opening and charged towards us.

"Damn kids!" he yelled.

We were taken back for a moment by his killer intent. Then we sensed another chakra source approaching. Gashir noticed too because he threw a jutsu at Hiashi.

"Raikurai!" he yelled.

A bolt of lightning quickly accumulated in his hand and launched towards Hiashi. Hiashi already saw it, after all he was battle ready with his Byakugan ablaze. That was a problem, since we were trying to capture Gashir.

"No don't kill him!" I yelled to Hiashi.

He didn't acknowledge me but I knew he could hear me. He couldn't turn his attention from a potential threat.

"Raikurai!"

Several more bolts of lightning flew towards Hiashi. He dodged all of them until Gashir sent a dozen towards him. With nowhere to run Hiashi had to resort to Kaiten.

"Kaiten!" he yelled.

A haze of blue chakra surrounded him before turning into a small hurricane and deflecting the many bolts. The bolts themselves did not disappear instead they merely changed directions and slammed into the nearby surroundings. Scorching the ground, shaking builtings, and soaring through the sky.

_So this is Kaiten? Impressive!_

While Gashir stood awed I continued to speak to Hiashi who landed in front of me.

"We have to capture him!" I said. "If we kill him there will be all kinds of diplomatic situations we'll have to deal with the Cloud!"

_He's right, very perceptive boy._

"What do you suggest," he asked.

I knew this was the first time Hiashi actually acknowledge me as more than just Tsunade's son. At this point in time he was willing to accept my advice.

By now Gashir had moved to far from the fire hydrant for Haku to use as a water source. Hiashi wasn't in my initial plans but I quickly incorporated him since it would work to our advantage.

"Keep him busy for a moment," I said. "Haku and I have a plan to capture him!"

Hiashi was a bit skeptical but realized we were more prepared than he so he followed my instructions.

I had no doubt that Hiashi could take him down but I was concerned with whether or not he could take him alive.

Hiashi attacked and then I performed hand seals for the jutsu I had learned from Jiraiya.

"Always keep your trump card for the end!"

Hiashi took this as a queue to break off his attack.

"Doton: Yomi Numa!"

Suddenly Gashir felt the ground give way and he jumped up but the buildings shook as well because their foundation was no longer solid. As my swamp emerged, Gashir looked smug.

"Not close enough brat!"

"Hmph," I smirked.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou!"

As Haku mirrors emerged I couldn't help but let my grin grow even wider at Gashir's confusion.

_What the hell's going on?_

"The purpose of my swamp wasn't to trap you!"

_Could it be?_

"Now you understand, the purpose of the swamp was to provide Haku with enough water to perform her jutsu. The fire hydrant was used to illustrate that Haku couldn't perform her jutsus without a water source so you thought you would be safe as long as you got away from it. That was to make you overconfident."

_Step 4 success!_

Gashir looked at Haku appearing in each of the mirrors of the surrounding dome. Each of the Hakus had several senbon in their hands.

"I told you before that you always keep your trump card for the end."

"Ahhhh!" came the scream from within the demonic ice mirrors.

Haku looked at her prey with confidence. While Gashir was hunched over, riddled with senbon. He was beyond pissed.

"How dare you! You're just goddamn kids!" he raged. "I'll kill you!"

He quickly performed hand seals to ready his jutsus. Haku prepared to throw her senbon again but was too late.

"Byakurai!" he yelled.

Suddenly we heard thunder before a huge bolt of white lightning descended from the night sky and struck Haku's mirrors. They were shattered instantly. I saw Haku's body fly through the air and rushed to catch her. When I did Gashir appeared infront of me a slammed his foot into my abdomen. With the air pushed from my body I fell. Lucky for me Hiashi's Byakugan saw everything. He caught us and stumbled back a little.

He raised his white eyes at Gashir who still had the smirk on his face.

"Always keep your trump card for the end? Isn't that what you said kid?" he said, satisfied with our battered state.

"Hahaha…" I couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he shouted.

His visible eye was irate. He couldn't understand my enjoyment.

"Even if I'm no challenge and Haku is out cold, Hiashi is right here."

Hiashi stood up and I cradled Haku closer to me.

"And you're out of chakra!"

"You don't think I came unprepared to fight a Hyuuga?"

"No but you won't even have a chance," said a new voice.

Ero-Sennin stepped out from the shadows.

_If he does his dance intro I will kill him._

"He's right!" I said as I felt new chakra sources arrive.

"Haku's mirror weren't our trump card."

Gashir was a little more cautious since he felt the ANBU around him.

"What do you mean?"

"Everything was to attract these guys and alert them to our location."

Gashir's face was full of shock as he looked around and realized we were in a relatively remote place, part of the forest.

_Could it be? This kid alerted the ANBU with his explosion and lured me out here away from the city with her Suikodan no jutsu? Then he bought time with her mirrors and caused me to expend a vast amount of chakra? Who the hell is this kid?_

Gashir slowly realized that I had been a step ahead of him the whole time. He was like a rock, weathered down by water into sand. With so little chakra left he couldn't even hope to put up a decent fight with the ANBU, not to mention Jiraiya.

_I'll have a talk with that pervert later!_

"Not bad kid," he said as he resolved himself for the inevitable capture.

Hiashi congratulated us, so did Ero-Sennin but I had a bone to pick with him later. Hiashi asked us how we knew.

"I wasn't actually sure of anything. I was just worried because the Cloud has always expressed an interest in the Byakugan since the Third Great Ninja War."

Hiashi seemed satisfied by the answer and I used my tired state to mask the truth. I wasn't about to say I saw it on television.

The Cloud covered up their mess nicely. They sent a message saying Gashir was a rogue ninja who assassinated and replace the real ambassador. They went even so far as to produce a body of the "real" ambassador. Meanwhile Gashir spent time with Ibiki in the interrogation room. Now with the ordeal apparently over we resumed preparing for Hinata's birthday.

I noticed Hiashi would acknowledge our presence in the halls when the four of us were together. He even commended Neji on a job well done for alerting the Hyuuga guards despite his battered state. Neji himself was a little angry at himself for being so weak, but his anger was soothed by Hinata's reassuring hand. Nonetheless he vowed to become much stronger and devote himself to training so something like this wouldn't happen again.

"Naruto," he said one day when we were watching the girls do there thing in the garden area. "I want to apologize to you."

"What for," I asked as I looked up at him.

Neji's eyes looked back at mine and he was glad. You see, for Neji to look someone in the eye meant he had respect for you, I understood this and returned the favor. He was glad I thought nothing less of him because of that night.

"Hey man it's not your fault, you were hit by a Chuunin level jutsu," I said. "Haku was out for an entire day when she was struck by that Byakurai."

"Thank you, but that's not it."

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry for doubting you."

"About what?"

"I didn't take you seriously when you told me your suspicions I could have… done something right…"

Neji seemed frustrated at himself and I tried the only way I knew.

"There'll be a next time."

He looked up at me.

"We'll probably all become ninjas and there will come a time to prove your loyalty and strength for Hinata."

"And for the Hyuuga."

I looked at him and realized he was red again. I wanted to chuckle but this wasn't the right time, we were having a serious conversation.

"It would be nice if it wasn't necessary for you to prove it but that's not the kind of world we live in. The Cloud still wants the Byakugan but all their plans are probably scrapped by now. It's too risky for them right now. Maybe ten years from now, they'll try again, but for now we have time."

"Time?"

"Time to prepare and just be us."

He looked at me quizzically.

"Don't forget that you're your own individual and that while you may be devoted to the clan don't forget your devotion to Hinata."

He didn't blush this time because he knew I was serious and not poking fun at him.

I had begun to think Hiashi was an okay guy until I saw a training session with Hinata. Haku and I were watching from a distance. We saw the hard training he put her through but knew we couldn't do anything for her right now. It hurt us to see shy little Hinata go through this. For Neji it enraged him.

_How dare he do that to Hinata! She's his own damn daughter, this bastard!_

Hiashi felt the growing hostility from Neji and turned to him. Today Neji was alone, his father Hizashi had duties to perform. Hiashi was prepared to teach him a lesson with the curse seal but Neji's only response was to narrow his eyes. He wanted to take it like a man and he did. Neji tried to resist but the pain became unbearable and he grasped his head as he cried out.

Prior to today I thought Hinata was doomed to be kicked out of the Main House, boy was I wrong.

"NO!" she yelled.

Hiashi was confident and didn't even have his Byakugan on, after all he was only dealing with a child. So naturally he was surprised when he didn't see Hinata when he turned back to her.

From our point of view we could see Hinata duck under his guard and deliver a Jyuuken to his stomach.

"Ughh," Hiashi groaned.

He was angry at being caught off guard and proud of his daughter. Even though he was caught off guard it was still an impressive feat because of the gap of power between him and his daughter. He looked up to see Hinata cradle Neji in her lap.

_Interesting…_

"Seems like Hiashi finally found a source of motivation for Hinata," I said.

On her birthday we celebrated. It was interesting to see how the Hyuuga celebrated. First there was some sort of formal gathering where the Main House paid their respects and the Branch House dropped by unofficially. Apparently Guren had let what happened the other day in the training room slip. The rumor spread like wildfire, surprisingly Hizashi was the last to know, not even Hiashi himself knew he was the subject of the rumor. Many of the Branch members were proud of Hinata and their love and respect for her grew. This was probably because she was the only person right now who was allowed to hurt her father and be praised for it. The Main House was slightly impressed but took no real note of her.

Later their was a smaller dinner which included only Neji and Hinata's immediate family and ours. By "ours" I meant Haku, Shizune, Tsunade, and I.

Suddenly Hikari asked her daughter what she wanted for her birthday. Hinata told her mother how pleased she was with the doll she got from Haku. We all looked up from our meals as she brought it out.

To say I was shocked was an understatement. I was sure that everyone else could notice the resemblance between Neji and the chibi plush doll in her hands.

Neji silently vowed to burn it, but upon seeing Hinata's happy face decided that he'd let her play with it for a few days before he snuck in and burned it.

Everyone except Hiashi found it amusing. He was pouting behind his stone mask.

_Geez, my little girl's growing up already._

Then Hinata looked thoughtful for a minute as she looked up at the ceiling with a cute smile. Then she gave her answer which shocked us again.

"I want to marry Neji-niisan," she said with a straight face.

I could hear chopsticks dropping along with jaws, particularly the Hyuuga males. I didn't really think Hinata realized the gravity of what she just said, judging from Neji's reaction he understood. His blush told me he wasn't entirely opposed.

Hikari was the first to break the silence.

"Why do you want that Hinata-chan?" she asked after regaining her composure.

"I overheard Kaasan and Guren-obasan talking the other day," Hinata answered as if that was suppose to answer her mother's question.

Hikari and Guren shot each other a look saying, "Do you know what she's talking about?" After seeing the look in each of their eyes they concluded that they didn't. The males were anxiously awaiting an answer.

"What were we talking about Hinata-chan?" asked Hikari.

"Both of you were laughing and after you said I could stay together forever with Neji-niisan if I married him."

Hikari and Guren paled before wanting to laugh.

"But Hinata-chan only people who **really** like each other can get married," said Guren as she stressed really as she tried to talk in children's terms.

"That's okay because you said Neji-niisan thinks I'm cute so I'm sure he really likes me and I know I really like him."

Hikari and Guren looked to their husbands for help but found them still slack-jawed.

"Plus I think Neji's cute too," Hinata added before returning to chomp on her cake.

Everyone turned to look at Neji who felt someone's death gaze on him (Author's Note: Do I really need to say who?). Neji couldn't bare to look at his Uncle's face in fear that the Byakugan had some sort of dojutsu that killed you on spot. His rational part said it was impossible but his emotional half said that if looks could kill he'd be dust.

The tension was broken by Tsunade's full blown laughter and then the rest of the women followed with more subdued giggles of their own. Hizahi shot his son a sympathetic look while he tried a weak smile to calm his brother down. Hiashi could only think silently in his gloomy corner.

_She's growing up way too fast._

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Note: Next time I begun to acquaint myself with Konoha's other noble families. I end up meeting the Uchiha Prodigy, Itachi. Come with me as I discover what really caused the Uchiha Massacre.

**Explanation on my views about the Hyuuga Clan and marriage in the next chapter-Truth Behind the Uchiha Massacre. I never said that this would be a Nejihina fic. I understand that the issue of incest is important however this fanfic is not filled with smut so there will be no graphic scenes. I may simply have them being really close friends after all Hinata is only 4 at the end she doesn't truly understand the concept of marriage. I am undecided at this point and may or may not make it Nejihina.**

New Jutsu:

Byakurai (White Lightning): A bolt of white strikes down from the heavens

Borrowed Jutsu

Author: TokehGecko

Jutsu: Raikurai


	8. Truth Behind the Uchiha Massacre

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

2) Haku is a girl!

3) Once again I do not write Yaoi, don't worry. I have nothing against it but I just don't see it plausible for Naruto.

4) Since Fanfiction(dot)net removed my **_Naruto's secret jutsu _**list I have moved it to my author's profile for all to see. I have made an update to Naruto's secret jutsu spoiler list with a **modification of Shunshin**, since Inane translates it as body flicker I've decided that while the person is teleporting the technique leaves an after image in the last place the user was. I have also put up a new jutsu called **Sokushi**.

**The reason fanfiction removed my Author Note chapters was because it violated some guideline but I am having trouble finding it can someone show me where the guidelines are located?**

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

7) I plan to make Ino and Sakura better ninja because right now they are pathetic. They start off as an insult to all kunoichi in the manga/anime. Atleast Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have some use.

8) **I'm not sure if I am going to make it Nejihina but they will be close (at least as friends) and there will probably be major fluff between them**. For those who are concerned with incest, there will probably be no smut. That should calm some of you down. I understand that people may not agree with the possibility of Nejihina but its my fanfic. If you do not like it then write your own. There are plenty of fanfics that have Neji and Hinata hate each other as well as equal number of people who seem to love them together. **For Nejihina lovers please state so in your review as I am leaning towards that possibility. If people cannot handle Nejihina or any fluff between them, regardless of incest or not, please do not read fanfic. I don't need flames**. As much as criticism is appreciated flames are not welcome. Criticism is welcome because reviewers are able to do so tastefully and constructively.

**Spread the news to any Nejihina fans and have them review, then I'll really consider writing it that way. Right now it's only a possibility.**

9) This 20 pages my longest chapter yet Yay!

Reviews

**DSecret**: I've already begun to read your fanfic, keep up the good work.

**TigerWolf**: Thanks, I really tried to make the fight surprising or at least interesting.

**Maxfic**: I understand what you are saying. Please look in my Author's Notes above for more info on the Nejihina situation.

**Rhythmic**: Thanks for keeping up with reviews. The Uchiha situation will be more story than fighting.

**Bunch-o-Nuts**: It's getting harder to update with school and all. I'll try to put out one more chapter, but after words it will probably slow down.

**Hiro and Angelica**: Thanks for pointing that out I fixed it.

**Blazer-6**: My thoughts exactly, although I was considering an OC for the second girl in the threeway. I'll put up her stats soon in my author's profile but she won't appear in the story for a while.

**Third Degree Run**: Thanks a lot for your review. I'm glad to see people are appreciating the fluff and my attempts at anime humor.

**Naruto and Hinata**: I hope people can keep an open mind but I completely understand that people have their own preferences. That's why I didn't post any pairing in the summary.

**Blackmamuth**: Like I said I don't do yaoi, I don't really care if everyone's happy as long as someone gets to live a fantasy life. Besides if we wanted everyone to be happy I'd have to make tons of female OCs, which I might anyway.

**Virgil**: Yes I have received permission from TokehGecko and plan to use their jutsus. I have already apologized for the confusion to Maxfic. Our jutsus were created independently from each other. It was in my Author's Note chapter before fanfiction(dot)net took it down. Explanations on Hirameku can be found on author's profile.

**Chapter 8: Truth Behind the Uchiha Massacre**

**_Three years later…_**

I'm now seven years old. The Cloud sent us a copy of their Scroll of Forbidden Seals. However I have a feeling it doesn't have any Kinjutsu in it. The Cloud are only doing this because they want to keep the incident quiet. Having one of their top Jounin, even if he was a "traitor" being defeated by a couple of kids was not something they wanted to spread. Haku and my name had not been publicized due to the combined efforts of the Hokage and Hiashi to keep things quiet.

I've been training vigorously, probably even more than Lee. I can still recall meeting him, even though he wasn't a ninja yet he was already practicing his taijutsu. Unfortunately he had already come to realize his own deficiencies. Being unable to mold chakra properly was a huge blow to his ninja career. Even I had trouble believing that he would turn out to be the same "Konoha's Green Beast" as in the anime. I was inspired when I saw him kicking a log, or when he did any of his other insane exercises. I was completely freaked out whenever I saw him interacting with Gai-sensei. It sent shivers down my spine whenever I heard them and their antics.

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Lee!"

That's my cue to turn around and go back the way I came, translation as far away as possible from those voices. As I walked away I began to think about all my other friends. The Inuzukas were an excitable family. I remember meeting Kiba, he was as brash and easily irritable as in the anime. Akamaru was just a pup and immediately took a liking to Hinata and Haku. His mom seemed like a real slave driver but I never saw his dad too much. He was frequently out on missions with his ANBU squad. I remember his sister Tsume coming home, proud that she was a genin, and then I remember Kiba getting his ass kicked by her for making fun of her. The Inuzukas reminded me of dogs themselves, very fierce and loyal but rough in showing their love for one another.

Kiba was always trying to pick a fight with Neji ever since his sister told him to be respectful in the presence of Hyuugas. He asked why and his sister told him how the Hyuugas were the most respected and strongest clan in Konoha. Neji would easily beat him but entertained Kiba by accepting the numerous challenges nonetheless. Despite the fact that he lost I could tell Kiba had potential. If he didn't let his attitude affect him so easily then he would become a worthy opponent. For now it was only his raw speed that allowed him provide any sort of challenge to Neji.

By now I had already witnessed the extremely fast growth of Neji and could personally testify that he was an unparalleled genius. Infact if it wasn't for all my hard work and Kyuubi I wouldn't stand a chance against him.

Hinata's skills in the Jyuuken were nothing to be ashamed about. Under the support of her family and friends and with the guidance of her father and Neji she became quite an exceptional taijutsu specialist.

Haku's list of suiton jutsus became grater and she began exploring the extent of her bloodline limit along with chemistry. By chemistry I am referring to her interest in drugs and medicine. While her medical jutsu was lacking compared to mine, her developing drugs and medicine showed great promise.

As for me, despite my desire to learn how to kick ass from Jiraiya I still learned from Tsunade. She decided to personally train me as an added incentive. My chakra punches were more destructive and my scalpel was as sharp as any real blade. As much as my offensive jutsus list increased so did my medical jutsus. I was a little apprehensive at first as we had already explored that the Kyuubi could heal me. However we did not know the extent of his healing's potency, also she reminded me that the others didn't have my benefits. That was like lighting a fire under my ass. It was as if a light bulb went off in my head. What would I do if Haku was hurt and unable to heal herself?

Nonetheless I enjoyed learning from the pervert Jiraiya whenever he was in town. That was one of the differences between Tsunade and him, while she constantly watched over me he was inconsistent with his visits. I did hear later on that after he agreed to train me he was seen much more frequently in Konoha but I just said it was because of the women's bath. There was no way I was gonna say I was moved by his actions and he wasn't going to tell me I was like a son to him.

Mastering Rasengan was a real bitch. I don't think Naruto learned it in a week when I watched the anime, I think it took him a week to **master** it, as in completing the third step. It took me three months to cover all three steps. At the end of it I realized I still hadn't mastered it. Rasengan was still hard to use, it wasn't as easy as Chidori which was a simple stab. In other words I hadn't truly mastered it until I was able to use it effectively in battle. Also my chakra stamina was large even without Kyuubi's help.

_Speaking of the Kyuubi… Somewhere in the Sacred Grove…_

"Son of a bitch!" I cried as I picked up more trash. "Why can't those punks stay out of the protected areas of the forest!"

Sandaime had already made it a law for people to trespass on Kyuubi's sacred grounds. Most people obeyed but once in a while we had some people break the rules. Among those people most were couples. They found Kyuubi's grounds to be a romantic place to kick back and relax over some sake, which was what I was picking up right now.

**I keep telling you kit, humans are stupid. They enjoy the beauty of these sacred lands yet they can't be bothered to take care of it.**

"Tell me about it," I said.

Over the years I had personally seen to revitalizing the forest, along with Kyuubi of course. After the authorities had removed the bodies they hadn't even bothered to put things back like the soil. Naturally after all the time we spent together Kyuubi's opinion of me had grown although his view on humans as a whole was still bad. Sometimes I found myself agreeing with him. Don't worry he'd given up his desire for revenge, instead his new goal was to restore the forest to its former glory. If I hadn't seen it in his dreams before I would think that it was impossible to get any better. However his memories proved me wrong. The current scenery before me was beautiful if you discounted all the things humans had done to dirty it. In Kyuubi's memories it wasn't just beautiful it was breath taking. Even though I wasn't there in person I could still tell that there was something spiritual and peaceful about his forest. In his memories Kyuubi had probably spent centuries grooming his forest and it only took decades for people/humans to screw it up.

I learned to meditate and commune with spiritual presences. It was pretty much the same as sensing chakra. While I was in the forest I learned that Kyuubi's mere presence was helpful, although that was because I allowed him to be active within me. By active I mean I allowed his chakra to flow freely from me.

I asked him once if he could teach me jutsus. He looked at me like I was an idiot.

**Hey, kid do you think I had time to perform hand seals while I was ravaging the country side?**

It was at that moment that I learned that the Kyuubi didn't have many techniques that humans could use. After all our bodies were vastly and fundamentally different. For him, after years of training the mere thought enabled him to perform his magic. I called it magic because most of his techniques could not fall under ninja terms.

That didn't mean he had nothing to teach me, on the contrary it was a learning experience for us both. Together we found out what I could do and what I couldn't. I was frequently disappointed but sometimes I wasn't. In those rare instances I rejoiced. I had begun to develop a style called Shinku Ryu by using the Kyuubi's chakra. I frequently trained my body to handle his chakra which was as vast as the ocean. My first experience made me think I was going to be swallowed up by it. Lucky for me Kyuubi's anger had faded so I wasn't plagued by any uncontrollable bursts of bloodlust. Still my body took on more fox like features the more I used. Although they would disappear when I stopped using his chakra. The latest thing we were trying out was making a contract for foxes. It had never been done before so we were taking our time.

But I am getting off track; let's get back to Konoha's noble families. Although the Akimichi were praised as brave fighters some of the civilians still poked fun at their rather large physique. Chouji was not exempt from ridicule. I met him along with Shikamaru and became friends with them as well.

I learned that the anime accurately displayed Shikamaru's character. He was like an invalid. Everything was "too troublesome" for him to do. I suspected that if breathing wasn't an unconscious act that he would cease to live altogether. Once in a while we could get him to do something but most of the time he liked to relax. Sometimes I thought he overdid it but if there's one thing I learned it was that he didn't get stressed. Maybe that was a good thing.

I learned that the Akimichi clan did not directly own any restaurants but they did have a hand in them, mostly managing, some partnerships, etc. The Naras owned a massive plot of land that they let their deer graze over. Next up was the Aburames.

I have to confess that I don't like bugs, they gross me out. However Shino helped me change that attitude. My motto changed to "as long as they aren't in my house then they have a right to live." Shino himself was a man of few words at first but that changed too. We helped him out of his shell and discovered that the reason why he didn't talk was because he was able to commune his thoughts with his bugs so easily that he thought humans were the same. When they weren't as understanding he became withdrawn until we came along. Still he had that silent characteristic to him but we learned to interpret his gestures pretty accurately. Shino enjoyed going camping and with my authority there weren't too many places we couldn't go. We frequently took everyone along except for Ino, Sakura, and Sasuke.

For Ino and Sakura they just couldn't handle it and when Sasuke heard that we invited them he decided it would be safer to stay home. When Lee and Tenten heard about it they came to join us. Lee because he didn't want to be out done by Neji and Tenten because she liked being around Hinata and Haku. We weren't just relaxing mind you, we were training as well. We mostly trained in stealth and tracking because I told them it was a sacred grove we couldn't go using exploding notes and jutsus.

The Harunos were a normal family and not of any real note, the Yamanakas were known for their flowers and their relations with the Akamichi and Nara clans. The Yamanakas had a large plot of land that they used to grow flowers. It wasn't as large as the Naras but it was still big.

On the subject of Sasuke we must look at his clan as well. I can say it now, they were even bigger pricks than the Hyuugas. The Hyuugas had manners the Uchiha did not. The Uchiha made up the police force and many believed that it was necessary for "superior" ninja to enforce the law on ninjas of the village. The Uchiha lived this up and let everyone know it. I realized from rumors that many believed it to be true outside the village as well. It was at this time that I realized something. The Uchiha may be the most feared but the Hyuugas were still the strongest. The ability to steal techniques wasn't very fearsome when I witnessed the quality of some of the Uchihas. I also realized that they could only copy certain techniques and that many did not have impressive taijutsu. I think that they relied too much on their Sharingan to even the odds for them.

While the Byakugan existed in all Hyuugas, the Sharingan only existed in some of the Uchihas. The reason for this was because the Uchiha clan was not an old clan, their blood wasn't as nearly as thick.

I think they knew it too, that they weren't really recognized as a noble family but just as the police force and many resented it, including Sasuke's dad. Uchiha Kyoji was a proud man with a stick up his ass. I saw the way he berated Sasuke and doted on Itachi. I saw how Sasuke became depressed and Itachi became cold. I felt sorry for Sasuke but I also noticed how arrogant he became when his father praised him. I saw the jealousy in his eyes towards his brother. I then felt sorry for the clan as a whole.

One day I ran into Itachi when I was out with Haku, Hinata, and Neji. He looked bored and was heading off towards the training grounds when I suddenly had an impulse.

"Hey Itachi-san," I said.

_I did not just say hi to that psycho!_

**Kit, I don't think even I can take him on right now in this pathetic husk you call a body.**

Naturally Kyuubi was joking, he enjoyed poking fun at my body because he knew I didn't like being in a child's body and couldn't wait to grow up.

He stopped and turned to us. I waved him over. He was wearing the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of his dark blue shirt. The lines beneath his eyes accented his maturity. He hesitated for a moment before coming towards us. Neji looked at me wondering what I was thinking. He too had heard stories about the Uchiha prodigy. Neji would only admit to me that the guy scared him shitless, more so than any member of the Main House who could kill him with a hand seal.

"What is it?" he asked, not sounding angry or interested.

His entire body language said he was indifferent and I took this moment to size him up. If my memory served me correctly he should only be eleven years old. This meant he was only a Chuunin and that I had two years before he committed mass genocide.

_I've got plenty of time._

"Do you want to go with us to the movies?"

He looked thoughtful. I'd encountered him enough times and exchanged pleasantries in or by the Hokage's office. Sometimes he'd sit outside with me when waiting for his superior to finish giving the Hokage a report. I didn't know anything really deep about him but we were good acquaintances so my actions weren't too suspicious.

"I've got to start training, my father says I'm a good candidate for ANBU. I don't have time for this," he spoke with an edge when mentioned his father and ANBU.

It only took me a moment to reply, "Look at it this way…"

He looked me in the eye.

"It'll piss your dad off."

A smirk graced his face and his eyes didn't look so cold. I could tell Neji was shocked, I didn't even need to turn to tell that gasp had come from him.

"What are we watching?"

And with that we were off. I noticed Itachi had performed a Henge into a younger version of himself. I was about to ask why when a horde past us by.

"Where are you Itachi-sama?"

Familiar calls rang out from the teenage female population of Konoha. It would probably the first and last time I saw Itachi shiver in fear. I needed no explanation from him.

"Stupid fan girls," he mumbled.

This time he spoke his annoyance without any real malice or hate. The movie seemed to pass by pretty quickly and I was surprised but even more so by what was said.

"So what's next?" asked Itachi.

I couldn't really tell if Itachi was enjoying himself but I knew he found something amusing because Uchiha Itachi is not one to waste time (not yet anyway). I wasn't the only one surprised, so was everyone else. The girls decided we should go shopping, and Itachi joined Neji and I in our groans. While the girls were doing their thing at the closing store I caught a glimpse of a weapons store. I recognized it as being owned by Tenten's family.

I walked in with Itachi and Neji. We began to browse the weapons individually. Neji and I weren't even Genin yet but that didn't mean we couldn't start training for it. Itachi expertly choose a katana, but he didn't buy it. Instead he went up to the cashier/blacksmith who I assumed was Tenten's dad, Kurosaki Ichigo. He had unruly orange hair and eyes, he seemed to be the exact opposite of his daughter. By that I meant tall and his personality seemed a little rough around the edges. He had his moments, I saw them when he was with his daughter, speak of the devil.

"Hey guys what's up," she said.

Tenten was already somewhat of a tomboy but what else is to be expected of an aspiring kunoichi. She wasn't ready to balance out make up and kunais so she settled on the latter. I personally found it admirable when you compared her to girls like Sakura of Ino who were boy crazy. By keeping herself physically fit and healthy she was able to retain her femininity despite her goals. She didn't look too different from the one in the anime.

"We're just looking around," I said. "If you want, Haku and Hinata are down the street buying clothes and stuff."

"Hmm, maybe I'll catch up with them later," she said after a few moments of deliberating.

Itachi's conversation with Tenten's dad weaved its way to my ears.

"I'd like this katana made with these modifications."

"Are you sure kid?"

"Yes."

"That's a lot to handle for a chibi like yourself."

Itachi released his Henge. Ichigo was shocked for a moment before he regained his composure. It was the first time that I noticed the ANBU tattoo peering out from under Ichigo's sleeve. Tenten brought my attention back to her when she poked my stomach, illiciting a Pillsbury doughboy reaction.

"Isn't that Uchiha Itachi, the Itachi!" she whispered disbelievingly.

"Yeah, so?"

She looked at me like I had grown an extra head.

"He's a person too, geez," I said, not paying any attention to the look Itachi shot in our direction.

If I had looked I would have seen the surprise in his face.

_A person… I don't even think my own father thinks of me as a person… But every time I meet this kid, he's… different from what I'm use to. A surprise that he is, Uzumaki Naruto._

Apparently Tenten noticed that he was looking our way so she changed the subject and attention back to me.

"Is there anything I can do for you today?" she said in a cheery cashier mode.

I thought for a second. I remembered Kakashi's blade from the Gaiden part of the manga.

_Chakra Blade was it?_

"I've heard of Chakra Blades before but I don't what it is, I was kind of interested in that," I answered.

She had a smile when she spoke, "Yeah Chakra Blades are a special type of weapon, not many use them because it takes a while to master."

She went into the back and came back out within moments, carrying a small wooden box about 2 feet long and ½ a foot wide. She beamed with pride when she opened the box.

_It looks lot like the one Kakashi used in the manga._

"Chakra Blades allow you to put your chakra into the weapon, thereby allowing you to project a blade of chakra. Don't get excited if you make the blade too long it will become flimsy, also I wouldn't lock blades with the chakra part of it. Even though it extends the blade the chakra is easily broken," she explained. "It's because chakra can't stabilize itself outside of the human body in its raw form. Most people use a limited amount of chakra because it catches the opponent off guard since the enemy can't see it."

_Obviously you haven't seen Raikiri or Rasengan._

"It looks a little flimsy," I said.

"Yeah because the larger it is the harder it is to handle, that's why the blade is so long but thin."

"Do you think you could make it bigger, I don't mean the length, that's fine as it is. I was talking about the width, and make it more angular, more curved."

"Yeah but it'll be harder to use. I mean it'll take you longer to master it."

"Hey, what's life without a little challenge."

She smirked at me, seeing the logic and silently admiring me.

"Also could you make it so that it fits my grip."

"Not a problem, just hold on a second."

She reached under the counter and took out a piece of clay. She cut off section and handed it to me.

"Put that in your hand and grasp it like you would a kunai, but not too hard or the handle will be too small."

I did as she asked and she put it in another box and put a piece of paper on it that had my name and order.

"I'll put this near the forge so my dad will look at it first."

"Thanks Tenten."

When I turned back to the other customers I saw Itachi leaning on a wall near me and Neji was buying some expensive shuriken. I recognized them as the lightweight but highly durable kind. I also noticed that they had eight points instead of four.

_Geez Neji, your needs aren't cheap._

I looked back at Itachi and he looked up at me from his little nap.

"What?" I asked, slightly unnerved.

It wasn't because he was Itachi, I was a little nervous whenever people stared at me in silence.

"You've got a good eye," he said.

"Thanks."

"Nice modifications too."

"I didn't want it to be too easy, also even if I don't completely master it I wanted something a little more deadly than my kunai."

As multipurpose and useful the kunai was it wasn't as deadly as a katana. It was thin and small, hard to defend with. Mostly used as a projectile with shuriken.

"Different from my brother."

My ears perked up at this.

"You mean Sasuke?"

"Mn, he's always looking for the easy way out."

"What do you mean? He seems to work pretty hard."

"He relies too much on my father and I for guidance. He skips the basics and tries to learn as many techniques as possible instead of mastering any of them."

"Is that why you don't train him?"

"Before he learns teamwork he needs to be able to stand on his own first. Otherwise he will only be a hindrance to those around him."

I was silent as I pondered my own personal evaluation of Sasuke.

"He's a little arrogant too like the rest of the clan."

I looked shocked for a second and wondered if he could read my mind.

"Yeah."

"Yeah what?"

"I knew you were thinking that."

"Sorry," I said shamefully, unaware that my thoughts were so transparent.

"That's okay it's true."

He pushed himself away from the wall and moved towards the window.

"I'm worried that he'll be just like everyone else when he learns the Sharingan."

_From what I had seen in the anime his fears would come true. Sasuke seemed a lot more concerned with copying techniques than anything else. There was just one problem, who the fuck is this guy and what has he done with the psycho killer? Well according to math he should be twelve years old now and he murdered his clan when he was thirteen, so I've got one year._

"Hey dad I'm going out with my friends now!" said Tenten as she walked out with us.

The guys mentally groaned when we saw the bags and knew that we would have to carry them. When it was late in the evening we all went home, first we walked Tenten home. Then Itachi left on his own before we made our trek back to the Hyuuga Estate.

Now let's not forget the Hyuugas. Things had really started to lighten up after the incident with the Cloud Ambassador. Hiashi and Hizashi were pleased with their children's advancement in the Jyuken. In the beginning Hiashi and Hizashi continued to throw those hateful glances at each other but after seeing their kids together they eased up. Deep down they knew this hatred between the two houses couldn't go on or someone would snap. Even if the Curse Seal was in place Hiashi never wanted to use it to kill someone of the Branch House. He shuddered at the thought of having to use it on his brother.

A year ago we were all blessed with the presence of two new additions to the Hyuuga family. First off was Hanamori, she was Hizashi and Guren's daughter. I was surprised and wondered what kind of effect her birth would have on future events. Then came Hanabi, Hiashi and Hikari's daughter. I was interested in how she would turn out now. It was obvious that Hanabi was doted on especially by Hinata. In fact because her parents were so busy running the Hyuuga Clan she probably spent more time with Hanabi than anyone else. Probably even more than the nurse. Hinata was absolutlely in love with the baby.

Now as for Hanamori, Neji did his part as oniisan. He carried and took her out to play with Hanabi sometimes. That was just his public face. To show how he felt about her we need to have a flashback… cue flashback…

**_Naruto's_ _flashback_…**

I was just minding my own business looking for Neji because I wanted to see if he wanted to train today because I had learned a new technique.

_Where the hell is he?_

I had checked all the usual spots and decided that I would go see Hanamori.

_Maybe he's suppose to take care of her today?_

I slid the shoji doors open slowly so as to not wake the baby, it was early in the morning (9 AM, but its always early for babies). What I saw blew my mind.

"Yes now who's a cute little baby," said Neji as he lifted her up in the air by her arms.

To say I was shocked was inaccurate, more like I had a heart attack.

_Who the fuck is this guy and what did he do with Neji?_

I had never seen Neji so affectionate before, save for a few instances with Hinata when he thought they were alone. Naturally they weren't because Haku was always spying on them.

He continued to lift her in the air as if he was playing with an airplane, he made sure to be gentle though. His expression of bliss was almost the same as the baby who smiled and laughed with him.

"Neji?" I called out, confirming who the impostor was.

He froze.

_Yep it's Neji now does he need some mental help or something?_

"Naruto?" he asked fearfully.

"The one and only," I said while trying to remove the awkward tension in the air.

He slowly put Hanamori down, the instant she was down he vanished. Only to reappear and pin me against the wall with his demon head out, anime style.

"If you tell anyone I'll kill you," he threatened. "Hey don't laugh I'm serious."

"Okay okay," I answered, mockingly in fear.

Ten minutes later…

**_Neji's POV…_**

I stepped out of Hanamori's room and closed the door slowly.

"Ahhh, she's so cute," I said as I saw her drift off into sleep, sucking her thumb.

I made my way to the training halls where I knew Naruto would be. While I walked down the hall and greeted servants nothing seemed amiss. As soon as I entered I knew something was wrong. The silence was deafening, and Haku and Hinata had unreadable expressions on their faces. Suddenly Hinata walked slowly over to me.

"Yes Hinata-sama?"

She was silent for a moment before she answered by fiercely hugging me.

"That's so kawaii Neji-niisan."

My eyes saw Haku's amused expression before I glared daggers at Naruto.

_**General POV**_

"Naruto get your ass back here so I can kill you!"

Kunai and shuriken flew throughout the training hall and into the house.

"Don't run, don't run you bastard!"

_**End Flashback…**_

"Ah those are good times," I said before tucking myself into bed.

_**A year later…**_

Nothing really important happened over the next year, but ever so slowly Uchiha Itachi was changing. I mean that in a good way. He seemed to listen to his dad a lot less and forsook missions and training to hang out with us. It doesn't mean he became a sloth or anything like Shikamaru. It was just that he lightened his work load so he could be a normal person. Even though there was a five year gap between us, Itachi seemed to be having fun with us anyway. I guess his father, no his clan, never really allowed him time for a childhood. He made up all that time with us. He was still a little stoic but like Shino we had learned to interpret his gestures. He was a lot more vocal than Shino and sometimes he seemed like everyone else.

One day we were out in the playground, yes the playground not the park. Itachi and I were sitting on a bench while the others had their fun.

"What's up?" I said, making sure everyone else was out of earshot.

"Nothing," he said.

I could tell from his cold tone that he was pissed.

"Okay."

I also knew that he would tell me anyway because he wanted my opinion.

"It's my father."

No surprise there.

"What did he do this time?"

"He tried to have me assassinated."

He acted very calmly and so did I. I continued to drink my juice but I was a whirlwind of emotions on the inside.

_What?_

I didn't have to wait long for Itachi to elaborate.

"You remember everything I told you about the Sharingan right?"

"Yeah."

Itachi had told me virtually everything about the Sharingan, and I mean everything. He told me its weaknesses and he taught me how to fight against it. I was honored that as his friend he would take time to train me, because I knew he was busy now as an ANBU commander. I was also touched by him trusting me enough to reveal the secrets of the Sharingan.

I found out that interestingly enough the Sharingan only copied the basics of the jutsu. In other words if I used a jutsu the Sharingan user could use it too but he might expend too much chakra and his attack may not be as strong as mine.

"Yeah well there are things even I didn't know."

_Is he talking about the Mangekyo?_

He handed me a folder from the folds of his kimono and I took it. As I looked at it I was shocked to the core.

_I can't believe his father is so twisted!_

"Is this true?"

"Yeah."

I looked at Itachi, he didn't seem very torn up on the outside but his eyes spoke volumes.

"So it's true that your father was trying to pit you against your best friend and have one of you kill the other?"

"That's what it says."

I was silent and waited for Itachi to speak because I didn't know what to say.

"Shisui and I haven't been on very good terms lately and I've heard things about him but I never thought…"

"I can't believe your father would do this for some kind of experiment."

"In the Uchiha it was almost a rumor, a myth, the Mangekyo. I had always heard of its power but I never knew how it was created."

"I guess we know now."

As I looked down at the folder I read Kyoji's (Itachi's father) notes.

_The Mangekyo is born from the blood and psychological trauma from killing one's best friend. Best friend is the most accurate term we can use because common sense tells us that one may not be close to one's family because of blood._

_With this we will finally have the leverage we need to overthrow the Hyuuga. If that is not possible at least we will be acknowledged as the stronger. Which ever subject survives is of no consequence as long as one of them eliminates the other._

**That sick fuck.**

_You're telling me Kyuubi._

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you want to go to the Hokage?"

He thought before answering.

"I want to clear things up with Shisui first."

"I understand."

When everyone was done I decided I'd have dinner at Itachi's place. Haku wanted to come along but I told her to go home. She looked at me suspiciously so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and she blissfully obeyed me.

When we got there something was wrong. It was way too silent. It wasn't even 9 PM but it seemed like everyone was asleep.

"Tadaima," Itachi said as he shook off his shoes.

I did the same and followed him into the kitchen.

"Kaasan? Sasuke?" he said aloud.

It was dark and nothing could be seen, I could barely see my own hands in front of me. Still we received a shocking answer.

"Don't come in Itachi!" cried his mother.

"Aniki!" cried out Sasuke.

In a speed of a veteran ninja, Itachi blazed his Sharingan as he opened the door and went in with one swift motion. The sight that greeted us was gruesome. His father's body lay mutilated on the floor and his mother was on her knees. Sasuke was near us, by the wall next to the door, too afraid to move. I could tell why. The killing intent in the air was so heavy I could barely move. I couldn't tell if I was pissing myself or not. My whole body was numb.

"Shisui," Itachi said hatefully.

_It was at that moment that I remember something my teacher told us. You're lucky if you have one friend you can trust in the world but you're a liar if you say you have more than one._

Apparently Shisui had someone closer or just as close as Itachi because I heard Sasuke scream out in pain.

"Mangekyo Sharingan: Tsukiyomi," said Shisui.

I didn't dare look at his face or even above his waist in fear that I too would fall victim to his dojutsu.

**Calm down Kit!**

_I'm sorry Kyuubi, I don't know how much of this I can take…_

**Kit! Kit!**

I barely registered the fox's voice. Itachi's voice brought me out of my stupor.

"Naruto take Sasuke and go. Kaasan, go with Naruto!" he yelled.

When I looked up I saw him locking his kunai with Shisui's katana. I picked up Sasuke and carried him on my back. He offered no resistance or recognition that he was even alive.

_I wonder if Shisui killed him with the Mangekyo?_

I walked slowly over to Itachi's mother's side. Kaname eyes' were full of tears but she had long since stopped crying. Now it was almost an involuntary action.

"Why?" asked Itachi.

"You must have read your father's files too," answered Shisui coolly.

His voice was so cold it felt like he could cut through the flames of hell with it. Itachi could barely contain his shock.

_I only found out today, how long has he known?_

"Unlike you I desire the power behind the Mangekyo. We used to be the same Itachi until you started hanging out with those brats."

Shisui shot me a murderous look and even though I didn't look I paled. I could feel the killing intent radiating off of him, piercing my body like an x-ray.

"I'm your opponent!" shouted Itachi as they plowed through a wall and outside into the streets.

I grabbed Kaname's hand as soon as the tension lifted or at least moved away from me. I ran and ran. I wanted to help Itachi but I knew our levels were too different, I'd just get in the way. I looked back to see Itachi unleash a volley of fireballs at Shisui.

"Housenka no Jutsu!"

Shisui expertly dodged each of them, weaving his way between them as if mocking Itachi instead of jumping a safe distance away.

"Goukyaku no Jutsu!" shouted Shisui as soon as he was within range.

To his surprise Itachi exploded into smoke.

_Kage Bunshin?_

Itachi appeared behind him and tried to cut him with his kunai.

Clank!

Instead steel met steel.

Their chakras overwhelmed me. I heard the roar of their Ryuuka no Jutsus collide. The night sky lit up with their explosion. The next thing I knew was ANBU and medic-nins were around me. Kaname's hand slipped through mine and Sasuke was lifted off my back. I stumbled to the ground and rested on my knees. Then I felt my body being lifted. I looked up and saw Kaasan staring down at me, trying to hold back her tears.

_What happened to you Naru-chan?_

I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. I knew it was embarrassing for a seven year old but I couldn't help it. No matter how far I went I could feel their killing intent. It was almost demonic. I could only pray for Itachi as Kaasan carried me home and ANBU headed for the Uchiha residence.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Note: The Uchiha Massacre ends and we all grow from it. I notice changes in the survivors as I train even harder. As a ninja I should expect to have near-death experiences but I didn't expect to have one in the sacred groves. Next time on a New Nindo: Raijin no Ken vs. Raikiri!

If you read this fanfic please review, even if it's just to say hi. My creative talent and engine feeds off of your reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my next installment of _A New Nindo_.


	9. Raijin no ken vs Raikiri

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

Also **Edengrave** brought up a question I also had, "Should Naruto learn techniques outside of the Naruto world? I'm thinking of giving him Street Fighter and Shadow Skill techniques. I have already put up Getbackers techniques in my author's profile. Please name any anime you can think of that you think Naruto should learn from.

Question is repeated at the end of chapter so people won't miss it.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) Once again I do not write Yaoi, don't worry. I have nothing against it but I just don't see it plausible for Naruto.

4) Since Fanfiction(dot)net removed my **_Naruto's secret jutsu _**list I have moved it to my author's profile for all to see. I have made an update to Naruto's secret jutsu spoiler list with a **modification of Shunshin**, since Inane translates it as body flicker I've decided that while the person is teleporting the technique leaves an after image in the last place the user was. I have also put up a new jutsu called **Sokushi**.

**The reason fanfiction removed my Author Note chapters was because it violated some guideline but I am having trouble finding it can someone show me where the guidelines are located?**

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

7) I plan to make Ino and Sakura better ninja because right now they are pathetic. They start off as an insult to all kunoichi in the manga/anime. Atleast Hinata, Tenten, and Temari have some use.

8) **I'm not sure if I am going to make it Nejihina but they will be close (at least as friends) and there will probably be major fluff between them**. For those who are concerned with incest, there will probably be no smut. That should calm some of you down. I understand that people may not agree with the possibility of Nejihina but its my fanfic. If you do not like it then write your own. There are plenty of fanfics that have Neji and Hinata hate each other as well as equal number of people who seem to love them together. **For Nejihina lovers please state so in your review as I am leaning towards that possibility. If people cannot handle Nejihina or any fluff between them, regardless of incest or not, please do not read fanfic. I don't need flames**. As much as criticism is appreciated flames are not welcome. Criticism is welcome because reviewers are able to do so tastefully and constructively.

**Spread the news to any Nejihina fans and have them review, then I'll really consider writing it that way. Right now it's only a possibility.**

**Reviews:**

**Animewatcher**: Thanks for the support, I really appreciate it. Reviews are what keep me writing.

**Inu-Angel Z**: Yes even though it will follow the Naruto story arc a lot of things will be different. **_Such as what happened to Zabuza (hint hint)._**

**Virgil**: Itachi may or may not live, you'll have to find out but I'll let you in on a little secret. Itachi is one of my favorite characters. This probably won't be a Naruhina it will probably be a Naruhaku (she's a girl). Hinata doesn't have her lack of confidence which causes her to admire Naruto. Plus my Naruto is different from the anime. Also please watch and see the new Raikiri.

**Uzumakikame**: I know, I was trying to make it believable, thanks for the review.

**Chocobaby**: Kakashi will meet his girlfriend today but voting is still open so it may change down the line in the future. I think Itachi should have romance because he's different and it will help him be more normal if he has a girlfriend.

**Writer-of-Stuff**: Thanks for the vote of confidence, but I think my writing could use a little more work. I also anxiously await an update for your story (_One man's trash is another man's treasure_) too.

**Joecool**: Yes it is and I didn't say it wouldn't be Nejihina. I just said no comment in a complex and confusing way. I received several votes on Nejihina being cute so I may do it. Naruto may show his power this time but later on it will be more apparent and frequent.

**Cyberwing**: He might, you'll have to read and find out.

**Edengrave**: Yes I have already considered such as to the techniques. I didn't have him show any because I wanted to stress that Naruto wasn't capable enough yet to make his own techniques. Naruto will probably explore other techniques outside of Naruto anime and if you have any suggestions please tell me.

**Dragon Man 180**: Thanks I'm glad you liked what I did. She'll play an active role in the story but less important than the other Genins, she will appear otherwise I wouldn't have given her a name. Thanks, I'm trying to make Neji more human because he's like Naruto's best friend.

**Meheeners**: I wouldn't be so sure about that, I've covered that base already with Orochimaru and Akatsuki. I need Orochimaru as a bad guy. I won't tell you how I have covered that situation but if you read the chapter it should be apparent like in the next three pages.

**Ninfan**: Although I haven't said it straight out he will probably be with Haku.

**SadnessandSorrow**: I feel the same way, kind of. Itachi's cool.

**Ryushai**: I won't take a hiatus until after Chuunin Exams. I have some kinks in my story that needs to be worked out then.

**Kd8gun**: It may be a threeway but not Hinata. Do you have any idea what Hiashi would do to me if I had a threeway with his daughter. Imagine hundreds of Hiashi's trying to kill me.

**NarutoandHinata**: Like I said it might not be Nejihina I haven't decided. They will be good friends though that is for certain.

**Soul Ice**: Now that I think about it he does remind me of Kazekage. There both bastards.

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: Maybe, I find a threeway interesting for the story's sake.

**Foxfirespirit**: No comment but be careful what you wish for.

Author's Notes are 3 ½ pages, story 20 ½ pages. Please don't expect such long chapters in the future as the norm. It's very hard to write these.

**Chapter 9: Raijin no Ken vs. Raikiri**

When I woke up I was at home in bed, Haku was hovering above me with a wet cloth and a worried expression.

"I'm fine," I said as I pulled myself up.

Haku put her hands on me to help me up.

"What happened last night?" I asked, half tired and half scared.

"The ANBU are currently debriefing the survivors," she said.

"Then it's over?"

"Yes, Sasuke-san, and Kaname-san are in the hospital."

I stuttered with my next question.

"Wha-what happened to… Itachi…?"

"He's probably with the ANBU."

Haku's answer didn't pacify me, I knew that she meant she didn't know and was only saying what she thought would make me happy.

After a few seconds of waking myself up I whipped the covers off of my body and jumped out of bed to get ready. I had just left the house when an ANBU approached me.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Hokage-sama requests your presence, Tsunade-sama is also waiting for you in his office."

I nodded and he disappeared.

_When am I gonna learn how to do that?_

I shook such thoughts out of my head and returned to the situation at hand. Haku trailed behind like my shadow as always. I found her presence comforting, and felt her concern roll over me in waves. I stopped for a moment and Haku stopped as well. I turned around and she softly smiled at me. Then I kissed her on her cheek and she turned a little red.

My only explanation was, "Thank you."

She understood that I was thanking her for being there with me. Her embarrassment disappeared but her blush remained.

_**At the Hokage Tower…**_

"I'm here to see the Hokage. I have an appointment," I told the secretary.

Even though she was a fairly pretty woman I didn't find her attractive in the least. Was it because of the situation? Yes, but there was something else, some other reason but I didn't have time to ponder it.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san the Hokage and Tsunade-sama are waiting for you, please go right ahead," she said respectfully.

"Thank you," I replied.

Haku bowed a little and proceeded with me. I paused at the doors. What was I going to tell the Hokage? I knew he needed to see me for the sake of protocol but maybe it was because only I could tell him what happened? Could Itachi be dead? I didn't want to think it but the fact was even though he was the Uchiha prodigy he didn't have the Mangekyo Sharingan. Also Shisui's comment about him being around us made me think Shisui had been training a lot harder. After all it was no easy task to eliminate an entire clan, even the Uchihas which made up the police force. I could only hope I was wrong.

As I opened the doors I was glad to be wrong. There sitting in a chair was the Hokage, Tsunade, and Itachi.

Itachi and I made eye contact and no words needed to be said.

_I'm glad you're alive._

_Thanks…_

"Hokage-sama," I greeted respectfully.

"Hokage-sama," whispered Haku.

She knew she hadn't been invited but she didn't want to leave my side.

_Naruto-kun…_

"Naruto-kun please sit down," gestured the Hokage with his hand.

Tsunade shot me a concerned look and Itachi tried to alleviate some of the pressure by not staring at me.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sure you know why you're here," he said.

His voice was neither soft nor stern, only a slight undertone of seriousness. Truly something only the Sandaime could accomplish. Maybe it was his age or his nature, I couldn't tell.

"I have a pretty good idea," I said.

Despite the gentleness of the Hokage I could tell the situation was grim.

"Would you please tell me what happened?"

I relayed all the information I had up until now, which wasn't very much. I suppose the only crucial piece of information was corroborating Itachi's story and identifying Shisui as the criminal.

"I see, it's just as Itachi said. Thank you Naruto-kun," replied the elderly man. "Could you please leave us for a moment.

I prepared to leave but had one nagging question at the back of my head.

"What happened to Shisui?"

The Hokage looked at Itachi before answering.

"He fought with Itachi and there is the distinct possibility that he was killed."

"He's alive," Itachi interrupted. "Shisui was a genjutsu specialist, he specialized in deceiving people… I have no doubt that he is alive even after taking a direct hit from my Ryuuka no Jutsu… If it weren't for Tsunade-sama I wouldn't be here…"

I took this chance to look at him more closely. I noticed that he was convered in bandages on his arms and leg. There was also a bandage on his forehead sticking out from under his Konoha headband.

_A concussion?_

He was wearing a black coat and I almost didn't notice that his right arm was in a sling.

_Uchiha Shisui, truly a fearsome opponent to push Itachi so far and also take a direct hit from one of the Uchiha Clan's strongest Katon Jutsus. The main reason for Ryuuka no Jutsu was to be used with the Sharingan controlled shuriken. When the wires connect with the mouth, Ryuuka is much more focused and travels along the wires for a much more damaging attack. Without the wires Ryuuka is nowhere near as strong as Karyuudan. Even with the wires it is still weaker and has a smaller field range. _

_I don't think that Shusui was so weak as to be caught by the Sharingan controlled Shuriken. Still, fire is fire. Maybe Itachi did kill him!_

_However Itachi didn't think so and he was there. I shouldn't doubt his words but I could only hope that we didn't have to face such an enemy in the future. Orochimaru alone is enough._

I decided to go to the hospital and see Sasuke and Kaname (Itachi and Sasuke's mother). It was there that we found out some good news in the midst of all this darkness.

"Kaname-san," spoke the doctor. "After giving you a check up I have discovered the reason for your nauseous feelings. You're pregnant."

Kaname beamed, despite the situation she was happy. Although it was a sort of frail and sad kind of happiness.

"Thank you doctor, I'm glad I have something else to remember my loving husband by," she said between tears.

_I know I shouldn't speak poorly of the dead but… "loving husband?" This woman must be a saint to love that bastard. I mean he used his own son as a tool, as a stepping stone for his own goals! Well she obviously doesn't know about the plan, I think?_

Haku and I went to check up on Sasuke. His condition hadn't changed much. He was still unconscious and slightly pale.

_In the anime Naruto seemed to have a healthy rivalry with Sasuke which spurned brotherly feelings for him and vice versa. I can tell right now that I didn't have any feelings towards Sasuke. No hate or love, I didn't really care. Correction I did care but that was because he was Itachi's brother. I had met Sasuke a few times but this had only reinforced my belief that he was power-hungry. Right now it was fairly healthy he wanted people to acknowledge his strength but I didn't know if that would change later because of what happened yesterday._

"How is he," asked a voice from the doorway.

I didn't even turn around when I spoke because I knew that voice well enough.

"He's still comatose," I said.

"Itachi-san," said Haku.

I knew mincing words weren't for Itachi. He was more comforted by the truth that buttered up words. "The harder the blow the easier for me to recover and face the facts" was what he told me once.

"I see," he said.

His tone told me he still cared about Sasuke and that he himself was having trouble with the situation. Being betrayed by one of his closest friends was definitely a blow to Itachi, for he had very few friends and it took a long time to earn his trust. After all Itachi was a boy who couldn't even trust his own father.

Kaasan's approach brought me out of my stupor. Itachi as well looked towards her.

"There's no need to be afraid," she said. "Although I don't know the extent of the Mangekyo a look at Sasuke's body tells us that he is recovering. He's unconscious due to mental stress. However he'll be up within the week."

Itachi didn't smile but his eyes closed in relaxation.

"I'd like to assign a psychiatrist for Sasuke after he recovers. Like I said before I do not know what the Mangekyo is capable of and that is why I'd like him to stay under observation."

_That's good, I hope the psychiatrist finds out what was already wrong with Sasuke in the first place. His father pretty much made him power hungry. I hope he doesn't turn out like that in the future._

Itachi stayed there in the hospital, sometimes talking with his mother and sometimes watching over Sasuke. Hinata and Neji hand come over when they heard the news and Shino's bugs had told him about the massacre. Shino probably didn't know everything as most of the truth was being kept under the wraps for now. Nonetheless he was here for Itachi like the rest of us. We just stayed near him in some capacity and he was thankful.

_Thanks, for just being here guys._

Our age difference didn't really matter because we were the only ones to truly reach out to him.

_My second, no… my true family._

In a rare moment Itachi showed us a full smile, a true one and we returned it.

_**Two years later…**_

Let's see most of the gang is ten like me, except Haku who is thirteen. Itachi is fifteen.

I had just finished some intense training with the Kyuubi when I decided to lie down on the grass. I had been practicing techniques from different animes and video games. Unfortunately the only video games and manga I had been reading didn't really have many techniques I could learn. Either they required some kind of bloodline or my body didn't have the requirements. Such as Deus Ex, I didn't have nano-augmented body parts, or Dragon BallZ, cause I couldn't fly or use the Kamehameha wave (Author's Note: I don't know how to spell it). Most of the time I had been watching Gundam Seed or Wing, the Twelve Kingdoms (awesome go check it out), Spiral: Bonds of Reasoning (no fighting only mystery), Getbackers, etc.

I hadn't kept up with the Mortal Kombat series but I didn't know shit about how their moves worked so that was out of the picture.

Then there was Suikoden series but I didn't have Runes engraved on my body. However that got me interested in Sealing techniques. I began researching seals to restrain peoples powers as well as contain it. Imagine a scroll that could cut off all your chakra molding abilities or a scroll that would release a katon jutsu as soon as it was opened.

I considered Shadow Hearts, the hero was a human guy named Yuri who could transform into other demons when he consumed their souls. I couldn't change my body because of what Kyuubi had told me.

**Sorry Kit but the human body just wasn't meant to change like that.**

_What about clans like the Inuzukas?_

**They've got a special blood limit and even that change isn't too much from their original human forms. Take Orochimaru's henchmen.**

Being part of my body Kyuubi had access to my memories and knew I was from a different world, this helped in developing jutsus because he was older and wiser than me by thousands of years.

**They are able to alter their bodies to an extreme degree, while it does produce power it doesn't go well for their bodies.**

I knew what he was saying I remember one of the Elite Five saying something about how it corrodes the body, or was it Kabuto?

**Don't get down on yourself, this just means we can't alter your body like I could have but that doesn't mean we can't change the shape of my chakra!**

_YES!_

We began experimenting immediately. I could go so far as to create wings on my back but I couldn't fly for long so we scrapped that. We found out that changing shape was a little to glamorous for us. Why create some elaborate body when all I had to do was change my chakra a little. I mean did I need to become a giant just so I could elongate my Kyuubi chakra filled arm? No. I didn't need to change my body into some hard rock like monster. A shell of Kyuubi chakra was fine. However I realized now why the Hyuuga's didn't constantly expel chakra. It was very taxing and if I did it too long it burned out my tenketsus. However it was a great exercise because I only trained enough without harming my body thanks to Kyuubi's guidance.

It also helped me strengthen my body. Now that the Kyuubi's chakra wasn't being forced out like in the anime (because we're friends and we get along) I found that when I burned out my muscles that the Kyuubi's chakra was able to heal it and make it better. When you train the same thing happens, the old muscles burn out and get replaced by new fresh ones (as long as you're eating healthy). For the Kyuubi this was even more true.

I was thanking God for this and Kyuubi because it seemed to affect my height too. I was very conscious about it when I realized I was shorter than Haku. I remembered that Naruto was short in the anime too. That just wouldn't do for me. In addition to Kyuubi's chakra training I drank milk and stretched a lot. I did everything that I could to prevent being short. I was glad that it paid off. I also noticed that my body was a lot leaner and face was sharper than Naruto's in the anime. I didn't have very much baby fat.

Kyuubi along with Haku forced me to eat healthy. It wasn't all bad. I mean Haku's cooking skills were better than mine. Although I had only learned how to make non-nutritious food, in other words junk food like pizza, cake, ice cream, etc. Her cooking was even better than Hinata's which was saying a lot. Hinata was in her own right a genius cook. Together their cooking was to die for. Seriously, Neji and I almost killed each other in trying to get the last piece of meat. Our families found it interesting until they found out our reason. After that, let's just say that when our three families (Hyuugas, Uchihas, and mine) got together it was a free for all. We all decided not to invite anyone else and if we did then we wouldn't tell them who made it.

_I'm sorry my good friends I've betrayed you already. _

**Forget about them think about the food goddammit.**

I also discovered that Kyuubi was a glutton, thank God for his ability to accelerate my metabolism or I'd be bigger than Chouji. Yes I didn't invite Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Shino, Kiba, Lee, or Tenten.

Itachi and Hiashi tried to retain some control but it failed as soon as the food entered. We all gripped the table like wild, rabid animals that hadn't been fed for weeks. This was pretty much how my relationship began with Sasuke. Kaname always used the excuse that she was eating for two when she was pregnant and after Suiren was born she said she was getting her food as well.

_Liar!_

**Bitch!**

I also discovered Kyuubi had a potty mouth worse than me. I enjoyed hanging out with my friends and Sasuke worked his way in. Sakura and Ino were still beneath him but strong people were worth his time. I didn't tell him that Neji and I trained together because I didn't want him to learn our techniques. Don't get me wrong I liked him as a friend but I didn't know if I could trust him yet. The psychiatrist's reports said that he was power hungry and desired a sense of acknowledgement from a wide range of people in order to replace his father.

_Shit, even though he's dead the bastard is still haunting Sasuke._

As for my private training let's just say I wish I saw more of Street Fighter and Shadow Skill.

**Hehehe…**

I also spent time training with Itachi but we stopped and merely sparred once in a while. As far as I knew he didn't tell Sasuke we sparred together. Even though he had to train Sasuke he was careful in teaching him. Itachi now had a new excuse as to why he couldn't teach Sasuke. He was now the head of the police force. Itachi had rebuilt the police force with members of ANBU who were tired of their job as well as exceptional ninja throughout the village.

"When you pass the Chuunin exam come and see me, I'll have a job waiting for you," he told me.

That comment alone boost my humble ego. Kyuubi had always told me I needed to be more out going but I didn't care. I liked the friends I had now and said I didn't need much more.

I also trained with Kakashi more often now. I suppose I was trying to replace Itachi, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Jiraiya was doing more active work for the village and Tsunade became busier at the hospital now that she was the Director of it. Jiraiya the lazy bastard couldn't leave me a few techniques he did however point me in the right direction for learning seals, the forbidden section of the Konoha library and the Hokage's book case. Shizune taught Haku and I the basic techniques and went over with us the advance onces that Tsunade taught us. Haku spent more time with them learning Suiton Jutsus and I helped her practice them. I had convinced Haku to enter the academy ahead of me.

"Look I don't want you wasting three years waiting for me," I said.

We had been arguing for hours about it.

"Fine but when I become a Chuunin I'm not taking any more missions until you become one!"

"What are you going to do in the mean time?"

"I'll help Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san at the hospital."

Haku always had that formal and polite personality. It was hard to call Tsunade and Shizune just by their names alone.

Don't get me wrong, Haku spent more time exploring her bloodline limit than practicing ijutsu (medicine; healing arts).

"Okay," I said and I kissed her on the forehead which pretty much shut her up.

I always knew how to win these arguments. Strangely enough we hadn't kissed on the lips yet. I guess I was uncomfortable with our age.

_Just a few more goddamn years._

**Patience is a virtue Kit.**

_Fuck you! I'm not immortal don't give that holier than thou shit!_

**Hehehe!**

Kyuubi then sent me images of my activities while I was alive in the other world.

**You were quite the animal, eh Kit?**

_No comment!_

**Hehehe…**

I blame Kyuubi for my more active role in Jiraiya's books, but I knew it wasn't true because then I'd have to blame Haku for being a babe. However I didn't have time to really do much more for Jiraiya's books. My own series, Icha Icha Schooldays had already taken off. I was so popular that I saw people like Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai reading my books. Disturbingly enough I once found Hanamori reading Icha Icha Paradise one day.

"Where did you get this book?" I nearly shouted.

Hanamori could tell I wasn't really mad at her because she shot me a mischievous grin.

"Tou-san hides them under the futon," she said.

"Hey Naruto I thought we were gonna train…" said Neji as he entered the room.

His face paled when he saw what I was holding.

_I didn't know you were a fan Neji._

**It's always the silent types.**

"Catch Neji," I said as I threw it to him.

"Give it back to your dad."

He blushed when as held it for a few moments before his redness became anger. He stomped off with the book in search of his father that he needed to kill.

I turned back to Hanamori and didn't like the look she was giving me. For a five-year old she was probably as mischievous as Naruto. I suppose the only reason her actions were tolerated by the Hyuuga was because she was so skilled and…

"Hanamori!" shouted Hanabi as she turned the corner. "You said we'd go to the training grounds today!"

"Ehhh…" answered Hanamori. "You need to be more relaxed Hanabi-chan."

Yeah there's no trace of that respectful and distasteful tone in most of the Branch members towards the Main family. The only person the Branch wasn't mean to was Hinata. They didn't really know Hanabi but gave her the benefit of the doubt because she was Hinata's little sister.

"Naruto-niisan!" whined Hanabi. "Hanamori isn't taking her training seriously!"

I was certain that I liked her better than the one in the anime. However I didn't really know her that well in the anime either.

"Yosh let's go before Neji-niisan returns, nah Hanamori?" I said.

I scooped Hanabi up in my arms and Hanamori jumped onto my back with glee. Hanabi sported a small blush while Hanamori had a huge smile. Then off we went to the training grounds.

When we were done I was about to take them home when I saw Kakashi at the Memorial Tablet. I decided that I needed to do something for him. Along with Haku we created a plan.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

_Hmmm…_

"Ah no, no no no! Jiraiya-sama, Hikaru-sama, don't leave me hanging. What happened to Kyosuke and Ayuna?" cried Kakashi as he read the words "to be continued" at the bottom of the page.

I stopped outside my home, the Hatake household, for a moment.

_What a cold place, mother, father. I'm all alone but this is the way it has to be…_

"What's this?" I said as I stared at a kunai pinned note on my door.

I read it…

_Yo, Kakashi-sensei, meet me at the training grounds at 7 PM, you've been slacking off on my training lately you lazy bum._

"Naruto," I smiled.

I suppose I'm not truly alone, having people like Naruto and Haku brighten up my life. I'm still friends with Kurenai and Asuma, unfortunately Gai too. I guess I'm not alone, mother, father.

_P.S. I'll bring some of Haku's cake!_

_Kakashi brain mode-switch to overdrive._

_I'm one of the few people who knows about Haku and Hinata's cooking skills_.

As I changed my clothes, which were dirty from today's mission I cursed my slow pace.

_I only have fifteen minutes. I better hurry I can't trust anyone to wait that long for Haku's cake._

I didn't even notice the burning path I left in my wake. All I could think was…

_The cake, slick icing, light chiffon bread, creamy chocolate moose filling… Don't eat it Naruto!_

I unconsciously began to cry at the thought of Naruto eating it before me.

**_Fifteen seconds later…(This is not a typo, I do mean fifteen seconds, anime speed!)_**

"I made it," I said, completely out of breath. "Man I can't believe it took me so long, I'm out of shape."

_My watch was broken, but I didn't know that. _

**Naruto's POV**

"Holy shit he's on time," Haku said.

Haku had picked up a little of my potty mouth.

"Such is the power of your cake Haku-chan," I whispered.

Haku and I were hiding in the bushes with Meisai-Gakure no jutsu (Camouflage Concealment Technique).

"Where is she?" I asked as I snuggled closer to Haku.

"Naruto-kun…" she hissed.

I knew she was blushing but I didn't care, I knew she wouldn't push me away. I mean it's not like I could see it while we were invisible.

"What is it Haku-chan?"

I could tell she heard the mischievous tone in my voice. She surprised me by responding with her arms around my waist.

"Naruto-kun later okay?"

At the hope of something later I stopped my frivolous hands.

_Finally, I'll get to kiss her!_

Kyuubi sent me NC-17 pictures.

_Dammit!_

"We're supposed to be making sure Kakashi-san has a heartfelt reunion with his friend."

Just then she stepped into the field. Her brown hair swayed in the wind, her green eyes shone under the moonlight.

Kakashi turned around expecting Naruto and was met with a surprise.

"Rin?" he mumbled almost in disbelief.

_That's right Kakashi, I'm so glad I read the Gaiden (chapters 239 to 244), she's third member of your three man team._

Kakashi stood there confused before his genius mind put all the pieces together.

_Naruto…_

"Are you here for Obito?" she asked.

"Uh no," Kakashi replied.

Kakashi had just ruined the mood with his glum tone which contrasted Rin's anxious tone. Miyazaki Rin, I had looked her up in the Hokage's files on Kakashi's old cell and arranged for her to be back in Konoha.

"Rin… I…"

Kakashi couldn't find the words to say, but fortunately Rin did.

"I still love you."

Kakashi stiffened for a moment before he relaxed.

"I don't deserve you," he said.

"That's okay, I know," she said in mock arrogance.

She gave him a genuine smile and walked over to him.

"Obito wouldn't…"

"Obito wouldn't want you standing at a marker all day wasting your life away. He's not gone he's right here," she said placing her hand over his heart. "You're being here at the monument after all this years is proof of that but it's not necessary. Are you going to keep me unhappy and sad because of something you couldn't control all those years ago. Are you going to keep killing yourself like this?"

"Rin I… I just…"

"I'll make it simple for you, do you love me?"

Kakashi was silent.

"You don't have to say anything, I can tell from your silence," she said as she pulled down his mask, he didn't resist. "I know you well enough."

She closed the distance and kissed him. I don't know if I was more shocked about the expression on his face or if it was because she kissed him. I've always thought guys were unattractive, even though I was somewhat popular back home I never knew what girls saw in me. For the first time I could say I thought a guy was handsome or at least somewhat good-looking (there is no yaoi I repeat no yaoi in this entire story/arc). I still didn't know what girls like about us guys but I could at least tell that Kakashi wasn't ugly. I had this feeling he was somewhat above average. I mean he looked different somehow but I'd already seen his face before so it wasn't too surprising

_Oh well I'll ask Haku later._

Haku was silent and probably acting all teary with star-filled eyes.

**Kit! There's a disturbance in the forest?**

_Probably some couple again…_

**There's blood.**

I froze.

**Lot's of it, two are dead, one's bleeding alot, and the fourth's injured.**

"Haku stay here and tell me what happens okay? I've gotta go do something," I said.

"Naruto wait…" she hissed but I was already gone.

_**Somewhere in the Forest…**_

"Only a Jounin can decipher what is in the Scroll of Forbidden Seals," said Aoi as he placed the Raijin no Ken against Idate's throat. "Don't you care what happens to your little brother, Ibiki?"

Ibiki was tied to a chair, bruised and bleeding from torture. He still had the strength to shoot Aoi a glare. He was about to spring into action when…

"It seems we have company," Aoi said. "Stay here won't you."

And with that he knocked out Ibiki.

_**With Naruto…**_

"Dammit I can't believe with all my training I set off a trap," I said in a sarcastic tone.

Truthfully I was worried. I had found the bodies of two ANBU and Kyuubi had told me someone was approaching. Without any back up I had the right to be scared of a guy who could take out two ANBU. I was about to hide myself when the man appeared in front of me.

_Rokushu Aoi! Shit the Raijin no Ken! I had completely forgot because he was only in the anime and not the manga. Kyuubi I need your help!_

**You got it Kit! Don't hold back this guy is a serious enemy!**

_Yeah…_

Despite everything I felt I was ready. I had trained and could be a formidable foe, I wanted to see how I would fair against Rokushu Aoi.

"I thought more ANBU were on my trail but all I find is a little child," he said lightly before turning dead serious. "I'm very disappointed."

Suddenly he turned his head and met my fist. As my chakra filled fist pushed him away my bunshin infront of him disappeared. Blood poured from his mouth as he felt my attack.

_What was that punch just now?_

I quickly performed hand seals.

"Don't be," I said as I placed my hand over my mouth.

Aoi looked at me curiously before his eyes widened in shock.

"Goukyaku no Jutsu!"

Flame poured out my mouth as I turned my head and my fire glazed over the field like a flame thrower.

**Watch it Kit do you have any idea how long I nurtured this grass and that tree!**

Aoi was confused when I put out the fire.

_Why is he wasting chakra?_

**That's better Kit!**

"Impressive," he said. "I've been wanting to try out this sword for a while."

He pulled out the Raijin no Ken and activated it. I was awed by its majesty before I realized this was no time to be amazed like some fangirl. I quickly pulled out my Chakra Blade that I ordered from Tenten. My chakra pulsed through it and a blue blade became visible. My blade was curved, slightly crescent shaped. It was much longer than a puny kunai and thicker than a katana blade. Still, it was smaller than the bolt of lightning Aoi held but it was better than nothing.

I inwardly cursed myself for not carrying any other weapons because I didn't feel a need for it. Then again who really needs them? How many times were shuriken and kunai really effective? I'd think about it later because Aoi charged at Jounin like speed. He may have been a Chuunin but I was finding his skills to be Jounin level.

After several clashes with his blade I locked mine with his, unable to keep up with his speed. It was like when boxers get tired and grab their opponent to prevent them from punching them. He smirked and I got pissed and tried to push him back. He had the gall to wipe the blood away from his lip while pushing me with one hand.

_Some help here!_

I felt Kyuubi's chakra fill my veins at a controlled level. Aoi was shocked at my sudden increase in strength as he felt himself being pushed back. I felt pride for a second before he focused his chakra into the Raijin no Ken and blasted me away. The lightning shocked my body but I persevered through the pain and performed hand seals even while I flew back from the blow.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu."

A dozen fireballs flew from my mouth and propelled me further through the air. He dodged a few before he found himself surrounded.

_There's no escape!_

I was really glad for Itachi's help when all of a sudden he used the Raijin no Ken to cut them apart.

_Shit! I didn't know it could do that, but it's powerful. Just to be expected of the Nidaime's sword._

He continued to advance on me with an evil smirk.

_No holding back!_

He struck me and my body began to spasm before I turned into smoke.

"Kage Bunshin?" whispered Aoi.

He searched for me and I threw my chakra blade at him, knowing it was useless but maybe it would distract him. He blocked it with his sword and I burst through the bushes on the other side. He turned to me and smirked.

"This is how you use Kage Bunshin!" he cried.

Suddenly a hand reached out before I could hit him. It was a Kage Bunshin. It brought its sword down on me before I burst into a log.

_Kawarimi?_

He felt a chakra behind him and turned only to meet my jutsu.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu!"

A huge fire dragon crushed into Aoi's body as it incinerated him and his kage bunshin. It took me several seconds before I let up on the flame. I had to make sure he was dead. I couldn't even find his body.

_Did I burn him into ashes? Wait where's the Raijin no Ken?_

I was answered with a slash down my back.

"Impressive but you have to redo the basics," said Aoi.

His clothes were burned from my fire.

"Kawarimi," I whispered.

"Very observant but the game's over."

He raised the Raijin no Ken above his head.

_Kyuubi, let it all out!_

**Heh…**

The Raijin no Ken bounced off of the huge wave of chakra I released and Aoi jumped away in shock.

"What the hell?" he cried.

Kyuubi's chakra caused my veins to pulse and my muscles to strain themselves. My slits on my cheek darkened but my eyes remained closed. I felt my wound begin to heal. Nonetheless I continued to form hand seals.

_I won't give you the chance kid._

Aoi jumped down with his Raijin no Ken, even more chakra could be seen blazing through the golden lightning in his blade.

I bent my knees and shouted, "Shinku Raikiri!"

I had decided that I wanted to learn Raikiri from Kakashi and all it took was a threat to release a picture of his face and an issue of Icha Icha Paradise. After he found out I was the editor of it he bowed down to me and called me Naruto-sama. I didn't know whether to be flattered by his acknowledgement or disgusted at how weak he was to perverted material.

At first it looked like the normal Raikiri except red. Red lightning pulsed from my hand before slowly dissipating then it burst back out accompanied by a huge amount of red chakra that looked like a flame. The red flame-like chakra dwarfed the lightning in my hand and looked like it traveled up my arm. It didn't it was just that the flame was so great that it looked huge. I took this time to open my eyes.

_Kyuubi!_

Aoi was shocked and his movements faltered for a moment but it was all I needed as I moved under the Raijin no Ken and thrust my Raikiri at him.

An explosion rang throughout the forest and it brought Rin and Kakashi out of their make out session. Haku could only turn concerned towards the source of the chakra surge.

_Naruto-kun!_

She burst from her hiding place and discarded her jutsu. Kakashi and Rin put down the cake and followed after her (It's up to you what they were doing with the cake, I'd prefer you to think they were doing something romantic like feeding each other but its up to you guys).

I felt the Raijin no Ken in my shoulder my blood soiling its golden visage. As it died down so did my Raikiri. Aoi's face had no expression except shock so I spoke for him.

"It's my victory," I said as I felt his weight fall down on my shoulder.

His stomach had a huge hole in it. His blood surrounding the wound had been burned black by my Shinku Raikiri. I threw him off me and found a tree to lie against. Kyuubi had already begun to heal me.

**Not bad kit, you still need some work but you've defeated a Jounin with your own power.**

_I still needed your help, thanks anyway._

**No it was only my chakra which you channeled on your own, I didn't help you really. Besides you didn't use any of my true abilities. It is your victory.**

_Thanks._

I drifted off into unconsciousness as I saw three concerned people approaching.

_Damn I can see it now Haku scolding me. Kaasan, scolding me, and Shizune comforting me. Maybe Haku will too after they're gone and we're alone. I'm probably not gonna get that kiss with the mood she'll be in._

_Shit!_

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Note: I bet you guys thought Kakashi was gonna fight him? Oh well maybe next time. Next on a New Nindo I get comfortable with my friends and make a few new ones in the Morino brothers. Up next is the title of rookie of the year and the assignment of Genin teams. See how everyone has turned out in "Chapter 10: Rookies, the First Step (Title is subject to change)."

I might or might not get to Kakashi's bell test. I'll try to update this weekend, work's piling up.

**I repost three important things of note**

Should it be a threeway for Naruto? Probably Naruto/Haku/ and ? Has to be a girl. Please state your votes.

Also **Edengrave** brought up a question I also had, "Should Naruto learn techniques outside of the Naruto world?" I'm thinking of giving him Street Fighter and Shadow Skill techniques. I have already put up Getbackers techniques in my author's profile. Please name any anime you can think of that you think Naruto should learn from.

At the bottom of my author's profile is information on the next three story arcs after Chuunin Exam and something (it's a surprise). If you want to look at it you can. If you have comments I'd like that even more.

If you read this fanfic please review, even if it's just to say hi. My creative talent and engine feeds off of your reviews. Thank you and I hope you enjoy my next installment of _A New Nindo_.


	10. Graduation: The First Step and the Final...

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

I will use techniques from Shadow Skill, Street Fighter, and Shura no Toki/Mon. Even though it may seem like Naruto has a lot of techniques it doesn't mean he's godlike, Sharingan Kakashi is suppose to have copied over a 1,000 jutsus and he isn't stronger than a sannin, he's only a top jounin. He's also below Itachi and Orochimaru. So I think that Naruto's large arsenal provides versatility not necessarily power.

Story is in 1st person but is meant to include other character's thoughts and views, a hybrid mix of 1st and 3rd person view. It may be confusing I apologize this is just the way I want to write the story. I started out writing it this way and it kinda stuck with me. Thank you for your understanding.

Will repeat important statements at the end of chapter.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

**_7) Neji and Hinata are close friends and act as siblings. Not romantic for now. Can change depending on people's reviews/votes._**

**Reviews**

**Bryr**: Maybe, I'm might make Itachi have a love triangle, not a threeway.

**Zhuyou**: Thanks for keeping an open mind

**ShadowWolf255**: I totally agree. That's probably what will happen. I have notes about threeway at the end of chapter.

**PersonaJXT**: Thanks for taking an interest in my story. I'm sorry that the switching of views is confusing. People wanted me to put other peoples thoughts in and give other characters more time so this is my compromise. I'm sorry if it's confusing this is just the way I've become comfortable with writing the story.

**DorkLotus**: I had a good laugh. Imagine Kira and Athrun's Freedom and Justice from Gundam Seed showing up. Aliens man, I'd rather see the predators go at Orochimaru. Their cloaking and shoulder cannons. Oh my god. As for Scryed I can't really. I was thinking about armors but since I can't give other people them it wouldn't be fair if Naruto could fly or take materials from his surroundings and form huge weapons if no one else could. Plus at the end of Scryed the only real competition is between Ryuhou and Kazuma. Alters also seem to damage the body, at least for those two.

**Meheeners**: Naruto certainly has competition because Haku's a babe. Do you remember Naruto thinking Haku was cuter than Sakura. That's saying a lot since Naruto is a Sakura fan boy in the anime. I didn't read the manga, saw anime first, don't remember Tobio. As for Naruto's competition, just because he has competition doesn't mean he'll lose. Haku's spent most of her life devoted to him. She isn't just gonna dump him in the blink of an eye. But he will have competition.

**Kaba-chan**: Yes, I wanted to indicate that in the last chapter, Tenten is a distinct possibility. See author's notes on the top or end of chapter for my views on outside Naruto anime techniques.

**Crazy-antman**: It will be explained. Sharingan compliments. If you read Kakashi's Gaiden you would know he learnt it before Sharingan.

**Rhythmic**: I can't tell you how touched I am that people like you (meheeners, wolvesmon, Tombadgerlock, Dragon Man 180) continue to read and review constantly. It means a lot to me. Seriously. Naruto will continue to kick ass but he'll face terrifying and real opponents in the future.

**Dsecret**: I'll see what I can do. I don't remember much from Hunter X Hunter besides Hisoka's bungie gun, Killua's electricity, Gon's reinforcement, and that guy with the materialization chains (I so forgot his name).

**Samurai Demon-God Sekikage**: Thanks for all your reviews, that is the direction I'm leaning in.

**Zero**: I'm trying to refrain from Dragon BallZ because Goku, Vegeta, and the gang are in a whole different league. They can fly, blow up islands, etc. Their powers just seem too cheap for Naruto. As for Yuyu Hakusho, I can't think of any good techniques. The ones you pointed out were good but just don't seem to fit. My other problem is I don't remember them too well except for Yusuke. Thanks for your effort it is greatly appreciated. Sniper's abilitiy was cool but who could I give that to? Maybe Tenten.

**Soul Ice**: Darkstalkers is awesome, it'll be hard to work their techniques in but I'll try.

**Virgil**: Nice ideas, thanks for keeping an open mind about pairings. I love Naruto/Hinata as well but I wanted something different for my story. I want to make my story as original as possible. The techniques from Tough? Sound familiar. I'll try and look it up. Tenjou Tenge is pretty awesome, but I'll have to do research on their techniques. I'll try and make Hinata happy.

**Bunch-o-nuts**: I never forgot them I just wanted to surprise people.

**Ninfan**: it could very well be

**Aikuchi Shikaku**: Yes I know but I don't really want to pull Vy Low (Scarface) or Elle Ragu/Gau Ban or anyone else over just so I can learn Shadow Skill. I'll work it in though. For Getbackers some my techniques are modeled after theirs.

**Blazer-6:** I'll try but Naruto's the star. I mean the frickin anime's named after him. Hanabi, Hanamori, and Suiren will play more active parts later.

**Daniel Lynx**: Thanks a lot for all your ideas. I may need to email you for info on the other games like Guilty Gear and King of Fighters. I don't know how I'd work Xenosaga powers in. Xenogears just seemed like long combos.

**Bam Dasher**: Maybe Kenshin but probably not Rave.

**Imageisnothing**: I will consider Sub Zero but do his techniques really have names?

**Tombadgerlock**: Sakura will be stronger but only later. As for Hellsing I don't know how I feel about cutting myself open regularly or letting myself get messed up like him. I mean he let himself get gunned down by a hundred rounds in the first episode?

**Edengrave**: I can't tell you what Neji learned, but let's just say he's adapted the Jyuken. I respect your decision to keep techniques to yourself. Thanks for your suggestions though. I also would like to thank you for being the first (in reviews) to support techniques outside of Naruto. I was thinking about it but didn't know how people would feel.

**Dragon Man 180**: Thanks for your support. Rin was the OC I was talking about. She's kinda OC because we don't know her too well other than she was in Kakashi's old team and may have liked him.

**Elbereth in April**: You'll find out the answer to Team assignments. As for pairings they're still up in the air.

**Cobra-100**: I don't know about FMA but I love your suggestions about the third girl.

**Lilbunnyfufu**: I'll try but as for form, that probably won't change. I'm sorry but it's what I'm currently comfortable with. Hakkai and Yusuke seems like their skills are a little cheap. I'll try though.

**YHabiki**: Thanks for your suggestions I'll try and incorporate some of them.

**Night-Owl123**: Thanks, for being open minded. I will have outside techs.

**NarutoandHinata**: Hanamori will become more important later.

**Wolvesmon**: Sorry but it will definitely be at least Naruhaku.

**Chapter 10: Graduation: The First Step and the Final Exam**

I woke up in a hospital bed, Haku's weight pressed down on my chest. She was lying asleep.

"Geez this is becoming a routine for me," I said.

Still I was proud of myself. My wound had been serious but not fatal and I had taken down a Jounin with the Raijin no Ken. However I also knew that my victory largely had to do with my Shinku Raikiri and surprising Aoi with my Kyuubi eyes and chakra. Now that I think of it my Shinku Raikiri looks more like a flame than lightning, maybe I should think up a new name?

_Nah too troublesome._

I had subconsciously begun stroking Haku's hair while she was asleep. I had only realized what I was doing when I heard a moan.

_Damn, that sounded really sexy._

Haku lifted her face and rubbed her eyes with her fists.

_Ah she looks so cute too._

"Haku-chan…"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yep!"

**Slap!**

"Owww," I said as I rubbed my cheek.

"DON'T EVER RUN OFF LIKE THAT AGAIN?" she said with demonic aura in the background.

My only response was to sit up in bed and bow down.

"Hai hai, Hime-sama," I said, partly in fear.

_Girls are definitely scarier in this world._

I felt familiar arms reach around me and a familiar scent reached my nose.

"I don't want to lose you Naruto-kun," she whispered.

Now I could tell she was crying and that made me feel a lot worse.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. It wasn't a fatal wound and besides I have Kyuubi to help me out," I said as I wiped tears from her eyes. "You wanna hear something?"

She nodded.

"I feel really worried when you go out on missions. Even if they're only D or C class because you never know what will happen. Sometimes missions change and it can get dangerous. In the future, you'll probably have A and B class missions, but I have faith in you…"

"Faith?"

"Yes, I believe in your power, and that no matter what you'll be okay."

"Naruto…"

I kissed her last tear away on her cheek.

"I'll make you a promise. No matter what happens, no matter how tired or battered my body gets I promise I'll come back to you. So please have faith in me too, believe in my strength, Haku-chan."

"Naruto, I… I'll try… and believe in you."

With our conversation over we closed the distance and kissed for the first time. It was amazing. Completely different from any kiss I had in college. I felt like I was drowning in a sea of emotions. I mean it was probably like those magical moments in those romance flicks, although I couldn't compare it since I didn't watch any.

"Cough cough"

I broke our kiss and we turned towards the door and saw the… HOKAGE? Haku scrambled off the bed and straightened her kimono.

"I'm sorry for interrupting but I wanted to congratulate you," said the Hokage as he walked in.

"Not bad at all kid," said Ibiki as he came in behind the elderly man.

"Hokage-sama who was that man I fought in the forest?" I asked even though I already knew.

The Hokage sat down in a chair and Ibiki stood against the wall. From the bandages on Ibiki's body I could tell that most of his wounds weren't dire but they were probably painful.

Haku was sitting on the bed, partly because she didn't want to leave and the other half was because my hand wouldn't let go of her's.

"That was Rokushu Aoi, he was a promising Chuunin with all the capabilities of a Jounin although his mentality and lack of leadership skills prevented him from becoming one."

"I see."

"He was trying to steal the Scroll of Forbidden Seals," piped up Ibiki.

"Really? What happened to it?" I asked frantically.

"Rest assured Naruto-kun," soothed the old man. "We have recovered it and it is safely in my vault once more."

"That's good," I said as I relaxed.

"I wanted to ask you about that technique you used against him Naruto-kun," said the Hokage as he took a few puffs from his pipe.

"That was Raikiri."

"I thought as much."

"Raikiri?" said an astounded Ibiki.

_This brat can use Raikiri? And so effectively at such a young age?_

"Hai, I understand that Kakashi-sensei can use it more effectively because he has the Sharingan along with his experience that's why I had to wait till Aoi was too close to escape, even while endangering myself."

"Hmmm, a very wise strategy Naruto-kun," said the Hokage.

"The Raikiri is a simple thrust that incorporates extreme speed. However because of the speed involved the user is unable to counter an enemy's attacks which could cause the technique to fail. That is where the Sharingan comes in. It can help avoid the enemies' counters as well as help guide the thrust," I explained.

"Ohh," said the Hokage with a proud smile. "You know the weakness of the jutsu well. By the way Naruto-kun how is your Rasengan coming?"

"WHAT?" shouted Ibiki.

_Rasengan is an A-Class technique developed by the Yondaime, Kazuma Arashi. How can this brat even know it?_

"Oh, I almost forgot you were here Ibiki," said the Hokage. "Naruto-kun was studying under Jiraiya a few years ago."

"A few years ago?" asked a bewildered Ibiki.

_Then how young was he when he learned it?_

"I have mastered it as you know Hokage-sama but I still find it awkward to use," I told him.

"Yes, Rasengan is truly a difficult jutsu to use. Even after being able to conjure it up you must learn through experience to use it effectively against an enemy. Then and only then will you have truly mastered it," were his words of wisdom.

"Yeah."

"Well I'll leave you two alone now," said the Hokage with a smile.

It wasn't a mischievous smile but nonetheless it was that kind of gentle sneakiness that old people have. It didn't work on me but Haku blushed as she looked down at the sheets.

"Oh yes, here Naruto-kun," said the Hokage as he tossed me something.

I caught it in my hands and it took me a few moments to analyze the object before I realized what it was.

"Hokage-sama this is the Raijin no Ken?" I asked wide-eyed.

"Yes Naruto-kun," he said by the door. "It would be a shame to let this blade gather dust, as it was forged to protect the people of Konoha. The Nidaime has no living relatives or descendants, but I have a feeling you may be able to carry on his will. Use it well, Naruto-kun."

"Arigato, Hokage-sama," I said as I bowed even from my bed.

The Hokage chuckled at my gratitude and left while Ibiki closed the door on his way out. Ibiki spared one final glance at me.

_Uzumaki Naruto? What an interesting kid, a boy without any bloodlines but a genius in his own right. It'll be interesting to watch him grow._

"Ibiki-san," called Shizune.

"Shit," muttered Ibiki.

"You need to stay in your room," she said.

"I'm feeling fine, I've been through a lot worse doctor," he replied.

"Get in bed now!" said a demonic Shizune.

Morino Ibiki had encountered many forms of torture and many frightful things but his experience as a man told him women were not to be messed with. Especially women associated with Tsunade.

"Yes," cowered a chibi Ibiki.

Shizune smiled and dragged away a chibi Ibiki by his collar.

"Now," I said as I tilted Haku's chin towards me. "Where were we?"

She smiled.

**_Two years later…_**

Most of the Genin team are twelve now, Gai's team is thirteen, Haku is fifteen, and Itachi is seventeen. Sasuke and I became more comfortable as friends but I still wasn't as close to him as I was to say Neji and Itachi. Speaking of the Hyuuga, Hinata and Neji's skills were close in Jyuken. Overall though, I would have to say Neji was definitely stronger. He had perfected the Jyuken moves he had already learned and began to completely evolve the Hyuuga style into something different (Author's Note: You'll have to wait till Chuunin Exam to find out how).

Haku and I continued to work on our teamwork. When we fought we acted as one now. Our attacks were coordinated and we covered up any weaknesses that the other had. Despite Haku's speed her taijutsu was average. This left her to prefer middle-to-long range fighting. I myself preferred to get up close and personal, most of my attacks also had a short range. I could fight at long range but preferred not to, because my arsenal became limited at long range.

I had learned some sword techniques and basic forms from Gekou Hayate. I discovered he was very talented Chuunin. Like Aoi he had Jounin level skills. I assume it was his age and inexperience that kept him from being a Jounin. His cough wasn't a severe sickness. I also met his ANBU girlfriend on several occasions. Nakano Izumi, she was quite friendly and the two were very much in love. That was apparent to someone like me who was pretty dull or thick headed most of the time.

As for the Morinos I became good friends with Ibiki. Surprisingly the guy was a natural born sadist. He liked to work out and when there was an enemy, he liked to pick them apart. He taught me a lot about ANBU and tactics.

Idate was more familiar with Haku because they were in the same graduating class. If he kept looking at Haku that way and trying to hold her hand I could almost guarantee that Ibiki would become an only child.

I didn't keep up on my friend's jutsu lists though. Kiba was still very brash and quick tempered. Shino would answer when we called and only I knew that his bug collection had increased. It was actually quite interesting that there weren't many names for some of his jutsus, most of the time he merely summoned different bugs and coordinated them to attack. His bugs had a wide range of functions and he used them wisely. I was not being condescending to Sasuke when I say they were on equal levels.

The Ino-Shika-Chou trio were somewhat disappointing. They hadn't really changed much at all. I had gotten Shikamaru to learn more jutsus from his father but he was so lazy that he only learned one. Although it was a very impressive technique. Chouji was still eating as much as always but he had been training to handle the Akimichi clan's pills better. Ino was the same as Sakura, disappointing. Any attempts to get either girl to train were futile. They were only concerned with looking pretty for "Sasuke-kun." I suppose the only comfort was that they would change after Sasuke left, although I hoped it wouldn't come to that.

Today was graduation day and I was sitting in my chair next to Sasuke. I wasn't sitting there because I wanted to fend off his fan girls, it was because it was my second favorite seat in the class. Sasuke-teme took my favorite seat in the middle row next to the window. He simply capitalized on the fact that my second favorite seat was in the chair next to the one he was in. He knew that and made it a point of arriving before me. Sometimes I thought he got up at the crack of dawn to get here or maybe he slept over. He knew I would serve as the ultimate buffer between him and his fan girls. Reason being if you knew me you would know I had strange quirks one of them was I liked doing things out of habit. I always took a shower when I came home and when I woke up. I always brushed my teeth, flossed, and then used mouth wash, in that order. I always ate the things I liked the least first on my dish and saved my favorites for last. I always got my chair, but since I didn't want to maim Sasuke I settled for my second favorite. Now that it had become my regular seat, Orochimaru himself couldn't convince me to move.

I hear running in the distance that reminded me of a stampede of bulls.

"Out of my way forehead girl," shouted a familiar voice.

"No way Ino-Pig," said another familiar voice.

"Hmph," muttered Sasuke.

"Oi Sasuke," I said, waiting for me to give me his undivided attention. "Are you gonna increase your vocabulary?"

"Not with them around," he muttered before turning back to the front.

Before I knew it they were next to me.

"Neh Naruto-kun can you switch places with me?" they both asked at the same time.

I turned to face Ino and Sakura they were shooting glares at each other and I could see the sparks between them.

"Only if one of you can convince Sasuke to switch seats with me, he's in my favorite chair," I replied.

"Sasuke-kun wouldn't you like to sit next to me?" asked Sakura.

"Forget forehead girl, wouldn't you like it better if I were next to you?" asked Ino.

They were greeted by silence. I was surprised at their resilience. They didn't seem very crushed at all. They chose to sit in front and behind of Sasuke. Iruka-Sensei walked in and next to him was a familiar face.

"Good morning class," said Iruka.

"Today's the final exam," said Mizuki.

While people lined up for the bunshin test I secretly thought of how I would kick Mizuki's ass later.

_Please steal the scroll, please be a dumbass, just this once please!_

When my turn came I was still stuck in my thoughts so I activated bunshin no jutsu without seals. Iruka numbly handed me my forehead protector while everyone else watched me with wide-eyes as I returned to my seat.

"I'd also like to announce the title of rookie of the year," said Iruka. "Congratulations Naruto."

A lot of claps went up and smiled and I thanked everyone. I may not have a devoted fan-club as big as Sasuke's but I did have one. I was just glad that none of my fan girls were as bad as Ino or Sakura. Surprisingly those two congratulated me as well. Even outside of my fan club I was pretty well liked throughout the class. I guess it was because I wasn't as snobbish as Sasuke. That's one thing I wish he would change, Itachi was much more humble.

"Hmph, a title like that doesn't mean much," muttered Sasuke.

I poked him a couple of times in the side, "You're just jealous because you didn't get it."

"Hmph."

Sasuke was much more relaxed than in the anime. He was still the silent type but he had neglected his studies in favor of training. That was a key difference between us. I had studied vigorously and had been surprised that Sakura didn't study very much. I found out that she had seen Sasuke send glares at people who did better than him so she only performed averagely. I was very disappointed in her. She couldn't even realize that Sasuke noticed people he viewed as a threat as rivals. Well not like he would have noticed her much in the anime anyway.

"I'll assign you're Genin teams tomorrow. Class Dismissed."

The door slid open and a raven haired beauty graced us with her presence.

"Let's go home, Naruto-kun," said Haku.

"Okay," I said, trying to ignore the looks the guys were giving my girlfriend.

If you think about it it's only logical because Haku was amazingly beautiful and kind. She didn't have that psychotic side like Ino or Sakura. I mean in the anime Naruto thought she was cuter than Sakura, and that's saying a lot for a guy who was blindly in love with a girl who obviously didn't like him. It was like having Sakura notice someone else like Lee over Sasuke.

As we walked outside we held hands. I liked being close to her like this, it was soothing. Her hands were so soft, almost as soft as her lips. When we stopped by the grocery store a couple of my fan girls came up to me.

_Geez, you'd think they know I have a girlfriend._

**They do kit, they don't care. I'm very impressed with your popularity, ever consider having a harem?**

_NO!_

**That was a quick reply, do I sense guilt? Defensiveness?**

_Stupid fox._

_**Haku's POV**_

"Naruto-kun?" I asked before I saw his fan girls.

I sighed. I wish Naruto wasn't so popular but they were attracted to the same qualities that I was. The only difference is that I knew everything about him. I'd seen the real Naruto and I wasn't going to give him up anytime soon. Seeing them reminded me of something that happened yesterday.

_**Flashback…**_

"Haku-sempai," said a voice.

I turned around and was greeted by a pair of girls I knew from the hospital.

"Yes?"

They were very kind girls so I wanted to see how I could help them.

"Do you know what Naruto-kun likes?" asked the first.

_WHAT?_

"Valentines day is coming up soon and we were wondering what we should get him," said the second.

_It's two months away you shameless hussy._

"I wonder what I can do to get Naruto-kun to like me enough to ask me out," said the first.

_Hello, his girlfriend is standing in front of you!_

"I won't get mad as long as he chooses one of us," said the second.

_Bitch!_

"Don't worry we can share," said the first.

_Slut!_

"I don't really know let me think about it," I said as I began walking away, hastily.

_I didn't know Naruto was so popular. I knew he had a few admirers but… His cake has to be extra special this year for fending them off!_

Unfortunately I didn't get far because they grabbed my arms after I made a few steps.

"You have to know Haku-sempai."

"Yeah, you're good friends with Naruto-kun aren't you?"

_I'm his girlfriend, I live with him, and I would just love to crush your hopes by answering with that._

"I suppose."

After a half an hour of pestering they finally left me in peace. While I was walking home that day I didn't know it but I was releasing a huge wave of killing intent. Not to mention every source of water nearby exploded. By source of water I mean everything from a bottle of water to a fire hydrant.

_I wonder why?_ (Author's note: Cough Bloodline Limit Cough)

_**End Flashback…**_

_Now there are still more fan girls. Is he more popular than Sasuke? I wonder what girls see in Sasuke, he's a very dark broody type without an ounce of kindness in him. I suppose it's to be expected after such a traumatic experience. _

_I wonder what Naruto-kun will do about them?_

It turns out I didn't have to wait long.

"Yeah, um sorry but I'm kinda busy with **my girlfriend** right now," Naruto said as he stressed the girlfriend part for them.

_Score!_

"That's okay Naruto-kun, maybe some other time," they said.

_How dense are they, but never mind that. He flat out denied them. Yay!_

"Naruto-kun?" I asked as I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind.

"Haku-chan?" he asked.

I could tell he was shocked, I wasn't usually this forward in public but I felt he deserved a little reward. So I gave him a chaste kiss.

"I love you," I said as I buried my face in his shoulder.

"Um, I love you too," he said genuinely. "Are you okay?"

"Perfect."

_**End Haku's POV**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

_Okay that was weird. Oh well, I'll take whatever I can get._

As we walked down the street we were greeted by Neji and his teammates, Lee and Tenten.

Speaking of Lee I was very impressed with his taijutsu growth. It had come a very long way from when we were younger.

Tenten had also come a long way too. I remember in the anime her admiring Tsunade so introduced her to my Kaasan. Tenten was so grateful to me it was embarrassing. After a while we soon discovered that Tenten wanted to become a powerful kunoichi like her idol but she didn't necessarily want to follow the medical path. Instead she learned to incorporate Tsunade's unique use of chakra to her weapons. Her swords were sharper through her chakra and her kunais had explosive notes enhanced by her. She also seemed to be practicing Tsunade's taijutsu and trying to mix it with her kenjutsu. We also got along pretty well too.

"Yosh, good evening Naruto-kun, Haku," said a jovial Lee.

That's one thing I like about Lee. He knew Haku was a lot more than Sakura but his gentlemanly nature cut her out because she was my girlfriend. Now she was just another friend to him like Tenten.

"What are you guys doing?" asked Tenten.

For as long as I've know her, Tenten's had a nice voice. Her Chinese designed outfits fit her very well too, in body and personality. She still had her hair up in two buns.

"We were just shopping for groceries," smiled Haku, who was still clinging to my arm happily.

_Why is she so happy?_

Immediately Neji sharply turned to look at me, I could only smile in return.

"You're not invited for dinner tonight," I mouthed.

"Bastard," he mouthed back. "Doesn't matter I've got Hinata-sama's cooking."

Speaking of Hinata I remember that when Neji graduated from the academy she gave him a kiss on the cheek when she congratulated him. As far as I knew they weren't going out but they were very close and affectionate. Although those feeling were in a sibling nature so far, not romantic. Hinata was still very naïve to as how her actions may be interpreted. I knew this all for a fact because as Neji's best friend he couldn't hide shit from me.

After dinner I told Haku and Shizune that I would be training in the sacred groves before I returned later tonight. Kaasan was on the hospital's late night shift again. I could tell because she was home during the day today because the pillows on the sofa were all over the place. The living room was probably Tsunade's favorite place because she was in front of the television and close to the kitchen. That and the sofa was comfy to sleep in.

_**Somewhere in the middle of the forest**_

"Come out come out where ever you are," I chanted to the wind.

**He's here kit, someone's wounded.**

_Shit! Did Iruka-sensei already encounter him?_

As I dashed through the forest I wasn't particularly worried. Mizuki may have been a Chuunin but he seemed pretty pathetic in the anime. I stopped when Kyuubi told me the wounded was nearby.

"Why did you take the scroll?" breathed a wounded Iruka.

"Are you stupid? With this scroll I can get anything I want," answered Mizuki.

Their conversation was broken by the sound of a thousand birds chirping. Iruka and Mizuki turned towards the source, expecting to see Kakashi when out popped me. Instead of blue lightning I had sparks of red lightning dwarfed by flame-like chakra on my arm.

Mizuki threw a large shuriken at me and I thrust my Shinku Raikiri forward, the huge piece of metal was like paper to my Raikiri and I tore through it. Mizuki was needless to say shocked, along with Iruka. He threw another one at my head and I narrowly ducked under it.

Afraid of his imminent death he turned tail and ran. Not like that would help him. Two of my Kage Bunshin jumped out of their hiding places and delivered roundhouse kicks to his body, specifically the gut and the side of the head. He fell like a sack of potatoes.

"Pathetic," I said as me and my clones stood over his unconscious body.

I used my chakra scalpel to disable some of his muscles and picked up the Scroll of Forbidden Seals. I walked over to Iruka-sensei and took care of his wounds with my ijutsu (medicine, medical arts).

"Sorry I was late Iruka-sensei," I said with a smile.

Iruka let out a soft laugh, "I think I can let it slide this time Naruto."

_**The Next Day…**_

I entered the class room and noticed I was first, Sasuke wasn't there.

"My chair my beloved seat, how I've missed you," as I made a mad dash for it.

As I sat down I felt it, the relaxing sensation of getting what you finally wanted.

"Ahh so happy, so very happy," I said to no one.

A few minutes later Sasuke came in.

"Hmph," he muttered.

"Sasuke your fan girls aren't here, it won't ruin your image if you speak now," I said.

"Whatever," he replied.

**Kit there is no hope for him.**

_Tell me about it._

Sasuke was a brooding freak. I can't understand how anyone could tolerate his arrogance, then again I am still friends with him. Maybe I should be the one seeing a psychiatrist. That's right after two years he was still seeing a psychiatrist. I can only assume how many problems Sasuke suffered because of his ego.

I felt satisfied when I shot him a smug look as he sat next to me.

"I got my seat," I said.

"Good for you," he said bitterly.

"Aw you're just mad because I don't have to protect you from your fan girls today."

That only made my revenge sweeter. Sakura and Ino had their own little rivalry but Sakura was the one who got to sit next to Sasuke. One fan girl seemed to be enough as I sensed Sasuke's killing intent seep out. By now most of the Genin teams were here so Iruka began his announcement.

"Now I'll assign your Genin teams," said Iruka-sensei.

_I wonder who I'll be paired up with?_

**Maybe that Hyuuga and Aburame, they seem to be the best in the class after Uchiha.**

_I wouldn't mind being on Sasuke's team if he wasn't such an ass. Although you are right, Hinata's Byakugan would be vital to any team and Shino is a powerful and smart ally. Since he lacks a punch in his jutsus he relies on being sneaky and overwhelming his enemy with his summoned bugs. Hinata's just bad ass this time around (Author's Note: I am referring to this new timeline)._

It was probably because I didn't have Naruto's inferiority complex that I didn't care about Sasuke. I knew that being rookie of the year didn't mean much in the real world but it did mean I was better than Sasuke right now and that was enough for me.

"Team 7 Uchiha Sasuke…"

"Hmph…"

"Haruno Sakura…"

"Yeah!"

"and Uzumaki Naruto."

"What!"

"Team 8 Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru, and Akimichi Chouji."

I wasn't listening I was still shocked. Why the hell was it turning out this way. I don't want that asshole Sasuke. Hanging out with him was nice, spending the entire day with him… I don't think so. Sakura? She may turn out better later but she's an annoying fan girl right now. I don't care what anyone says. She's useless right now. She didn't even take her studies seriously.

"Team 9 Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, and Inuzuka Kiba. That is all."

Wait a sec could that be it? Because Sasuke's test grades and tactical strategy were lacking and Sakura didn't want to be disliked by Sasuke because she did better than him, is that why they were on my team? It kinda made sense but something was fishy.

_Who should I ask? Iruka-sensei?_

"Alright Iruka-sensei spill it," I said as I cornered him after school.

"What's wrong Naruto?" he asked innocently.

I could tell it was fake.

"Why are Sasuke and Sakura on my team?"

"I can answer that," came a familiar voice.

"Hokage-sama?" I asked as I turned around.

I also saw Itachi with him, to say I was surprised was an understatement.

"Okay what the fuck's going on here?"

"Naruto we want you to look after Sasuke," said Itachi rather calmly.

"Excuse me?" I asked, slightly perplexed.

"I can only watch Sasuke when he's in the village," said Itachi. "His psychology reports show that he hasn't been making any progress at all over the years."

"Okay, but what do you mean by watch over him?"

"Help him out, and teach him some jutsus," Itachi said.

"If he's not mentally stable why should I help him out? Giving him power may be dangerous! Besides learning from me would probably put Sasuke down in his own mind. He has to learn from someone of higher rank like a sensei," I explained.

"I suppose that's true, but just watch out for him," said Itachi before he turned into begging. "For me? Pretty please?"

"That so doesn't suit you," I mumbled although Itachi could tell it was working.

"Well there you have it Naruto-kun," said the Hokage.

"What about Sakura?"

"Haruno Sakura is from an average family, although her parents are ninjas they have no family jutsus for her to learn unlike the rest of your classmates. I felt that she would grow better when she sees the gap among the three of you."

"Obviously you haven't spent more than five minutes with her."

He quirked an eyebrow.

"She's obsessed with Sasuke."

The wind blew through our silence as the Hokage contemplated his mistake.

"Oh well there's nothing we can do about it now."

Iruka, Itachi, and I fell anime style.

_Is that all you can say? Are you really the Hokage?_

"My life sucks. Wait who's our Jounin instructor?"

_**Three hours later…**_

I could have waited in the class room or gone to look for Kakashi but I didn't feel like it. So I was watching the clouds on the roof with Shikamaru while Chouji ate. They had already met and completed their task with Asuma.

"Hey that looks like a frog doesn't it?" asked Shikamaru.

When Shikamaru found things interesting or wanted to speak on his own he didn't find it troublesome.

"The one next to it looks like a hamburger," muttered Chouji in between bites.

"Haha," I chuckled softly.

Shikamaru merely smirked at Chouji's comment, while Chouji himself had a huge grin.

"Is it just me or does that look like a fox?" I said.

"Kinda," mumbled Shikamaru.

"Does it have more than one tail?" asked Chouji.

Thinking about foxes reminded me of an enlightening experience I had over the last two years.

_**Flashback…**_

I was training in the middle of the day when all of a sudden the air felt heavy, not with tension but some kind of mystical feeling.

_Is it just me or does something seem wrong?_

**I sense a high level spiritual being trying to open a gate to this realm.**

_Oh, if it's a spiritual being I shouldn't be worried, should I?_

**Not unless this being is here to punish me for my past transgressions.**

_You mean when you tried to raze Konoha?_

All of a sudden the air in front of me seemed to buckle before turning into a spiraling hole filled with blue chakra. A flash of light came before a figure stood there calmly.

_Holy shit it's a babe!_

**Oh my god!**

It was a babe in the truest sense of the word. She was tall with silky hair that was a sterling silver shade. With every gentle sway her hair seemed to reflect the sunlight like the ocean waves. Her lithe frame supported her admirable bust. She looked very proportionate not like those women you see who have plastic surgery with their breasts bigger than their heads. Her long legs and small hands captivated me. There was an unearthly beauty to her. I wasn't being cliché when I thought she looked like a heavenly angel.

_Is she a tennyo?_

**Close, she's a divine messenger of Inari-sama. One of the more famous and respected ones, Tamano Mae. Get down on your knees and greet her with your forehead in the grass. I shit you not when I say she deserves your respect.**

I had never heard Kyuubi so deadly serious so I immediately did as I was told. It was very hard to not look back up at this heavenly beauty.

"Arise otouto," she said.

Hearing her voice was like listening to divine music.

_Otouto?_

**She's referring to me, we're not blood related or anything. Spiritually beings are mostly born from nature or necessity of the gods. It's hard for them to have children.**

_Why?_

**In order for spiritual beings to have children they need to be deeply in love, as in soul mates. It's a lot deeper than what you humans typically have, few humans actually ever attain such a high level of devotion compared to the love I'm talking about.**

I stood up and raised my eyes to meet her, only to be disarmed by her smile. I was completely enchanted by her golden, feral eyes. I couldn't help but let my jaw open. I didn't know what to do so I stuck out my hand to shake hers. I know it was stupid but like I said I didn't know how to greet a heavenly being and Kyuubi was shaking in his cage too afraid to answer me.

"Greetings, Tamano-sama," I numbly said.

I was surprised by her next actions.

She took my hand between both of hers and raised it up to her face, "Greetings otouto, Uzumaki Naruto. I didn't know you were so cute when I accepted this assignment."

Then she proceeded to suck on my fore finger.

_What the hell?_

But that expression wasn't from shock it was from what I was feeling.

_Oh damn she's good, what the hell it's just a goddamn finger._

My legs were shaking and my knees threatened to buckle. When she was finished I collapse on my knees.

_Oh god, I feel like I've cheated on Haku-chan somehow._

I almost felt like crying.

**Sorry that was my fault Kit…**

…

…

_Wait a sec you mean you weren't shaking because you were afraid, you were excited?_

**Hey, I told she was famous. Tamano is famous for her beauty as well as her seductive nature. She's respected for the awesome power she commands among the fox spirits. It also has to do with the fact that she's the right hand and chief messenger of Inari-sama.**

It was at this time that I seemed to only first notice she had fox ears and nine fox tails.

**She earned her tails, I gained mine when I gave in to my rage and dark desires. In other words she's in leagues above me.**

_Wait if she's Inari's right hand and chief messenger than does that mean she's as powerful as a god?_

**I suppose she could compare with a lower god but make no mistake spiritual and heavenly beings are less than gods.**

"Don't worry otouto, I'm not here to punish you," she said, cutting through my thoughts. "I may be powerful but I'm no god, although compared to you I may be."

"You can read our thoughts?" I asked astounded.

"I can feel your emotions and its through experience that I can guess what you're thinking, although I do have a special skill to read your mind," she said as she licked her fingertips.

I also noted how her nails weren't claw-like but long nonetheless.

"I actually wanted to congratulate you," she said.

"Congratulate me?" I asked.

"Inari-sama has taken a deep interest in the both of you," she elaborated. "He was very disappointed in you Kyuubi when he saw that you gave into your more base or savage emotions. However he has long since forgiven you. He's impressed the work you have done by working through this human. He's also impressed with the hearts of people that you have touched. Changing the lives of humans for the better is a much greater feat than minding a forest, even if it is a sacred land."

I could hear Kyuubi jumping for joy in my mind and I couldn't help but be happy for my friend.

"When you pass on a place will be waiting for you as one of Inari-sama's messengers."

**Oh yeah! Thank her!**

"Thank you Tamano-sama, Kyuubi sends his grateful thanks," I said.

I was trying very careful to be polite and mindful of my manners. After all if she was stronger than Kyuubi she could probably level Konoha if I pissed her off.

"Please, please, enough with the pleasantries," she said as her voice lowered and she touched my face. "I notice that you were practicing an ancient style before I came down here."

"Uh yeah, you know I'm not from this world right?"

"Yes, gods and the 'God' are two different things. It would be too complicated for me to go into it, but we have an understanding."

"Yeah I was practicing this fighting style I saw in an anime, it was called Eigi (Shadow Skill)."

"Yes, it looks like a crude form of the style the Seiji (sage) Vy Low practices."

"Wait isn't Vy Low the great Kuruda hero and Sevaar, nicknamed 'Scarface?' "

"Yes, a thousand years ago he was a mortal who was accepted into the ranks of the Sages, along with some of his fellow marital artists. Such as Elle Ragu, the Shadow Skill, named for her famed expertise of the style, and also her lover Gau Ban, the Black Howling."

"Wait a sec lover?"

"Yes she adopted him at a young age but such feelings change over time."

"That's right she kissed him in the last few episodes when she was telling him about what it means to be a Sevaar."

"I'm afraid you as a mortal are not allowed into the Heavenly Realm and as such cannot meet them."

"That's okay I understand," slightly disappointed that I couldn't meet such great and powerful legends.

"I can arrange for you to get the manuals for the styles," she said and she ran her fingers up my arm.

"Really!" I shouted, completely giddy and forgetting I was in the presence of a powerful and holy being.

"Really," she whispered seductively.

I saw her face getting closer to mine and blurted out something in defense.

"Uh um… I have… a girlfriend," I stuttered, completely red.

She smiled and turned to kiss me on the cheek. When she stood up I realized she was almost a good foot taller than me.

"Such admirable devotion," she said. "I'm impressed."

_So am I, if I was still in college I would have jumped a girl like her any day of the week._

"I'll bring the manuals on my next visit, but you already seem to have the basics down very well," she said.

She turned to leave and I shouted out, "Can I see the Hyougi (Surface Skill) and Ying style manuals as well?"

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at me, "Of course."

And that's how my training began.

_**End Flashback…**_

I met Tamano Mae several times afterwards. I would meditate in the groves while she and Kyuubi conversed or so they say. They somehow shifted planes of existence and met in between. The manuals she gave me showed me the correct postures and stances of the styles I wanted to learn. Prior to these books I had only used what I had learned from my senseis and tried to mix that with what I saw in the animes. Now I knew exactly what to do. My strength and form greatly grew. But I had been reminiscing for too long.

I sat up and stretched, these days I wore a black Shihakushyou. It was a black Shinigami uniform, it looked like the one in the Bleach anime. For those who didn't see it, it looked like a black gi that martial artists wore mixed with a kimono. It's hard for me to describe. Somedays I wore the white version. I guess it could be described as light draw-string pants and a loose karate gi top. I also wore sandals.

"I'd better go back to class Kakashi-sensei should be there now."

"See ya."

"Bye Naruto."

On my way to class I met Kakashi-sensei.

"Yo," he said with a smile beneath his mask.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei," I replied. "You're late."

"Ah but you knew that already," he said.

I had long gotten him to stop supplying bullshit excuses in return for threatening not to continue editing the Icha Icha Paradise. That just meant that the books would come out slower. That was something Kakashi could not deal with. He was now used to the faster pace of books coming out. Thanks to my editing Jiraiya's books usually came out in half the time it normally took.

We went inside the classroom only to be greeted by a scowling Sasuke and an irate Sakura. Neither of us was affected by them.

"Okay you guys let's meet on the rooftop," he said before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Dammit I should have remembered, I didn't need to walk down here," I grumbled under my breath.

When my team made it topside we began the usual introductions.

"Why don't we start with introducing one another, your name, hobbies, likes, dislikes, and dreams for the future?"

"Why don't you introduce yourself Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi, I have plenty of likes and dislikes. I don't feel like sharing my hobbies. Dreams for the future? Hmmm."

"Marry Rin?" I mumbled loud enough for only Kakashi to hear me.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at me, they didn't quite hear me but they saw Kakashi's response and wondered what I had said. Then he looked at me in a gesture to go next and I boringly answered.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, my only hobbies are training, cooking, and movies, I guess."

No one made fun of my cooking statement, while I wasn't as good as Haku or Hinata it was a well known fact all persons present knew my cooking was good first hand.

"I like my family, friends, my girlfriend Haku-chan."

I didn't notice the various looks I got when I mentioned Haku was my girlfriend.

Kakashi thought it was interesting.

_Hmm… I thought as much._

Sakura thought it was sweet.

_Aw, that's so sweet, Naruto and Haku-sempai together, they definitely go well together._

Sasuke had unreadable feelings about it, but a slight twinge of jealousy was visible.

_Hmph, they've known each other so long. Naruto's lucky, Haku a lot prettier and stronger than Sakura, plus she's already a Chuunin._

"I guess my dream is to become a Sannin-level ninja."

Kakashi silently nodded.

"You with the pink hair."

I didn't even have to listen to know all of Sakura's answers, she would shoot glances at Sasuke followed by blushes.

"Your dislikes?"

"Ino-pig."

I thought sarcastically to myself.

_I'm sure Ino would be heartbroken to hear you say that._

"Your turn."

Sasuke folded his hands like Mr. Burns and answered, "My only hobby is training, I don't like many things, except my family, few friends, Naruto… I dislike plenty of things. I don't like to use the word dream but I do have an ambition…"

_What the hell? Aren't you supposed to be different? Granted your whole clan wasn't saved most of your immediate family was. Dammit Sasuke._

"to revive my clan…"

Sakura perked up at this with hearts in her eyes.

"and to kill a certain man," he finished.

Kakashi noticed this.

"He might be dead already," I said casually.

Sasuke shot me a glare as if saying, "Only I can kill him."

I shot him a look and said, "Leave it to your brother."

He didn't say anything after that but I could tell he wouldn't let it go.

_I'll have to talk to Itachi later._

"Well prepare for survival training tomorrow at 7 in the morning."

"We did plenty of that at the academy sensei," said Sakura.

I zoned out at this point while Kakashi proceeded to scare them with his speech about the 66 failure rate and how the exam only selected possible Genin candidates. He left and we went our separate ways but not before I passed a message to Kakashi.

"If you're ever late in the future I'll tell Rin about your books."

He looked at me challengingly, "You don't know where they are."

I flashed him my Kyuubi eyes and said, "Southwest corner."

Panic flashed through his eyes from my threat and not Kyuubi. Kakashi already knew about Kyuubi, I had told him years ago when he began training me.

When I got home I was greeted by my three favorite women, Kaasan, Neechan, and Haku-chan. Over dinner we discussed various things until Tsunade-kaasan asked me what I was going to do about Kakashi's test.

I smiled at her and said, "I'm gonna kick his ass."

I had breakfast that morning and left for the training grounds. I saw Sakura and Sasuke but no Kakashi. I was ready to run to Rin and tattle on Kakashi when he appeared, fifteen minutes late.

"Sorry everyone," he said. "I couldn't find my mask."

I believed him but I could tell Sakura and Sasuke had different thoughts.

_What's under that mask?_

I smirked at Kakashi as I thought all about my planning from last night. I was totally abusing my knowledge of the anime here.

"You have until noon to get a bell from me otherwise I'll tie you against the post and eat in front of you."

I heard Sakura and Sasuke groan aloud.

"But sensei there are only two bells?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, that means one of you will definitely fail," he answered. "Ready? Set? GO!"

We all vanished.

Kakashi gave us a few minutes to ourselves before he hunted us.

_**Kakashi's POV**_

_Hmm… Everyone's doing well. Sakura in the bushes, Sasuke in the tree, and Naurto is… where is he? This is bad, Naruto's probably the greatest threat but that alone won't let you pass Naruto._

I chuckled to myself as I let a bell drop to the floor. Everyone heard it and noticed it immediately. I wondered who would go first. I was surprised to see it was Naruto. I could see he was going at his top speed because he looked like a black blur from his black shihakushyou. I noticed he wasn't using Hirameku. It was during one of our trainings that I pointed out its flaw.

_**Flashback…**_

"Naruto, the Hirameku is a flawed technique, well at least against an experienced Jounin such as myself."

Naruto was laying on the grassy ground, out of breath.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?"

"Hirameku is a technique that fools the opponent's sense of sight and hearing. However Jounin level ninjas will be able to track you using their chakra sense. Hirameku expends a lot of noticeable chakra. Your father, the Yondaime, didn't use this very often after he became a Jounin himself."

"I see."

"Also, people with special dojutsu like the Uchiha and Hyuuga can see you clearly with their eyes. However the Sharingan cannot predict your steps."

"It's the same thing if I use Kyuubi's chakra right Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yes Naruto."

I saw Naruto was being thoughtful and wondered what he was thinking.

_That's right, Sasuke's Sharingan couldn't predict Kyuubi's chakra and Neji saw the Kyuubi's chakra cover up Naruto's tenketsu in their fight._

_**End Flashback…**_

_I saw Naruto throw a kunai and disable my trap. As expected of Naruto, he's a very intelligent child. However…_

I chose this moment to drop down on him.

"Not so fast Naruto…"

_**End Kakashi's POV**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

I saw Kakashi drop down in front of me, I didn't expect it to be so easy anyway.

"I'll have to redo the basics with you Naruto," he said as I jumped away. "Let's start off with taijutsu."

I guess I should be thankful that he didn't pull out that perverted book of his, but at least he was acknowledging me as a threat. I decided to engage him in taijutsu.

"Kuruda Ryu Kousapou: Blade!"

My leg lashed out at an incredible speed, but Kakashi blocked it anyway.

Blade was meant to be a quick attack, not known for its strength but its speed.

"Not enough Naruto," he said.

_Although that was an impressive speed, anyone else would have fallen prey to it, hell I almost did. That wasn't normal Taijutsu, but he didn't even need hand seals._

"Wrong!" I said.

He looked confused until I performed Blade again with my other leg which he blocked again. This time it was right next to his head so he felt a little dazed. The resounding blow caused him to let go of me.

I saw Kakashi flex his arm to wear off the numbness.

_Damn, Naruto's kick packs a punch, I've never seen that technique before. I might need to use my Sharingan._

I saw Kakashi reach for his forehead protector.

"I won't give you the chance!" I yelled as I performed hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!" as I spewed a dozen fireballs at him.

He dodged a few until one of them hit him, then he paused in an effort to put out the fire but got hit by the rest.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Sakura.

I could tell it was a Kawarimi.

_Where are you? Behind?_

I was about to turn when I heard a familiar phrase.

"Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique: A Thousand Years of Pain!" he cried as he rammed his index and middle finger up my ass.

Which promptly went… BOOM? I could tell from the shock on his face that he was surprised. He hadn't seen me use that technique either. Even though Kakashi knew it he didn't expect me to. It threw Kakashi against a nearby tree.

"Bakuhatsu Kage Bunshin," I said from a tree above Kakashi's form.

"Naruto!" he grumbled.

"Don't worry, I'm a Kage Bunshin too," I said. "Aren't you going to test the others?"

"Ohh, you don't seem to care about them very much do you?"

"I do care I only said that because the real me is answering the real question of this exam."

I then went poof.

Kakashi sat there surprised again.

_Has Naruto already grasped the meaning of this exercise?_

_**Somewhere else nearby…**_

"Hey Sakura do you want to team up together?" I asked her.

"Sorry Naruto but I'm going to pass with Sasuke-kun," she said before disappearing.

"I was going to tell you how we could all pass," I grumbled.

I was very disappointed and annoyed at Sakura. I could only hope she'd get better. I had tried to convince her to be a medic-nin before but she was too engrossed in Sasuke to take up my offer.

I decided I'd check on my plan that I had set up last night. I heard Sakura scream in the distance but couldn't feel any pity for her.

_If only she had listened._

A few minutes later I heard an explosion from what I assumed to be Sasuke.

_Damn, I missed watching Sasuke get his ass kicked._

Don't get me wrong I loved seeing anyone get their ass kicked among my guy friends as long as it wasn't me. I found Sasuke neck deep in the dirt and an unconscious Sakura nearby.

"Having fun?" I asked.

"Just get me out of here," he groaned.

"I don't know maybe I should leave you with Sakura?" I said with a mischievous glint in my eye.

Sasuke shuddered.

"Naruto, you're my friend," he said.

I could tell it was paining him to say this because of the way he said it, it was almost begging.

"Yes, unfortunately," I said as I pulled him out of the ground. "I've got a plan…"

But he was already gone.

"Why doesn't anyone listen to me!" I shouted.

A few birds flew overhead and I'm sure Kakashi heard me. I decided I was on my own. But this meant I could activate my plan.

Sasuke engaged Kakashi in the clearing. I could see that Sasuke's taijutsu was impressive, not nearly as impressive as Lee's but noteworthy anyway.

"Dammit!" muttered Sasuke as he broke off his attack.

He was glaring at Kakashi who was reading his book again.

_How am I ever going to catch up to my brother at this rate?_

I saw Sasuke thinking to himself and chose this time to let loose my traps since he was out of the way now.

_**Kakashi's POV…**_

_Sakura was disappointing and Sasuke has potential but where is Naruto. I'm kind of worried. He seemed to know what was going on. He also tried to get his teammates to work together but… I'm willing to pass them on that alone but… where is he? What is he doing?_

I was answered when I saw Kunai flying towards me. I stepped back only to be tripped by a wire.

_What the hell?_

I tried to soften my fall but I fell through the ground.

_A pit?_

I grabbed the walls of the pit and pushed myself against it.

_Naruto!_

I couldn't help but be amused and impressed. To find time to set up a trap, but wait a sec… I thought about what Naruto said earlier:

"Don't worry, I'm a Kage Bunshin too," I said. "Aren't you going to test the others?"

I see he used Sasuke and Sakura to divert my attention while he prepared traps for me. This is a form of teamwork, I'll give him that. Now I'm certain that Naruto knows the objective of this test.

I looked up when I heard a buzzing sound to see Naruto hold a beehive.

_I could be wrong, he could just be sadistic._

I used Kawarimi and appeared behind Naruto ready to give him a good lesson when he blew up again!

_Damn…I was getting careless and I knew it. I tried to anger him earlier with my little Taijutsu stunt but it ended up working against me, and just now he used my anger against me to get me to attack him directly. _

I hit another tree and looked around for Naruto. Only to see about twenty shuriken flying at me. As I dove to the left I saw several projectiles coming at me from multiple directions.

_Kage Bunshin or are these traps? Dammit I don't have time to think._

_**End Kakashi POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

When I said I was abusing my knowledge of the Naruto anime you have no idea. Since I knew about this test I had set up nearly a hundred traps around the clearing. There was no way I was letting Kakashi out. One of my clones rescued Sasuke and brought him to me. I could tell Sasuke was surprised but why? Was it because I was sitting around in the bushes with several of my Kage Bunshin and having a picnic? Maybe. I had been using my Kage Bunshin to go out and set off my traps while some of them stayed with me to consume the picnic Haku had made.

"Sandwich, Sasuke?" I asked.

He looked at me incredulously before shrugging it off. He sat down and accepted a sandwich and joined me and my clones in breakfast. Even though I said I had breakfast, Kyuubi's manipulation of my metabolism allowed me to enjoy more of Haku's cooking.

Sasuke pulled out my version of a Klondike.

"This is good," he said.

"I made that one," I answered.

"No way," he said.

"You don't have to have anymore," I said as I began to close the picnic basket and my clones formed a defensive perimeter.

"No, I mean please," he said.

My clones snickered to each other and we let it slide. A few explosions and cries later from Kakashi, Sakura stumbled upon us.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Sasuke and I merely held out a sandwich each.

"Who made that?" she asked.

_Please let it be Naruto! I love you Sasuke-kun but please let it be Naruto! _

My clones and Sasuke pointed at me and that shut her up as she sat down to join us.

_**Meanwhile with Kakashi in the Forest of Death… I mean the clearing…**_

_**Kakashi's POV…**_

_Where are you Naruto, I'm gonna kill you. This will be the first time I've wanted to kill a student. I'm gonna use Chidori while I'm at it._

How many traps did Naruto have? His clones were effectively flanking me from all directions. I tried to leave the clearing but every direction I turned I was faced with traps. Every escape route turned into a death trap.

I was breathing heavily and lying against a tree. All my composure had left me half an hour ago. Naruto seemed to have let up on his attack and I took this time to reach into my pouch for my book only to come up… EMPTY?

I noticed at this time that my bells were missing!

"NARUTO!" I yelled.

_**End Kakashi's POV**_

_**With Naruto and gang…**_

_**Naruto's POV**_

"Kakashi-sensei seemed angry," stated Sakura as she shivered.

Sasuke looked at her for stating the obvious.

"You think," he said annoyed before turning to me with a rare, friendly smile. "I think he's going to kick your ass."

Sasuke stopped laughing when he felt the intense killer intent behind him. He turned to be met face to face with a twitching eye, Kakashi's eye.

"AHHH!" the three of us screamed.

_**Half an hour later…**_

The three of us stood tied against the wooden poles while Kakashi rummaged through the picnic basket. It took him nearly twenty five minutes to find us and five minutes to detain and capture us.

"Well I'm glad to say you don't have to return to the academy," he said.

I notice Kakashi winced as he sat down. His clothes were torn and burned as he took a hungry bite out of a sandwich.

"You two are better off dead," he said.

Sasuke shot glares at him while Sakura looked scared.

"The point of this exercise was teamwork," said Kakashi as he rubbed his arms.

"Teamwork?" asked Sakura. "But sensei there are only two bells, no matter what someone will fail. That promotes rivalry within a group."

Kakashi cracked his back and some of the joints in his arm. Finally he snapped his nose back in place.

_Son of bitch that hurts!_

Kakashi shot me a look before answering Sakura. Despite the pain he was in he seemed like he wanted to laugh at the situation. Probably because he underestimated me.

"That's correct Sakura I was trying to see who would look beyond the greater good for the team. In many missions you'll be forced to make decisions that cause you to look at the greater good. Something you don't seem to be good at!"

Sakura looked down in shame.

"Naruto was right next to you and asked you for help, but all you could see was Sasuke. As far as I'm concerned you need to clean up your act. This isn't the academy anymore this isn't time for you to show off or chase after some romantic dream."

Sasuke smirked.

_I hope that get's her off my back._

I could only wince in pain as I felt bad for Sakura.

_Geez, the truth hurts, Kakashi could have laid it a little more gently._

"And you Sasuke, you thought your teammates would hold you back. With that kind of thinking you'll never kill him!"

Sasuke was brought out of his amusement by that comment. I could feel the hate dripping from his venomous gaze that he set on Kakashi.

"If you think you're getting strong on your own then you're wrong. Where did those jutsus you learned come from? Who gave you that bloodline? Nothing you've done has been on your own."

Sasuke looked down in shame as well because he knew Kakashi was right.

_Everything I've learned has been from Aniki or father, none of this is my own strength._

"However, no one is exempt from this. That's why teamwork is so important so that we can help each other grow."

Kakashi sighed and winced as he rubbed a burn on his neck.

"And finally Naruto. You had a good plan you even grasped the answer to this exercise. I don't know what provoked you to have a picnic but you got cocky. However I'll willing to pass you alone if you don't feed anyone else."

Kakashi then cut me loose.

"Don't feed anyone else."

Then he vanished, probably to go lick his wounds. I obviously wasn't going to listen to him.

"Here Sakura, I'm no Sasuke but I'm willing to bet you're the hungriest of us three," I said.

Sakura blushed and accepted my food, "Thank you Naruto."

"I'll feed you second Sasuke because the idea of feeding a guy is utterly repulsive and I've got to gather courage first."

Sasuke raised his eyebrows at this but softened as if to say, "Ditto."

After feeding Sakura I went to feed Sasuke and it just so happened there was a storm overhead.

"I thought I told you not to feed them."

"We're a team!" said Sasuke, although there was an unmistakable trace of fear in his voice.

"That's right Kakashi-sensei," Sakura was visibly flinching.

"You…" boomed Kakashi's voice.

I pretended to act scared.

"You three…"

Sasuke and Sakura stood up bravely but it was just an act.

"Pass!" he said with a lazy smile.

Suddenly it was all sunny and like that the tension was gone.

"What!" yelled Sakura.

"You three are now officially a team," he said.

"Hmph," snorted Sasuke, but you could tell he was happy.

"Are we done Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, feigning relief.

"Not yet. I want you guys to come over here for a second."

He led us to the memorial tablet.

"This stone tablet contains the name of Konoha's heroes who died bravely in battle."

Our silence was our reverence for the dead.

"My best friend is here. I want you three to know this. 'Those who break the rules are trash but those who betray their friends and worse than trash.' "

Kakashi-sensei let us go but I stayed behind for few moments.

"Uchiha Obito didn't entrust you with mourning his passing. He wanted you to live for Konoha, for Rin. He wanted you to protect the people precious to you. That's what the Sharingan in your left eye is for."

Kakashi looked at me.

"My dad's diary."

"Ahh, Arashi-sensei. Do you miss him?"

"Not really. I can't really feel for someone I had never met. Strangely enough I do have mixed emotions about him. I love him for bringing me into this world. I admire him for the person he is. I also hate him for what he did to me and Kyuubi but I understand his first mission was to protect the village."

"What about your mother?"

"My only mother is Tsunade-kaasan. I don't need anyone else."

I left Kakashi with those parting words. Kakashi looked up at the sky instead of at the memorial for once in the past decade.

_He's strong like you Arashi-sensei. He also has your wisdom and strength. That strategy he came up with was superb. Truly ANBU material. He had nearly a hundred traps set up so dozens of them could be set up by one person. I suppose that way he minimized his chakra usage with a small amount of Kage Bunshin. _

_The positioning of the traps were all designed to work together. When I dodged the initial attack it was merely a feint to set me up for an even bigger trap. Naruto used that several times. One of them led me to a pit. He used Bakuhatsu Kage Bunshin to goad me and knock me off balance. He truly is your son._

"Hey Naruto where's my book!"

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: My longest chapter yet. Next time on _A New Nindo _I go to Wave Country and Haku comes with us. She wants to pay her respects to her parents. With her along I don't think we'll have any trouble at all. How wrong I am. Who is the Hunter-nin and who is Zabuza's tool? I find two fearsome enemies along side Zabuza. Things are even worse this time around, what will I do? Find out on _A New Nindo_, Chapter 11: Memories of the Bloody Mist.

**Borrowed Jutsus from TokehGecko**

Bakuhatsu Kage Bunshin: I'm not sure but I think this is the jutsu that Itachi uses against Kakashi in episodes 81-82?

**For Important Notes:**

Vote for Itachi's pairing Tsume/Anko/Kurenai

Tsume is Kiba's sister. I want him to have a girlfriend so he'll be more normal, he deserves one.

Should it be Shikamaru/Temari or Shikamaru/Ino, cast your votes.

I feed off of your reviews. The more reviews the more likely I am to continue writing quickly. I will finish this story arc, I won't leave people hanging. It will finish after the Chuunin exams. The teasers for the next three arcs can be found at the bottom of my author's profile. If you have any comments I'd appreciate them.

If there is a threesome it will be Naruto/Haku/Tenten, Temari, or OC (who will appear at the end of this arc). If they're older I may consider Hanabi or Hanamori instead.

Neji and Hinata are close but not romantically involved yet. Can change in the future depending on votes and a close friend of mine's opinion (and whining).

**Also I was asking for who will be the other girl for threesome but how many actually want a threesome?**

I will use techniques from Shadow Skill, Street Fighter, and Shura no Toki/Mon. Even though it may seem like Naruto has a lot of techniques it doesn't mean he's godlike, Sharingan Kakashi is suppose to have copied over a 1,000 jutsus and he isn't stronger than a sannin, he's only a top jounin. He's also below Itachi and Orochimaru. So I think that Naruto's large arsenal provides versatility not necessarily power.

Story is in 1st person but is meant to include other character's thoughts and views, a hybrid mix of 1st and 3rd person view. It may be confusing I apologize this is just the way I want to write the story. I started out writing it this way and it kinda stuck with me. Thank you for your understanding.


	11. Devil of the Bloody Mist

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

I will use techniques from Shadow Skill, Street Fighter, and Shura no Toki/Mon. Even though it may seem like Naruto has a lot of techniques it doesn't mean he's godlike, Sharingan Kakashi is suppose to have copied over a 1,000 jutsus and he isn't stronger than a sannin, he's only a top jounin. He's also below Itachi and Orochimaru. So I think that Naruto's large arsenal provides versatility not necessarily power.

Story is in 1st person but is meant to include other character's thoughts and views, a hybrid mix of 1st and 3rd person view. It may be confusing I apologize this is just the way I want to write the story. I started out writing it this way and it kinda stuck with me. Thank you for your understanding.

Will repeat important statements at the end of chapter.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

_**7) Neji and Hinata are close friends and act as siblings. Not romantic for now. Can change depending on people's reviews/votes.**_

**Votes for Pairings (I need to recount them to make sure but this is the jist of it, I only counted up reviews from last chapter)**

Shika/Ino… 6

Shika/Tem… 16

Itachi/Anko… 13

Itach/Kure… 5

Itachi/Tsume… 11

People don't seem to really care about changing Kakashi's pairing so I'll leave it as is but if people really want to I can change it to Kakashi/Kurenai. Voting is still open for him

**_Pairing Voting is still open! Vote while you still can!_**

I feel it's important to point out that I am venting my frustration at Sakura because she was so pathetic in the beginning. **Don't lie to yourselves, we all thought the same thing until the Forest of Death.** _She will be stronger and so will Ino_, I can't stand having useless characters in my story unless they're the enemy or scum/villains who are about to die. But don't forget this is NARUTO, the anime is not named Sasuke or Sakura or anyone else. So the focus will be on Naruto. It will focus on his friends as well, mostly Genins but Itachi, Jiraiya, Tsunade, etc. will have their moment soon (not too soon, Chuunin Exam soon, can't say anymore, surprise).

**I've broken the 300 review mark, YEAH! Thanks a lot guys and girls for reviewing!**

**Reviews**:

**Edengrave**: Thank you for your length review. I can tell you put a lot of thought into this one. Hokuto Shin Ken is from Fist of the North Star right? I can't comment on that because I want to surprise people but it may appear (may means it most definitely will I just don't want to ruin the surprise).

OCs will appear during but mostly after Chuunin exam. I am planning several huge arcs after known Naruto storyline. They will be a continuation of A New Nindo **the teasers are at the bottom of my author's profile.**

I will work in the Genjutsu very soon. You'll get a glimpse of Naruto's awesome Genjutsu abilities in the next chapter.

As for what I happened to Jyuuken I can't say shit but it's killing me that I can't say anything till the Chuunin Exam. I don't want Naruto to spar with Neji cause it will give away Neji's Shin (new) Jyuuken. Still I haven't even given you guys a glimpse of the Hyuuga clan's ultimate technique.

I also can't tell you what he's gonna do with the money but it will be explained. There's also no real need to improve anything because Konoha is fine, **_for now (hint)._**

You'll see Naruto's new training methods soon too.

**Virgil**: Sakura will get stronger, read above reviews for notes. Sasuke won't be able to copy, it will be explained later. Part of it has to do with Kyuubi chakra. Thanks for understanding my feelings and views about Naruto's large arsenal.

Thanks for telling me the name of the Hurricane kick. I knew the Tatsumaki part but not the rest. Do you know the Japanese name for Fei-Long's kick the one where he sets his leg on fire?

You are a very scary man. Your ideas for Rasengan run very parallel to my own. I can't say what they are it's a surprise, but if you guys really want I'll use it (my level 4-5 which is pretty similar to yours) in the next chapter. Maybe, it depends on voting. I can't tell anyone what the steps are but I have already made them all up till level 8, my speculations of course. No amount of voting will make me reveal up till level 8 until way later. It's for plot purposes to show Naruto's growth.

Thanks a lot for your review. Reviews make me want to crank them out faster.

Author's Notes: How many people want to see Naruto's Rasengan powered up in the next chapter? Please vote. I require at least ten votes for me to consider using a powered up version. Powered up does not mean fully powered up. He'll be step 4-5 not 8.

I also remember hearing that Rasengan had 8 stages can someone tell me where that was said in the manga? I think it was somewhere on Narutofan(dot)com.

**Tyheru**: First off, there will be angst later. Naruto does have competition, he just hasn't encountered it. They will appear next chapter. Also thanks for pointing that out. I rewrote chapter 10, **Naruto's dream is to be a Sannin level ninja**. I didn't say Hokage because I'm trying to put myself in Naruto's shoes. How many of us really want to be Hokage? Deal with all that paperwork and administration. It's like being President, a real troublesome and hard job. Don't get me wrong I have respect for people who take leadership roles but let's face it not all of us are meant to be leaders or do we want to be. This Naruto is definitely the latter but he will be **_forced to assume leadership positions in the future_**.

You're right OCs aren't really necessary now because of Naruto's wide cast. Will become necessary and apparent after Chuunin Exams.

Everyone will be stronger like I said I can't stand weak useless characters unless they're the bad guys or scum about to die. Rock Lee will be stronger but I can't say how until later.

**Ying and Yang Twins**: (Bows) Thank you very much for your review. I'm being serious when I say that I'm honored by your high praise. It warms my heart to see people enjoying my fanfic.

**Meheeners**: Thanks for your review. It will continue to be that way. Even though it follows timeline and story things will be different.

**Scented Candles**: I'm glad you've joined the Naruto Anime Fan Club ranks, seriously I'm always scouring school for people who appreciate anime. People seem against Nejihina so if I do it, I'll have to tread carefully and it will be complex. For now they're just really close friends.

**Bunch-O-Nuts**: I'm sorry I know you're happy for the week, _but I've got another chapter for you_. Yay! Not exactly, Kazuma Arashi, similar names have been floating around on fanfiction(dot)net and I just felt like it sounded good. It seems to be a popular name for the 4th.

**PersonaJXT**: Yeah Neji and Hinata will probably just be friends, for now that is all they are. Naruto will begin to use the Raijin no Ken a lot more in the next chapter.

**Rhythmic**: Thanks a lot for your review. I'm glad you liked the way I did the bell test. I hope other people feel the same. Please continue in your faithful reviewing.

**Zhuyou**: Oh if only you knew who Naruto's enemies were gonna be. OMG! You'll have to just read and find out how he compares against REAL enemies.

**Aldunis**: They are cousins but I've read several complex and beautifully written fics about them together. I'm waiting on the majority's opinion on whether I should pair them because incest is an issue.

**Tombadgerlock**: Thanks for your review. Read the notes above reviews for info about Sakura and Naruto cast.

**Dragon Man 180**: You won't be disappointed although it will be a little less funny. Wave Country will be more serious.

**Wolvesmon**: Thanks, I just wanted to make some annoying fan girls for Naruto.

**Blazer-6**: The other girl for Naruto's threeway is still up in the air but I like your suggestion. It has significant reasoning behind it that gives it plausibility.

For Itachi and Anko or Kurenai, who really cares about their ages? They're all adults.

**Chocobaby**: Thanks for your review. I'm glad you like the Nejihina pairing. I don't know if I'll be able to do it though. I'll try my best.

**Daniel Lynx**: **_I can tell you for certain that when I hit the later half of the Chuunin Exam I will send you an email_**. If you like you can send me some suggestions in an email. I know it's Kazama Arashi but I felt like writing Kazuma because it felt better to me. Unless Kazama Arashi is his real name?

By the way do you know the Japanese name for Fei-Long's blazing kick from StreetFighters?

Author's Notes: If anyone else wants to help they can. I accept suggestions in emails and reviews.

**Cobra-100**: I have thought about a Harem situation for Naruto but all I'm coming up is situations that remind me of Love Hina or Tenchi series.

**Bryr**: Sure you can vote twice, only once per chapter though. If people start abusing this then I'll probably only count votes once per person. Although at this point it seems like he'll be with Anko so you don't need to vote twice.

**Gargoylesama**: Thanks, I understand what you're saying it's common sense. But this is fanfiction and if the reviewers want me to I'll give it to them. However don't worry it's only friendship for now.

**Kaba-chan**: Yeah I can definitely see that happening with Neji. Also I was trying to do that with the previews, glad you noticed. I like that angle for Itachi/Anko. I actually planned to incorporate a working relationship for them to start out as a possibility.

**Ranma Hibiki**: I'm very glad you found it funny, that was the point. But you should calm down now since the serious fighting will start soon. Thanks for the review.

Warning Fluff between Naruto and Haku will take up a part of chapter. I just want to get it out of the way and because I said Valentines was coming up in the last chapter. Plus Haku's birthday is on January 9th according to Narutofan(dot)com.

**Chapter 11: Devil of the Bloody Mist**

Personally I was getting sick and tired of shitty missions. Weed this garden, walk these dogs, and find this cat.

_Poor cat…_

I remembered the cat from Team 7's latest mission. I felt pity for it as it was being smothered by its owner, Madam Shijimi.

I remember Sakura saying, "I can see why it ran away."

Things with Team 7 were going okay. Sakura was still hopeless for now, I knew that she would change later but I could only hope it would be all too soon. We could be in a dangerous situation and she'd be nothing but a dead weight.

Sasuke was his usual broody self, we trained on some days. I only used techniques of Konoha against him. In other words only techniques that he could have learnt on his own. I didn't want to show him my new techniques because I didn't want him to copy them or get suspicious of me (Author's Note: Kyuubi style!). I had ways of countering his Sharingan which hadn't appeared yet. Using Kyuubi chakra I can make it so he can't predict my movements, plus my tenketsus are covered up.

Aside from the three women in my life, Hinata, Neji, Sandaime, Jiraiya, Itachi, Kakashi, Ibiki, and Hayate were the only ones who I had told or knew about the Kyuubi being sealed in me.

Even without the curse seal Sasuke was power hungry but he seemed to have this puppy dog idolism for Itachi so I thought he'd be okay. Sasuke seemed happiest when Itachi came to train him. Itachi was frequently busy, he'd been an ANBU commander but that was a far cry from being captain of the police force. He had arranged for parts of the Uchiha district to be changed into lodging quarters for his new recruits. This was a very good decision on his part because as I was walking through the district I noticed that it had a homely feeling to it.

When Shisui murdered the Uchiha Clan it was desolate and I felt like I could feel ghosts nearby. Even before that the Uchiha district didn't feel like a warm place. Even among their own there was tension. It was so heavy that I could cut it with a knife whenever I passed by.

We had been doing missions for a month now and I had just realized something when I looked at the calendar.

"Haku-chan's birthday!" I shouted.

Good thing no one was home, otherwise Haku would have known that I nearly forgot. Okay so I had a couple of days, no problem. I have lots of money no problem. Problem was I didn't know what to get Haku. To elaborate you have to know my girlfriend first.

Haku was not materialistic. She liked having things like any other girl but she didn't have to kill someone to get it. She liked simple things, like spending the day under the sakura tree above the Hokage Monument. She liked spending time with people precious to her. That was a lot like myself. After coming to this world I wasn't very materialistic because they didn't have things like PS2 or X-Box. I almost cried when I found out but training with chakra and jutsus was just as awesome.

It's kinda nice knowing your girlfriend's down to earth. Still I only wanted the best for her because I loved her so much and spending the day with her just didn't seem like enough of proclaiming my love for her.

As for money, my _Icha Icha Schooldays_ series was as popular among teenagers and women as _Icha Icha Paradise_ was among pervert adults. I shuddered to think what would happen if the girls found out I was the author. I was popular enough as is I didn't need a fan club to rival Sasuke's. I still didn't know what to do with the money plus I didn't want anyone to ask where I got it.

First I needed to see Shino, I needed his help for one of my surprises to her. Then I scoured every store in Konoha looking for the perfect present. I knew she liked kimonos, hell I liked how unimaginably cute she looked in them. Especially that pink one, definitely my favorite. I tried looking for a kimono but I just couldn't find one that was really magnificent. I was about to give up when I saw the perfect present in a store that I hadn't considered.

_**Haku's Birthday…**_

_**Haku's POV…**_

I'm happy to be surrounded by my family on my birthday. Naruto invited Neji's team, the Hyuugas, and Uchihas. We decided to give Sasuke a break and not invite Sakura and Ino. Although perhaps it was for the best, I wasn't really familiar with those two and Naruto didn't seem to associate with them besides Sakura as a teammate.

Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san were the chaperones. It's too bad Neji and Hinata's parents couldn't make it. Some sort of clan meeting with the Hokage. Oh well Hanabi and Hanamori came.

I watched Hanabi and Hanamori move throughout the party and at first glance it would seem like Hanamori was following Hanabi when it was actually the other way around. It was so sweet to find your best friend at such a young age. Hanamori seemed very relaxed even when they branded her with the curse seal on her forehead. She would sometimes joke about it, saying it was proof of her devotion to her friend. She's wearing a bandanna like always over it along with a smile.

Itachi-san, Sasuke, and Naruto are conversing about something.

_Probably about training. I swear they have one track minds._

Lee is trying to entertain us women, by us I mean Tenten, some girls from the hospital, and I. We had a few laughs at his antics and I merely sat there, stroking Usagi-chan (Author's Note: the rabbit makes a comeback, I didn't forget her).

Idate was trying to be charming as usual. It was a lot more effective on my fellow nurses than me. He knows how devoted I am to Naruto-kun but he probably just thinks I'm a bigger challenge.

It was later in the night when Naruto snuck me out and we went to the sacred grove. I wonder what he has in store for me. Knowing Naruto it's probably something romantically sweet and thoughtful. I wasn't disappointed.

"What are we doing here Naruto-kun?" I asked.

Naruto was silent and just stood there holding my hand, watching the stars. I'm not complaining here, there aren't many things better than spending time with the boy I love in one our special places. I was just a little curious as to why we were here.

"You know I had trouble finding a present for you," he said. "I wanted to find the perfect present but what could I get the Suisho no Hime?"

Naruto liked to call me that, I supposed it was his pet name for me. I hardly ever think about the Suisho Clan that I'm from. When I'm with Naruto it doesn't hurt when I do think about them. I thought the name was sweet, but I was concentrating more on what he was saying. Still I could my blood rush to my cheeks.

"Then I saw the perfect present," he said as he casually dipped his hands in the pond.

I didn't think anything of it until I saw him put something in front of me.

"Oh my god…" I breathed.

"A flower for you," he said with a smile.

This wasn't just any flower, it was a flower made from crystals. The intricate design made it seem so real, not to mention the colors. Green for the stem and leaves, blue for the petals. It was so beautiful a work art that had to have been crafted by hand. I was so touched I wanted to cry tears of happiness.

"Naruto…" I whispered.

"You know, I love you," he said. "You're very special to me, I mean Kaasan and Neechan are special too but… well… you know… I guess all I really wanted to say is that you really light up my life you know?"

I smiled at Naruto but was shocked when I saw fireflies appear behind him and encircle the entire grove. It was a magical sight, I had to gasp and I almost forgot to breath. It was truly magical. As the beautiful lights danced around us I couldn't hold back my tears as I kissed him.

_**End Haku's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

_Oh yeah, I'm the man. Thank you Shino. I couldn't have pulled off the fireflies without your help. I mean how else was I gonna get fireflies to appear outside of summer. Good thing I wrote Icha Icha Schooldays otherwise I would never have had the money to have the crystal flower custom made. Still money's no object when my Haku-chan's involved._

I had seen a crystal flower in a store window and immediately a thought came to me. I had a flower custom made for Haku. As for money, it was expensive, so expensive I considered killing the swindler and taking the flower. Good thing I had shit loads of money or I would have.

Needless to say I was happy because I had made Haku happy. We fell asleep for an hour or so after making out and I carried her home. Kaasan and Neechan were asleep so I didn't have to explain myself or be embarrassed.

The next day I was refreshed, greeted by Haku's sleeping form next to me (Author's note: They haven't done anything kids shouldn't do yet, so get your minds out of the gutter). She looked so peaceful, so serene, and beautiful. I brushed some silky strands of raven hair from her face before I kissed her. She stirred in response but didn't wake up so I got ready and left. I had an early meeting today with my team.

When I got there I noticed Kakashi was only half an hour late. It seems like being with Rin was very therapeutic for him.

We approached the Hokage's office to receive our mission.

"Hokage-sama?" I asked.

"Yes Naruto?" he asked.

"Can we start C-class missions? We've already completed twenty demeaning... I mean D-class missions," I said.

I heard Sasuke snort and Sakura snicker behind me.

"Ohhh, do you think your team is ready Naruto-kun?" he asked.

Surprisingly Iruka and Kakashi were silent, I thought they'd be lecturing me by now. Oh well I wasn't about to let such a chance slip by.

"Yes I do."

I looked to Kakashi for support but found none. Instead I found him deep in his book, the perv. The Hokage looked unconvinced.

"I hoped it wouldn't come to this," as I stepped forward with my lunch bag.

At least it looked like my lunch bag. I plopped it on the Hokage's desk and stepped back.

The Hokage pulled the bag closer to him and opened the bag. He was blinded by a golden light and slowly his fingers inched towards its contents.

_Could it be?_

"It is," muttered the Hokage as he grasped the latest limited edition of _Icha Icha Paradise_.

He looked up at me as if he had a sudden enlightenment, "Hikaru-sama?"

I merely nodded.

"Cough, I suppose your right Hik-I mean Naruto-kun," said the Hokage.

Everyone noticed his slip up but didn't make anything of it. Except for Kakashi who was looking enviously at the new volume.

I didn't expect to meet Tazuna right away but I didn't expect it to take so long. In the mean time we merely did courier missions. They were easier than the D-Class missions but required us to venture outside of the village. Some went as far as Tea Country. They were boring but I could tell my team was a lot happier about them then the jobs in the village. Sakura was thrilled with going outside of the village. She always brought back souvenirs, even for Ino. I could tell they were still good friends despite their rivalry for Sasuke.

_Though neither of them would ever admit it_.

One day I went up to Sakura and had a talk with her. I realized she would get stronger in the future, but I didn't want to wait that long.

"Sakura," I called out.

"Naruto? Is something wrong?" she asked, turning to face me.

"Why aren't you training?" I asked.

"Well, I have to go get the groceries and I was going to go shopping…"

"No."

"No?" she seemed confused.

"Sakura, we're ninja, I understand you became a ninja to chase Sasuke…"

"No, that's not true," she said while tring to hide a blush.

"Sakura!" I shouted.

She looked shocked.

"It's okay if you want to pursue Sasuke, but don't be mistakened. Out there you have to worry about things other than Sasuke," I said.

"I know," she grumbled.

I was pretty sure Inner Sakura had other things to say.

"No you don't."

She shot me an angry look.

"If you understood you wouldn't have slacked off in your studies."

She looked surprised.

"I've conversed with you enough to know you're smarter than your tests Sakura. I know you didn't want to be disliked by Sasuke by doing better than him in something, but let me tell you, you're wrong."

Her eyes showed her confusion.

"Sasuke may dislike or be jealous of people who do better than him in anything, but he also has respect for him. Do you notice the admiration he has for his brother who he idolizes? He'll notice someone's strength before he'll notice a wallflower. Besides do you really think Sasuke is so shallow as to like someone for their looks alone? Do you want him to be? Are you that kind of a person?"

Sakura looked like she was ready to cry. I could tell she was ashamed of her lack of effort in being a ninja. Unlike Kakashi I wasn't being fierce in my tone so my words stung a little less but I knew it was necessary. Right now she didn't have the resolve to improve herself, it would only occur after Sasuke left. I was determined not to let that happen so I had to do this.

"Then what should I do?" she mumbled between sobs.

"Sakura you definitely have the talent, you just haven't done anything about it yet."

That seemed to calm her down a little.

I took a deep breath, "I don't know if this will suit you but it's the only option I can give you."

_That's bullshit she's destined to be a medic-nin according to the manga._

"My Neechan is training medic-nins," I said. "Even though they're meant to be field medics, make no mistake they are trained for any situation on the battlefield including defending themselves. Do you want me to sign you up?"

She pondered it for a couple of minutes.

_I don't want to hold them back…_

"Think of it this way, you'll have jutsus to show off to Sasuke that might interest him."

_Although I hope he doesn't learn them, even if its ijutsu I don't feel comfortable with Sasuke having power._

She looked up in earnest with a bright smile before looking back down.

_Am I that shallow that everything has to be for Sasuke-kun? Maybe I should do this for myself?_

I wasn't disappointed when I saw her nod in approval.

"You've made a good choice, but Sakura it will be hard work, you do understand?"

"Yes."

I walked away and decided I'd better give Ino a pep talk too. This would be good for both of them. However I'll probably tell Ino to train with her parents more because of her Shintenshin no jutsu. But before I could do anything…

"And here I thought you were an ANBU commader?" I said aloud as I stood against a tree. "A little embarrassing to be caught by a kid."

A shadow descended from the tree and landed next to me.

"A little harsh weren't you?" Itachi asked casually.

"Better she learns in the village then out there," I said.

Itachi nodded in silence.

"I'm sure you weren't following me because of Sakura."

"I'm hurt, you don't think I wanted to just see my friend?"

"You're head of the police force, you hardly have time to go to the bathroom these days without signing something. Actually I wanted to congratulate you, it's quite impressive what you've done with the force."

Itachi had single-handedly rebuilt the force from scratch. Having first hand understood the stress that ANBU put on people he made it a sort of rehab for them. People who had been living on edge could now relax and slowly reintegrate themselves into society.

Then he was also recruiting promising youths and training them. When people became Chuunins they usually felt misguided and confused because they no longer had instructors but worked in teams nonetheless. It was expected that you'd learn from and teach your peers as you worked together. A faulty plan that had potential.

"Don't remind me," Itachi groaned as he grasped his head. "I'm still finishing the paper work for the new budget."

He turned serious, "How's Sasuke?"

"He still has superiority issues but he's becoming more social. I don't feel he's dangerous right now but I'm still hesitant to recommend he be given any training that might inadvertently boost his ego. Right now that's the problem."

Itachi looked thoughtful.

"He also feels like he should be the one to personally exact revenge on Shisui."

"I see," Itachi sighed and sat down on a bench.

I sat down next to him and we spent a while enjoying the scenery, especially the sunset. I found it extremely nice sometimes to spend the moment in silence. Only people like Itachi, Haku, Hinata, Neji, and Shino could appreciate the same feelings.

"I've been giving him lectures about practicing the basics which he's horrible at," he chuckled. "He seems to be accepting it but I can tell a part of him thinks I'm holding him back."

"There's not much we can do, even the psychiatrist is at a loss," I said in an effort to comfort him.

"I only hope he continues to get better," said Itachi. "Even with father gone, his ghost, his memory still haunts Sasuke. It's what's driving Sasuke to do better than everyone else. Without emotions or should I say the right ones, like caring about others, is what makes him dangerous."

I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain Itachi was going through. The pain to acknowledge that his own brother, his flesh and blood, was a danger, a threat to everyone…

Itachi waved me off and I went on my way.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Uhh…" I groaned.

I was hiding in an alleyway. Somehow my picture had gotten plastered in the newspaper and it had revealed I was the author of _Icha Icha Schooldays_.

_Thank god no one knows I'm the editor of Icha Icha Paradise._

I was nearby the Hyuuga Estate so I decided to hide there while I evaded my fan girls which seemed to grow exponentially into a mob. I thought I'd be safe in the Hyuuga Estate, I was wrong.

I was looking for Neji, I figured we could shoot the breeze before I met up with my team. He wasn't in his room so I went to the dojo and found Hanamori. She was lying on her stomach with her legs up in the air, swaying back and forth. Upon closer inspection I could see she was reading something. She lazily looked over her shoulder and the moment she saw me her face brightened up. In a flash she was on her knees in front of me and bowing.

I have a bad feeling about this…

"Naruto-sama!" she said gleefully with stars shining in her eyes.

"Uh…" I stumbled back.

"I never knew you were so talented, well I knew that but this just proves you're a genius," she said as she thrust a copy of a familiar book in my face.

_At least it's Icha Icha Schooldays…_

"Naruto-niichan," called Hanabi from the doorway.

_Finally someone normal… Wait what is that? Oh no…_

"That's right Naruto-sama," said Hanamori. "Can we have your autograph?"

Hanabi tried to hide her embarrassing blush as she turned her head to the side. It was a little hard with her best friend urging her forward with an arm around her shoulder. Hanabi was also trying to hide the copy of _Schooldays_ that she wanted me to autograph.

I gave in and autographed them both. Hanamori, the hyperactive kid she was, bounced with joy as she hugged her friend. Hanabi, the mannered girl she was, bowed while still trying to hide her blush. When she raised her head both girls smiled at me.

"Ah," said Hanamori, as if she had some sort of epiphany. "I want you to sign my other series too Naruto-niichan."

As she dragged me down the hall I couldn't help but wonder, "What other books?"

"Of course the _Icha Icha Paradise _series what else," she said.

Someone had just shoved a tazer up my ass because I felt like I had just been harshly electrocuted.

_The way she said so casually and gleefully innocently made me wonder if she really read them or knew what they were about._

"Wait **your** other series?"

"Yep after reading Tou-san's I got my own copies."

_Oh my god, Neji is gonna kill me. Well maybe he'll kill Jiraiya first._

"You can't tell Neji, promise?" I said pulling her to a stop.

"Okay," she said before continuing to drag me down the hall.

I tried to find an escape route, "Oh yeah I need to meet with my team, I'll sign them later."

I leapt away before she could protest. I couldn't help but think the way she puffed up her cheeks in a pout was kinda cute. Yeah kids are cute in a different way from adults or teenagers.

I came across the police force and thought it was the safest place ever. I was proven wrong again.

"Neh neh Itachi-kun are you saying you didn't get me anything?" asked Anko as she straddled Itachi on the sparring mat.

I could tell by the way she was gyrating her hips she was talking about Valentine's Day.

"I even made you chocolate," she said.

"Um well, it's Valentine's Day not White Day," he said as an excuse.

(Author's Note: I think Valentine's Day girls give stuff to guys and White Day is the guys give stuff to girls right? Someone tell me if I'm wrong).

"Oh," she whispered huskily in his ear. "Does that mean you have something planned for Anko-chan."

"Um well," Itachi squirmed.

I would have thought he was repulsed by Anko until I saw his blush and bloody nose. Yeah, Uchiha Itachi got it bad.

I decided to save him from his "uncomfortable" situation by coughing. Wrong move. A kunai embedded itself next to my head in the wall. It left a cut on my face. I had clearly forgotten in her weakened and emotional state that Anko was a sadistic bitch that could scare the shit out of anyone.

"Ah, gomen Naru-chan," she said as she scratched her head.

I struggled to regain control of my bodily functions.

_That was so fucking scary! I hate it when she calls me that, having Kaasan say it was bad enough but Kaasan had a sort of special privilege because she's Kaasan. Anko just made me uncomfortable when she said that._

Itachi slipped out from under her, I don't how but he did.

"Did you need something Naruto?" he asked still flustered.

I wish I had a camera, seeing Uchiha Itachi in his current state was priceless.

"Haven't you seen the papers Itachi-kun?" asked Anko as she lied on her back and looked at him playfully like a cat.

On the other hand playfully for Anko was like a predator stalking its prey. Itachi was strong but I had a feeling this was one opponent he couldn't out fox.

"Did I miss something?" Itachi asked as he picked up the newspaper.

He found my page quickly because it was the front page, a little hard to miss.

"Oh," he said as he walked over to me and put his hand on my shoulder. "My poor friend, it's time I sent you out into the wild. It's time for you to be a man."

The next thing I knew I was outside.

"Hey open the door you asshole," I yelled before realizing my situation.

I looked around but saw nothing, however I could feel the "horde" closing in.

"Traitor," I mumbled.

"What? And here I was going to let you back in," he said from behind the door.

"Open it up or I'll Rasengan this door you son of bitch!" I hissed.

He opened the door agonizingly slow, "Such language, tsk tsk."

As soon as I was in I barricaded the door. Pretty useless when you think about the multiple ways you could enter the police headquarters but then again only official personnel was let in so I should be okay.

I went into Itachi's office, thinking it was the safest place. Anko followed us in and sat on the edge of Itachi's desk. I decided to relax with them. The mood seemed to have died down because she wasn't jumping Itachi now.

"So Anko, are you joining the police force or something?" I asked.

Itachi looked like he was torn between killing me and agreeing with me.

"That's a great idea Naru-chan," said Anko as she glanced at Itachi.

Knock… knock…

My first instinct was to run, but then I thought about where I was.

"Come in," ordered Itachi.

I saw Tsume, Kiba's sister, come in. It was kind of strange that she didn't have her dogs with her but I figured she left them outside or something. I didn't know that she was part of the police force. I did know she was a Chuunin though.

"Are you busy captain?" she asked.

"Not really," he answered.

I noticed she had a pink paper bag with a yellow bow on it.

"Here," she said as she placed it on the desk.

Itachi looked at it, "Thank you but what is it?"

"Chocolate."

I felt the tension rise in the room before Anko broke it with her antics.

"Ah ha," she laughed. "It's just obligatory chocolate Itachi-kun, don't get your hopes up."

Tsume narrowed her eyes in a glare at Anko before she left.

_Oh well, he'll read the note. Can't be too forward he is my captain._

I continued to converse until I noticed a small pile next to his desk that I hadn't noticed when I came in.

"Itachi you're pretty popular," I said as I looked at the labels on the Valentine parcels.

"But mine's is the best right Itachi-kun?" whispered Anko casually in her upbeat tone.

I wasn't gonna save Itachi after he "accidentally" kicked me out. I continued looking through the pile until I recognized one of the names.

"Yuuhi Kurenai?" I asked aloud.

It seems that triggered something in Anko because I felt an immense amount of killer intent behind me. I turned around to see her eyes narrowed and the whites of her eyes like she was insane.

_Only in an anime._

She ripped it out of my hands like a wolf and proceded to inspect it as if it had rabies or something. I was fearful for what would happen when Kurenai found out when Itachi swiftly took it off her hands.

"I'll just put this back," he said as he dropped it back into the pile.

I saw the clock and recognized it as time to leave when I noticed how clean the office was. I was impressed until I noticed how clean the walls looked, like they were new. I touched the wall and couldn't find any dust or dirt. I wondered why so I knocked it a couple of times and it sounded hollow. I didn't turn around so I didn't see Anko's interested gaze or Itachi's paling face.

As if in slow motion I pulled back my arm as Itachi jumped over the desk. As if someone had pushed the slow button Itachi's voice came out garbled.

"Nooooo," he cried/groaned.

But it was too late, I had already fired my fist and it slammed into the wall, which collapsed along with the other walls. That wasn't shocking, what was shocking was the contents. Every issue of _Icha Icha Paradise _and _Schooldays _were lined up against the walls, on top of each other.

I slowly turned to look at Itachi and shook my head.

"I've lost respect for you Itachi," I said jokingly.

He played along with his head down. That is until Anko put him in a headlock kind of hug.

"Itachi-kun," she squealed before lowering her voice seductively. "I didn't know you liked the same books."

I saw Itachi reach out for me and about to voice my name before I vanished out the door.

_Hehe… Serves him right._

_**Hokage's Office…**_

I arrived at the Hokage's office safely.

_Thank god!_

I saw Sakura and Sasuke shooting me looks of sympathy. I also saw the hidden book behind Sakura.

"What's our mission today Hokage-sama," I asked.

He took a few puffs before answering, "I'm very impressed with how professionally your team has handled these missions Naruto."

Sasuke snorted in satisfaction. Sakura beamed with happiness. Kakashi was buried in his book. I was too tired to react.

"Tired from your morning exercise Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

The Hokage laughed and I swore to God that I'd kill Kakashi. I could see the look in his eye.

_You ratted me out you bastard!_

Kakashi ignored the murderous look in my eye.

_I'll get you back… wait a sec I know the perfect revenge plan but I'll have to wait until we get back from this mission._

"I've decided to let you do an escort mission to Wave Country."

My ears perked up at this.

"Is this a C-Class mission Hokage-sama?" asked Sakura.

"It is indeed Sakura."

I could tell Sakura and Sasuke were eager to prove themselves. I was ready to kick Zabuza's ass. He should be easy prey since Haku's not around to help him.

"Who are we escorting?" asked Sasuke.

"I'll introduce the client now. Come in please," commanded the old man.

I turned around and expected to see Tazuna. I wasn't disappointed. He was the same sake-guzzling old man I remembered from the anime.

"These shrimps are gonna protect me?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Kakashi-sensei?" I asked.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Can I kill him?" I asked rather casually.

Tazuna choked on his sake and looked at me, slightly afraid.

_I guess that got his attention._

"No, what's the point when we're supposed to be protecting him Naruto?"

"Fine, can I kick his ass?" I repeated.

"No."

"Just one punch."

"Naruto," groaned Kakashi.

I decided that was enough, but I let a stray kunai pin Tazuna's straw hat to the wall.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "I'm a Jounin Tazuna-san, and as you can see they're more than enough to protect you from bandits."

"Well as long as they get me back safely," he grumbled as he struggled to regain his composure.

"Meet at the West Gate in an hour."

I went home to get ready. When I got there I was surprised to see Haku home.

"Where are you going this time?"

"Wave Country."

"Can I go with you? I'd like to pay my respects to my parents."

I immediately stopped what I was doing. I was worried about Haku, was she really over her parents' deaths? I walked over and gave her a hug.

"It's okay Naruto-kun."

We stayed there for a few moments, "Yeah I guess you can come. It'd be nice to have a Chuunin, not to mention my girlfriend along for a month."

"Hmmm…" she mumbled between kisses. "If we're leaving for a month then we should have your cake now."

"Cake?"

Then lo and behold I saw it. The marvelous cake. The one I can only associate with a boston chocolate cream cake. Somehow calling it that didn't do it justice. It had white chiffon light layers of bread with chocolate moose in between. The whole cake was coated in a thin layer of moose with whip cream, cream puffs, and cherries on top. If it doesn't sound appetizing imagine your best birthday cake ever times a thousand. Coupled with the fact your eating it with someone special to you makes it all the more better.

_God I love this girl…_

_**At the West Gate…**_

"Oh, so Haku-chan wants to come along?" asked Kakashi.

"Geez another brat?" said Tazuna.

I actually did genuinely want to kill him then and there. Earlier was a joke but insulting my girlfriend, any guy would want to kill that person. Haku must have sensed it because she touched my arm gently.

"Appearances may be deceiving Tazuna-san," said Kakashi with a smile under his mask. "Haku-chan is a talented Chuunin as well as a skilled medic-nin, her participation would be invaluable to any mission."

_Maybe I won't exact revenge on Kakashi for his little stunt earlier… Who am I kidding I'll burn him to the ground! You mess with the best you die like the rest! (Author's Notes: People will recognize this phrase from **Hackers**, a movie, go see it)_

"Everyone ready?" he asked, finding our nods. "Let's go."

_**Several Hours Later…**_

I overheard Sakura asking about ninjas and Kakashi explaining them. I already knew that Wave had none and Kakashi went into lecture mode. He allowed me to zone him out because he had given it to me years ago, several times.

I also remembered this was when the Demon Brothers attacked in the anime. I didn't see any puddles so I prepared myself.

"Why are you eating a sandwich?" asked Sasuke.

"I can't fight on an empty stomach," I replied. "And no I don't have any more, Haku might but then you'd have to brave the obstacle you know as Sakura."

Sasuke cringed. Sakura and Haku were on either side of Tazuna while Kakashi brought up the rear guard. Sasuke and I were at point. My comment to Sasuke was a joke, Sakura had really been taking her training seriously, so had Ino.

I continued to savor my chicken sandwich. It was like having a taste of KFC. I know every bad thing that's been said about fast food, but with the Kyuubi inside me I could have been drinking pesticide and stayed healthy. Luckily such was not the case because Haku had prepared it. As always her cooking was exemplary but I still found the need to have a barbeque with the guys once in awhile.

_In fact I think I should have one when I get back._

I had subconsciously begun to enjoy it so much that I almost missed the signs. When I finished it I wrapped up the foil and tossed it into a puddle.

"Naruto," said Sakura. "You shouldn't litter like that!"

"Whatever," I said.

**Shanaro, don't ignore me you little twerp! I don't care if you're rookie of the year I'll kick your ass.**_ (Author's Notes: Inner Sakura emerges)_

I'm glad she didn't pick it up. I'm glad no one but Kakashi and Haku noticed because I made a hand seal and my trash blew up.

BOOM!

Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke all turned towards the sound of the explosion. I was impressed with Sasuke because he got into a battle stance immediately. The Demon Brothers laid huddled on the ground in pain and dazed.

"Ohh man."

"Gawd that hurts."

They both looked up to see the sources of the shadows that loomed over them.

"Shit," they said together.

A few minutes later they woke up, bloody and bruised, and tied against a tree.

"So why were you guys after the old man?" I asked.

"I don't have tell you why," said the first.

"Yeah, we're not idiots," said the second.

"Yes you are idiots you got noticed and tricked by me a Genin, plus you answered my true question," I said.

Both of their eyes widened.

"How did you know?"

"On such a sunny day there isn't going to be such a large puddle of water. Also if by chance there was water why weren't there other puddles?"

"Very nicely done Naruto," said Kakashi as he glanced at Tazuna. "Now we know they were after Tazuna, who can probably tell us why."

"What should we do with them Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

She was still a little shaken and disappointed with herself. I gave her a reassuring grip on her shoulder and Haku gave her a smile. She seemed to understand the unsaid message.

_Thank you Naruto, Haku-sempai._

"We can just kill them," said Sasuke.

His little comment brought us unceremoniously out of our little moment we were having. Sakura seemed a little taken back and I could tell a little bit of her idolized image of Sasuke had cracked. She seemed to get over it quickly but the seeds of doubt had been planted.

"That's a little extreme isn't it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

Sasuke gave her an annoyed look, "We can't have them coming after us later on, that would be too dangerous, right Kakashi-sensei?"

I was somewhat relieved he didn't seem completely serious about killing them, but the fact that the idea came so easily to him still disturbed me.

"That's true," Kakashi answered. "However we shouldn't kill indiscriminately but we have to realize that it is necessary."

"Why don't we just leave a message for Konoha's carrier pigeon and let ANBU take care of it?" I asked.

"That's a good idea Naruto," said Kakashi as he wrote up a note for ANBU.

_Still it's impressive that Naruto was able to notice and come up with a plan to neutralize the threat it such a short time span._

Haku had used her senbon to hit pressure points on their bodies and knock them out indefinitely until it was removed. It was also coated with a nerve paralysis serum.

We continued on our way. We all had questions for Tazuna but we waited until the boat ride to voice any of them.

"Why were they after you Tazuna-san?" asked Kakashi.

"What do you mean?"

"When Naruto asked why they were after you they said they wouldn't tell us **why**. In other words they forgot to deny targeting you. A slip up, but mostly due to Naruto's phrasing of the question."

"I guess I'll have to tell you guys."

He seemed to be struggling to find the right words.

"The Wave Country is super poor right now, it's not a pretty situation. I'm building a bridge right now to change that."

"How will a bridge change things?" asked Sakura.

"Wave Country is geographically isolated and before the economy collapsed it was fine but now they have no way to recover. A bridge will open up trade routes," I answered casually.

I received a few looks from my fellow team members.

"How do you know so much Naruto?" asked Sasuke.

"I once visited Wave Country years ago and I could see that the economy was beginning to decline. It wasn't as bad as it was now but I found out about the economy collapsing a year ago because it was pretty big news and was in the papers. Lots of businessmen lost their investments and their companies were swallowed up by Gatou."

"Gatou?" asked Sakura.

"Yes Gatou is a multi-billionaire Sakura-san," answered Haku. "He is one of the richest men in Japan."

"He's also involved in underground dealings," said Tazuna. "He uses Wave Country as his base of operations and employs henchmen to ensure his illegal dealings go unnoticed."

"I don't understand why he would target you though," said Sakura.

"It's because the trade routes will open up that Gatou will lose out on his monopoly in Wave Country. Plus international trade may attract outside authorities. Gatou may have the Wave Country's Daimyo in his pocket but not the world."

"But why did you hire only Genins wouldn't this be an A-Class mission Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura pointed out.

"Yes it would be Sakura," answered Kakashi. "I have a feeling this has something to do with the country's economy."

"Yeah," said Tazuna as he took a swing of sake. "Like I said the Wave Country is poor, even the daimyo takes pay offs from Gatou probably. I didn't have money for a high class mission status."

"We're not prepared for this Kakashi-sensei," said Sakura.

"I know Sakura," said Kakashi. "We should turn back right now, Gatou is known for hiring S-Class criminals from time to time."

That got everyone's attention except mine.

_All we have to do is take out Zabuza and that's it._

"I understand," said Tazuna.

_Here comes the guilt trip. Drum roll please…_

"You guys can leave me as soon as we reach the shore. If I die it's none of your concern. Only my cute eight year old grandson will cry helplessly! And my daughter will just hold a grudge against Konoha ninja and live a sad and lonely life. My family will be poor and in shambles, but hey, none of it's your fault."

I heard him ramble on a little longer but didn't pay any attention I was looking at the mist rolling in.

"The mist is rolling in," I said.

"We're in Wave Country it's not unusual," said Tazuna.

"Naruto?" asked Kakashi.

I hadn't really been paying attention to him, I was listening for Zabuza.

"Yes?"

"I just asked everyone what we should do, what do you think?"

I looked at Tazuna in a lazy and uncaring manner.

"I still say you should have let me kill him at the Hokage's office," I said.

Tazuna looked a little ticked off.

"But since we've come so far we can't turn back can we?"

Everyone else was feeling the effects of the guilt trip, it was written on their faces. Tazuna had a smug look that I wanted to wipe off his face. Don't get me wrong, I fully intended to save this guy but being here and now with him I could tell why Naruto wanted to kill him. Tazuna in the anime was a saint compared to the real thing. I guess that's a drawback from experiencing it first person.

When we got to land the mist seemed to even out. We could even see the sun again. While we were walking down the dry path I heard something and did something very Naruto… I threw a kunai at it as a subconscious act.

"Naruto what's wrong?" asked an alarmed Sakura.

I was a little surprised at myself so I went over to check the bushes. It was what I thought, a snowshoe rabbit.

_Zabuza must be nearby._

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry little rabbit," I said aloud, feigning sadness. "Look Kakashi-sensei I almost killed a snowshoe rabbit."

Kakashi picked up immediately, and so did Haku.

_A snowshoe rabbit changes according to the seasons. White is for winter and it's clearly out of season. Which means someone had been keeping this rabbit in a cage to use for Kawarimi._

"It's okay Naruto-kun," said Haku. "Usagi-chan will have company now."

"You think she'll like him?" I asked, genuinely interested.

Haku also thought genuinely and said, "I hope so. She gets lonely when we're not home."

Sakura seemed to snap to attention.

_Haku-sempai and Naruto live together! I didn't know that. That's so Kawaii! They belong together. I wonder what if Sasuke-kun and I… No we're on a mission I have to be more professional._

Kakashi was still being lazy for appearances sake but his hands were out of his pockets.

"Hey you two let's get going," he said. "I want to get to Tazuna's before dark."

Haku placed the now affectionately named, "Shiro-chan" in her back pack, his head was sticking out of the side.

We took a few more steps before the mist got slightly thicker and Kakashi shouted.

"Everyone get down now!"

I dove into the bushes while everyone else hit the ground on their own. I felt the huge blade fly over our heads but I didn't feel it coming.

_Whoa! I was totally caught off guard. Even though I knew it would happen I couldn't feel it. I guess this is the difference between a Genin and Jounin. Zabuza is definitely a skilled opponent._

I gulped a little before calming down. If I played things safely they would all turn out the same way.

_I hope…_

"This will be easy," I said as I emerged from the bushes with a kunai drawn.

Zabuza was standing on top of his huge sword with his back turned to us.

_Smug son of a bitch, would it hurt to put on a shirt, just looking at this guy makes the chilly weather freezing._

Mist had started to roll in but it wasn't enough to make me think it was from Zabuza's jutsus.

"Oh, Sharingan Kakashi, I read about you when I was in the Hidden Mist's ANBU," he said.

"Momochi Zabuza," said Kakashi, deadly serious.

"So you've heard of me, I'm quite honored," he replied.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes at us for a moment.

_Where have I seen them before? They seem familiar._

Zabuza turned his attention back towards Kakashi. The two continued to exchange "pleasantries." I didn't really care. That's not exactly true, it was when the mist rolled in from Zabuza that I stopped listening.

"Kirigakure no jutsu," he said from his position on the lake.

The mist completely obscured our vision.

"Everyone protect Tazuna, this guy's on a whole different level. Only I can handle him," said Kakashi.

We all listened and obeyed his words because Kakashi was rarely this serious. Zabuza continued to taunt us from wherever he was hiding in the mist. He was pointing out our vital areas and trying to decide how he would kill us.

I mentally rolled my eyes, I couldn't afford to do it physically because if I did, Zabuza really would kill me.

A burst of chakra from Kakashi brought our attention to him.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I won't let my comrades die."

I noticed for the first time that Sasuke was very tense. I wasn't as scared but I definitely felt the tension in the air. It was completely different from Gashir or Aoi. It was then that I realized Kakashi was right. Zabuza was on a whole different level from the guys I had fought in the past. I gulped.

"Weak, after all you're still only Genins," said Zabuza as he appeared behind me.

I shuddered, I hadn't even felt him move, not to mention the tight formation we set up that he penetrated so easily.

I turned on my Raijin no Ken and jumped back as I used my sword as a shield. I saw the others jump away as well.

Just in time to see Kakashi stab him with a kunai in his stomach. But instead of blood pouring out I saw water.

_Mizu Bunshin?_

"Kakashi-sensei, behind you!" yelled Sakura.

I witness Kakashi getting sliced in half by Zabuza's sword. Zabuza looked smug until he saw Kakashi burst into water.

"Mizu Bunshin!"

"That's it," said Kakashi as he pressed his kunai to Zabuza's throat. "It's over."

"You're naïve Kakashi."

"What?"

Suddenly the Zabuza in front of Kakashi burst into water and Kakashi ducked. He narrowly evaded a slash from Zabuza. Zabuza on the other hand continue to spin, struck his blade in the ground and used his momentum to gather force and used his handle as a stand for his kick. It sent Kakashi sailing. Seeing it all happen up close allowed me to analyze the situation. Zabuza was strong in taijutsu and fast too, even with that huge blade.

He chased after Kakashi and barely stopped in front of the makibishi. Zabuza jumped into the water.

_Now I need to get the Fuuma Shuriken ready… wait what's Zabusza doing?_

Sure enough Zabuza trapped Kakashi in his water prison.

"Why is the water so heavy?"

"I've got you now."

"Shit!"

"Suirou no jutsu!" said the Mizu Bunshin that trapped Kakashi.

That's right, right before Kakashi was trapped Zabuza conjured up a Mizu Bunshin to take his place in holding Kakashi. Which meant the real Zabuza was in front of us, free to take us on.

"Everyone run away, protect Tazuna!" yelled Kakashi.

Sasuke ran forward with his kunai and shuriken.

_Are you joking Kakashi? We can't run now that option disappeared as soon as you were caught! If we run he'll catch up to us and kill us eventually._

Sasuke was slammed into the ground forcefully by Zabuza. He then proceeded to step on Sasuke, causing him to cough up blood.

"Naruto! What are you doing? Aren't you going to help Sasuke-kun?" cried Sakura.

I didn't move.

"Looks like he's filled with fear, you guys are only Genin. You're only insects compared to me."

He threw Sasuke's body past me.

"I won't let it end so quickly I need to have some fun once in a while."

"Ahh!" screamed Haku as she was tossed in the air.

"Haku!" I cried.

I noticed another Mizu Bunshin run past me. Haku's body slammed into the water. The Mizu Bunshin grabbed her and put a kunai at her throat.

"Shit shit shit!" I said the words were grinded between my teeth.

"I remember you kid," said Zabuza. "Yeah I almost forgot..."

He began to undo some of his bandages, enough to show us his scar that ran from above his right eye down to his bottom left cheek.

"about the brat who scarred me."

His Mizu Bunshin roughly grabbed Haku's delicate chin.

"And about this girl too. It's too bad she couldn't become my tool, but I found a better replacement."

_WHAT?_

Zabuza appeared right in front of me.

_He did all this so he could personally extract revenge against me for his scar?_

"Don't bother crying kid, just die!"

"Naruto!" cried Sakura.

"Ahhh!" I shouted as his blade cut into me.

BOOM!

Zabuza was blown back by the explosion.

_What the hell just happened to me?_

The explosion was so great that he was pushed out onto the lake water, behind his clones. After regaining his footing he struggled in his head to figure out what just happened.

_He… exploded?_

He looked at his captives to make sure they were there. He was stunned to see Haku perform one handed seals.

"Hijutsu: Sensatsu Suishou!" she yelled.

Zabuza was surprised, not at her jutsu but where her jutsu was aimed. Dozens of water needles were pointed at her and the Mizu Bunshin holding her.

"What are you doing? You'll get killed by your own jutsu," he said.

Haku merely smirked at him, a beautiful but deadly smirk.

_Could it be?_

The needles riddled both Haku and the Mizu Bunshin, and their bodies both fell and… turned into water!

_Mizu Bunshin?_

"Suikodan no Jutsu!" yelled a female voice.

It was clearly Haku but where was it coming from? Her voice seemed to echo throughout the whole clearing.

Zabuza raised his blade up in time to block the blast of water but it wasn't enough. Haku's jutsu was too strong and ended up breaking through his guard and pushing him further away. I had jumped out of a nearby tree. As he flew back he saw me descend upon his remaining clone with my Raijin no Ken. I slashed the clone across its back and freed Kakashi.

I looked up at Zabuza and said, quite smugly, "You're right, I'm only a Genin, but in the real world titles don't mean too much, now do they, Scarface?"

_**Zabuza's POV…**_

_What the hell just happened?_

"Good job Naruto, Haku," said Kakashi. "Your plan was perfect. You've really grown you two."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

_How could I have been out smarted by mere children?_

"When Naruto first dove into the bushes he did so to hide himself and create a Kage Bunshin! He sent that out instead of himself!"

"Kage Bunshin?"

_Then from the beginning I was facing his clone while the real one went around me?_

"Yes, that's what exploded in your face. That's the real reason why Naruto didn't engage you or try and save Sasuke. If he had suffered any damage and disappeared without you in position then his entire plan with Haku would be ruined."

I could only stare wide eyed, unable to believe what I was hearing.

"The girl… then, she…"

"That's right, Haku allowed your clone to kick her into the water to hide herself. While she was underwater she quickly created a Mizu Bunshin to replace herself, which your clone picked up."

"With Haku in position she used Suikodan to get you away from me and Naruto who had hidden himself while getting into position. In order to free me!"

_Dammit I've been outsmarted by this brat again!_

"I have to warn you Zabuza," said Kakashi.

I stared fearfully into his Sharingan eye.

"I don't fall for the same jutsu twice."

_**End Zabuza's POV…**_

_**Back to General POV/Naruto's POV…**_

Sakura stood there astonished.

_Naruto thought that far ahead? I knew he was strong because he was rookie of the year but is there really such a gap among the three of us?_

She then looked down in shame for a moment.

_I thought he was a wimp when he didn't help Sasuke when he had a plan all along, but look at me. I didn't do anything but cry. I need to be stronger. I need to try harder._

With this new resolve she tightened her grip around her kunai as she stood in front of Tazuna. She didn't even go to pamper Sasuke as he struggled to get up from having the wind knocked out of him.

_How could Naruto think up such a plan in such a short time. Plus Haku seems like she was in on it but I didn't see them talk about it… Could it be that they acted instinctively?_

I was impressed with Sakura's resolve. At first I had disappointed when she jumped to conclusions and let her guard down when Sasuke got hurt and I didn't help him. Still this was an extreme situation and I was proud that she could see the big picture now. Tazuna's life was on the line and it was our mission to protect him.

_Sakura will be okay now, I have a feeling she'll be training more now, who knows how valuable she'll be in the Chuunin Exam?_

I was comforted by the fact it was all Kakashi's turn right now. Make no mistake I had no illusions about my power. I was a talented Genin but that was only because of my hard work. In a straight out fight I may be able to take on a Chuunin, possibly. A Jounin was an entirely different story without tactics I would be toast. Not to mention my chakra alone wasn't near theirs. Against Gashir, tactics were invaluable and against Aoi Kyuubi's chakra was necessary. Even if I did summon it of my own accord it still wasn't my chakra.

**Scarface? Haha…**

_What?_

**You really wanna rub it in his face don't you?**

_Hmph…_

**Haha!**

I noticed Kakashi had copied Zabuza's Suiryuudan no jutsu. Seeing the water dragons clash against one another was an awesome spectale. Haku was by my side and grabbed my arm. I could tell that she was just as amazed. It was so beautiful and terrifying at the same time. Underneath the two beasts Kakashi and Zabuza clashed, kunai against sword.

When the water dissipated they leapt away. Kakashi continued to taunt Zabuza and pretend as if the Sharingan could read his mind as well as the future.

"Suiton…" said Kakashi.

Zabuza had paused in his jutsu and was surprised when Kakashi carried on the hand seals without him.

"Daubakufu no jutsu!" said Kakashi.

A halo of water appeared before turning into a tunnel of water that barreled towards Zabuza.

"Whoa!" I was awed.

I had seen it in the anime but the Daibakufu no jutsu was tearing up the land, earth, and trees left and right. It was as if they didn't even slow it down. Kakashi pinned Zabuza to the tree with kunai and I was relieved that it was over.

Swoosh…

"Arghhh…" Zabuza let out a blood curdling scream.

I noticed why, senbon were buried in his neck.

_No fucking way!_

I looked up and sure enough I saw a hunter-nin. It was older than us, older than Haku, a full adult.

**Kit she's strong, as strong as that Zabuza!**

I took Kyuubi's word for it. Even without his body, Kyuubi's chakra sense was better than any living human's on the planet. Almost no one could hide from his chakra sense and he could tell how great a person's chakra was even if they tried to hide it. He could also see their entire amount, something I didn't know was possible. Dojutsu like the Sharingan and Byakugan could see chakra in a person's body but not how much you had in total.

Speaking of Dojutsu I had been practicing one with Kyuubi, I hadn't tried it out yet because I hadn't perfected it but I turned it on anyways. It was barely noticeable unless you were looking for the change in my eyes. My pupils merely became slits, easily hidden by the depths of my blue eyes.

The part of the Dojutsu that I had mastered allowed me to see chakra in a way differently from the Sharingan or Byakugan. I couldn't copy or see 360 degrees but I saw chakra more detailed and in depth. I could also see a fair distance and track chakra through objects. Although it wasn't x-ray vision like the Byakugan. Now I could see her chakra, I noticed the katana on her hip looked strange. Usually chakra only came from living people, sometimes from objects like explosive notes or other tools. However the chakra around her sword looked contained and almost alive.

**Hmm, it may be like that Shark guy, Kisame's sword, the Samehada.**

Like I said before, Kyuubi knew all my memories since he was a part of me. He knew all about what would happen at least, what I knew.

_What do you mean?_

**I've encountered them before. After a high amount of refining humans made Shinken (living blades) or Seiken (sacred blades). Shinken were hard to master but could be made for anyone while Seiken could only be mastered by a few chosen and were harder to make. The blades possessed their own mystical power unique to themselves, individually.**

_Whoa…_

**Nowadays only the Sages or heavenly beings have such knowledge but there seems to be some humans who still practice it.**

Imagining the power these blades had, sent shivers down my spine when I thought about who could have it. People like Akatsuki or Orochimaru.

_Speaking of Orochimaru._

**He got Kusanagi from Manda. It was Manda's demonic treasure.**

"I see that you're a Mist Hunter-Nin," said Kakashi.

I took a look at Kakashi and saw that he was nearly depleted of chakra.

"Yes, I've been tracking Zabuza for some time now," she said.

She disappeared and reappeared next to Zabuza, "I'll be taking the body so I can dispose of it. This body has many secrets."

Kakashi made no move to interfere while I was having a mental battle.

_Should I take her now?_

**I don't know. She's as strong as Zabuza, we should be able to take her, together. However we might get your friends wrapped up into our battle and Kakashi is not an option.**

I mentally nodded and watched her disappear with Zabuza's "corpse."

**Kit, I feel eyes on us and I don't mean friendlies…**

I turned around to survey the forest and I found my target. I couldn't see the figure's face, only its chakra. Its chakra was strong as well and somewhat unique like Haku's.

_A bloodline?_

**Perhaps**.

_Shit_.

"Alright let's go now," said Kakashi.

"Come on you guys can rest at my house," said Tazuna, his eyes resting on my back.

_Shrimp's stonger than he looks, smarter too._

I heard Kakashi fall to the ground and Sakura scream.

"Kakashi-sensei!'

I walked over and looked over his condition. I gave a nod to Haku and she agreed with me. Kakashi would be fine.

"Sakura, Kakashi-sensei's okay," I said calmly.

She looked up at me.

"This is an excellent time to test how well you've been training," I said.

She looked at me confused.

"Pop-quiz, Kakashi-sensei's not dying, what is his condition?"

She looked over his body for a few moments. She took his pulse and opened his closed pupils to take a look at them.

"Chakra-depletion, it occurs when a person has exhausted nearly all of their chakra, not including the minimal amount of chakra that the organs require to keep the body alive."

I was proud of her text book answer and created a few clones to carry Kakashi off. Surprisingly enough, Kage Bunshin lasted quite a long time if they weren't attacked. I guess that's why my chakra was divided evenly among them.

I turned to look at our silent observer. I watched as it jumped away. As I watched it move away I could only ascertain one thing from the way it moved. It didn't move like any human I had ever met.

A chilling breeze glanced the back of my neck before I walked away with my team, towards Tazuna's house.

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time on A New Nindo, Haku and I pay respects to her parents when we get a surprise visitor. A battle on the bridge ensues as I am separated from my team and encounter Zabuza's new tool. Haku engages an enemy of her own, the fearsome hunter-nin.

Haku: This sword is…

What is the mysterious power hidden in the sword?

Naruto: My Shadow Skill (Eigi) has no effect?

Who is the fearsome enemy I must face?

Find out in **Chapter 12: Bloody Memories and Showdown on the Bridge.**

Important Note: I said the unknown character didn't move like any human I had ever met, this does not mean it's a monster. It is a human.

I will update this weekend, maybe. I have a lot of essays to write. Remember I feed off of your reviews, it feeds the creative engine I affectionately know as my brain.


	12. Bloody Memories and Showdown on the Brid...

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

I will use techniques from Shadow Skill, Street Fighter, and Shura no Toki/Mon. Even though it may seem like Naruto has a lot of techniques it doesn't mean he's godlike, Sharingan Kakashi is suppose to have copied over a 1,000 jutsus and he isn't stronger than a sannin, he's only a top jounin. He's also below Itachi and Orochimaru. So I think that Naruto's large arsenal provides versatility not necessarily power.

Story is in 1st person but is meant to include other character's thoughts and views, a hybrid mix of 1st and 3rd person view. It may be confusing I apologize this is just the way I want to write the story. I started out writing it this way and it kinda stuck with me. Thank you for your understanding.

Will repeat important statements at the end of chapter.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **For pairings please vote for Itachi/Tsume/Kurenai/Anko and Kakashi/Kurenai/OC**

**Now vote for Shikamaru/Temari or Shikamaru/Ino**

Tsume is a name I made up for Kiba's sister.

_**7) Neji and Hinata are close friends and act as siblings. Not romantic for now. Can change depending on people's reviews/votes.**_

**Reviews**:

**Virgil**: Sorry I missed your thing about the Hyuugas and the Fist of the North Star. Yes there is a little something about that in my fanfic but it won't appear for a while. It will happen after the Chuunin Exam. I don't want to reveal it too soon and its killing me I can't show off Neji's moves yet. Just a side note I've only seen the movie about Fist of the North Star I haven't seen the series. Thanks for your reviews. I appreciate you putting your thoughts into your reviews.

As for Lee, I can't say shit about what I'm giving him either. I really want to tell everyone and show off his moves, you'll have to wait for until after the Chuunin Exams to see him shine. I've got awesome moves for him. Many of which Naruto will give to him from his anime watching. That should narrow down your search, since Lee can't use chakra. If you guess correctly on what I was going to give him _please email me your answer do not put it in the review_, because I don't want anyone to know.

As for Uchiha Suiren, Sauke and Itachi's little sister, she's a little young to do anything but she will appear in the next chapter. She will play a huge part after the Chuunin Exam and her "team" will play a huge part later. I can't tell you who her team is. _If you guess, answer in an email, not in review. I don't want to give it away._

As for the Hyuuga situation I haven't touched very much on that. Neji, Hinata, Hanamori, and Hanabi get along but the hate still exists. It's just that Hinata truly cares about all members of the Clan and the Branch House sees that. They don't have particular feelings about Hanabi yet. How the Branch views Hinata will happen later.

For Rasengan, I'd prefer you email it to me so people don't find out before it's used. I'll definitely give you credit. I didn't get enough votes for Rasengan level 4-5 so I won't use it this chapter. It actually works out better for me this way, you'll see.

Please review as much as you want. I don't mind, I appreciate your thoughts. _Feel free to email (email on author's profile) me any suggestions if you run out of chapters to review_.

**Anonymous**: Thanks for the ideas. I really liked them and will try to work them in to the fanfic. They are very interesting ideas the ones you proposed. I'm flattered you think that I'm on par with some of those fanfics you read because those are some of my favorites. Thanks for the review.

**Taijutsu**: I haven't seen much of Ranma ½, I played the game a few times but other than that, sorry. _If you email (email on author's profile) me some info about these techniques you mentioned or name the episode numbers they appear in then I'll try to incorporate them_. I can't say anything until I see them since I'm not familiar with them.

I know what "Now" is about but I haven't read it. I usually only pick up my manga at Suncoast. I've seen "Now" at an anime expo but I didn't buy it. Tell me about it and I may buy it online and think about incorporating it.

**Bam Dasher**: You'll see one of Naruto's sword techniques but I'll save some for later. Speaking of sword techniques who else should I give some to? Cough… Tenten… Cough…

**Whiteknight**: Glad to see I'm not the only person reading manga from Viz. You're right about the finger thing. I'd been bored lately a little with the past few volumes and was thinking "WHAT?" when I read that in this volume of Rebirth.

As for the red Chidori I don't know what fanfic you were talking about. If you go to Baka-updates(dot)com I think they have a wallpaper with Sasuke's chidori blurred. It was then that I got the idea for making chidori look more fire-like than lightning.

Glad you approve of Itachi and Anko, that's what the majority seems to be voting for.

**Edengrave**: I haven't had Sandaime retire yet. His time to well… he's got something special in store for himself. Remember the Chuunin Exam will happen but how it will happen… You'll have to read and find out.

Itachi is a little weaker than a Sannin because he doesn't have Magekyo Sharingan but he is definitely above Kakashi right now. When he fights… ooops… I'll make him seem Sannin level.

As for summoning I think that you're right. We can understand all those assumptions by watching Naruto and Gamabunta interact.

As for the Streetfighter moves… Thank you so much. I remember it being Tatsumaki something but forgot the rest. I recognize the names and kinda remember the techniques you listed. I don't completely remember them so if you could email me the details to the techniques or I'll just look for a faq on them.

For the censored technique of Akuma I remember it from Marvel vs. Capcom? Anyways I remember seeing it but never really understanding what it was specifically. I mean I knew it was a short range one hit sure kill thing that Akuma did after his little moonwalk thing.

Thanks a lot for all the info it is really helpful, can you tell me where you got all this info or is it just from experience playing the Streetfighter games? I haven't played many Streetfighter games lately. The last I remember was Streetfighter Alpha 2. _Feel free to email (email on Author's Profile) any more suggestions._

**Blackhood**: Thanks for the review, if I can't make the threeway work you will definitely see Naruto and Haku's teamwork and relationship grow.

**Meheeners**: Haha, thanks for your review and the Omake. It was very enjoyable.

**Bunch-o-Nuts**: Thanks for the review. I'm glad I gave you something to do during your spare time. I will have her (Uchiha Suiren) appear later, she's only a child now so she can't do much. She'll reappear next chapter.

**RudraDragoon**: Thanks for the little info on Bakuretsu/Bakuhatsu Kage Bunshin. Bakuhatsu means explosion and Bakuretsu means exploding. I actually preferred Bakuhatsu over the other and that's why I wrote it that way.

**Hiiro and Angelica**: I think you're the second reviewer to say that. Yeah I know that Kazama Arashi is the popular name floating around but I felt Kazuma Arashi sounded better. Oh well. I'll probably change it back to Kazama in the future. He won't be mentioned much so it's not a big deal.

**Blazer-6**: Yeah I understand what you're saying but since I'm putting myself in Naruto's shoes I don't want to "rock the boat." That may be why you feel the fluff between Naruto and Haku is boring. I'll try to make it more interesting. I also understand the marriage view approach.

I love the ideas you proposed for the threeway plausibility. I was thinking similar thoughts but they were all over the place. I like yours since they are more thought out. For Tenten I had something planned for her, similar to what you were thinking but not quite. Thanks for sharing your ideas. _If you have anymore you're free to email (email on author's profile) me._ Thanks for your helpful review.

**Ranma Hibiki**: You won't be disappointed, it's not an OC. Oops, maybe I shouldn't have said that.

**Joekool**: Thanks for the info, it's too late in the story for me to change it but thanks anyway.

**Cobra-100**: Like I said if there is a Harem situation it will have the Tenchi series or Love Hina feel to it. Girls all around but not much actually happening except for him and Haku.

**Soul Ice**: Thanks I'll watch Flame of Recca when I have the chance, I've seen only about half the episodes.

**Kaba-chan**: I think I already thanked you but thanks again for telling me about Fei-Long's kick

I'm glad you liked my attempt at humor. Sakura is still weak but the point is that she's trying to improve herself.

Zabuza's tool will be strong how strong? You'll see.

Pairings as always are up in the air. Too early for me to do anything about them. Plus the Hyuuga children are a little young.

**Chocobaby**: Sakura won't get much action because she's still training to be a medic-nin, she'll really shine soon though.

As for Temari, I've got new moves for her too but I don't know if I should show them off yet because they're a little overkill or not what you would use against a "friendly" nation in a Chuunin Exam.

**Animewatcher**: Tsunade will find out but I don't intend for Naruto… well you'll read and find out. I don't know about the autograph. It would freak me out to find out my mother figure read pornos. I'll think about it. Thanks for your review.

**Ninfan**: Naruto's words won't be forgotten. If they are you can be sure Naruto will make Gaara remember. I hope you like that chapter as well as this one. Thanks for the review.

**Rhythmic**: Yeah I know. I try to fix things but it's a little hard when spell/grammar check picks up every jutsu or foreign word. Thanks for the review and your support.

**Night-Owl123**: People might or might now find out. You'll have to wait and see. Thanks for the review.

**Tombadgerlock**: Zabuza's tool is the bloodline user. Thanks for your review.

**Dragon Man 180**: Zabuza's tool seems non human but it is human. You'll have to wait and see but you will find out a lot on who she is. Keep up the good work on your fanfic too, _Naruto the Kitsune Hanyou_ is awesome. Thanks for your review.

**Chapter 12: Bloody Memories and Showdown at the Bridge**

Author's Note: I'm not satisfied with how some parts of this chapter were done so I may change or update some of them in the next few days. I was just trying to crank it out fast because I promised you guys I'd get it out this weekend. I think this is my longest chapter yet 44 pages, 37 ½ pages if you discount the reviews and author's notes. Please Enjoy!

We entered Tazuna's humble abode and Tsunami greeted us. She seemed like a kind, gentle woman.

_Not at all like some of the psychos (cough Sakura cough Ino cough) around me._

We easily found a room for Kakashi, so we set his lazy ass down and went down to eat. Haku and I took turns watching over him with Sakura, so we could further instruct her medic training. Sasuke did what he did best, brood. No I'm serious, not that I really cared.

Even though I had become friends (somewhat) with Sasuke it was still hard being around him, you always had to watch what you said. He always reacted one of two ways annoyed or intrigued. I don't know which one was worse. Annoyed meant he rejected your presence, and intrigued meant he wouldn't leave you alone till he got some answers. I actually preferred the former because I couldn't trust the bastard with my secrets. Since only a select group of people knew about Kyuubi I wasn't about to go tell Akatsuki or any other psychos like Orochimaru.

Sakura's progress was impressive she soaked all the information up like a sponge and copied down notes dutifully. I gave her a pat on the head when she did well like a little puppy. Surprisingly she seemed happy when I did. I guess it was because she could sense my genuine happiness for her. But all good things must come to an end.

"You're all going to die!" shouted Inari.

Everyone was really tense and the real/other Naruto would have said something like call him a coward. I didn't feel like crushing the boy, well not right now anyways because I was eating the combined cooking of Haku and Tsunami. I don't know how Tsunami's cooking was but I knew Haku's.

So I merely brushed him off, "Well everyone's gonna die someday so what does it matter."

"Naruto…" seethed Sakura and Haku.

I could tell they wanted me to take this boy seriously.

"You can't beat Gatou and his men!" he shouted.

You want serious? I'll give you serious.

"Watch me, I drag his punk ass through the middle of town," I said between bites.

"You're just a kid what can you do?" Inari said as his hands slammed down on the table.

I wouldn't normally be mad but his little outburst had caused the food to spill onto the shaky wooden table.

"Listen here brat!" I said, with dead serious eyes. "I don't care what happened to you to make you a wuss. You're right I may die but atleast I won't crying my eyes out begging for mercy."

My voice dropped, "There are a lot of things worse than death. Just because you've led a sheltered life don't assume you know shit about me."

"Naruto," pleaded Sakura.

"Shut up. You need to listen too Sakura. What this brat said is true, there's a significant chance we could die against Gatou all because Gramps made a screw up in the paper work and made his little spiel on the boat. Maybe you can't understand Inari, the reason I'm here. But that's because I'm a man and you're only a child."

"Shut up shut up, shut the hell up, you don't know anything," he shouted as he ran out crying.

Everyone else was wondering what had gotten into me, where did the calm and composed Naruto go?

I guess I was reminiscing about the time my parents died and I couldn't understand why I was alone in a strange place, an orphanage. Part of me was pissed at Inari. I remembered his "dad" from the anime. He was a brave man. Inari hadn't picked up any of those qualities yet. He didn't have any balls at all. I remember when I was his age I had already stopped crying for my parents to come get me. To come comfort me in the cold lonely nights. To tell me the bullies wouldn't hurt me anymore. To tell me everything would be alright. I was a little jealous of Inari because he had his grandfather and mother while I had no one when I was growing up in the other world.

Part of me was pissed at myself because I knew what Inari was feeling but I couldn't feel pity for him because it wasn't what he needed. It wasn't what I needed when I was younger than him.

Tsunami finished telling the rest of my team about Inari's "dad." I wasn't listening because I already knew.

I found him outside by the dock edge, still crying.

"What's with the tears?" I asked as I laid against the wall.

He seemed surprised, since he didn't hear me come up behind him.

"Your mom told us about your dad, what were you expecting my pity?"

He looked pissed at me.

"Hey! Are you gonna run away? That's not something your dad would do."

"What the hell do you know?"

My hand reached out for him and he cringed back, he was afraid I'd strike him. Instead I pulled off his cap and ruffled his hair.

"Your dad was a strong man, a brave man. He knew what it meant to protect things precious to you."

"He still died."

"No he's dying right now."

Inari looked up at me.

"At least his spirit is. His brave spirit is crying because this town has lost its backbone, its will."

"But I don't want to die! I know… I know it… but…" he said between sobs.

His small hands were trying to stop the rivers coming out of his eyes.

"Its okay if you want to cry but they're being wasted. That's not what you should be doing."

"What should I do then?"

"I don't know, that's something only you can answer. It can't be something that someone has forced on you. Otherwise it's not of your own free will."

He sat there in silence as I got up to leave.

"You know everyone's afraid of death Inari, there's no shame in that. Real strength comes from over coming that fear. Courage…"

"Courage?"

"Yeah courage will make you strong and when you have it you'll know what to do. Then you'll be just like your dad."

I looked over my shoulder.

"Wouldn't that be cool?"

I left him alone and Inari stared at the stars thinking about his dad and how his life was before him. How much it reflected his cowardly life after his dad's death.

_I was a coward before I met him. I abandoned my first friend, a puppy. I didn't have any courage then and I don't have any now. I always depended on Dad because I felt safe. Can I find courage? I felt Dad would make things right but that was the wrong kind of thinking all along. Isn't that right Naruto-niichan…_

Inari silently stared at the direction I had left.

_**At Tazuna's House…**_

"What?" I asked.

Haku was standing there waiting for me.

"I'm very proud of you," she said with a smile.

"Geez, does everyone know about my pep talk?"

She shook her head.

"Just me."

"Good."

I followed her back into the house and went to sleep.

_**The Next Day…**_

Lo and behold Kakashi was up. He lazily stared at us.

"Oh everyone's here? Good we can start training then," said Kakashi.

"What do you mean Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura.

"I mean training for when Zabuza comes back."

He said it so nonchalantly that it pissed me off. I could hear jaws drop, everyone else besides Haku.

"What do you mean sense?" asked Sasuke.

"I mean Zabuza isn't dead. The Hunter-nin who came for him was probably an accomplice."

"Why didn't you stop her then?" asked a slightly annoyed Sasuke.

"In case you didn't notice Sasuke I wasn't in my best condition."

Sasuke hid his embarrassment in his collar.

"How do you know he was alive?" asked Tazuna.

The old man seemed scared, for good reason. Egos aside, I sure as hell didn't want to take on a guy like Zabuza by myself.

"The Hunter-Nin struck him with senbon. It is very hard to kill someone with senbon unless you are very skilled. Even then it is strange for a Hunter-Nin to use such a weak weapon. Also the Hunter-Nin took his body."

Everyone else looked confused.

"Hunter-Nins only need the heads of the missing-nins they hunt. They're suppose to burn the body on site…"

"But she didn't," finished Sakura.

"Zabuza will be back in two weeks if we're lucky."

"Lucky?" asked Sakura.

"Yes, we need that time to train. I will have recovered by then but in the mean time you guys need to get stronger too. So that it will be possible for you guys to back me up," he said, smiling under his mask.

Sakura beamed at the chance and Sasuke hmphed.

"If you give me a second to get ready I'll be down in a second," said Kakashi.

The others left the room with the exception of myself and Haku.

"Something wrong Naruto?" he asked.

"I think we have a third problem," I said. "Years ago Zabuza tried to kidnap Haku and used her as his tool."

Kakashi glanced at Haku who was sitting next to me.

"I see, but…"

"Let me finish, in the battle yesterday he said that he found a replacement. I saw him with my Jigan and it looked like he had some kind of bloodline limit."

Kakashi was silent.

"You two will have to train extremely hard," he said after a few moments. "Sasuke and Sakura could improve quite a bit in two weeks but I don't think they'll improve as much as you two will. You should work on your teamwork and try to find strategies to eliminate one of our enemies as quickly as possible. I'll handle Zabuza."

"Okay."

"Hai."

Kakashi left to train Sakura and Sasuke while Haku and I went on our way. Unfortunately we wouldn't be training first. We had something more important to do.

Haku's Old Home…

"Tadaima, Kaasan, Tousan."

Haku stepped through her house. The ice that she had killed her father and the murderers with had long since melted. It had been years after all. She went about cleaning up the house, for whatever reason. I had no clue but I helped her anyway. She shot me a soft, sad smile. I wanted to hug her, hold her, but I settled for cupping her face with my left hand. She leaned into it. My left hand went for my Raijin no Ken when I felt a chakra signature. Haku noticed and we stepped out of the house, calmly.

I noticed where the signature was coming from as I held onto Haku. I led her to the signature and was surprised at what we found.

It was a person praying in front of two tombstones. The person turned and got up slowly when they felt us.

I couldn't tell whether or not it was a man or a woman. The face was so beautiful but the person didn't seem to have any feminine qualities.

"Haku is that you?" the person asked.

"Yes how do you know me?" asked an alert Haku.

However she was quickly disarmed as was I by this person's… tears?

"It's been so long, you don't remember me?"

"No I'm sorry."

"I'm your aunt Yukigi."

"My aunt?"

"You're a woman?"

I noticed for the first time how similar Haku and this woman was. They had the same raven black hair and chocolate colored eyes. However this woman's eyes were much more aged. Back to the feminine qualities she did have a slender figure but she didn't have… breasts…

_God I am such a perv._

"What?" she seemed confused by my question. "Haha, I gues I don't really seem like a woman with my short hair and this."

She pointed to her chest and I was a little confused until she opened her kimono. Haku's hand darted in front of my bulging eyes. After a few awkward moments of silence she lowered her hand. It wasn't anything to see, she had taped her breasts to her chest with bandages.

"Why are you hiding the fact you're a woman?" I asked curiously.

"Wave country, no, the world isn't very safe for a woman traveling alone," she said with a smile.

She turned her full attention to Haku while I thought about things.

_Could it be that Haku was a girl in the anime but masqueraded as boy because she didn't want to be taken advantage of? Now that I think of it after what those men did to her mom… I wouldn't blame her. I'd do the same thing. Although I probably won't ever be able to understand that kind of fear because I'm a man._

Haku and her aunt conversed like old friends but I was still a little tense. Why?

_Kyuubi?_

**Yeah its her.**

_So she is the Hunter-Nin._

I had seen the depth of her chakra and it was off the scale, almost on par with Kakashi and Zabuza but still less than. I didn't see her sword with her.

_Should I take her? No not with Haku here and not with the way she's feeling._

Yukigi, her name was. She told Haku of her travels and Haku told her about her own life.

"You have to see it sometime Haku-chan, the Plains Country is beautiful with green hillsides for as far as the eye can see. It's so nice to just lie down under the sun on a clear day with a refreshing breeze and the cool grass under you. You can see pure white mountains that seem picture perfect underneath the cloud

At the beginning it seemed as if she was trying to convince Haku to come with her by making her interested by her travels. I could see why, Zabuza probably still wanted her bloodline, but why? He had Yukigi.

"You look so much like my sister, your mother," she said.

They got around to talking about bloodlines and that's when I heard it.

"I don't think I got much of the Suisho Clan blood in me. The bloodline limit actually appeared in few members, it was just that our family was known for its usage of water and ice jutsus," she explained.

That's why she was trying to convince Haku to come with her. Yukigi's blood was too weak to use the bloodline limit. What surprised me was what Haku did next.

"I'm not very strong with it either Aunt Yukigi," Haku said.

She manipulated a little of the nearby water into needles but seemed to struggle.

"I can manipulate it well enough but I don't have the stamina for it, so I can't use it much," Haku said.

_Why was she lying? Unless…_

Yukigi bid us fair well and promised to come back tomorrow. Haku waved her off with a bright smile before falling into my arms.

"It's her isn't it?" it wasn't really a question, it was more of a statement.

I didn't know how to answer that so I went with the truth because Haku liked truth and she would have a better chance of surviving if I told her the truth. I didn't want her to freeze up if she had to fight her aunt.

"Yeah it's her."

We spent the next half an hour in silence. We just stood there with her in my arms. I hardly noticed how cold it was.

"We should go," she slipped from my arms.

I pulled her back, "We don't have to do anything, we can stay a little longer. You know, for your parents or something..."

She looked at me and smiled then she went to her parents' graves and prayed. I didn't really pay attention because I felt it was private, a moment between her and her parents. I did hear my name come up but couldn't make out anything. I felt a little tug on my side and there she was. She led me over to her parents' graves.

"Kaasan, Tousan, this is Naurto," she said. "He's my um my boyfriend."

Even now she found the time to blush. I guess I should be happy that she doesn't seem too shaken by her aunt's appearance.

"Yeah um, I'm her boyfriend," I said in an awkward manner.

I had never visited my girlfriend's parents before. It was a strange and somewhat fearful feeling even though they were dead.

"I promise I'll take good care of her."

_Geez, now it sounds like I'm asking for their blessing._

I could tell that our awkward conversation with her parents was affecting her in the same way as it was me. So we left after saying our goodbyes to them.

Now onto training, I had picked up a couple of methods and one of them was from Itachi.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I said from my position.

I was standing upside down on a kunai. Not only did I have to protect my fingers on the kunai tip with chakra I also had to balance myself without falling. Sweat was slowly dripping down the side of my face and along my chin.

Haku was meditating near the water. Every now and then the water would shift and form shapes before dissolving. She seemed to be at peace with herself and the world. Totally calm, as if the water show in front of her hadn't been caused by her.

I sensed a presence nearby and stopped my training. I motioned to Haku who came out of her trance. I relaxed when I saw who's chakra signature it was with my Jigan.

"Sakura what are you doing?" I asked.

She came out of the forest are and into the clearing where we were.

"Is that you Naruto, Haku-sempai?"

"Yes Sakura-san," said Haku. "What brings you here Sakura?"

"I just finished climbing a tree so I'm taking a break."

"How many times did you climb it?" I asked.

"Only once but I climbed it to the top."

"How do you feel?"

"A little tired but not exhausted. I can hardly believe how many times Sasuke-kun can keep climbing after falling down. It's like his chakra is endless."

"Sakura you're exhausted so your training isn't over," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Climbing trees is meant to improve your chakra control as well as your reserves. You need to work until you can barely move."

"Ehhh?"

A look from me and Haku told her otherwise.

_Naruto and Haku-sempai are right, I have to take being a kunoichi seriously, but its so painful._

When we went back to the house Sasuke came in after we had already started eating. Sakura already had his meal ready for him. At this point I couldn't tell if it was common courtesy or her crush. I suppose the fact I couldn't tell was a good sign. At least she was taking her training seriously.

Sasuke seemed tired and his body was covered in bruises, his clothes dirt and leaves.

"Where were you guys?" he asked gruffly.

I couldn't tell if it was because he was tired from training or if it was just how he was. He was scarfing down his food quickly and loudly. Sakura was a little put off by this.

"We were training," I said.

"Why weren't you… training… with us?" he asked between bites and gulps.

"We've already finished tree climbing Uchiha-san," said Haku with a polite smile.

It seemed like Haku couldn't stand his eating either. If only the crowd could see him now, Uchiha Sasuke eating in an uncivilized manner.

Sasuke didn't say anything after that he only left for training, slamming the door behind him.

Why am I so weak? Haku and Naruto already finished and Sakura's control is much better than mine. How come I'm always last, I'm an Uchiha for God's sake.

Sasuke punched a tree with as much force as he could in order to vent his anger. His pain made his fist numb but his feelings of anger and jealousy returned quickly.

_**The Next Day…**_

"Naruto, Haku, you two will take turns guarding Tazuna while the others train, okay?" instructed Kakashi.

"I understand."

"Hai."

"Good."

I went first because I wanted Haku to rest. She seemed tired, mentally and physically from training and meeting her aunt.

"Let's go Jiji (old man)," I said to Tazuna.

"Coming brat," he replied.

"Have a good day," said Tsunami.

"Bye," said Inari.

I was surprised at Inari's proclamation but responded calmly, "Later."

I went to the bridge with Tazuna and decided I'd help out I created a dozen Kage Bunshin and had them use Henge to transform into various people. It wasn't because I wanted to trick anyone it was because using two jutsus in conjunction with one another exhausted much more chakra that if I had used them separately. Depending on the techniques used it wasn't 1+1 equals 2, usually it was more like 1+1 equals 3 or more. Combining jutsus was harder than you'd think.

While I stood nearby Tazuna I saw him talking to one of the workers.

"I just can't do this anymore Tazuna," said the worker.

"Just a little longer, this bridge will be done and Gatou can't touch us. Come on it will revive Wave Country."

"I'm sorry," he said and he was off.

Tazuna's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Looks like someone quit?"

"Heh, that's okay I've got you and your tricks to make up for them brat," he said, trying to hide his sadness.

"They're just cowards Tazuna-san from what I see you're the only one really putting in an effort to change Wave Country for the better. No one else seems to have any balls."

"It can't be helped, they have to think about there families."

I had a lot more I could have said but didn't. It was because I could tell he would continue defend his workers even if they had deserted him.

On our way home we stopped off for some groceries. Wave Country was doing a lot worse than I thought. There was a huge amount of homeless and starving. I could also tell how bad it was when I went into the grocery store. The produce was terribly small and some of them were shriveled or rotting. It made me appreciate every meal I had here more. I felt something and turned around to see a thief try to steal from a woman. I grabbed his hand and he glared at me.

"What do you think you're doin'?" he asked gruffly.

I stared into his eyes.

"You don't want to do this," I said in a monotone voice.

"I don't," he said as his eyes glazed over.

"You won't commit crimes anymore."

"I won't do this shit anymore."

"You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I want to go home and rethink about my life and stuff."

As he walked off Tazuna stepped up behind me.

"Whoa, what did you just do?" he asked, clearly amazed.

"I just showed him a better path in life," I said.

I didn't turn around so Tazuna couldn't see my Jigan activated. I could now hypnotize people with weaker wills than my own.

**The Force is strong in you young Padawan.**

_Thank you Master Jedi._

**Actually it's quite impressive how far you've come in mastering the Jigan, you still haven't cleared the hardest part yet but your progress is astounding.**

_Thank Obi wan._

**Alright you can shut up now. I'm gonna go watch some anime now.**

Now that our relationship was much better my mind no longer looked like a sewer. In fact I learned that the mindscape was actually formed by both Kyuubi and my feelings. It would only change if our feelings both changed. Now the mindscape looked like the inside of a home except it was all out in a grassy hillside. Sprawled out on the grass were couches, a fridge, a table, book cases, and televisions.

Kyuubi used the television to watch things I had seen in my life. He was very easily amused by them and the huge amount of anime I had watched. The book case mostly contained all the manga I had read, an impressive amount as well. Aside from that I found out he had been reading various writings that Tamano had "procured" for him from the library of the Heavenly Sages. She also got him some videos for him, where from and what they were I didn't know.

On our way home a girl grabbed the edge of my jacket. She looked pathetic and I couldn't help but pity her so I gave her a good amount of money rolled up tightly and put it in her fist.

"Shhh, keep it safe, that's a lot of money."

"Uh, Oniichan will be pleased."

"Oniichan?"

"Um," she nodded. "Oniichan works late on the bridge because Kaachan and Touchan aren't here anymore."

My eyes widened before I ruffled her hair.

"Don't worry the bridge will be finished soon, and you and your oniichan will be able to spend more time together."

"Really?"

"Yeah really."

I looked over my shoulder at Tazuna.

"Oi Jiji," I called out. "Think you can make it home in one piece?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow but his face softened when he saw the little girl, "Sure thing kid."

I slightly smiled and took the kid home. When I got there her brother was frantically looking for her. The guy seemed to about my age. He was really relieved when he saw me bringing home his sister. I noticed their home was large but not furnished. The building was stable but kinda gloomy or not homely. He thanked me and I went on my way.

_They'll be able to put that money to good use…_

"Oniichan look at what the nice boy gave me?" asked the bright little girl.

"What is it?" he asked slightly amused.

She unrolled her fist and he dropped his jaw.

_**At Tazuna's House…**_

"Welcome back Naruto," greeted Sakura.

"Thanks Sakura, where's Haku?" I asked.

"She's cooking dinner with Tsunami-san."

As we sat down at dinner I noticed the absence of Sasuke but didn't think much about it.

_He's probably abusing his body by climbing that tree again._

Halfway through I noticed Inari wasn't eating much. I put a full bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Just because your brave doesn't mean you can do anything on an empty stomach."

Everyone but Haku looked ready to say something but they were surprised by Inari.

"I know Naruto-niichan," he said.

He began eating with renewed vigor and I was reminded of a little brat back in Konoha.

"Achoo," sneezed Konohamaru.

"Are you okay Konohamaru-chan?" asked Moegi.

"I think you're coming down with a cold," said Udon.

_**Two Weeks Later…**_

"Shit why didn't anyone wake me up?" I shouted.

I ran downstairs and didn't think anything was wrong when I saw no one at the breakfast table. I suddenly remembered everything when I saw a cut up boar.

"Detour," I said as I patted the pour boar's head.

It was knocked out but not dead. I soon came upon what I was looking for but waited.

Tsunami was being dragged by her long hair by one of two samurai thugs. Inari was struggling to stay still.

"Don't come here Inari go hone!" Tsunami cried.

"Kaachan!" he cried.

_Naruto-niichan taught me what it means to be a man. He was right there are a lot of things worse than death. I couldn't live with myself if I let something happen to mom. Forget about my feelings, mom's what's important now._

"Ahh," shouted Inari as he charged.

"Stupid brat," muttered Thug 1 as he turned to cut Inari.

Instead he met only air.

"What the?" asked a confused Thug 2.

"Good job Inari," I congratulated.

Thug 2 looked at his shoulder where a log was and noticed Tsunami was behind me, a safe distance from him.

"Why you!"

"Let's get him."

I turned to face them.

"Naruto-niichan!"

"It's all over kid!"

My Raijin no Ken met both of their samurai katanas.

"Some fancy sword ain't gonna save you kid."

I looked at him like he was a dumbass, "Are you an idiot?"

With a burst of chakra I electrocuted them, anime style.

"They are idiots," I said as they crumpled to the ground.

I turned back to Inari who was crying now.

"Hey hey, men don't cry after they've just kicked ass," I said. "I'm proud of you Inari, you protected your mom, someone precious to you."

He looked at me with tears.

I pointed my thumb over my shoulder at the crispy critters twitching on the floor.

"Take care of them will you?"

_**At the bridge…**_

"Everyone protect Tazuna," said Kakashi.

All Genin obeyed. Tazuna was still trying to get over the grizzly scene of all his workers sprawled out on the bridge when the heavy mist rolled in.

"It won't go like last time Kakashi?" said Zabuza as he formed a dozen Mizu Bunshin.

"Sasuke take care of it."

"Hmph."

Sasuke moved into action swiftly cutting down all the clones.

"Ohh, he's grown a little," taunted Zabuza.

Sasuke wasn't deterred. He could feel the power inside him, he knew he had grown significantly even if it had only been two weeks.

_This power… I'm getting closer to my ambition!_

Kakashi didn't notice the evil smirk that crossed Sasuke's face.

"It looks like I'll have to get serious Zabuza," said the Hunter-Nin.

"I'm ready," said a cocky Sasuke.

"Are you?" said the Hunter-Nin.

In an instant the Hunter-Nin had locked blades with Sasuke, who was being pushed back. Up close Sasuke could tell it was a woman. He noticed that she only had one hand on her blade.

_What the hell? I'm being pushed back by a woman! I can't lose here!_

Sasuke was suddenly kicked into the air. He fell over the side of the bridge.

_Shit! Her Taijutsu is strong like Zabuza's, I didn't even see it!_

Sasuke landed in the water and frantically began to swim to shore until he noticed the Hunter-Nin was standing on the water. Suddenly he saw a flash of light and the next thing he knew his arm was riddled with senbon, now his arm was paralyzed and he could barely swim to shore.

"Shit!" he cried.

He tried to swim away but suddenly felt a burning sensation across his back. He flipped over in pain and his blood mixed with the water. He noticed the Hunter-Nin standing right above him. His blood on her blade, and even though he couldn't see her face he was sure that she was smirking. The fear of seeing an enemy run at you while you can only crawl away was immensely terrifying.

"Suikodan no Jutsu," cried Haku.

The stream of water caused the Hunter-Nin to jump away. Suddenly he was lifted up and over the water. He looked up, confused, to see Haku holding him by his arms. She too was running on water.

_What the hell? Haku can run on water too?_

"Suikodan no Jutsu," shouted the Hunter-Nin.

A wave of slammed into them and washed them onto shore. Sasuke wasn't so lucky. He slammed his back into a bed of rocks.

"Arghh!" he coughed blood before fading into unconsciousness.

_Dammit! Why… why am I… so weak…_

Haku got up slowly as she turned to face the Hunter-Nin.

"Hmm, I expected more from you."

Haku smirked and burst into water.

Swoosh!

Several senbon knock off the Hunter-Nin's mask. It fell into the water and sank into the bottom of the sea.

"Don't worry you'll get even more than that," said Haku as she burst out from underwater.

Yukigi turned to look at Haku, the force of the senbon had scratched her cheek and bleeding.

"You'll have to do better than that Haku-chan."

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

Yukigi was shocked but couldn't afford to feel it as she prepared her own hand seals.

"Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

The dragons collided and like with Kakashi and Zabuza they fought one another. Their snake like bodies bashing each other, struggling to get a bite of the other, before they both exploded.

After the water battle passed Yukigi and Haku stared at one another. Yukigi was smiling, Haku was scowling.

"Now now, Haku-chan, girls shouldn't have such scary faces."

Haku performed hand seals that Yukigi had seen all her life but hadn't been able to do.

"Hijutsu Makyou Hyoushou!"

Steams of cold air shot up all around Yukigi and slowly condensed into mirrors of ice. The water beneath Yukigi became a small island of ice. Haku jumped up and melted into one of the mirrors. When she appeared on the mirror Haku still had a scowling face.

_Impressive that this girl can control one of the Suisho Clan's secret jutsus at such a young age…_

"I guess I can expect something good from you after all…" smirked Yukigi.

_**On the Bridge…**_

_**Kakashi's POV…**_

_How unlucky, I decided to let Naruto sleep in because I thought Zabuza would actually need a few more days to recover._

The mist became too thick to see anything.

_I'm worried about Haku and Sasuke, that Hunter-Nin seemed… different…_

"Worried about your brats Kakashi?" asked Zabuza.

"Not really," I answered, feeling the opposite on the inside. "Sasuke is from Konoha's most feared clan."

I tapped my left eye.

"You mean…" said Zabuza slightly alarmed.

"Yes, the Uchiha Clan," I said. "Not to mention Sakura is a promising medic-nin, she can look after Tazuna. As for Haku she's also from an advanced bloodline, but you already knew that."

I didn't hear a response so I continued.

"I know you've met Naruto too, Scarface," I taunted.

I honestly felt some kind of pride knowing I was the teacher of someone so skilled. Naruto had managed to scar Zabuza at such a young age. It could have been a fluke but still the gaps in their strengths should have been more than enough for Zabuza to win.

"Yeah, tell me about him, you seem eager to brag about the other brats…"

"Oh well you'll be surprised."

"Really?"

"Naruto's mother is Tsunade-sama, one of Konoha's Sannin."

I couldn't see it but Zabuza was nostalgically flexing his jaw.

_Dammit, I knew she wasn't an ordinary woman…_

"Naruto's rookie of the year, a genius of hardwork."

"But he's not here."

I could tell Zabuza was silently laughing at me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" shouted a voice.

Hearing that voice assured me everything would be alright. My student would back up Haku and Sasuke while I dealt with the biggest threat, Zabuza. I was sure the three of them could handle the Hunter-Nin.

"Take care of him," said Zabuza.

I whipped my head into the direction of the voice.

_Shit! I forgot Naruto mentioned a third party member._

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

I tried tracking him but found the mist too thick, besides I could tell if I moved Zabuza would kill Sakura and Tazuna who were several yards behind me.

"Oh by the way Kakashi, the one I just sent after your brat has a bloodline limit as well…"

"What!" I muttered harshly under my breath.

"And the woman facing your brats with bloodlines is also a former member of one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen!"

_Shit, things just got worse. Haku, Sasuke, Naruto…_

_**End Kakashi's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

_Why isn't Kakashi-sensei answering me? Did something happen? Shit this fog… It'd be useless to call out to anyone else, I'd just be giving myself away and distracting my teammates from their duties. Haku…_

I turned on my Jigan and saw chakra signatures as clear as day. I saw several signatures far on the other side of the bridge while several were in the water.

_Is that Haku's Makyou Hyoushou? Whew… there's no way she'll lose now that she's trapped her enemy like that. But maybe it's her aunt, she might not be able to beat her…_

Suddenly I saw a chakra signature appear beneath my blind spot.

"Whoa!"

It took a swipe at me and I jumped over its blade which was filled with… chakra? That explained why I could see it but did that mean this person used chakra blades as well?

Suddenly several small projectiles flew towards me filled with chakra, they looked like bullets?

I turned on Shinsoku and deflected each of them with my Raijin no Ken.

"You're pretty fast," said the figure in front of me.

I couldn't help but think it sounded familiar. Suddenly it was beside me. I rolled down and away.

"Not only are your movements fast but your reactions are quite fast," it said.

If only I could see this person's face, but I could only see chakra, I couldn't even tell if I was standing on the bridge or the road. With Jigan I could only see chakra, very clearly but nothing else. I suppose it was better than nothing, well better than the Sharingan since I could see through the mist.

"Shinsoku, a jutsu which allows me to increase my reaction speed and movements exponentially," I said.

I tried not to turn my head as I saw the figure walked around me. I didn't want the person to know I could see them.

"I see," said the figure from behind me.

It slowly moved closer, coming to my right side. It didn't say anything as it raised its chakra blade above its head.

_Right where I want you._

**NOW Kit!**

"Shoryuken!"

My burning fist slammed straight into the figure's chin, propelling it up into the air like Lee's Kage Buyou. No even higher. Shoryuken didn't cause very much initial damage, it was meant to stun the enemy and cause concussive damage from the flames. I hadn't been able to make it more effective yet. I would definitely do that in the future. Like Lee's Kage Buyou it set my enemies up for my own personal combo.

_Now for…_

"Tatsumakisenpuukyaku!"

I slammed my right leg into the figure's stunned body and continued to rotate my body and kick it several more times. I ended with my right foot in its gut and lifted my left left leg above its head to finish it off.

"Shienkyaku!"

I slammed my left leg that was burning down on its head. The force propelled me up and the figure down into the gound.

"Enryuu Rendan (Blazing Draon Combo)!"

My combo was done and I couldn't help but feel some pride. The figure was embedded in the ground and the flames had begun pushing away the mist. I landed on the ground but couldn't help but feel apprehensive and think…

_What was that strange feeling I felt when I kicked him?_

Then I saw the absolute impossible, it got up. Even Lee was knocked out by that combo and that was saying a lot. Okay so maybe Lee had been having a good day and decided to generously be my punching bag after a game of janken (paper, rock, scissors). I still don't know why he wanted to do it that way, probably had something to do with Gai. That's besides the point this person got up slowly as if it hadn't even felt it.

_Wait maybe I'm imagining things, it could be stunned from the combo. _

I moved in for the kill.

"Sword!"

My leg slammed right into its chest but I saw weird chakra bulge out from its chest and meet my leg. It was almost as if jaws came out of his chest to block my leg.

"What?"

I quickly jumped back a step and came again.

"Tomahawk!" I cried as I thrust my feet at his face.

Once again he stumbled backwards but didn't fall. I moved back again.

_What's going on? Sword is a slow but extremely powerful roundhouse kick, Tomahawk is less powerful but quicker, it uses both feet to attack an enemy in a single unified kick. So why does this guy act like it didn't faze him and what's with that chakra that seemed to bulge from his body and cushion the blows. Why did it feel weird with my Enryuu Rendani when I made contact with his body? Wait it couldn't be…_

"You seem confused…"

I saw the mist part and saw the figure's black shroud burn away and fall to the ground. I saw that part of its, no his flesh had been burnt too. It seemed like he was heavily burned as I could see his bones where the flesh had burned away. I had done some damage but all my confidence faded when I looked at more of his features. A lot of the flesh under his chin had burned away but he acted like it was nothing.

_Oh great, flush my confidence down the drain would you. This can't get worse._

The mist cleared some more and I was greeted with a familiar set of light gray hair and green eyes.

_Now I understand what the strange chakra was coming from his "sword," "bullets," and his body. Me and my big mouth, this just got worse._

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, your name?" I asked formally.

_Just crush all my hopes why don't you?_

"Kaguya Kimimaro," he answered.

_Damn…_

_**End Naruto's POV…**_

_**Haku's POV…**_

_Why does she look so confident even though she's trapped? She knows this is a high level jutsu of the Suisho clan._

I threw several senbon at her which she defelcted with her sword. She was definitely good.

"Then how about this," I cried.

I merged myself with all of my ice mirrors and readied my senbon/flying needles. I noticed she still seemed confident but her posture was no longer relaxed. I didn't take much note of it so I launched all of my needles, but she blocked with a wave of water? The water had seeped in from the gaps between my mirrors since I had frozen the floor as well. All I saw was her drawing her sword.

_I don't understand she didn't use any hand seals, even if her bloodline was strong it should be impossible to control such a huge wave of water without any hand gestures._

"You seem confused, Haku-chan," she said as the water fell. "Allow me to demonstrate the power of one of the Mist's Seven Swordsmen."

_She raised her sword high above her head?_

She brought her sword down swiftly and a huge wave of water slammed into my mirrors below me to the left. The water came from outside and ploughed straight through my mirrors.

"What incredible force to break the ice mirrors which were composed of my chakra hardening the water," I commented softly.

I saw her speed towards the opening.

"I won't let you get away!"

But it was too late, she had escaped.

"Her speed is above my own… Even in these ice mirrors which propel me to the other mirrors at incredible speeds to add to my own movement."

"Haku-chan, look at this well for I shall show you the strength of this katana," she said.

_There's something about that sword._

"Cry out Murasame!" she yelled.

It looked like a large amount of chakra had gathered around the blade but I could tell it was actually very little. All of a sudden a small tidal wave slammed into my remaining mirrors.

"Ahhh!" I cried as I was thrown through the air.

_My Demonic Ice Mirrors were… destroyed?_

"Haku-chan Murasame is a blade which manipulates water," Yukigi said. "Obviously you can see the advantage to using a blade like this where there is water is abundant. It only takes a fractional amount of chakra to manipulate the water. Not to mention it can create water easily from my chakra. That is why even when there is no water available Murasame will 'cry out tears'."

"Ughh!" I moaned.

I could feel my left shoulder felt dislocated and a few of my ribs were broken from her small tidal wave.

_This is a Jounin…_

"I'll admit you're impressive, to control such a jutsu at such a young age you had to have worked extremely hard on it. However because of your inexperience you haven't completely mastered it yet. If you had I would have had a much harder time breaking through your mirrors. You need experience otherwise you won't be able to maintain the necessary chakra to reinforce your mirrors continuously."

She advanced slowly while I thought of my options.

"You're too gentle Haku-chan, you weren't aiming for critical areas when I was trapped in your jutsu. You didn't capitalize on your advantage and gave me time to recover between attacks."

_I can't die here._

"Uhhh," I couged more blood.

"In battle you need to be a heartless killer otherwise you'll lose and your ideals and goals will amount to nothing. I can give myself entirely to Zabuza's cause. That's how I'm able to turn into a true ninja. What about you? What about Naruto? Kimimaro should be finishing him off right now. He has a bloodline that is impossible to beat. No normal ninja will be able to defeat him."

_Naruto… _

_**End Haku's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

_Shit, I remember Zabuza and Haku meeting Kimimaro as a child in the anime. I guess because he didn't have Haku that he picked up Kimimaro. Dammit what can I do? Most of my jutsus are close range and my few long ranged ones are only chuunin level. He's demonstrated that he's mastered his clan's bloodline. Also he doesn't seem sick like in the anime, maybe it's because he doesn't have the curse seal to erode his body? He seems like he can use his bloodline with more strain to his body than in the anime._

"Teshi sendan (Finger Drill Bullet)!"

_It didn't work the first time so… Shit!_

The bones were coming at me even faster than before. I didn't have any time to be a Jedi and deflect them with my Raijin no Ken. I gained distance and tried to jump or dodge them as a whole volley, I couldn't be cocky and take them one at a time. I landed and took a chance to breathe when he appeared in front of me. He was moving a lot faster than before.

"Tsubaki no Mai!" he cried as he let loose a series of stabs.

_Hmph, that's not enough._

"Issen Ryu Satsujinken: Shiden no Mai (Flash Style Sword Killing Technique: Dance of Sword Falshes)!" I countered.

_What is this movement?_

Kimimaro was assaulted by a barrage of countless stabs from me. There were so many that he could barely hold his bone sword until it was knocked out of his hands by one of my blows.

_Why can't I read his movements? Why do his attacks appear as flashes and after images? Sometimes it seems like I'm being stabbed in mutltiple locations at the same time. They can't all be real._

"Haaa!" I cried.

I pooled all my blades together and struck him for one final blow. Kimimaro was tossed back by them a good distance, and this time he did fall.

"Huff huff," I breathed heavily.

"Ughh…" groaned Kimimaro as he struggled to get up.

When he did stand up blood dripped from his mouth.

"What was that move?" he asked. "I was attacked multiple times from different locations on my body."

"Shiden no Mai," I answered. "It combines with aspects of Kage Bunshin to create dozens upon dozens of blades to attack my enemy that's why it seemed like you were being attacked at the same time from different locations. Good Taijutsu specialists like yourself can block strikes to any area of your body but it's impossible to block multiple strikes."

"I'll admit your attack hit me but…" he said.

I noticed once again that I could see his bones under the flesh that had been torn away.

"My bone masks protected me from all your attacks ever since your combo…"

_But some did get through surprisingly, Uzumaki Naruto. Your form needs work but your speed… The only reason any of your attacks was able to even touch me was because your movements exceeded my expectations._

"You are an impressive ninja, and that is why I will finish you with my strongest jutsu."

_Is this what I think it is?_

Kimimaro reached for his back and pulled out his spine with his right hand.

_Oh no fucking way!_

"Tessenka no Mai!" he cried.

"Tendril," he said as he used his spine as a whip to entrap me.

I dashed back but misjudged its length. Before my very eyes his spine extended. His bones stretched, connected only by the nerve tissue inside of it. It wrapped around me and I put my guard up in a futile attempt to block it.

"Flower."

I saw a huge bone grow out of his left arm, it looked like a spear.

"This is the end for you," he said as he dashed towards me and pulled on his whip like spine.

_**End Naruto POV…**_

_**Haku's POV…**_

"Did you know this sword was made to counter the Suisho Clan's kenjutsu?" Yukigi asked as she advanced on Haku's floating form.

"Naruto won't loose," I said, trying hard to breath.

"What?"

"Naruto is special."

"What do you mean? He has a bloodline limit?"

I laughed. "No, Naruto is more special than that man he's fighting. More than Kakashi or Zabuza. More than you or me…"

I took a deep breath, even though it was painful.

"He won't loose."

Yukigi looked down at me with what was it? Pity?

"It doesn't matter, you won't live to see the outcome," she said as she raised her sword high above her head.

Up until now I had kept my hands behind my back, underwater to stay afloat and…

"Sensatsu Suisho…"

Yukigi's eyes widened before jumping high in the air. Still my needles followed her which she deflected with blasts of water from her katana.

"You're just delaying the inevitable, Haku-chan."

"Hyouton: Hyouryudan (Ice element: Ice Dragon Blast)!" I cried.

A snake like dragon spiraled towards Yukigi.

_Oh, she can use the ice elements of the Suisho Clan? Impressive, it's such a waste that she has to die._

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" countered Yukigi.

A wall of water rose up to protect Yukigi on all sides from my attack.

_Chance! I don't have much chakra left… or much time…_

Yukigi stood behind her water barrier which had turned to ice.

_What should I do know, I'm somewhat trapped. Oh I know what I'll do._

Yukigi began to form hand seals.

"I'm sorry Haku-chan, I wish we had met under different circumstances…" Yukigi whispered.

_Naruto-kun, if nothing else I have to prevent this woman from fighting him. I can't loose here!_

Yukigi didn't even notice the significant drop in the water level beneath her feet. She did notice the huge amount of chakra coming her way.

"What is this? She should be out of chakra… I guess this is her last stand…" mumbled Yukigi.

She felt the force collide with the frozen barrier around her.

"It's useless Haku-chan, it's impossible for you to break with your current jutsus…"

Suddenly the ice barrier cracked!

"What?"

"Hyah!" I cried as I broke through the barrier.

Yukigi raised her sword at the last second, just in time to block… my sword!

"This is…" stood a bewildered Yukigi.

I pushed her back and continued with my swing.

_I, one of the Seven Swordsmen can't push this little girl back?_

"Ahh!" screamed Yukigi as she flew back from Haku's blow. "It can't be… that sword is…

"Mizuchi," I finished as I held the blade up.

My sword looked like a blade of ice with water frozen inside of it. However the water inside looked like it was still moving. Although the water looked frozen, it didn't seem to have any frost on it. The blade was a little longer than a normal blade, and certainly wider. A segment of the blade near the edge was missing tip of the blade seemed like a smooth straight hook.

(Author's Notes: Think of the blue sword that Tidus is carrying on the box of Final Fantasy X)

"This is the height of the Suisho Clan's bloodline limit, the kenjutsu that they were so famous for that you pointed out…"

Yukigi though over her words:

"_Did you know this sword (Murasame) was made to counter the Suisho Clan's kenjutsu?"_

"Mizuchi is a blade of water created by gathering tons (literal metric units) of water together and condensing it into a single blade hardened by my chakra…"

Yukigi thought about the significant drop in the river's water level that she felt earlier.

_It can't be true… this girl… Even though the bloodline appears in a good number of members of the Suisho Clan the ultimate technique Mizuchi is recorded as being mastered by only one person in every several generations… So young and yet so…_

"You are definitely strong Haku-chan, you are definitely the pride of the Suisho Clan, a true genius," Yukigi said. "Forgive me for taking you lightly, I will now put my all into defeating you."

I saw the immense amount of chakra gathered in her blade flare up. It almost looked like blue flames, her chakra.

"Like you said, Murasame was made in the image of the pride of the Suisho Clan, Mizuchi," I said as I dropped down and put my sword to the side in a stance. "I won't loose to some cheap imitation."

Silence… We were both thinking how to defeat the other. Planning and battling in out in our minds. I was truly calm.

A leaf drifted down the sky and touched the water.

Both of our eyes shot up at each other and we moved in unison.

Clash!

My water and her chakra collided and sprayed from our blades. The forces of our two attacks tearing at one another liked raged beasts.

_Naruto!_

BOOM!

I could feel her blade in my right shoulder this time, blood flowing slowly, but freely.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun…" I said as I fell and faded into unconsciousness.

I didn't even hear the words Yukigi spoke next.

She looked down and saw Mizuchi in the side of her stomach, the blade melting and dripping with her own blood.

"Don't be sorry Haku-chan, there's no reason for you to be…" Yukigi said "you've won…"

She then collapsed and fell into the water with me.

_**End Haku's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

I saw Kimimaro pause as did I.

_Haku!_

Kimimaro looked at the water where the chakra came from

_That immense amount of chakra was Yukigi-san?_

I stared in the same direction.

_Haku-chan…_

I wanted to scream, to cry, because I couldn't feel her chakra!

_Kyuubi!_

**I'm sorry… I don't know…**

_Fuck! Shit! Goddamit!_

I wanted to die right then and there. I couldn't help but hope maybe I was wrong, maybe she wasn't dead, but…

"Haku-chan…" I whispered between tear clenched eyes.

Kimimaro turned to look at me.

"Was that other source of chakra this 'Haku?' " he asked.

_What… what is this feeling of dread?_

"Raaa!" I roared like a beast with my head to the sky.

It was as if I was blaming the heavens and everyone around me. Maybe that wasn't far from the truth.

Kimimaro was shocked by my outburst but even more by what I did next. Kyuubi's chakra burst from my body and blew away his whip-like spine and shattered it.

_What… what is this fearsome chakra?_

My whisker marks darkened and my eyes reddened and turned into slits.

_Is this chakra?No chakra can't move like that. There's so much that I can even see it._

My fingers and nails became claw-like.

_Is he a monster?_

I rushed forward and he tried to stab me with his "flower."

"Too slow!" I cried as I grabbed the base of that arm and broke it.

"Ahh!" Kimimaro cried in pain as the "flower" disappeared along with his concentration.

_Impossible…My bones…to break my bones is no easy feat…_

I'd love to tell you how I kicked his ass but nothing can sum it up better than saying I laid the smack down on him.

I encircled him getting a good chance to break more of his bones as I took out my grief on his body. I could tell he was in pain. His body seemed okay on the outside, not many broken bones. His body was rock hard. However that didn't account for the internal damage he was feeling from the force of my strikes that hit his already broken bones and wounded organs.

Kimimaro could barely stand as he numbly stared at me.

_I can't beat him…_

"Rasengan!" I cried as I buried the ball of swirling energy in his chest, right above his heart.

_Is this it?_

As I embedded my Rasengan in him I felt a flicker of something. It was enough to cause my concentration to fade and the Rasengan exploded outward. Much of the destructive power was lost and it simply blew Kimimaro across the bridge like a rag doll.

I left Kimimaro's limp body and dashed off.

_**End Naruto's POV…**_

_**Kakashi's POV…**_

_That explosion of chakra was Haku and the Hunter-Nin, that burst of chakra seemed almost evil, that was Naruto. I guess Naruto felt Haku's chakra fade and that set him off. At least Naruto's regained control for now._

I stared at Zabuza who was caught by my dogs. With Raikiri in my hand I stared at this man who didn't fear death.

"This is it Zabuza, your desires, your ambitions, they all end here."

"Hmph, bring it on Kakashi."

A voice cut through the darkness.

"Ah, what do we have here? Useless bunch of ninjas," said a small man named, Gatou.

In front of him an army of thugs.

_Great… as if fighting Zabuza wasn't exhausting enough._

_**End Kakashi's POV…**_

_**Someone's POV…**_

_My face… it's wet?_

I looked up and saw Naruto crying, probably for me.

_Naruto-kun…_

"I was so scared," he whispered.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun," I replied. "What happened?"

"I fed you a blood replenishing pill mouth to mouth because you couldn't swallow it on your own. Did I mention they taste like crap?"

I smiled.

"I closed up your wounds and fixed your bones, but you shouldn't move because they need time to recover."

"Thank you," I whispered hoarsely.

It was easy to breath now but my throat was dry.

"I thought you died."

"I'm sorry…"

There were so many things I wanted to say to him, but couldn't find the words. There were so many things I wished I had done, but never did. Standing in the face of death really made one re-evaluate their life.

"What about my aunt?"

"Her wounds are serious, she looks might not make it…"

"I see… Naruto-kun, I… Please…"

"Shhh… I understand, rest now, I'll take care of everything."

As I drifted off to sleep I couldn't help but think how lucky I was to have Naruto. He understood that I didn't want to kill Yukigi. I wanted to thank the heavens because I believed there was someone up their blessing me with this gift known as Uzumaki Naruto…

_**End Haku's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

Okay so everyone was healed and bandaged up and I was ready to watch Kakashi kick Zabuza's ass. Unfortunately they stopped fighting. Fortunately there was a guy I wanted to kill even more than Zabuza.

"Is that Gatou?" I asked.

"Yes," answered Kakashi. "What about the others Naruto?"

I looked at him, "Haku and Sasuke are alright" I turned to Zabuza, "So are Yukigi and Kimimaro."

Zabuza looked surprised that I would treat the enemy. Kakashi didn't seem fazed at all.

"Good job Naruto," he said. "Leave the rest to me."

"Hmph," snorted Gatou. "I'll pay triple the money for the man that kills Zabuza."

"Really?"

"You heard him boys."

"Yeah!"

I looked at these thugs and couldn't help but feel sorry for them.

"Kakashi-sensei since there's no reason for us to fight with Zabuza and his group should we team up with them?"

"That's a good idea Naruto," said Kakashi with his eyes closed in that stupid grin behind his mask.

I looked at Zabuza who looked at me.

"Just don't get in my way."

I nodded.

Swoosh…

An arrow landed in front of the advancing men. I looked at the source and wasn't dissappointed.

"Yo, Inari!" I shouted with a wave.

"Heh heh," he grinned. "Naruto-niichan, we're here to save the day!"

I smiled back before turning to the thugs.

"Kakashi-sense, Zabuza-san, do you mind if I start things off?"

They looked at each other and some unspoken words were understood. They back away a few steps. I bit my thumb and showed off one of my favorite moves.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" I cried as I put my hand on the ground where smoke erupted.

When the smoke cleared I was standing on a frog, about as big as me. It was smoking a pipe like Gamabunta. He had a wooden keg of oil on his back and a dark blue jacket with the kanji for fire on it.

"Gamasuu, give me some oil?

"Osu," he replied as he took out his pipe and puffed up his chest.

As he spewed out oil I finished my hand seals.

"Katon: Gamayu Endan!"

My flame ignited the oil and set the thugs in front on fire. After that I plopped down on top of Gamasuu's head, he gave a little pat.

"Let's go Zabuza," said Kakashi.

"Right," said Zabuza.

_**A Week Later…**_

I was sitting on the edge of the finished bridge's railing. I felt Kimimaro come up behind me. He wasn't trying to hide his presence so I didn't do anything. His chest was bandaged but most of the injury from my incomplete Rasengan had been healed or fixed by me.

I was a little proud of myself being able to use all three steps of Rasengan against him.

_Only five more levels to go…_

"Why didn't you kill me?" he asked.

"Honestly, I got distracted," I replied.

There wasn't any hint of sarcasm in my voice. I was being as honest as possible. It was a little strange having Zabuza and his group living nearby while we tended their wounds. At least Sakura got some good experience out of it.

"You should have killed me."

"Why?"

"Zabuza-sama doesn't need a useless tool."

I punched him. He seemed surprised.

"Are you done feeling sorry for yourself?"

He wiped his bloody lip as he got up.

"You're not a useless. I'm not going to comment on that being a tool because that's your decision. If Zabuza didn't want you around he would say so. Unless you think you know better than Zabuza himself?"

He raised an eyebrow at me, clearly a little irritated but seeing my logic.

"If you're worried about being useful then why don't you start training. Unless you feel that when you fought me you were at the height of your capacity? Well do you?"

"No."

"Good."

I returned to my spot on the ledge and Kimimaro joined me after a few moments.

"When I'm stronger I'd like to have a fight with you again."

He didn't look at me when he said it, and I didn't look at him when I replied.

"Sure, I look forward to it."

_**At Tazuna's House…**_

"Here drink this."

"Thank you Haku-chan."

"It's no problem Yukigi-obasan."

Yukigi was sitting up in her bed as she drank the soup Haku had prepared for you. Haku's wounds had healed faster and Yukigi wasn't too far behind. It was probably because I nearly exhausted all my chakra on Haku's condition whenever I recovered and did it again. My ijutsu were so good that she barely had any scars. The only scar she had was a small, thin one on her right shoulder where Murasame cut her.

They sat in silence.

"Thank you for saving me Haku-chan."

"No no, it wasn't me, I just asked Naruto-kun and he saved you."

"Hmm, you told me you merely hinted, you didn't even say anything and Naruto knew what you wanted. Ah yes I have to thank Naruto-kun somehow. It was a very pleasant way to wake up."

Haku nearly stumbled as she picked up the dishes.

"It's so kawaii, you and Naruto," commented on Yukigi as she raised a hand to her cheek in a dreamy but ladylike manner.

Haku blushed.

"Is it… the same for you and… Zabuza-san?" she asked.

Yukigi's manners didn't falter nor did she show any discomfort towards that question.

She simply answered offhandedly, "Who knows?"

_She's avoiding the issue, I wanted to know… hmph…_

_**Downstairs…**_

"Should you be acting so calmly Kakashi," asked an annoyed Zabuza as he watched Kakashi read his perverted book across the table.

"It doesn't matter, Gatou is no more and you have no reason to go after Tazuna since the bridge is done. Besides if you really wanted to you would have done it already."

"Here you go," said Tsunami as she set breakfast before Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Thank you," they both said as they looked at their bacon and eggs.

"Are you going to report us," asked Zabuza as he got ready to eat.

"Report who?" asked Kakashi stupidly.

Zabuza shook his head before asking.

"Where did you get that copy?"

Kakashi peered up from his book and said, "Naruto is Hikaru-sama."

Zabuza's eyes bulged, "Can you get me a copy of the limited edition?"

_**In another bedroom…**_

"Are you okay Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura as she finished wrapping the bandages around his waist.

Surprisingly Sakura wasn't going gaga over a half naked Sasuke. Either she was genuine concerned or she was taking her medic-nin training seriously. Sasuke was a little surprised too.

"Ah," he replied and Sakura left his room.

_Why couldn't I do anything?Damn, why am I so weak? Naruto and Haku are stronger than me! I have to become stronger no matter what!_

He lied down on his bed and thought similar thoughts.

_**A few days later…**_

The seven of us decided to leave, the Demon Brothers were surprised to see Zabuza with us. We were surprised that the Demon Brothers hadn't been picked up by ANBU.

Kakashi lazily stared at them.

_I've got to have a talk with Hokage-sama about ANBU when I get back… just as soon as I finished reading this. Hehe…_

"Thank you again Hikaru-sama," said Zabuza as he nodded to me and prepared to leave.

Yukigi checked Zabuza's wounds and he acted annoyed, "I'm not a child woman."

The lack of anger in his tone told me he didn't really mind. I wondered if he had his bandages off if I would see a blush on his face.

"Bye now, be safe Haku-chan," said Yukigi as she hugged Haku.

"I will, you too Yukigi-obasan," replied Haku.

"Till next time," said Kimimaro.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," I said as I extended my hand.

Kimimaro looked a little shocked and I swear I saw the ghost of a smile grace his lips as he shook my hand.

Sakura and Sasuke were still getting ready to leave so they weren't here yet.

"Kid," Zabuza said as he stopped in his tracks. "I once said ninja that weren't in my book from my days as a member of Mist's ANBU weren't worth my time."

I stared somewhat confused.

He took out his book and opened up a new page, "I never got your name…"

My eyes widened.

_Was Zabuza acknowledging my strength?_

"Uzumaki Naruto, future Sannin of Konoha."

"Hm," Zabuza wrote down. "And Suisho Haku?"

"Yes," replied Haku.

He closed his book and looked at us one last time before disappearing with his group. Yukigi shot one last smile at us.

"Be good you two."

When Sakura and Sasuke came up to us the bridge workers and their families came up to wave us off. We felt good like heroes.

"It's okay you can cry Inari," I said.

"No, I won't cry," he said, trying to keep his tears back. "You can cry if you want Naruto-niichan."

I smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

_Wait a sec am I getting teary eyed? Flush it down, flush it down, step on it, hold it in, this is your hero moment… your chance to be cool… that's much better._

"Ah just something in my eye, sand," I said rubbing my irritated eye.

"Bye everyone," I said with a big wave and then we were off with Haku by my side.

I didn't even notice Sasuke's sour mood.

_**When we were out of earshot…**_

"I just thought of a good name for this bridge," said Tazuna as he placed his hand on Inari's head.

Inari was still crying and sniffling.

_I have to be cool like Naruto-niichan, yosh!_

"The Great Naruto Bridge!" he said.

Tsunami stifled a giggle and smiled, "That's perfect."

She came around her grandfather's side and hugged Inari. The three of them watched us disappear with different thoughts.

_Thank you Konoha, thank you Naruto…_

_You've given Inari, no us our courage back…_

_Courage…_

_**With Naruto Gang…**_

"Naruto-kun?" asked Haku.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"How did you heal Yukigi-obasan after me?"

_Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't ask that…Yukigi's got soft lips…not as soft as Haku's but…_

"Naruto-kun?" asked Haku, her voice a little higher.

I didn't turn around because I saw the shadows of her demonic aura looming over me. I knew Haku wouldn't understand my actions were necessary so I didn't bother to reply. I only sweated in fear. My impending doom became all the more clearer when everyone cautiously stepped away from Haku and I.

_Oh shit…_

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time on A New Nindo, we return to Konoha and I hang out with the guys. But my fun is cut short when another escort mission comes in. Don't worry my revenge on Kakashi will be long and painful. This time we're going to the Village of Hidden Waterfall with Shibuki. How will Sasuke and Sakura's training affect their performance? How will I deal with things this time? Find out in **Chapter 13: What it means to be a Hero**.

First off I'd like to point out the reason Sasuke got his ass handed to him. It's because in the anime Haku didn't really want to kill them so Haku picked them apart slowly. This time around it is a Jounin and she has no qualms about killing people.

First off this fanfic might not be for Sasuke-lovers because I'm still a little pissed at how the Battle of the Valley of the End turned out. Not to mention I just don't like Sasuke's attitude over all. Sasuke won't be a total bastard and he will have character (good or bad?). All his actions will have reasoning and you'll get insight into his mind at one point, not too soon.

Sasuke did not have a chance to awaken his Sharingan.

The fights probably looked like they lacked tactics that's because it's hard to use tactics when you fight against someone one on one and the enemy is prepared. Probably my fights will look more straightforward with more action in the future, I don't know.

Reviewers have pointed out that Rasengan has 8 levels. I remember reading that it had 8 levels somewhere too. Does anyone have any idea where it says so in the manga? I think I read it had 8 levels on Narutofan(dot)com but I don't know where in the manga/anime. Please someone tell me where.

I feel that it is very important to point out I didn't just feel like leaving Zabuza, Kimimaro, Yukigi, and the Demon Brothers alive because I felt like it. It has a lot to do with the future. My second arc that takes place in wave country makes Zabuza and co.'s existence vital. Teasers on author's profile.

By the way

Shoryuken-ryu and ken's rising dragon fist

Tatsumakisenpuukyaku-ryu and ken's hurricane kick

Shienkyaku-fei long's kick that lights his leg on fire

Are the names of Streetfighter's (the video game's) techniques. Any Streetfighter fan should recognize atleast the first two.

**As for the healing part I was referring to Naruto feeding Yukigi a blood replenishment pill, by mouth to mouth. In case you didn't get that. One reviewer pointed out it was unclear.**


	13. What it Means to Be a Hero

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. **Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts** **and Inner Sakura**.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **Most Pairings are closed for Voting, only Nejihina is up for votes right now.**

_**Yeah! Finally an update! Sorry for the long wait, college and work have been piling up. More notes at the end of chapter.**_

**Reviews**:

**Enigma**: Thanks for the idea. It's interesting and I like it. I'll see what I can I do to fit it in. It will probably come in later, after Chuunin Exams because that's when Naruto begins experimenting.

**Meheeners**: I never upgraded from a gameboy color. I always wanted to get a GBA but settled for my PS2. I've heard of Golden Sun and I'll admit it has me intrigued. If I get the money I'll check it out.

**Bookworm51485**: Thanks for pointing out my mistake, I fixed it. For the Bleach character I figured why not. There will be no connections with other animes/mangas other than borrowing techniques.

**Tyheru**: Yeah well that's kind of what Sakon and Ukon do. They live off of each other or together. I'll think about it but it might be a little cheap. If he had them living in his body then no one could catch him off guard and I don't want him too powerful as a Genin. Maybe when/if he becomes a Chuunin.

**Crazy-Antman**: I have no delusions about the gap in skill between Naruto and Orochimaru. Although Naruto can use some of Kyuubi's chakra he has not arrived at a point where he can completely control all of Kyuubi's chakra because it's so freaking huge. Naruto's own chakra is a lot smaller than Orochimaru's. Orochimaru has much more experience too.

**Edengrave**: Thanks for the praise. I'm glad you liked my combo. I actually thought of it a long time ago but never thought to use it in a story. Hint! There's a step missing. I'll show it in the Chuunin Exam. I wanted to surprise people with Zabuza's tools. Although only Kimimaro is a tool. Yukigi is considered his equal because she's one of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. There's also the undertone that Yukigi has a romantic/intimate relationship with Zabuza. I'm very interested in reading your fanfic, I hope it comes out soon.

**Iceygaze**: It will be Kakashi/Rin, Itachi/Anko, and Naruto/Haku? Maybe. I can't say anything about the other pairings though, it's a surprise. I'm trying hard to like Sasuke and give him a break but I just saw this week's episode.

**Ninfan**: Officially I have no comment; unofficially things definitely won't go down the same as in the anime at the Valley of the End. That's all I can say without ruining the surprise. Some more twists and turns in the chase as well.

**Ranma Hibiki**: Sorry for the confusion. I had to weaken the chakra blades cause they were too strong.

**Cobra-100**: I understand what you're asking and that may be the easiest way to write it.

**Virgil**: Thanks again for the Rasengan suggestion. From your review I can say that you and I are thinking similar thoughts. That might not be how it turns out because I have to take into account everyone's reviews but I'll think about it (definitely think about it).

**Rhythmic**: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoyed it. Yeah Itachi will have an affect on Sasuke but I can't say how because I haven't decided to make him good or evil. Don't worry Sasuke will definitely be the center of angst, just how much? Please keep reviewing.

**GMan**: I like the Kitsunebi idea. I had intended to just make it fire but you had a nice twist on it. I know Mizuchi is the name of Kyo's technique but it is also the name of a Japanese water spirit. For Fudo's Enlightenment I think that the Sharingan does that fine but I do have a clan that can do it, differently from Sharingan. For the blood I have it incorporated into several characters. These two groups will appear later on. Thanks for the review.

**Dorklotus**: I have the Sound Five covered, don't worry. I thought about it when I decided Kimimaro would be Zabuza's tool.

**Chapter 13: What it Means to be a Hero**

All the way back I couldn't help but think about Yukigi's words about how she hid her gender because she didn't want to be targeted for being a woman. I couldn't help but think that was what had happened to Haku in the anime.

"Haku?"

…

She was still giving me the silent treatment. I mean she was the one who wanted me to save Yukigi from death. How else was I going to give her a blood replenishment pill other than mouth to mouth? I mean that's how I did it for Haku. When I thought back to the fight on the bridge I couldn't help but feel deeply thankful for all of Tsunade's ijutsu (medical arts) training. Without it I wouldn't have been able to save Haku or Yukigi. I used my ijutsu along with my Chakra Mesu to clean up and close their wounds.

I looked up from my thinking and saw that the others were ahead of us. I decided to take a chance.

Sakura turned around when she noticed we were missing.

"Where's Naruto and Haku-sempai?"

(Author's Notes: Bold is Inner Sakura, Italics are regular Sakura's thinking)

_**Kyaah, Naruto and Haku-sempai are probably doing something ecchi!**_

_Get your head out of the gutter._

_**So what? It's probably true.**_

Kakashi didn't even look up from his book when he answered her, "They'll be okay."

"Hn," Sasuke typically replied.

_**With Naruto and Haku…**_

I had pulled Haku into the bushes and wrestled her to the ground. I know it sounds bad but it wasn't what it looked like. I just simply held onto her. From the degree of effort she put into fighting back I could tell she was just pouting. After I didn't let go of her for awhile she felt something was wrong.

"Naruto-kun?"

"I was so worried, if it weren't for Kaasan's training you might have…"

I couldn't see it but she was smiling softly at me as she stroked my hair. I have to say lying on top of her body was very relaxing. I'm not trying to be perverted at all. I was seriously scared and the trauma from what happened had somewhat temporarily killed my libido.

"I'm sorry you're angry about me saving Yukigi the way I did there was no other way, I mean…"

"I know," she said cutting me off. "I'm not really angry at you."

"Then why?"

I looked up. She was silent as her eyes were averted and that's when a thought materialized.

"You were jealous?"

She reddened.

_This is just too much._

I chuckled softly which she didn't find funny at all by the scowl on her face.

"Well… Yukigi-obasan is very pretty."

"Yeah…"

She looked at me incredulously.

"but your much more beautiful."

She softened but I could tell she didn't want to let me off that easy.

"Okay now that that's settled we should go…"

However I wouldn't get off her.

"Naruto?"

"You know back there about what Yukigi said when she was traveling she hid her gender?"

"Yes?"

"I was wondering you know if you ever felt awkward when we were together or whenever I touched you."

I think it's important to point out that Icha Icha Paradise is still my primary release of frustration by writing out what I was thinking. This was all because I didn't want to pressure Haku into doing anything. Translation-we've only kissed, held hands, and done the kind of things that were suitable for a Disney movie.

"No, why?"

"Because I remember… about what happened to your mom…"

I let the sentence hand there and cautiously waited for her answer. As time passed I grew panicky. I mean it was probably a touchy subject. How deep the scars went I didn't know. I had thought that they had disappeared over the years but…

Haku's answer was to simply wrap her arms around me.

"I remember, its okay Naruto. I was too young to understand and I know you aren't like those men… I really care about you and I… what I mean is… you know… when we're more comfortable with each other… maybe we can…"

She removed her hands from my back and tried to hide her blush behind them. Suddenly the imaginary, perverted, chibi devil Naruto appeared on my shoulder.

_Oh yeah!_

The chibi angel that was suppose to pop up now was nowhere in sight.

_What are you waiting for dumbass? You've received an invitation, take her now!_

I hardly thought that Haku's first time should be behind the bushes on the side of the road so I reluctantly got up while controlling myself.

We quickly rejoined our group but stayed in the back. Maybe it was because I felt this huge weight lifted off my chest that I felt a little free in my actions. By this I meant kissing her neck, my arms around her waist, caressing her cheek, etc. She tried to keep a straight face but a smile slipped on every now and then. It felt like we were playing some kind of game-fooling around while trying not to be noticed by the rest of our team. They never noticed the entire way back to Konoha.

_Not that I'm complaining._

_**Back at Konoha…**_

"Team 7 reporting a successful mission," said a cheery Kakashi.

_Now Naruto and Jiraiya-sama can finish the next volume. Hehe._

One look at Kakashi's blush and I could tell what the pervert was thinking. I mean he doesn't need the book he's got Rin.

_Unless there's trouble in Paradise? Mental note must spy on Kakashi and Rin later._

"Hey I think we should bump this up to an A-Rank mission," I said.

Everyone gave me looks between curiosity and confusion.

"Oh really Naruto-kun?" asked the Hokage.

"Yeah I mean Kakashi said it himself that the mission was originally a C-class but easily turned into an A-class one. I mean we went up against several missing-nins of varying caliber. I think we deserve a reward. It'll look good on our records"

"Ha ha," laughed the Hokage. "We'll see what we can do Naruto. Your team is dismissed except for your sensei."

"Hai," Sakura, Haku, and I rang aloud.

Sasuke just, "Hn."

We quickly scampered out and left Kakashi to the Hokage.

The Hokage turned to Kakashi, "What do you think Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up with a blush.

"Not about the book, I meant the mission."

Kakashi closed his book with a sigh.

"The mission did turn out to be an A-Class mission. At first it seemed like it was more of a B-Class but by the end it was certainly much more. We encountered two of the Hidden Mist's Seven Swordsmen, Momochi Zabuza and Suisho Yukigi…"

Kakashi leaned in to whisper something to the Hokage, "On a side note-one she is a very beautiful woman."

"Ohh," said the Hokage as he joined Kakashi in perverted thoughts.

Kakashi continued to describe the woman.

_**Meanwhile at Konoha Hospital…**_

"Rin-san is something wrong?" asked a fellow nurse.

"No nothing's wrong," answered Rin with a smile and a calm voice.

The nurse sweat-dropped as she compared Rin's calm demeanor to the new door that Rin had made in the wall with her fist.

For the life of her Rin could not tell why she was angry.

_**Meanwhile at the Hokage's Office…**_

"Something wrong Kakashi?"

"No, Hokage-sama."

_That's strange, I just felt a strange chill down my spine._

_**With Naruto…**_

I had just left the newspaper office when I stopped to revel in my plan.

_Revenge Part 1. Kukuku…Kakashi feel the wrath of the Konoha's greatest prankster…_

**You're a very cruel and evil individual…**

_Thank you, I learn from the best._

**Now you're just breaking my heart kit.**

I decided to head over to my house and get ready for the Barbeque, first I had to stop off and pick up the Hyuugas.

As I entered the main house I was greeted by Hinata.

"Hello Naruto-kun," she said.

"Hey."

I heard a rumbling in the distance and saw two children glomp Hinata.

"Hinata-neechan," they both cried.

"It's been so long since you played with us Neechan," whimpered Hanamori.

"I'm sorry you two, I've been a little busy."

Neji rounded the corner and greeted us.

"No," shouted Hanabi as she wrapped her arms and legs around Hinata in a protective/possessive manner. "Neji can't play with us, isn't that right Neechan?"

Hanabi was looking at Hinata with her puppy eyes which Hinata always found endearing.

"You're so cute Hanabi-chan," squealed Hinata as she hugged her sister back with a blissful smile.

With Hinata's back to Neji she didn't see the dirty looks Hanabi and Neji gave each other. For as long as I could remember the two didn't like each other. To Neji, Hanabi was the spoiled brat, to Hanabi, Neji was the man who kept her from her sister.

_He's always delivering bad news and making Neechan busy. It's because of him I don't get as many Hina-hours as I should. Hmph._

I could see Hanabi was pouting and had to admit it looked kinda cute.

Hanamori tugged at Hinata's pant's leg like a discarded puppy. Hinata smiled as she reached down and kissed her on the forehead.

"Hanamori is cute too."

Hanabi closed her eyes and relaxed.

"Hey what about me, Hinata?" I asked as I came up behind her.

Hanabi seemed embarrassed when I was barely inches from her face.

"Hey Hanabi-chan, do you and Hanamori-chan want to come to the barbeque too?" I asked.

"Naruto-niichan, well…" she mumbled.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot," said Neji. "Let me change I just got back from weeding someone's garden."

As soon as Neji was gone I returned my attention to Hanabi who had a determined look in her eyes.

"I'm going," she said with the firm authority of a Hyuuga heiress.

So the five of us made it over to my house for the Barbeque.

Everyone was a little skeptical when I displayed an interest in Western cooking but after a few meals everyone saw the genius of it. I knew everyone's tastes and what they would like. The Barbeque was mostly a guy thing but we decided it would be okay to invite the girls over.

Sakura and Ino were engaged in a friendly argument but once in awhile they would steal glances at Sasuke and giggle with blushes.

I guess they still need a little work, but atleast they're not blind fan girls. I had heard from Inoshi (Ino's father) about her sudden interest in the family jutsus. I could personally attest to Sakura's growth. I had started her out on the healing aspects of being a Medic Nin because I didn't feel she was quite ready to handle the offensive aspects. Plus it was much harder to utilize the offensive aspects so quickly. Unlike other ninjas Medic Nins required a great deal of accuracy and skill above all else to be effective as fighters. They had to conserve chakra to heal their allies and were usually defensive in nature.

Sasuke was talking with his brother. While Itachi flat out smiled, Sasuke smirked and snorted. They both seemed to be enjoying themselves and Sasuke ignored the looks the girls gave him. I was glad that Sasuke was able to show some sort of happiness even if they were talking about ninjutsu or something of the sort.

Shikamaru was lazily working the grill with an apron on and Chouji was foaming at the mouth as he watched his best friend.

Shino and Neji were sipping some tea and enjoying the breeze.

Hinata, Tenten, and Haku were talking about the latest fashion or the latest news. Once in a while Haku would give me a shy smile and I would return it.

Hanabi, Hanamori, and Suiren were chasing Akamaru around the backyard. Speaking of Suiren…

_**Flashback…**_

"Naruto," said Itachi from behind a stack of papers.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can train Suiren?"

I looked up at him intrigued.

"Why?"

Itachi folded his hands and rested tem in front of his face.

"I've been so busy these days I can hardly train myself. I know Sasuke wouldn't react well to learning under one of his peers, but Suiren has no such problem. Even if she only listened to authority figures you are one compared to her. Besides she's always asking for her third brother."

That's right I had once again been adopted by another kid as their brother. I had to admit that it was nice being someone's teacher for a change. I felt proud, especially when Suiren mastered a new technique. We decided to keep it a secret from Sasuke.

_**End Flashback…**_

Suiren had grown up quite nicely. Because the clan was in shambles there was no one to really pressure her. Sure there was the occasional "great Uchiha expectations" mentality floating around but it didn't seem to bother her. Nonetheless she excelled in the jutsus I had taught her. Because she sparred with Hanabi and Hanamori quite often I had devised the perfect jutsus for her to learn.

Suiren's bluish black hair danced in the air with her friends'. It was nice watching them play so freely without any care in the world. Soon it became apparent that Akamaru would have to put more effort into this game as the girls surrounded him.

My thoughts shifted to his owner and saw that he and Lee were having some kind of contest. From their antics it seemed extravagant and outrageous.

"Hey everyone!" cried out a female voice.

I turned and saw a cheery Anko walk through the door in the waist-high fence. Standing behind her were Rin and Kakashi. For once Kakashi wasn't stuffed in his book. I had a feeling that the lumps on his head had something to with the bokken (wooden sword) that Rin was flexing, absentmindedly.

I smiled at the women and shot Kakashi a devilish glance. He cringed under it.

_I don't like that look… I knew Naruto was going to get back at me but that's just scary…_

As Kakashi wondered what I had in plan for him I returned to the party. I noticed the girls had formed some kind of gathering which Neji had inadvertently been pulled into. Neji was currently part of something I could only describe as the Hyuuga totem pole. Hanamori was sitting in his lap and resting her head under his chin. A gleeful Hinata was hugging Neji from behind and resting her chin on top of his head. Finally Hanabi as climbed up and rested on Hinata's shoulders. From experience I knew the Hyuuga girls were very lightweight.

I wasn't the only one who noticed the congregation, Itachi had as well. In fact he was probably the only one because the guys were doing their own thing around the barbeque pit. Of course Sasuke was sitting by his gloomy self under the shade of a tree.

I heard a squeal of delight from Anko and Itachi's face paled.

"Do you guys want to see something cute?" she asked.

Despite the kind words coming out of her mouth, Anko always had that mischievous, bordering on naughty look on her face. I saw Itachi run towards Anko and with surprising speed I tackled him to the ground.

"Akamaru!" I commanded.

Surprisingly Akamaru had warmed up to me too, he was still closest to Kiba but sometimes took other people's requests.

I knew there was no way I could keep Itachi pinned, if not for the fact that he was bigger than me then the simple fact that he was THE Uchiha Itachi. He could probably kick my ass with his off hand.

Akamaru understood and positioned himself infront of Itachi's face and lifted his left hind leg and left paw. Akamaru and Kiba were just as evil as me.

"Move and I'll have you witness the Inuzuka's Dynamic Air Marking up close, first hand."

I let the threat hang in the air and his struggles ceased. It wasn't because he was trapped it was because he was stunned and horrified at the appalling thoughts running through his head. I knew he'd be thinking of escape in a few moments but hopefully that was enough time for Anko to do her thing.

_What is Itachi afraid of?_

I was answered when I heard the girls screams of joy erupt. I looked at them and didn't know what was going on, all I knew was that I was probably going to enjoy it at Itachi's expense. Anko trudged over with a smirk and an evil glint in his eyes.

"You didn't…" mumbled Itachi as he stuffed his face in the ground.

I personally thought Itachi was gonna cry, it sure looked like it. I looked up and everything clicked into place.

_**Anko's Flashback…**_

"Kyah, Hokage-sama look what I found!" cried Anko.

The Hokage looked up from the students and tried searching for Anko in the crowd.

"He's so cute! Can I keep him?" she squealed in delight.

The elderly man turned around fully expecting to see a puppy of some sort. Imagine his shock when he saw a little boy hanging from her arms. While the boy was petrified Anko seemed very much pleased with herself.

_**End Anko's Flashback…**_

I was staring up at the picture of thirteen year old Anko carrying a five year old Itachi in a suffocating bear hug. I wouldn't have thought it was embarrassing until you looked at the expression on Itachi. He looked semi-conscious with drool and foam streaming out of his mouth.

"Oh woops, that's the wrong one," she muttered and pulled out another photo.

This time it was one where Itachi and Anko were dressed up in kimonos with fireworks in the background. The only thing strange about it was the shit eating grin on both of their faces which were stained with dango. Itachi was clutching onto Anko like a parasite.

"Dammit, ah here it is!"

Itachi was surrounded by older girls who were trying to get a feel for him. They were all pretty but that didn't seem to affect the little Itachi who crawling in a pathetic attempt to get away.

I looked down at Itachi who was banging his head into the ground.

"Geez Itachi, you…"

"Don't!"

"were…"

"Say it!"

"a real pimp."

"She kidnapped me…" he mumbled.

I quirked an eyebrow and Anko scratched her head sheepishly.

"I was traumatized when this crazy woman just took me from my house and brought me to her class."

I looked at Anko and could mentally picture Anko having a fun time using little Itachi as her play thing while Konoha searched high and low for him.

_At least I know that if I ever want dirt on Itachi I'll go to Anko, must make a mental note._

"Didn't look like that in the next two pictures."

I left Itachi to be bombarded by the girls' questions. Anko continued to show embarrassing pictures of Itachi as a child, ignorant or perhaps reveling in his discomfort. While Itachi wallowed in his own self pity Anko pulled him up into a bear hug. I didn't think it was helping from the nosebleed he had or the suffocation of Anko's breasts.

_Lucky bastard…_

I turned to look at my own girlfriend and she smiled back at me. I surveyed my friends and glanced over them when I came to rest on Sasuke.

I think its important to point out that prior to this incident I had never genuinely wanted to hurt Sasuke.

He looked like he was staring out at the sky but his eyes were too leveled to be doing that. So I followed his line of sight. Imagine my surprise and disgust when I realized he was staring at my girlfriend. Haku was bent over by the waist as she scratched Akamaru behind his ears.

_Not just at my girlfriend, he's staring at HER ASS! That smarmy son of bitch. When I get my hands on him!_

I was hardly aware of my killing intent or the scared looks I was getting. Only Haku and Sasuke seemed oblivious. Everyone else was scrambling out of my path. I should have made my way over to Sasuke and reminded him that he wasn't God's gift to women when I saw that smirk on his face while looking at MY girlfriend.

I settled for making my way over to Haku and gently slipping my arms around her. She looked up at me with a gentle smile, expecting me to say something.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She crinkled her nose in confusion but relaxed in my arms. I looked over at Sasuke as if to say "hands off" but he was already gone.

_Probably to go lick his wounds, rejection sucks… hehe…_

That's right I'm a jealous guy. I didn't find out I had these tendencies until guys began hanging around Haku when I was growing up. Pissed me off that these guys were trying to get fresh with her, and it made me giddy when she gently rejected them for me.

It's strange I never was like this with my other girlfriends in the other world, I guess she's just special.

_**Haku's POV…**_

I felt good in Naruto's arms. It was warm and gave me a sense of security. As a kunoichi I pride myself on being able to take care of myself, but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything. As a woman it's nice to know someone can make me feel this way.

My thoughts drifted momentarily back to a few minutes ago. I felt someone's eyes on me, and I know it wasn't Naruto because this person made me feel uncomfortable. I was about to look for him when Naruto came up to me.

I like the fact that Naruto likes to cuddle, it's cute. It's even better when it's in front of his little fan club.

_Nothing says "no" to them better than a girlfriend._

Just as I was getting comfortable I noticed a "rock" moving around us. I can hardly call it a rock because it looked nothing like one. For one it was too square or smooth to be one. I couldn't help but giggle. I was about to say something when Naruto sat us down, right on top of the "rock." I looked at him with widened eyes but he only smiled as he relaxed himself.

POOF!

The next thing I knew we were sitting on top of the Konohamaru Corps.

"Just as expected of leader," moaned Konohamaru. "We can't get anything past you."

Naruto scooted them off to get something to eat and I felt as if he was somehow less tense than earlier.

A butterfly brushed my nose and I turned my eyes to follow it. Imagine my surprise when I saw Sasuke staring at me. Although I was caught off guard I didn't jump or scream like a little girl I only narrowed my eyes as I acknowledged this foreign object in my view. Sasuke was staring at me intently and didn't say anything as he walked passed me or when his arm brushed mine. I didn't know what to think at the moment.

_I don't think the great Uchiha Sasuke (AN: sarcasm) is hitting on me, if he is then it's his misfortune because I have Naruto._

Naruto never paid attention to his fan club beyond the politeness you would give to a stranger. I felt it was only right to return his undivided loyalty to me by doing the same.

_**End Haku's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

I learned one thing from the barbeque, never get between Chouji and a spare rib. It's not a smart move, not to mention dangerous. I thought he was gonna rip my arm off when I motioned towards the last rib. It was like he was some wild beast with a bottomless pit for a stomach.

We resumed our C-Class missions the next day and all seemed well. I began thinking about the Chuunin Exam and when it would come up. As I stepped into the Hokage's office I saw a figure standing before his desk. I recognized this figure immediately. It was Shibuki that guy who was supposed to be the leader of the Takigakure no Sato (Village of Hidden Waterfall).

_Oh man, it's gonna be another pain in the ass to deal with this chicken shit. Okay so I'm still a little jealous and angry at Sasuke and I'm taking it out on everyone else. So sue me._

I was delighted when Haku decided to join us on this mission. My moods shifted when I had to take point and I noticed Sasuke standing next to Haku.

_Fox, tell me if he touches her… no tell me if he even breathes in her direction._

**Aren't you taking this a little too seriously?**

_It's not just because I'm an overprotective boyfriend it's because I'm not the one who's still seeing a shrink after five years. I'm not the one who might betray my people for power. I'm not the one who's going to kill my best friend._

**Well look on the bright side you guys aren't best friends now.**

Kyuubi was right and I began thinking about what kinds of repercussions that would have on the future. We used to be good friends. In fact I had some good memories with Sasuke when we were eight. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Shibuki's cowardice as he ducked under a bird that was a hundred feet in the sky above. He was hiding behind Sakura.

_Oh yeah, I've got my work cut out for me. The guy's using Sakura as a shield._

"It's just a stupid bird," I droned out.

"Shut up, I know!" he said defensively but the fear was ever present in his voice.

Sakura sighed and Sasuke rolled his eyes. I could tell I wasn't the only one disappointed in the "Hero of the Takigakure."

My heart kinda went out to this guy. I mean if I had been transferred to the Naruto World as an adult then I would have been scared shitless, not as much as Shibuki but still scared.

As we emerged from the forest we were greeted by the native children, a boy and girl.

"Shibuki-sama!" they cried.

He put on the mask of a proud and fearless leader while I cringed. I knew what was coming.

After the children explained they were cleaning up the nearby trash, Shibuki decided we should help out. I gave Kakashi a glare that said something along the lines of "Don't you dare!"

I was obviously ignored by Kakashi. I decided to create a couple of Kage Bunshin to clean up for me. Everyone was looking at me as I sat down while my Kage Bunshin worked.

"What? It takes concentration to keep this up."

I was actually thinking up a plan for taking down Suien. If he got his hands on the Hero Water I would have to go all out on him, that meant Kyuubi and I wasn't ready to show my team that yet. Hopefully I'd be able to take him down before that happened.

_Maybe Kakashi-sensei will be able to help us out this time around. _

A carrier bird swirled overhead and dropped a note that Kakashi caught.

_Or maybe fate just wants to make things difficult for me._

"Sorry everyone there's an emergency Jounin meeting so I'll be leaving ahead of you."

He vanished in a burst of speed and we continued our work. I turned on my Jigan and scanned the area.

"Naruto?" asked Haku as she crept up behind me. "Is something wrong?"

"No its nothing," I answered.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sakura talking to Sasuke in a one-way conversation. The kids were with Shibuki.

"Too bad there are kids around Haku-chan," I whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened accompanied by a blush. As soon as she regained her composure she lightly slapped me on the shoulder.

"Ahhh!" screamed Shizuku, the little girl, as she saw her wounded mother stagger forward.

Taiki ran with her. (Author's Notes: Don't know the boy's name, making it up).

"Intruders…" she gasped. "They've attacked the village…"

"That can't be," mumbled Shibuki.

As the children ran towards the fallen woman I immediately turned professional.

"Sakura, Haku look at and tend to her wounds; Sasuke and I will be on the lookout for the enemies."

I looked at Sasuke and he nodded in response. I turned on my Jigan and stood at an angle so Sasuke couldn't see my eyes. Even though it appeared like I was scanning the area I was actually staring at the waterfall where I knew the enemies would be coming out. With the Jigan I could see their chakra signatures as clear as day.

"Sasuke they're coming, take care of them will you?" I said more of casual comment than an order or question.

Nonetheless I played on Sasuke's desire to get stronger and let him steal the spotlight. I wasn't disappointed.

"Kage Fusha," said Sasuke as he pulled out his Fuma Shuriken.

Four men burst out of the waterfall and flung a barrage of kunai and shuriken at us. Sasuke countered with his Fuma Shuriken which knocked all their weapons away. Then it made a strange arc and came towards the men. The men were shocked and their ability to dodge midair was limited. To make things worse for them the shuriken split in two.

_Hmm…I didn't have a chance to see it in wave country but it is somewhat impressive being able to hide a weapon in another's shadow._

Three of the four were wounded severely by the shuriken and fell from the sky. The last one dropped down and landed on a rock. The man had gray hair and a blue mark over his nose where Iruka had his scar.

"Che Kage Fusha," mumbled Murasame.

"Oh, so you're familiar with Konoha's jutsus," I said from right next to him.

He looked at me and the one next to Sasuke, "Kage Bunshin?"

He was obviously alarmed that a kid could perform such a skill. He reached for a weapon and leapt high up and away but it was too late.

"Then you should know this one," I said as I jumped after him. "Mikazuki no Mai."

From my body two bunshins split off. One of me flew straight at him, another from below, the real me attacked from above.

With my Raijin no Ken I slashed down his shoulder. I felt the blade cut through his collarbone and down his ribs a little. His body convulsed in pain from the slash and shock from the electricity. I didn't stop there though I fell with him and landed on his stomach.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he coughed up blood.

He then faded into unconsciousness. Training with Hayate really paid off. Mikazuki no Mai was a great jutsu to surprise your enemies because even though they knew it was coming there was nothing they could do to stop it unless they had a special dojutsu.

I looked up and saw something I feared in the Sasuke's eyes, the Sharingan. It looked like his private training with Itachi paid off. He had two swirls in his left eye and one in his right. I wasn't really afraid of Sasuke I was afraid of him stealing my techniques.

From the look on Sasuke's face he hadn't turned it on in time or he wasn't able to copy it.

_Dammit! My eyes aren't fully evolved and I didn't turn them on in time. Mikazuki no Mai, what an interesting technique. I'd judge it to be Chuunin level like my Goukyaku._

As Sasuke fumed I moved to Shibuki.

"Shibuki-sama, daijobu?" asked the little boy.

"Ah, I'm just trembling from excitement," he replied.

_More like pissing his pants._

"Hey Shibuki we need to get into the village now."

"What do you think you guys can do you're only Genin."

I pretended to be shocked, "But I thought you would lead us to victory Shibuki-sama?"

_Two can play at this game._

"Yeah Shibuki-sama is the Takigakure's leader he'll kick their asses," said the boy enthusiastically.

Shibuki probably noticed my smirk but went along with it anyway.

"Sakura, Haku, how are her wounds?"

Haku looked up while Sakura continued to treat the woman. "It's nothing serious at first I was worried it might have damaged her spine but that's no the case. It's merely a flesh wound. She seems exhausted mentally and physically."

"Good work. Sakura stay with the woman and the children and lead them away to a safe location and remain there. After scouting ahead we'll return and meet up with you. Haku, Sasuke, and I will infiltrate the village with Shibuki in the lead."

We all agreed and were off. I have to admit I was a little surprised at the location of the entrance. It was pretty well hidden. I mean considering they all but pointed out by their name that the entrance was near a waterfall. It was actually behind one of the smaller waterfalls in an out of the way place. The entrance was small and narrow but opened up into a larger cavern. I saw what looked like small pools of water at my knees.

_Damn, how long is this freaking tunnel?_

I have to confess that swimming was not one of my better skills, I've always been a land guy myself. Haku saw my troubled and handed me a breather. With it I was able to keep up with the others.

_Gotta buy one of these when I get home._

We slowly poked our heads up out of the water and were impressed by what we saw. The Village of the Takigakure was within what looked like a huge cavern without a ceiling. I remember from outside that the cliff didn't look like we could scale it. With the waterfalls all around it was sure to be slippery and hard to climb even with chakra through our feet. The Takigakure may not have had an army but they had a natural defense.

Haku, Sasuke, and I all noticed it was too quiet. Shibuki was about to go ashore but I stopped him. He struggled for a little bit but stopped eventually. I was hoping that didn't give away our position. Sasuke volunteered himself. I actually thought he was being a good guy till he flashed my girlfriend a look I couldn't place.

_I'll show her who's the best then I'll show everyone who the real genius is and that's not Naruto._

As Sasuke strutted to the shore I couldn't help but smile inwardly.

_He needs a good ass kicking, oh there it goes._

Sasuke didn't even sense them but I had to admit they were good, noteworthy. The enemy ninja surprised Sasuke, and then they quickly trapped him with a whip of water. Sasuke struggled but to no avail.

"Dammit!"

Suddenly Sasuke screamed and I could see the electricity pulsing in the whip.

By now Shibuki had slipped out of my grasp, surprisingly under Haku's nose too. I used my Jigan to trap him, not that I didn't have a good idea where he was going.

_**Shibuki's POV…**_

Here it is, the Hero's Water. It's the treasure of my village. How ironic that which protects the village is what's stolen so many lives

"I can't let them have this, no matter what happens…"

"So that's what the fuss is all about?"

"What the?"

I scrambled back and fell over myself.

"Ouch! Who… Naruto?" I asked.

"Yeah, Haku and I followed you here," he said as he motioned behind him.

Haku was keeping a lookout, her serious look contrasted Naruto's clueless expression. Or was he really relaxed. I always had this feeling around Naruto that he was something big, bigger than I could comprehend. Something that was fearful but not terrifying.

"Yes, it is the Hero Water."

"Why are they after it?"

I looked up at him and debated whether or not I should tell him.

_He'll find out anyway one way or another, I might as well tell him now._

"The Hero Water is the treasure of the village, we have no one here to call Kage so the villagers would drink this in times of emergency. This enabled people to temporarily increase their chakra tenfold…"

"Tenfold?" gasped a shocked Haku. "I'd like to research that water sometime."

Naruto had a smirk on his face.

_I already know all this, come on Shibuki hurry up._

"Yes, but it was a double edged sword. For as much as it gave power it also put a tremendous strain on the bodies of who ever drank it. Many people died. My father as well. He was a fool. Because the people told him he was a hero he started believing that garbage."

I was crying now but I didn't care if Naruto and Haku saw me.

"Shibuki! Come out or I'll kill all the villagers!"

_I know that voice._

I crawled to the opening and peered down at the village.

"Suien!" I gasped.

As I fell back on my rear I felt Naruto and Haku's eyes on me.

"Someone you know?" asked Naruto.

"Yes, Suien used to be the top Jounin of Takigakure. He was my sensei."

_I was wondering how they got into the village so easily._

"So what are you going to do?"

Naruto's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What can I do? All I know is that I can't let Suien get the Hero Water."

"So you're not going to rescue them?"

"Even if I went I wouldn't be of any help, and neither would you."

"You know what you're right."

I was shocked, I expected him to say something else but he actually agreed with me.

"People who are able to put their lives on the lines for others are brave people. Are they heroes? I don't know. They usually wait till the last moment to look cool. The one thing I do know is that I'm a ninja and there ain't enough money in the world to make me fight the overwhelming odds down there."

I was slightly disgusted at Naruto.

"You'd abandon your teammates?"

"Hey, it's their fault they got caught let them get out of it. Besides it's not like you're in a position to preach to me. You're more of a coward than I am."

I was ashamed. As Naruto and Haku escaped I couldn't help but think they were right, I was a coward. I unconsciously gripped the Hero Water harder as I drowned in my own thoughts, rising with an answer that I didn't want to acknowledge.

I recalled all my memories of the village. All I could see was the people looking at me and calling my name with respect.

_**End Shibuki's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

"I wonder what's taking Shibuki so long?" I whispered to Haku.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" she asked me. "Uchiha-san looks a little… uncomfortable."

We were enjoying the view of a ranting Sakura and a silent Sasuke. While Sakura was tied and thrown on the ground, Sasuke was hung high up as a spectacle.

"Geez Sasuke can handle it, why are you worried about him anyways," I growled.

She looked at me with a look in her eyes.

"Did something happen between you two?" she asked. "You two seemed a little tense since we left Konoha."

"It was actually a little before that, anyways I don't think now is the time to talk about it," I said, ending the discussion.

Haku gave me an inspective look and surmised I was jealous but didn't say anything. Now wasn't the time.

"There he is…"

"I'm going to get a closer look."

She left my side and went down.

_**End Naruto's POV…**_

_**Shibuki's POV…**_

"Shibuki-sama!" cried the villagers.

At their call I realized I had may the right choice. I had never felt such power before. The Hero's Water felt like it had made my chakra as deep as the ocean. I tore through Hisame and Kirisame like they were nothing.

"Don't touch the villagers, I'm your opponent."

I felt a presence move to my left and saw Suien's subordinates.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

A huge water dragon rose up from the water and swallowed five men. It was big, bigger than the ones Zabuza and Kakashi conjured in Wave Country.

"Whoa…"

Sakura was no longer ranting, but wide eyed and silent.

_What intense chakra, so much that I can see it with just my eyes…_

Sasuke had narrowed his eyes at Shibuki, his eyes clouded with jealousy.

_What is that power? I must have it!_

"So you drank the Hero's Water? Where is it?" asked Suien.

"There's no way I can tell you that," I answered.

"You know your going to die, your body can't handle the Hero's Water."

"Even still this is what I have to do, in order to protect the village!"

_Even if I die I have to do this!_

"Shibuki, even with the Hero's Water there's no way you can beat me because my chakra capacity is still higher than yours," taunted Suien.

I never wavered, "I'll do what I have to. Takigakure Ryu: Mizukirino Yaiba (Hidden Waterfall Style, Water Cutting Blade)!"

Suien used the same technique and the both of us had blades of water. We moved at the same time. First my thrust which he parried, then he countered with a slash that I dodged. We exchanged several more blows before we locked swords. I could feel the Hero's Water affecting my body.

_I need to end this now._

I saw Suien's smirk and knew I was too late. He easily knocked my blade out of my hands like it was nothing. I was shocked and it all seemed to happen in slow motion when he stabbed me through my stomach. I felt an empty feeling in my stomach and then the pain came, but I didn't even have the strength to scream.

"Shibuki-sama!" I could hear the villagers cry out for me but I couldn't answer their calls no matter how desperately I tried.

_Please God, someone… I can't lose…_

"I have to protect the villagers…" I whispered through tear clenched eyes.

_Shit, I need to move now!_

"Didn't I tell you it was useless," said Suien.

I heard fighting in the distance and thought I saw someone in black? Naruto or was it Haku? I couldn't even look up.

_**End Shibuki's POV…**_

_**Suien's POV…**_

I didn't expect for that girl to put up so much of a fight. At least Hisame and Kirisame got up in time to deal with her. I thought they were useless when they were defeated so easily by Shibuki.

_Keh, how many of those brats are there?_

"Now the Hero's Water," I mumbled as I searched Shibuki's body.

I wasn't disappointed. In my hand I held the gourd of Hero's Water that had collected from the trees over the generations.

"It's over, Shibuki-sama, Haku-neechan couldn't beat him…He's too strong…" sniffled a boy.

"Damn right kid, heroes are for bedtime stories, now that I have the Hero's Water I'm the strongest!"

I was about to drink when I heard a voice.

"It sure doesn't seem like that!"

I saw a boy with blonde hair jump up from underneath the water.

_Another one? Hiding in the water?_

He had four kunai in each hand, one between each finger.

_What does he think he's doing?_

The brat smirked at me and threw all of his kunai at… nowhere? There was no one standing in the area he aimed at, and his throw was too narrow, the kunais would hit each other at this rate.

Clang!

_Just as I thought… what the hell?_

All of his kunai ricocheted off each other and changed directions. I watched as two of them cut the ropes around that girl Haku, two stabbed Hisame and Kirisame, two more cut his friends lose, and the last two were headed… at me!

"Shit!"

I tried to move but was too late, I raised my arms up to block my body and felt one kunai dig into my arm and another knock the Hero's Water out of my hand.

"Ahh!" I screamed.

My eyes were filled with rage for this brat who stood nonchalantly by that weakling, Shibuki's side.

"Sorry I'm late Shibuki, but didn't I tell you the hero always waits till the last moment to look cool."

_**End Suien's POV…**_

_**Naruto's POV…**_

"Hey did you forget about me, Taiki?"

_YEAH! It looks like my training with Itachi paid off._

I didn't know it but Sasuke's eyes were staring deep at me.

_How did he do that? It's just like in Aniki's practice!_

Sasuke recalled the time when he saw his brother stand in away from the clearing with the targets. There was no way he could hit them but he did. He threw all his kunai into the clearing and they ricocheted off each other to change directions and hit the targets.

I couldn't underestimate Suien. He had defeated Shibuki. Even though Shibuki had been kinda… weak, the Hero's Water should have made him unbeatable to normal opponents. I couldn't risk letting Suien drink it because he was already so strong without it and I didn't want to go Kyuubi on him.

My Raijin no Ken flared up and I dashed towards him as he bent down to grab the Hero's Water.

"Get away from that!"

He looked up just in time to dodge a shuriken and enough time for me to grab the bottle.

"The Hero's Water isn't meant for cowards like you!"

"What did you say?"

"The Hero's Water is for people like Shibuki who have the courage to put their life on the line for the things that are important to them. A third rate ninja like you who dares to hurt defenseless, innocent villagers doesn't deserve a sip."

"Come back here you brat."

"I don't think so."

"If you give me the Hero's Water I won't kill you, I'll let you go."

_What do I look like, a complete idiot? No way._

"Screw you."

He lunged at me so I refrained from giving him the middle finger. I dashed out onto the water in an effort to get away from him. I wasn't fast enough, even with my level of speed he still caught up to me. This was the difference between a Genin and Jounin.

He punched me across the face and I felt my grip on the bottle loosen.

_That's what he thinks._

I felt him kick me aside while grabbing the bottle from my hand. His victory was short lived.

"Ryuuka no Jutsu!" said Sasuke.

A dragon of fire moved swiftly towards Suien, he cockily dodged but didn't realize Sasuke's true aim.

"The Hero's Water!" he yelled as the bottle shattered in his hand.

His hand had a few cuts on it from the glass but he clenched it under his fist causing his hands to bleed more, "You goddamn BRATS!"

He turned to face us and I could tell he was pissed. He began forming seals of his own.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"

I notice at this point that between him, me, and the people on the shore were in a straight line.

"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" cried Haku.

I looked at their respective dragons and saw that Suien's was bigger, not by much but it was. I decided to even the odds. The water dragon's fangs grazed over my head as I dashed under and stabbed my Raijin no Ken up and into its jaw. I ran forward cleaving down the middle of the dragon's under belly. Still it wasn't enough to dispel the dragon but that wasn't my objective. Haku's water dragon easily overwhelmed it now that its power was separated in two. It slammed into Suien and tossed him backwards.

_This is what the teamwork between Haku and I was like. I weakened the dragon, she finished it and followed through to attack Suien, leaving me in a good position to finish him off._

"This is our teamwork! You can't beat us Suien. No matter how powerful the individual a united group can easily overcome an opponent."

From the corner of my eye I saw Sasuke run across the water.

_What the hell? Sasuke just got in my way and wasted my chance to finish Suien off._

"Kage Fusha!" yelled Sasuke.

"Suikodan!" countered Suien. "Hn."

His blast of water blew away Sasuke's Fuma Shuriken and revealed the one beneath it.

"What the?" mumbled Suien. "Suijinheki."

"Hm, so he's not that weak," said a smirking Sasuke.

I could tell that Sasuke wanted to fight people like Suien but doing so on his own was foolish. Even I could tell that without the Hero's Water, Suien was stronger than me. Without Haku I might have to go full out.

"Sasuke, behind you!" I yelled.

Sasuke didn't verbally respond he just turned around to see a Mizu Bunshin attack him. While he was occupied by Suien's Mizu Bunshin, the real one prepared another jutsu.

"Is that…?" I was surprised he would know such a jutsu.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu!" said Suien.

A halo of water formed and extended into a tunnel that burrowed through Sasuke and the Mizu Bunshin.

"Ahhh!" shouted Sasuke as he was engulfed by the burst of water.

_Daibakufu is much stronger but less versatile that Suiryuudan. Still Suien was clever enough to sneak a Mizu Bunshin around and occupy Sasuke while he prepared it. _

Suien apparently wasn't lying when he said he had a lot of chakra. Daibakufu and Suiryuudan were both Jounin level jutsus. Difficult to pull off effectively and required a lot of chakra. He was stubborn and wouldn't go down. He stood above the water and summoned his water blade again.

"Mizukirino Yaiba. I refuse to be beaten by some brats."

I didn't have time to worry about Sasuke.

"Fine," I said as I held my Raijin no Ken with both hands at waist level, pointing the blade's tip at him. "Take this!"

We dashed towards each other as fast as we could. Electricity began to pulse around my Raijin no Ken.

"Issen Ryu Satsujinken:Shuurai (Flash Style Sword Killing Technique: Lightning Strike)!"

SWOOSH!

A flash of light accompanied the loud sound that pierced the air as if we had cut the wind itself, as we passed one another. I clutched my shoulder that was bleeding slightly. He had managed to wound my shoulder. I looked over my shoulder and saw that my aim had been true. The side of Suien's stomach had a gash in it and was bloody. Nonetheless he seemed to only breathe heavily. He was clearly used to pain.

_Shuuari is a justu that discards all defenses to attack with a thrust at a speed almost impossible to counter. At the same time it is flawed. Shuurai is a straight line attack. If the enemy dodges it, the user is open to a counter attack._

"Not bad kid, but not enough!" he growled as he made another pass at me.

The wound only seemed to infuriate him more and he seemed to be a little faster.

_I guess I have to use it! Thanks to Tamano I can try out my new style._

I leapt high into the air with the sun to my back. Suien paused ready to jump when he heard me.

"Hiten Mitsurugi: Ryu Tsui…"

My blade came down hard on Suien and met his blade.

_Dumbass…Water conducts electricity._

My Raijin no Ken's electricity pulsed through his blade and shocked him.

"Ahhh!" he cried.

With his concentration broken my blade kept moving leaving a burn mark on his chest.

"Ryu Shou Sen!"

I flipped my blade and pushed upward with my right hand on the handle and my left fist under the tip of the blade to push it up with more force. My mastery over the Raijin no Ken allowed me to turn its electrical properties on and off, leaving only the blade of chakra.

My sword slammed into his chin and threw him into the air. This second slash made a crooked cross mark on his chest. I jumped with him, I wasn't about to let this chance get away.

"Eigi (Shadow Skill): Rapier!"

Flames surrounded my body, starting at my right foot and then spreading up my leg as I thrust my right leg into his chest at the middle of the X mark like it was a target sign. Rapier pushed me forward like a rocket at an incredible speed.

"Rahh!" I roared.

BOOM!

When the smoke cleared you could see that I had slammed him into the large tree in the middle of the lake.

"Uahhh!" he groaned.

His eyes bulged out as his arms and legs lunged out in response to my fierce kick to his body. With my foot in his lungs he could hardly breathe and passed out. He laid embedded into the tree.

"Naruto!" cried Haku as she ran over to check my wounds.

_**Several hours later…**_

"Oh, sounds like you guys had a little trouble," Kakashi lazily said.

That's an understatement. Shibuki was badly hurt but nothing he couldn't stand. My arm was numb from the drugs Haku gave me for my wound.

_I swear to God one of these days I'm gonna…Just wait till we get back to Konoha, my revenge…Kukuku…_

From behind me Sakura shared my sentiments as Inner Sakura threatened to emerge. From the veins on her forehead I could tell Inner Sakura was pounding hard on her cage.

At least Suien will get what he deserves. He's a stubborn piece of scum, still alive after my assault, oh well. I found out that many of Takigakure's ninja were out on missions today. They were starting to do more and more work in order to establish themselves as a powerful village. That explained the village's weak resistance today.

"Naruto, thank you," said Shibuki.

I turned around to meet him. He was standing with the boy and girl.

"Sorry for tricking you but I knew you had it in you," I replied with a smile.

Shibuki smiled back, "No you were right, I was a coward, back then I was frightened but…"

He put his arms around the Shizuku and Taiki.

"I knew that protecting the village was worth my life…"

"That's not true Shibuki-sama!"

"Yeah! Shibuki-sama was really cool!"

"So was Naruto-niichan!"

"Yeah!"

"Don't sell yourself short Shibuki, you're still alive after drinking the Hero's Water that says a lot about your potential as a ninja," I said.

"Thank you," Shibuki said. "It'll take some time for the tree to refill the bottle. In a way perhaps it's better this way that the Hero's Water was destroyed. For too long the village has depended on the Hero's Water, now we can begin training to become stronger, true ninjas."

As we left I heard the children call out to us.

"Naruto-niichan, remember to come back some time to play with us!"

When we further from the village I slowed down to talk to Haku.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's nothing I was just thinking about what Shibuki-san said back there," she said.

She looked at me and saw that I wanted it in Layman's terms.

"I mean I was so interested in the Hero Water that I forgot the strain it puts on the body and that I have to achieve real strength by working hard. Still I…"

"wanted to study it?"

She nodded at me with a smile.

"Then study it well," I said as I tossed her a bottle.

She clumsily caught it because it was unexpected. Then she looked at the bottle and then at me. She looked back at the bottle that looked disturbingly familiar.

"This is the Hero's Water!" she hissed in a whisper.

Everyone turned to look at us but we played dumb as Haku hid the bottle behind her. We nervously smiled at them and they shrugged it off. When they turned back to the road Haku shot me a look.

"When I picked up the bottle the first time, I switched it for a fake, that's what Suien picked up before Sasuke destroyed it."

"But shouldn't we return it?"

"No, the Hidden Waterfall can't depend on the Hero's Water forever. It may protect their village for now but in the end there won't be enough people to drink the water. So many people died from it. Plus you saw with Suien and Shibuki, the Hero's Water doesn't guarantee victory. They need to prepare themselves through hard work so they don't have to depend on it. I also don't want something like today to happen again. If the wrong people got their hands on this… When the village produces stronger ninjas in the future they'll be ready for the new batch of Hero's Water from the great tree, to use in an emergency."

She seemed satisfied with that answer and stared hungrily at the bottle. I could tell that the chemist in my girlfriend had awoken. Haku had always been interested in soldier pills and drugs used by medics. Sometimes they were more effective because medic-nins frequently ran out of chakra on the field. Some situations called for drugs like painkillers or sterilization (for medical equipment).

The trip back was uneventful like all our other missions. As I chatted with my girlfriend I was blissfully unaware of Sasuke's jealous gaze.

_Why him? Why does he have those techniques? I've never seen them before that taijutsu (hand to hand combat) and kenjutsu (sword art) of his. I'm keeping my eye on you Naruto. I'll find out your secret._

_**Back at Konoha… Kakashi's POV…**_

It's been a week since the mission to Takigakure. We're back to doing regular C-class missions. I lazily woke up as I crawled out of bed. I tried looking for Rin but then I realized it had been another dream. Rin was surprisingly firm in her belief that we had to have a serious relationship before she went to sleep with me.

_Is she waiting for marriage or something? I already I love her. I don't get women. The Chuunin Exam is coming up. I guess I'll register my team._

The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day. The new issue of Icha Icha Paradise was supposed to be coming out soon. I let out a sigh. Now that I was in a relationship with Rin I couldn't read them around her or she'd use her halisen on me, or worse her bokken.

I heard a knock on my door so I opened the door and met an unexpected surprise. I was just in time to get hit by an egg. As I wiped it off my face I heard people running away. When I got a look at them they looked like kids.

_I was expecting women from the bathhouse. Why kids? I haven't been to the academy since graduation._

I looked around and noticed eggs painted my front door and porch. I was more surprised than angry. I decided I was just starting off bad, the rest of the day would be better, wouldn't it?

I decided to get some breakfast and some groceries since I was running low. When I got to the supermarket I picked up my regular foods and made my way over to the register.

"Hi," I said.

The cashier was a young woman, so she'd probably check me out. Women had been doing it since before I wore my mask and the fact that I read Icha Icha Paradise seemed to slip by them. Her reaction was puzzling. She looked angry before trotting off.

"I'm on a break."

The other cashiers said the same thing so I tried to get breakfast somewhere else, no such luck.

_Maybe I did something…_

I decided I'd eat later, today was payday. If there's one thing I love more than my books its getting paid. I went over to the accounting for my paycheck. I was surprised at the long line but I had my book. When it finally got to my turn the accountant had trouble finding my paycheck.

"I'm sorry Hatake-san maybe if you come back in several hours I may find it," she said. "Who knows maybe it got lost on the road of life."

I quirked an eyebrow in confusion at this woman. Was she trying to make a joke or was she being sarcastic? I decided to let it sly but this was turning out to be a bad day. Oh well I still had some money left over. I walked passed the bookstore before I stopped.

_Okay what should I do? What's more important food or books?_

After a few seconds I decided books but when I saw the store owner come out to open he saw me and rushed back inside. I thought it was strange, especially when he turned the open sign to close.

_What's going on here?_

This was officially a bad day now. I was almost in tears. I was hungry, without much money, and banned from the new volume of Icha Icha Paradise. I decided I had to resort to my emergency option.

_**At the Konoha Hospital…**_

"I'm here to see Miyazaki Rin?" I asked the front nurse.

She ignored me.

_The nerve of this woman! Wait maybe I did something to her, or her daughter. What am I talking about the whole village is against me._

"Kakashi?"

I turned around to see my savior.

"Rin-chan," I cried, almost tearful.

I cried into her chest as she held me like a baby.

"What's wrong Kakashi-kun?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"Everyone in the village hates me," I said in my chibified form that fit in Rin's arms.

"No they don't," she said. "Well, yes they do… but for good reason."

I jumped out of her arms and sad, chibi Kakashi turned into suspicious, chibi Kakashi. My feet made "plushie (the cute sounds little kids make in animes)" sounds and I put my hands on my hips.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you read the newspaper?"

I crossed my arms.

"Noooo."

"You should."

She turned her head and found a newspaper and handed it to me. I scanned it lazily, not understanding her cryptic comments. As I read on I found an interesting article about a teacher abusing his students. I thought this person was less than trash and tried to find his name so I could report him to the Hokage. When I did I was surprised, it was me.

"What the?"

"You should read it in its entirety."

I followed Rin's advice.

_**Newspaper Clip Reading…**_

_He's always late. He nevers pays attention to us. On one of our missions we were ill prepared and met some missing-nins, one of my friends almost died. Kakashi still didn't show us any jutsus. In fact on our last escort mission he left us to fend for ourselves. We were surrounded by Chuunins and Jounins. I almost died this time. _

_Whenever we train he always physically abuses us. He beats us up for "the sake teaching us." One time when we were training he tried to use this horrible jutsu on me, or at least that's his excuse. He calls it "A Thousand Years of Pain" and it's the most degrading jutsu ever where he puts his fingers…_

It continued to get worse. Twisting everything I had done or left it hanging in the air and letting people assume I was some inhuman animal. At least I knew two things now. Why the people were treating me like a beast and who did this.

I was too enwrapped in my thoughts to notice the familiar presence.

"Hatake Kakashi, please come quietly with us to the Hokage's office," said a man from the group of ANBU that surrounded me.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Naruto!" I yelled as I was cuffed and dragged away.

_**Somewhere in Tsunade's Household... Naruto's POV…**_

I woke up and looked around.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" asked Haku as she lay beside me (fully clothed).

"I thought I heard something," I groaned through weary eyes (also fully clothed).

"Come back to sleep."

I followed her instructions and dreamt sweet dreams of my revenge, part 2.

_Hehe…_

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Finally the Chuunin Exams have arrived. We meet the competition and take the first test. What grade will I get? How will my reunion with Gaara go? Will he remember me? What will I do about that snake Orochimaru? What about Iruka's test? Find out next time in **Chapter 14: Chuunin Exam the Next Step**.

**Important Notes**

1) Naruto and Haku are still pure they haven't had sex yet.

2) Gaara will finally show up.

3) Halisen is the fan used by comedians. Or think of the one that Chidori uses on Sosuke whenever she's mad in the anime/manga Full Metal Panic.

4) Chibi means runt or shrimp.

5) Sorry if the action wasn't as good as usual. In the Chuunin Exam I'll show off people's skills especially Naruto's against **worthy** opponents.

6) I find Sasuke more of a prick now after watching episode 132. This is important because this is definitely not for Sasuke lovers now. My hate has grown for him, if that's even possible. This has begun to affect my Sasuke in the story but that still doesn't mean I'll make him evil, yet. If I cool down by then, well we'll see…

7) Might upgrade this chapter in the next couple of days.

8) College is getting harder since we're at the end and finals and papers are coming so I'll probably update maybe once every ten days if I can. I'll try my best because my favorite parts are coming up soon in the Chuunin Exam.

**Jutsus**

Issen Ryu Satsujinken: Shurai: a thrust attack at incredible speed, straight line attack.

Hiten Mitsurugi: Taken from the anime/manga Rurouni Kenshin. It is the style of Himura Kenshin and Hiko Seijuro.

Ryu Tsui Sen: Powerful downward attack from high up in the air.

Ryu Shou Sen: Uses the sword to propel the enemy upwards

Rapier: One of the strongest shadow skill techniques, with the exception of the shadow gates techniques (hehe). User is covered in what looks like flames. It is a flying/jump kick that uses extreme speed to execute.


	14. Chuunin Exam the Next Step v2

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

**Sorry if the last chapter wasn't very good. I just had a lot of thoughts that I wanted to get out of the way and felt that I should just dump them into the chapter now instead of forgetting about it later on.**

From now on thoughts will be indicated by who said them for example:

_Naruto: What time is it?_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke: Annoying._

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. **Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts** **and Inner Sakura**.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **Most Pairings are closed for Voting, only Nejihina is up for votes right now.**

**Reviews**:

**Binnybobarino**: Yes I did, I liked that aspect of Bleach's swords. Since Bleach is one of my favorites and I'm borrowing from it

**PersonaJXT**: I'm so tempted to listen to you but if I were to do so. I would want to build him up first before killing him. It just makes the victory sweeter.

**Hibiki54**: Yeah I see your points but it's a fanfiction, it's not going to be as good as the original. As for all the discrepancies I can't offer a solution to all of them. First off your right about Tsunade, but what if she came back for Sandaime's call. For Kimimaro, Zabuza and Haku met him as they were leaving the Hidden Mist in the anime. For Naruto being a powerhouse why not? Itachi and Kakashi were powerful when they were his age. Accounting for the changes I plan to do so later on in the story. _A New Nindo_ is the first arc and is meant to show what changes are made not how they affect the future. That is what the other arcs are for.

**WhiteKnightLeo**: I have plans for that, Haku will subtly let Sasuke know what she thinks of him in this chapter. More heated and angsty later on. I will knock down Sasuke a few pegs but who will do it?

**Virgil**: Thanks and yes I am considering your suggestions and recommendations.

**Mizuki Shishima**: I can't help it if I dislike Sasuke. It's in my head and bound to affect my writing. I just wanted to point out my hate for him in case there were any pro-Sasuke fans. Since Sasuke seems to be popular. People like to forgive him for his transgressions and I am not one of those. For Kakashi development, its not that I didn't want to it's that I didn't really have much to say about it. I'll put my two cents in about his development. We'll see a sharp turn up ahead but not before then. For Rin's development and appearance my problem is that there are already too many Naruto characters and I wanted to focus on Naruto's POV.

**Ninfan**: I'll let Sasuke know what I think of him when he becomes unbearable. When he does something unforgivable I'll hand his ass to him.

**Chapter 14: Chuunin Exam the Next Step**

(Author's Notes: This chapter deals mostly with people's relationships because after the Forest of Death there won't be much talking only kicking ass)

"Kakashi-kun, I won't discuss your capabilities as a teacher but I do think you need to rethink your training methods," said the aged Hokage from behind his desk.

"I understand Hokage-sama."

"Then what can you tell me about this newspaper article?"

"It's just a misunderstanding Hokage-sama."

"Misunderstandings don't turn the whole village against you. Misunderstandings don't cause concerned women to call in asking for the removal of Jounin-senseis. Kakashi you're more popular than you were without your mask. This time it's not in a good way."

"Naruto's just pulling a prank on me Hokage-sama."

"Naruto doesn't seem to be the sort of boy to cry wolf, especially something of such serious magnitude. I should know he's like a grandson to me."

_Kakashi: Are you senile old man? He's not your precious grandson, that's Konohamaru. Uzumaki Naruto is the spawn of the devil I tell you._

"Yes Hokage-sama."

The Hokage continued to drone on. As a trained ANBU squad leader Kakashi had learned to pay attention to the slightest disturbances. Now he wished he'd learned from his dear friend Obito how to sleep with his eyes open.

_Kakashi: I loved the Sandaime, everyone in Konoha did. I even recall being trained by him for a short time. He was one of the few people who did not look down on my father for anything he did. As much as I cared about him if he kept going on in his lecture I'd have to kill someone. Seeing as Naruto isn't here its between Sandaime and me._

Kakashi analyzed the Sandaime.

_Kakashi: Guy's completely open I could take him. Although he is the "Professor" but if he's half the man he was in his prime then my ass will be grass._

"I'm afraid for the time being I'll have to dock your pay."

_Kakashi: Naruto wait till I get my hands on you._

"I'll also need you to perform some community service to show Konoha you aren't this monster you've been made out to be.

_Kakashi: Brain analyzing statement… More community service hours equals less Icha Icha Paradise reading time… Solution… Eliminate Naruto…_

"I also want you to report to Dr. Miyazaki for some sessions to alleviate your stress."

_Kakashi: Hours with Rin-chan? Okay Naruto your demise has been temporarily delayed._

"Yes Hokage-sama."

_**In the Training Grounds…**_

In the middle of the forest Uchiha Sasuke was practicing in solitude. Nothing unusual there, except for the kind of target practice he was doing. In one clearing were targets placed all around. Sasuke was standing a little into the woods, but from where he was standing it was impossible to through his kunai in a straight line to hit the targets. He had four kunai in each hand between his fingers.

_Sasuke: Remember how Aniki did it. Calm down, breathe slowly, concentrate…_

As Sasuke became silent he could hear everything going on in the forest. He imagined himself hitting all of the targets and opened his eyes.

"Now!"

He leapt into the air and threw the ones in his left hand. When they reached the middle of the clearing he threw the ones in his right hand at an even faster speed. The second four kunai he had thrown hit the first four. It caused them to sharply changed their directions.

Thwack...

He closed his eyes and listened to each of the kunai hit something hard. With a smirk on his face he entered the clearing to see his work. His smirk disappeared and turned into a frown. Only two of his kunai hit near the center of the targets. The other kunais were nearby but missed the targets. For a Genin it was an impressive feat to be proud of, but not for Sasuke.

_Sasuke: Dammit! I'm an Uchiha for crying out loud, we're known for being the most feared in Konoha. Why can't I do something like this when Aniki and Naruto can do it?_

Beep… beep…

Sasuke glanced down to the soft beeping of his watch and saw that it was time for his appointment with the psychiatrist.

"What a waste of time."

Sasuke wouldn't go to the shrink if he didn't have to but it caused his mother to worry and she was one of the few people he cared about.

_**At the Konoha Hospital…**_

Sasuke sat in his psychiatrist's office waiting for her to come in.

"Hello Sasuke."

She said when she came in. Sasuke didn't even turn around to greet her, he had recognized her chakra signature when she had reached the door.

"Hello Dr. Miyazaki."

Miyazaki Rin's ijutsu paralleled Shizune's. In fact she had created ijutsus different from Tsunade that brought a sort of versatility to the hospital. She wasn't used to dealing with patient's mental issues. She was more experienced to dealing with the physical ones. However she was qualified to be a psychiatrist. Within the Konoha hospital, psychiatrists were lacking as much as medic-nins.

As Rin walked around to her desk Sasuke couldn't help but notice that she was a beautiful woman. His sessions with her although useless were pleasant, more so than his past psychiatrists. He'd been through a dozen other psychiatrists who either gave up or couldn't handle him any more. In a way her kindness and caring reminded him of his mother, perhaps that was why he tolerated her.

"How are you doing today Sasuke?"

"Fine."

"How is you family doing?"

"Fine."

She mentally rolled her eyes.

"Let me rephrase the question, describe your current relationship with your family in entire sentences."

Sasuke flinched in his chair. He knew he had no way out of this one.

"My mother is the same as always, she does the job of a simple housewife. She seems happy I guess. She spends a lot of time playing with Suiren."

Rin noticed that Sasuke had a soft smile on the edge of his lips.

"Suiren is always coming to me and asking me to train with her."

This time he couldn't hold back and a small smile graced his lips before it disappeared.

"Although lately she doesn't ask me as much, probably because I always tell her 'I'm too busy' or 'I'll train her later.' She seems to be learning from her academy teacher."

_Rin: I wonder how he'd feel if he knew Naruto was training Suiren in taijutsu._

"Anything else about your mother or sister you want to talk about."

"Not really, why?"

"Your information indicates to me how well you know them by how familiar you are with what they do."

Sasuke thought for a few minutes. This was what he liked about Rin she didn't bullshit him. It was refreshing, at the same time she worded her statements neutrally during their sessions so as to not offend him.

"I guess I'm so familiar with what my mother does that its just second nature. She's probably getting groceries right now for dinner."

Rin didn't say anything, a sign for him to go on.

"Suiren seems to enjoy being around her friends nowadays. I know that she's made friends with the Hyuuga girls in her class, Hanabi and Hanamori."

"How do you feel about that?"

Sasuke was silent. His quirked eye brow showed he was confused. Rin chose to elaborate.

"Do you feel lonely now that your sister has friends of her own?"

"Not really," answered Sasuke quickly in a defensive manner.

Rin smiled, "It's only natural for big brothers to worry about there little sisters. You've spent a great deal of time with Suiren ever since she was born. It's okay to feel a little lonely as long as you recognize that it's because her time is divided. Not because she no longer loves you. Children need to have friends their own age."

Sasuke silently understood but didn't say anything. He had been feeling a little lonely lately.

"Before we talk about your friends, I want to finish our family talk up with your brother."

Sasuke seemed relaxed by now so he didn't feel awkward talking about his brother.

"He's busy with the police department but despite that he still finds time to train me."

Sasuke was happy and it showed on his face. For once his face wasn't marred by scowls or proud smirks.

"Yes, you told me last time that he helped you awaken the Sharingan."

"Yes, I'm getting stronger by the day."

_Rin: A little cocky aren't we?_

"Now for your friends…"

"They're a waste of time."

Rin looked up from her notes to stare at Sasuke intently. He seemed to tense up at the mention of "friends."

"You don't view your teammates as friends?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

"How do you feel about Kakashi-sensei?"

"He's a pervert who spends his time reading perverted books while he should be training us."

Clearly Sasuke didn't know about Rin and Kakashi's relationship but he did notice Rin's dangerous aura.

_Rin: That son of a… I'm going to burn his house down. That's the only way to get rid of that bad habit. If his books go down with the house everything will be…_

"What about Sakura?"

"She's annoying," stated Sasuke as if it were a fact of life.

"I hear she's been training very hard lately as a medic-nin."

Sasuke couldn't deny their had been times when Sakura had helped him with his wounds after missions but if he had a choice he would have preferred Haku's more experienced, gentler touch.

"She's still weak."

"You mean weaker than you?"

"Yes."

"How would you feel if she was stronger? How about as strong as you?"

Sasuke didn't answer but his tension was more than enough of an answer.

"Sasuke you view most females as weak and fragile. The model woman in your eyes is probably someone like your mother. A traditional housewife, someone to clean your home, prepare dinner, and make you feel comfortable."

Sasuke didn't reply because he was thinking this over.

"Your stereo-typical view causes you to think of girls like Sakura as an abnormality. Stronger than civilians but weak as ninjas. In your eyes there is no in between for strong and weak. Because you cannot acknowledge Sakura as a strong person you have placed her in the 'weak' category. Do you acknowledge that some women are stronger than you?"

"Of course Dr. Miyazaki, I know that you yourself are a veteran ninja who fought in the Third Great Ninja War. There's also Tsunade-sama the great medic Sannin."

"What about Mitarashi Anko, she is your brother's girlfriend isn't she?"

_Sasuke: I don't know if she's strong or if she just seems that way because she has him by the balls, in more ways than one._

"She's a Special Jounin, that means even though she hasn't taken the Jounin Exam she is a Chuunin recognized as having Jounin capabilities and has been awarded that title by the Hokage. No one else can issue the title of Special Jounin."

_Sasuke: What do you know? She wasn't just a sadistic bitch after all._

"Tell me about Naruto."

Sasuke tensed when talking about me.

"What about him?"

"I seem to recall you and he played together. In fact I remember him getting you to play soccer with the other children when you were eight."

_Sasuke: Bastard told me that we were going to train, then he had the guts to say we were training our coordination and timing with the soccer ball. As if I was gonna believe that crap._

Still didn't stop Sasuke from playing.

"How are things between you two?"

"He's always showing off during missions."

"Really?"

"Yes, he teams up with Haku and shows off their teamwork instead of working with us."

_Rin: Don't think I didn't see how you sounded when you said Haku's name, Sasuke. Hehe._

"I thought you didn't believe in teamwork?"

Sasuke looked away.

"Still we're his teammates he should work with us more."

_Sasuke: Then I can find out his secrets or at least copy those jutsus of his._

"You do realize that Haku and Naruto have been together since they were children?"

Sasuke whipped his head to her, a tint of jealousy in his eyes.

"I didn't know that."

_Rin: Maybe I should have said something else. Oh well it's too late now._

"Yes, so it's only natural that their teamwork and friendship is more developed that yours. Now onto my next question, do you think Naruto is strong?"

_Sasuke: Of course I do! That guy knows all these special jutsus that I didn't even know existed!_

"Not really."

"But you said he was showing off, that implies he had something to show."

Sasuke grimaced.

"Just a few token moves, nothing to brag about. I could do better."

_Rin: Argh, and I thought we were making some progress._

"So what do you think about Naruto?"

"His strength's okay, he gets in my way sometimes."

Rin let out a sigh, partially because Sasuke exasperated her and because of her next question.

"What about your goal."

"I'll revive my clan in due time."

"What about the other one?"

Sasuke gripped the armrest of his chair.

"Only I can kill him."

"Why?"

Sasuke turned his head to the side for a moment.

"Because I have the potential."

"The potential, for what?"

"To be stronger than him, stronger than my brother."

"Why would you want to be stronger than your brother?"

"Because my brother couldn't kill that bastard. He wasn't strong enough."

"Who told you that you had more potential than your brother?"

Sasuke looked at her in a way as if to wonder if she were questioning his abilities. He decided to simply answer it frankly.

"My father."

Silence hung in the air for a few moments as Rin gathered her thoughts. She glanced at the clock and saw the time.

"Okay Sasuke it looks like we've run out of time. You're supposed to meet your team now aren't you?"

Sasuke just nodded slightly, barely noticeable unless you were familiar with Uchiha Sasuke. With that Sasuke got up and left quietly. Rin reclined in her chair and massaged her temples on her forehead. A few minutes later Kakashi came in and rubbed them for her.

"So how is he?"

"Less talk, more massaging."

Kakashi grinned and undid his mask to reach down for a small kiss with Rin. She returned his affections.

"Aren't you going to be late for your team meeting."

"I always am, it's not out of the ordinary."

Rin turned around in her chair and stared at him.

"You've seen Naruto's revenge and you still want to piss him off? I don't think that's wise Kakashi."

Kakashi sweat dropped and worried about what I had in plan for him.

"Promise me you won't kill Naruto," cooed Rin as she let Kakashi know how much she appreciated it.

"Okay I get the picture, but tell me how Sasuke's doing first."

"You know I can't reveal a patient's information Kakashi-kun," said Rin playfully as she poked Kakashi in the chest.

"I only wanted to know because Itachi asked me to help train Sasuke," said Kakashi as he half heartedly tried to avoid Rin.

"I suppose its okay, Sasuke has a superiority complex pushed upon him by his father. It's not his fault but it's just the way things are. I'd be cautious about which jutsus to teach him because I don't know if he can handle the responsibility of how to use them."

"Well Sasuke is a genius ninja so he'll do fine."

"A genius who was beaten by a hard worker for the title of rookie of the year," said Rin as she put her hands on her hips.

Rin had always believed more in hard work than geniuses. Because she herself always felt outshined by Kakashi and Obito. While Kakashi had been a genius while Obito had the blood limit the Sharingan. She knew she wasn't a genius and prided herself on hard work. Although she did acknowledge than some people are simply more gifted than others.

"Ah, but Naruto is a genius too in his own right," said Kakashi as he wrapped his arms around Rin.

"True but Naruto understands the gravity of using something like Chidori, Sasuke doesn't at this point."

"I see."

_Kakashi: Hm, it's a good thing I stopped by here. Personally I think Sasuke should be given higher level jutsus so he can feel a sense of accomplishment. After all I have taught Naruto a lot of things. Not too many jutsus, mostly tactics. However Sasuke would probably feel insulted if I taught him tactics. _

"Now let's talk about your book collection."

He cringed.

_Kakashi: Oh man…_

_**Somewhere in Konoha…**_

"Thanks for helping me carry these groceries Naruto," said Sakura.

"It's okay Sakura," I replied. "Why don't you help us out Konohamaru."

Sakura jolted and looked around and found the box-shaped rock.

"Come on Konohamaru, I'll make you some treats," said Sakura with a smile.

Poof!

"Just as expected of leader," said Konohamaru as he and his group appeared from the smoke.

They did their little dance or power rangers-type of entrance and I looked down the street.

_Naruto: Hm, Rain-nins, Chuunin Exam must be coming up._

"Hey Naruto-niichan, is this your new girlfriend?" asked Konohamaru.

Sakura blushed. Konohamaru had been around Sakura before but never had a chance to talk to her.

"She's nowhere near as great as Haku-neechan."

Sakura had a dark look.

"Tell me it isn't true leader, you dumped the beautiful Haku-neechan for this flat-chested…"

Sakura grew veins on her head. Each step she took towards Konohamaru sounded like an elephant's footsteps. She even left dents in the asphalt.

"K-o-n-o-h-a-m-a-r-u!" she drawled out with anger.

Konohamaru paled and sweated like a river. He chose not to look over his shoulder and ran. A smart move on his part-never let a predator see fear in your eyes. Personally, I was scared shitless as I watched the irritated creature that had once been Sakura, run after him.

Udon, Moegi, and I followed after them by leaping on the rooftops. We didn't have to jump far.

"Hey let me go you big ox," shouted Konohamaru as he struggled from the taller boy's grasp on his back collar.

"I'm sorry, he's just a child, please forgive him," said Haku as she slightly bowed.

_Naruto: Trust Haku to try and diffuse a volatile situation. Wait is that…_

I was looking at the sand-nin holding Konohamaru.

_Kankuro: Damn, what luck, I never knew Konoha had babes like her. Beautiful, kind, reserved, completely the opposite of my sister._

"Hey what's going on?" I said as I landed.

I noticed that Sakura's anger seemed to be gone, she looked like she was afraid for Konohamaru.

_Naruto: Geez, Sakura really moody, just like Ino._

"Nothing, I was just teaching this punk here a lesson," said Kankuro.

"Hey we're not here for trouble," said Temari. "Wait are you… Hikaru-sama?"

_Naruto: Oh shit…_

That mischievous gleam in Temari's eyes sent shivers down my spine and threatened to affect in the wrong way. She strutted over to me and pulled out a copy of _Icha Icha Schooldays_.

"Can I please have your autograph Hikaru-sama," Temari whispered huskily in my ear.

On the outside I was as calm as a river, but on the inside I was raging with my emotions like a volcano. As my chibi demon fought with my chibi angel (who finally decided to appear) my mouth threatened to say something that Haku wouldn't like.

_Naruto: Goddamn, Temari's a babe. She's got a figure to rival Haku's. Still I have to say Haku's better looking, not just because she's my girlfriend but because it's true from my POV. But damn…_

"Okay," I answered stoically as I signed her book.

"Thank you," she replied as she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

If I hadn't moved in time she would have kissed my lips and I would have been dead. Right now I could tell that Temari wouldn't be participating in the exam if Haku killed her now.

Over Temari's shoulder I could see Haku radiating a murderous intent. Temari causally looked over her shoulder and seemingly unfazed.

"Something wrong?" Temari asked as she leaned on her fan with one hand.

"I thought we weren't here for trouble?" Kankuro shyly asked in the background.

It was clear that the stage was set between a raven and blonde. I knew exactly what the outcome would be.

"Hmph," snorted Temari as she turned away from Haku and back to me.

But in that instant that she looked away, Haku got between Temari and me. Temari was shocked to say the least when she found herself staring into a pair of angry brown eyes. She was going to leap back but Haku beat her to it by slapping her across the face.

Slap… the sound echoed throughout the silent street.

All men present became slack-jawed and wide-eyed. Sakura and Moegi were staring at Haku like she was an idol.

"Oh shit," mumbled Kankuro.

"Now you've done it," said Temari as she jumped away and readied her fan.

When she landed it looked like she would blast us all away with her fan, even Kankuro. Good thing she was too angry to notice her surroundings.

Just as Temari was about to let loose her fan she cried out, "Kamai… Who the…"

Temari had been grabbed by Haku's Mizu Bunshin that appeared out of one of her Demonic Ice Mirrors. Said Mizu Bunshin pulled Temari into the Ice Mirror. When half of Temari's body was in the Mizu Bunshin froze, trapping parts of Temari's body in the ice. That included her stomach area and her hands. The Mizu Bunshin's arms turned into ice as well and wrapped around Temari's body.

"Oohhh," I whistled.

My whistle seemed to snap Kankuro out of his daze as he attempted to throw Konohamaru at me. With lightning speed I grabbed Konohamaru with my hands and used my legs to jump off of Kankuro. I landed on my feet while Kankuro stumbled back. He rubbed his chest where I had kicked him. He stood up and took Karasu off his back.

"You're going to use it?" asked Temari.

"We don't have a choice here!" shouted Kankuro.

_Kankuro: Damn, both that guy and girl are really fast. The worst possible situation for a puppeteer like me. Plus that girl handled Temari like she was nothing. She may look young but I have a feeling she's at least a Chuunin._

"There's no reason for us to fight," I said.

"Really?" asked Kankuro, who seemed suspicious of me.

"From the bundle on your back and the chakra strings in your hands I surmise that you are a puppeteer who favors middle to long range fights. You're too close to be able to beat us. Plus you're surrounded," I said as I casually turned to Sasuke who was in the tree.

"Hmph," mumbled Sasuke.

Kankuro looked like he was sweating.

_Kankuro: Still how did this guy know I was using chakra strings unless he has some sort of dojutsu? His eyes look normal though…_

"Don't worry we're not here to fight you."

As Kankuro seemingly relaxed he continued to put on airs to pretend he wasn't afraid. I wasn't paying attention to him I was looking into the tree. Sasuke was staring back at me.

_Sasuke: Something seems different about Naruto's eyes but he doesn't have a bloodline limit. Does he?_

"What makes you think I care?" asked Kankuro.

"I have no doubts in my mind that you don't care what I think but what about Gaara," I said casually as if discussing the weather.

Kankuro paled, "What did you say?"

"You can come down now Gaara," I said to the tree.

Sasuke whipped his head around and saw Gaara.

_Sasuke: When did he…?_

"Kankuro stop it. The two of you are an embarrassment to the village," said Gaara in his usual stone cold voice.

Even though I was expecting that kind of tone it still sent shivers down my spine in fear.

Gaara disappeared in a whirl of sand and appeared in front of us. During that time Haku released Temari from her icy prison and the Ice Mirror shattered into mist and dissipated.

"Hey Gaara," I said.

Temari and Kankuro looked at me incredulously as if I had sprouted an extra head.

"Who are you," he asked in the same monotone voice.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you remember Haku-chan right?" I said, motioning to my raven haired girlfriend.

This time Haku didn't seem afraid of Gaara probably because she felt stronger, hell she was stronger. However Gaara had a demon in him, he wouldn't be easy.

**Kyuubi: Correction, Earth Spirit.**

_Naruto: Exuse me?_

**Kyuubi: Shukaku is an Earthbound Spirit, he's different from me. I was a spiritual being who was sent to watch over Inari-sama's lands on earth while Shukaku was born from the earth to protect it.**

_Naruto: He protects a desert? Well I haven't seen someone fight to protect sand before but…_

**Kyuubi: Few humans know the truth but in the deepest parts of the earth there are places where vaults are hidden. Within them are supposed to be the treasures of long forgotten races. Well at least to humans, the gods know pretty much everything. Guardians are created to protect these vaults or prevent people from finding them.**

_Naruto: So let me get this straight, Shukaku's innocent?_

**Kyuubi: Yes, the seal on this boy is less complex and intricate than yours. It's harshly done and it is tearing at Shukaku's mind. Currently it separates his rationality from his core. As such his mind is reduced to its base desires.**

_Naruto: You mean killing, survival, and revenge on humans for capturing it._

While I was talking to my "demon" Gaara was talking to his.

**Shukaku: A familiar scent, no matter. It's a delicious scent. I want his blood Gaara.**

_Gaara: Yes mother._

"I remember you," said Gaara.

Kankuro and Temari were further shocked that Gaara actually knew someone aside from his victims.

_Kankuro and Temari: These people encountered Gaara and lived?_

"Will you be in the Chuunin Exams?" asked Gaara.

"I hope so," I replied.

"What about her?" asked Temari.

It was apparent that Temari was still a little sore from being defeated by Haku.

"Sorry but I'm a Chuunin," Haku answered, somewhat arrogantly?

I could see the sparks between the two flying. I wasn't really worried. If it came down to it, I'm sure Haku could wipe the floor with Temari again. Problem is did I want that? And how would Gaara react to that?

"Good, it will be a perfect time to fulfill your promise," said Gaara.

"I've never forgotten," I said.

Gaara said nothing as he walked away. Kankuro followed after him.

"See you later Naru-chan," said Temari as she joined her brothers.

We watched them walk away with mixed emotions and questions. Sakura was the first to voice them.

"What's the Chuunin Exam?" she asked.

Haku decided to answer, "It is a selection process where Genin candidates from different countries come together and compete for the title of Chuunin. In ninja society there are three levels of ninja, Genin, Chuunin, and Jounin. Chuunins can be thought of as a sub-captain or middle rank ninja."

"I see," said Sakura. "Do you think we'll get nominated?"

"Isn't it obvious?" said Sasuke.

"You're right Sasuke-kun," squealed Sakura.

_Naruto: Okay so she's still madly in love with Sasuke at least she won't hold us back. Sakura's shotgun training had paid off. Her ijutsu should be enough to supplement mine in the Forest of Death._

"Let's go to the bridge then."

"Naruto will catch up with you guys later," said Haku as she held onto my Shihakushyou.

_Naruto: Don't leave me alone with her._

I'm sure my face was telling them what I was thinking but nonetheless I was abandoned by my friends.

"Something wrong Haku-chan?" I asked.

Somehow I knew this was gonna be my fault. I turned around to Haku who had her hands on my collar and was looking down. All of a sudden she kissed with a heated passion I hadn't felt from her before. It was almost animalistic. Too bad we had to breathe.

"Whoa," I said as I licked my lips.

"Hm," said Haku as she covered her mouth with a hand.

"What was that?"

"Just a little reminder," Haku said as she turned away.

"For what?"

"That you're mine," she said and resumed walking away.

This startling revelation caused me to think of things that would make _Icha Icha Paradise's _next volume a best seller. In my current state of bliss I probably skipped to the bridge because the next thing I knew I was there and… so was Kakashi.

"You're early?" I asked.

"You're late," he said as he analyzed me.

_Kakashi: Naruto's blissfully happy, a lot of things make him happy, few things make him this happy. He either beat someone into the ground… Nope Sasuke still here without a scratch and Naruto too. So judging from Sasuke's jealous reaction I'd say it all has to do with Haku._

Kakashi remembered the conversation he had in Rin's office.

_**Kakashi's Flashback…**_

"Wait a sec are you saying that our raven haired heartthrob has a crush on our raven haired beauty?"

"Yes Sasuke likes Haku," said Rin calmly.

"Hm I didn't see that," said Kakashi.

"Men… I think that has also fueled the rivalry he has with Naruto."

"Rivalry can be good between friends."

"You don't understand this is beyond healthy rivalry. Sasuke wants what Naruto has, or what he perceives Naruto has. Part of it is Naruto's power."

"And the other part is Haku?"

"Yes, and there's also the recognition of the village."

"But Sasuke is acknowledged as a genius."

"I know that but the problem is that he feels that Naruto stands above him Sasuke doesn't like that."

_Kakashi: Naruto's been trained by two Sannin, several Jounin, a Chuunin, and he has a demon in his stomach. That's a tall order to stand against._

"So what should I do?"

"I don't know Kakashi-kun, on one hand if you let Sasuke do things on his own he won't get stronger but he won't be a danger to anyone."

"You're talking about Sasuke like he's some kind of homicidal maniac, he's only a child."

"He's a ninja, with genius skills. If you give him power he may be satisfied but there isn't much we can do about his superiority complex. He needs recognition from the one person he can't have, his father. That's why he wants to kill Shisui, that's why he needs to believe Shisui is alive. It's his only chance to prove he is the best in his clan."

_**End Kakashi's Flashback…**_

Kakashi snapped out of his thoughts when he heard me asking about the Chuunin Exam.

"Did you sign us up for the exam?" I asked again for the umpteenth time.

"Only if you promise to call up the newspapers," Kakashi said with his eye closed in a smile.

_Kakashi: Naruto, you are so lucky that Rin and I love you like a little brother and she's a psychiatrist. If not I'd have to bury your body right now._

"Okay," I said. "As long as you start being on time, wait I won't ask the impossible. Make that close to on time."

_Naruto: I never told you about part 2 of my revenge Kakashi… Hehe…_

"I'll try. Now then you guys can fill these out and report to room 301 at the academy building tomorrow. Ja ne," said Kakashi before he vanished in a poof.

For once Sasuke and I were thinking the same thing.

_Naruto and Sasuke: When am I gonna learn that?_

I looked at my form and nodded to my teammates. It was a silent agreement we would all enter. I knew Sasuke would want to prove himself but I was more proud of Sakura. She had genuine determination in her eyes to prove herself as a ninja. I didn't see any hint of doubt in her eyes.

As I walked back home I saw Konohamaru run up to me.

"Leader there's an emergency!" he cried.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I looked around for the source of trouble.

Udon came up behind him and answered, "Moegi-chan has been kidnapped by a foreign ninja."

I smirked and said, "Don't worry guys leave everything to me."

_**In a Konoha Clearing…**_

A Rain-Nin with a large straw hat and black cloack stood. Moegi was tied to a tree behind him. He saw me coming out of the woods, not that I was trying to hide myself.

"Che, just a kid, hey if you want your friend back get me the Scroll of Forbidden Seals," he said.

"Okay," I said as I tossed a scroll to him that looked disturbingly like the Scroll of Forbidden Seals.

"What!" the Rain-Nin cried as he caught it when he was still shocked, but he noticed the strange kanji too late.

"Fuinjutsu: Kousokuryoku (Sealing Technique: Binding Force)!" I said.

The scroll came alive as it wrapped around the Rain-Nin with surprising strength. It should have been easy to tear off seeing as the scroll was made of paper but the kanji on it was specially written to constantly drain chakra. After all I didn't spend all that time in the Konoha library for nothing. Still it wouldn't hold him too long.

The Rain-Nin looked down when he felt the ground beneath him give away. He was startled to see a hand reach up and grab him.

"Doton: Shinjuu Zanshuu no jutsu (Earth Type: Inner Decapitation Technique)!" cried my Kage Bunshin as it dragged him under.

In a daze the Rain-Nin looked up at me as my clone went to rescue Moegi, Konohamaru and Udon came out of hiding. The Nin looked at me then at my clone and finally back to me.

"Kage-Bunshin?" he asked.

"Yeah, this is the second time you've seen me perform it Iruka-sensei," I said as I took a seat in front of him.

His eyes widened before he began to laugh. He released the Henge to show he was indeed Umino Iruka.

"How did you know Naruto?" he asked, rather cheerfully.

"First off what idiot asks a Genin to steal the Scoll of Forbidden Seals, second you left Moegi in plain view. A real kidnapper wouldn't let me know where Moegi was until he got what he wanted and he was a safe distance away. Finally, Iruka-sensei you know about my Jigan and the Fox."

_Iruka: Still Naruto, you've come a long way. I'm proud of you._

"Now Iruka-sensei how about you buy me some ramen?" I asked.

Even though I didn't eat very many Japanese foods, ramen was definitely one of the best. And thanks to Kyuubi I would never have to worry about getting a clogged artery or anything of the sort. In fact I could probably smoke a pack of cigarettes a day until I died and not get lung cancer.

Iruka looked at me apprehensively. My love of ramen was as legendary as the real Naruto's.

"Well I have to test the other rookies as well Naruto."

"Then we'd better hurry to Ichiraku," I said with a smile.

Iruka knew there was no way out. He couldn't even escape if he wanted to his body was trapped under the earth and his chakra was being drained so he couldn't even perform Kawarimi. The problem with the scroll was that it disrupted his chakra flow so he couldn't channel correct amounts of chakra properly.

"Okay," he muttered in defeat.

"Did you hear that you guys, Iruka-sensei is treating us to lunch."

"Yay!" cried the Konohamaru Corps.

"Hey wait a sec, I didn't say…" said Iruka but his words were lost as the three children carried him off to Ichiraku's.

_**At the Konoha Hospital…**_

"Haku-chan," called Shizune.

"Yes sempai?" asked Haku.

"Can you please check up on Uchiha-san, I'm needed in surgery," she said.

"Sure."

Haku had almost finished her shift and decided this would be her last appointment. She walked down the hall and entered Shizune's office. When she opened the door she was greeted with the site of Sasuke's bare chest. He was sitting on the examination table. Although Sasuke didn't think he was vain, but he took pride in his physique. The fact that Haku didn't even bat an eye lash made him even more interested in her because he wasn't used to it. He didn't like it when girls swooned over him because of his looks, it made their feelings seem shallow. She was a definite challenge.

Haku noticed that Sasuke had some cut wounds on his body some deeper than others, nothing too dire.

"What happened to you Uchiha-san?" she asked.

"I was practicing in the training fields," he replied as if that was a stupid question.

"Practicing what?"

"Target practice."

"On yourself?" she asked as she found some bandages and disinfectant.

Sasuke might have been offended by anyone else, but she was one of the few people he allowed to get under his skin. He didn't know why he let her since they hardly had a friend relationship.

As Haku did her duties and cleaned up and bandaged his wounds Sasuke couldn't help but feel relaxed by her movements. That gentle touch was driving him mad. Perhaps all his pent up frustration was finally beginning to surface. When her face was close to his he could briefly smell her scent, like fresh flowers, despite the antiseptic smell that permeated the hospital.

His mind wandered back to the encounter earlier and remembered her performance against the sand-nin. He remembered the time in Wave Country and at Takigakure, Haku's strength and intelligence were far above the other kunoichis he was used to dealing with. Not to mention her unparalleled beauty. Sure Sakura and Ino were somewhat pretty but they couldn't match girls like Temari and Haku in Sasuke's eyes. Not to mention she wasn't mental like Sakura and Ino. Haku's personality was genuine she wasn't fake. Not like those people who praised him because he carried the name Uchiha. When the clan was massacred it was like he became some rare species. His dark past just made him more of a heartthrob to the girls. The adults pitied him and showered him with gifts. However Haku had something he wanted, something he hadn't been given on a silver platter.

He wondered if she knew what her proximity and hands were doing to him. He knew she was doing her job, in fact it seemed like she tried to distance herself from him and do her job quickly.

_Sasuke: What a tease…A woman like her has to know the affect she has on men…_

During this time Haku wasn't naïve, as a kunoichi she had to be aware of her surroundings more so than men because she was a woman. Haku could feel Sasuke's eyes roam her body and was thankful that she was wearing a medical coat instead of a kimono. Nonetheless she felt the need to button up her coat.

She wasn't unaware of her surroundings either. She was in a closed room with Sasuke. After all she couldn't have his random fans pass by and see him through an open door without his clothes on. It was a common courtesy that she would have displayed any patient. She might have even felt flattered by Sasuke's advances except for two things. First off she didn't feel safe around him, she felt threatened, uncomfortable. Second and most important was Naruto (me), she knew how much she loved me and how much I loved her.

"Sasuke."

"Excuse me?" asked Haku as she was snapped out of her thoughts.

"You've always called me Uchiha-san, I'd prefer it if you called me Sasuke. Since we are friends."

Haku stepped back and put her things away in the medical cabinet. She put her hand on the office door's handle before pausing.

"I'm afraid don't want to call you that Uchiha-san since we are mere acquaintances," she said before opening the door.

Unlike her usual warmth her eyes were hard, not cold or venomous just hard. As if she was trying to stand her ground. Sasuke was amused as he put on his shirt. He watched her out of the corner of his eye as he left the office. Instead of following after him she closed the door and stayed in Shizune's office.

She didn't know why she was uncomfortable because she was confident that she was stronger than Sasuke. So in case something happened she could easily overpower him. Or could she? After all she had never directly fought or sparred with Sasuke and never considered that until now.

She wondered if I was aware of Sasuke's advances towards her, if you could even call it that. She remembered me being angry and jealous at Sasuke during the mission to Takigakure and concluded that I did know.

As she walked down the halls she was getting ready to end her shift and return home when she saw an argument erupt between two Hyuugas, a Main and Branch House member.

_Haku: Even though we've saved Hizashi-sama there is tension within the Hyuuga Family. Some of the hate has disappeared between Hiashi-sama and him but that has to do with the fact that they are brothers, anyone else wouldn't have tried to bridge the gap._

_While Hinata is loved and respected by the branch house members for her kindness and her medical creams she is isolating herself within the Main House. The Main House finds her attention to the Branch Members, unnecessary and excessive. I can't believe that the branch house hasn't rebelled. The Main House believes the cursed seal will protect them from the Branch House but I can easily imagine them rebelling. Then what will they do? Cut the Main House in half and create a new Branch House?_

Haku recognized the hand seal that the Main House member was about to do, he was about to activate the curse seal on the Branch member's forehead. She was thankful that he was restrained and sedated by an orderly. She didn't need to know what the argument was about to tell the animosity that existed between the two. For Hyuugas who were known for hiding their emotions, those two had them written on their faces.

_Haku: I remember Naruto telling Neji that he would help change the Hyuuga but the only person who can really do that is Hinata when she becomes Clan Leader. Hiashi is trying to promote change but the clan is too rooted in its ways to do anything radical or extreme. The only person that can really help out Hinata is the Hokage. The other clans have no say on what the Hyuugas do because the Hyuugas hold a certain prestige as the strongest clan in Konoha. Not to mention their success against the Hidden Cloud. That's one of the reasons the Hidden Cloud became interested in the Byakugan. _

_However, even if they get the Byakugan some things can't be stolen from a corpse. The Jyuken takes years to learn and nearly a lifetime to master for normal people. Not to mention that some techniques are kept closely within the Main Family, like Kaiten._

Haku tried to fight back the headache that threatened to engulf her and decided it was time to go home.

_**With Naruto…**_

I had decided that in order to prepare for the Chuunin Exam I needed some new weapons. I don't know if it was because of its age but Kyuubi had indicated to me that the Raijin no Ken had become slightly brittle. He noticed it during my battles. Since neither of us knew how to repair it we had agreed that I should use custom swords from now on. What better place to get customized weapons then at Tenten's shop.

I walked in and saw no one. For a minute I thought they were closed but the sign said "open."

"Hey Naruto," said Tenten as she came out of the back.

"Hey Tenten."

"What brings you here today?"

"I was looking to order some custom made katana and ro purchase some immediately from your existing inventory."

"Hmm," she thought. "How much are you willing to spend?"

Kyuubi and I both grinned. My account could probably rival one of the Fire Country's Lords (Author's Notes: This is an important fact that Naruto is rich, will play a much larger part later).

"Money is no object in this case," I said.

Tenten nodded and motioned me over to one of the show cases. One of the things I noticed in the Kurosaki shop was that everything looked expensive. Nothing seemed cheap. I usually didn't see too many customers in the shop but when I did I recognized them as ANBUs and Jounins.

The show case that Tenten led me to had a beautiful display of katana. Each one seemed unique and beautifully crafted. One was as dark as night as I pulled out the blade I saw that the blade was black as well. I was very pleased with this one. The next one was a stark contrast. The blade shone sterling in the light. The guard, where the blade and handle meet, was a gold four point star. The handle was also golden. The only word to describe these works of art was beautiful, which I let Tenten know.

"Beautiful…" I mumbled, completely enwrapped by the blades' appearance.

Tenten gave a smile of pride.

"I know, my mom and dad put their heart and soul into these blades," she said as she examined one of the blades herself.

"I want them all," I said as I sheathed the blade.

Tenten looked at me like I was insane.

"Naruto I know you're Tsunade-sama's son and all but don't you think that's a little too much, I mean one sword in this case here is typically 26600 Yen (Author's Notes: roughly $200 U.S.; let's imagine that's a lot of money and bread still costs less than a dollar)."

I merely whipped out my bank book and showed the balance portion to Tenten. The amount shocked her so much that she dropped the sword she was holding on her foot. She was too numb with shock that she didn't feel the sheath hit her foot.

When I left I had the black katana on the left side of my waist and a happy Tenten behind the cashier.

"Please come again," she shouted with a cheery smile and closed eyes.

I felt good, the sword felt good at my side. More so than the Raijin no Ken. I guess it was because certain Hiten Mitsurugi techniques could only be used by a real sword. Also the katanas I bought had real weight to them. The Raijin no Ken was the epitome of chakra blade development. Although it was impressive, like a Jedi lightsaber the blade portion weighed absolutely nothing. It had always felt a little strange but now with the weight of a real sword in my hand I felt kinda like a man.

When I was sure no one was looking I took a few swipes with my katana. I was practicing methodically but my mind was that of a giddy child. I was on my way home when I decided to get Haku something. I mean I splurged so much on myself that I felt like I needed to get my girlfriend something. I would have felt kinda bad if I didn't. None of the jewelry stores were open and it was at this time that I noticed it was past seven o'clock. I was going to be late for dinner. Thankfully the Yamanaka flower shop was open so I got Haku some flowers.

I let Ino pick out some flowers for me. I was going to go for something extravagant but she told me to save that for days like Valentines Day, Haku's birthday, and Christmas.

Ino chose some red and white roses and said, "Individually they have different meanings but when you put these two together they mean unity and togetherness."

When I got home Haku had already started cooking dinner. I saw her eyes for a moment and they seemed clouded with though so I snuck up on her and gave her a kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hm," she sighed as she leaned back into me.

"Hey."

"Welcome home. Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san won't be home until late. Shizune-san is going out with some friends and Tsunade-sama is working in her office."

She turned around and looked surprised at the flowers in my hand.

"What's the occasion," she asked happily as she took the flowers from my hands and put them into a vase.

"Nothing really, I just felt like it," I said as I began to set the table.

As much as I liked being lazy I had manners. While Haku was busy cooking I put the plates and utensils on the table. I was going to get the glasses when I felt a pair of arms slip around me.

"I love you," she whispered.

It must be a girl thing, to be able to say such mushy things so easily and out of the blue because prior to Haku I had never said that to a girl. I was still finding trouble to say it to her also. I mean I wasn't ashamed that I felt that way because I did love her but I still couldn't say it without being shy most of the time.

Nonetheless I summoned my courage, turned around, and stared at her when I said, "I love you too."

I was graced with another of her rare, special smiles. Not the ones she shows politely to everyone. It's the one where she's let all her defenses down and seems blinding radiant and also somewhat fragile. She kissed me and laid her head on my shoulder. I was thanking Kyuubi and whatever necessary gods silently that I wasn't short anymore. I was as tall as Haku. Still it was for a moment that I could have sworn that my girlfriend seemed sad.

"Is something wrong," I asked gently as I turned her face to me.

"No nothing at all," she said, still smiling.

I knew if my girlfriend didn't want to tell me she wouldn't. I knew personally what it felt like when people pried into my life so I didn't push her any further.

"I'm here for you, you know that right?" I asked.

"Yes," she said as she held me tighter.

As I held her with my left arm my right hand drew gentle, slow circles on her back.

"If someone's hitting on you I can go kick their ass."

She laughed.

_Naruto: That's what I like to see. Seeing Haku sad doesn't feel right. It's like rain on a summer day. If it's within my strength I'll make sure not to let it rain ever again. I want to protect this sensitive girl in my arms._

The smell of burning caused us to break apart and run to the kitchen. After dinner we went to sleep. What I didn't know was that Haku was staring at my face, wide awake while I slept.

While I was peacefully asleep another part of Konoha was restless.

_**In the Hokage's Office…**_

"Hokage-sama, I think we should step up security for the Chuunin Exam," suggested Itachi.

Since it was a late night unofficial meeting it was only between the Hokage and a select few.

"This is the first time in nine years that the Cloud has sent this many Genin," said Hiashi.

"I understand your concerns but we don't have any proof. Our standard detail is more than enough in normal circumstances," replied the Hokage.

"Well are they gonna be watching the Hyuugas first hand in the Forest of Death, ojisan?" asked Tsunade. "I didn't think so. You're probably going to have them watch through cameras in a room kilometers away from the action. That would be the best chance for the Cloud to kidnap Hinata or Neji."

"The curse seal prevents them from stealing the Hyuuga secrets from Neji's body," said Hizashi, slightly fearful for his son.

"They don't know that," said Tsunade.

"Uchiha Sasuke may also be a target," said Jiraiya as he stepped out of the shadows.

"How do you know this Jiraiya-sama?" asked Itachi.

He didn't let it show on his face or in his voice but he was worried for his little brother.

"It's much easier to obtain the Sharingan through Sasuke who is easier to capture than you, Itachi," replied Jiraiya. "My spies say someone is planning to infiltrate the exam to obtain the Sharingan."

He knew it would be hard on Itachi but this meeting couldn't hold back on secret information. The Chuunin Exam left Konoha more vulnerable than usual. Security was of the utmost importance.

"Looks like you're actually doing some real 'research' this time Jiraiya," said Tsunade.

"Yeah that's because your son has been helping me with editing," laughed Jiraiya.

His laugh was short lived as Tsunade planted him in the wall from one of her less than gentle fists.

"You threatened to hold back on his training unless he helped you! If my son turns into a pervert Jiraiya I swear to God…" seethed Tsunade.

All men present had their eyes silently glued to the floor, afraid to see Tsunade's eyes in case they became the object of her wrath. All men promptly stuffed their _Icha Icha Paradise_ issues deeper into hiding.

"Hehe, with Haku-chan around him I wonder if he'll be able to hold back…" giggled a half conscious Jiraiya.

All others present closed their eyes before Tsunade sent Jiraiya through the wall and into unconsciousness.

In an effort to save his own skin the Hokage decided, "Meeting adjourned."

_**The Next Day…**_

Sakura bid her parents goodbye like every other day. She was fired up.

Sasuke was seen off by his mother and sister. He was eager.

I got up early to spend some time with Haku. I was content.

We met at the building on time and went inside. As we made our way up the stairs I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew what was going to happen but didn't know what I could do to stop it. I had come up with multiple plans but only one seemed to stick in my mind as having the highest chance of success.

I saw Neji's team pretending to be weak. Everyone including Sasuke seemed to believe their act. Although Sasuke had met with them before he had never fought them. Since Lee's antics reminded him of Kiba he mentally placed them in the same group, annoying. He had heard about Neji's strength but I didn't advertise it so he though of Neji as a mere test.

"Get out of the way, I'm going to the third floor, while your at it remove this crappy genjutsu," said Sasuke.

His hands stuffed in his pocket as usual. Sasuke seemed normal to Sakura and me but we would have never guessed that Haku occupied his dreams.

"Sakura and Naruto must have noticed it, within our group Sakura has the highest affinity for genjutsu," he said.

Sakura beamed at the compliment but resisted the urge to hug him.

"Your right Sasuke-kun, this is the second floor. This is room 201," she stated.

The genjutsu disappeared.

"Its good that you saw through the genjutsu but that alone doesn't qualify you to be a Chuunin," said the first guard.

"Chuunins are captains in the field, required to make decisions that decide the outcome of a squad. We're just weeding out the ones who are unworthy," said the second guard.

"Hmph," mumbled Sasuke.

At that moment the first guard and Sasuke charged one another. Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement.

_Naruto: There he goes!_

Sasuke's kick met the guard's block and vice versa. The only difference was that Sasuke was forced back by the blow. The guard looked like he wanted to keep fighting till the second stopped him.

"It's time to go," the second said.

The first nodded and they disappeared. Sasuke shoved his hands back in his pocket. Sakura took this chance to swoon over him. Sasuke wondered why I was so silent and saw me standing over an unconscious Lee.

"Naruto stop wasting your time with the weaklings, let's go," said Sasuke.

Sasuke did notice the person standing next to me.

_Sasuke: Hyuuga Neji, I feel sorry for him having such pathetic teammates._

"Okay," I said shooting an apologetic look at Tenten and Neji.

_**Outside the Hallway…**_

The two guards turned into Kotetsu and Izumo.

"Those are Kakashi and Gai's pupils," said Kotetsu. "That Uchiha kid is impressive to have taken one of my kicks like that."

"Gai's students were holding back. In my opinion they're more suited to be Chuunin since they are trying to conceal their power instead of acting cockily," said Izumo

"But that Uzumaki kid interests me more," said Kotetsu. "Even though I was holding back I saw him move under the Uchiha's blind spot and attack that kid in the green spandex. In one swift movement he knocked him out. Although the kid wasn't paying attention I find it interesting that only Gai's team noticed the Uzumaki. None of the other Genins saw him."

"He was using you two as a diversion," said Izumo. "It looks like we can expect something good from this year's batch."

_**In Room 301**_

There were lots of Genin in this room. All of them seemed tense and a lot of them looked like shady characters.

We had gotten there early so I went over to Neji's team. Lee was beginning to stir.

"What happened?" he mumbled as he came awake.

"Lee, you were going to challenge Sasuke weren't you?" I asked.

"Of course Naruto-kun I had to see if the Burning Passion of my hard work surpasses the Uchiha genius and then there's also…" Lee said as he blushed and looked at Sakura.

"Sorry I knocked you out with a sedative Lee but I didn't want you to reveal your techniques to Sasuke now. Don't worry you'll have a chance to kick his ass officially in the exam. Fighting outside of the exam is being irresponsible. Even if you did beat him, it wouldn't count for anything and other ninjas may see your techniques."

He looked down like a wounded animal, "I'm sorry Naruto-kun I wasn't thinking, Gai-sensei would be disappointed wouldn't he."

He looked up with rivers streaming down his eyes and I flinched back, "No he wouldn't but you have to learn to control your emotions Lee. Your hard work is admirable but it doesn't mean anything if you go advertising it to the world. One of a ninja's weapons is his anonymity."

He rubbed his eyes and stared at me with admiration shining in his eyes, "You're right Naruto-kun, let us both show the world the Burning Passion of Konoha's Youths."

_Naruto: No matter how many times he does that I'll never get used to it._

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Ino as she glomped him.

"Ino-pig."

"Forehead-girl."

I left the girls and Sasuke to themselves and looked around.

"Hey," said Shikamaru as he nudged me with his elbow.

"Hey, how are things going?"

We both glanced at the girls for a moment and knew his answer.

"It's too troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru as he scratched the back of his head.

I turned around and saw Chouji chomping on some chips. I merely nodded to him, seeing as I didn't think he could answer. He returned the nod or was that a bob of his head from swallowing? I couldn't tell.

"Woof," barked Akamaru.

I looked down and picked him up, "Hey buddy."

"Yo, Naruto," said Kiba as he walked over.

"Hey."

"Hello Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

She wasn't playing with her thumbs and her eyes weren't downcast. I had to admit I liked this new Hinata as opposed to the shy one. The shy one was nice but I bet all the viewers were waiting for the day when she'd grow up into this Hinata.

She held out her hands and Akamaru leapt from me to her.

I looked at Shino, to Kiba, and then Shino. Since Shino didn't talk much we had our own type of sign language. It was the kind where we talked through body language or gestures.

_Naruto: How is it being Kiba's teammate?_

Shino looked at Kiba then pinched his nose between his eyes.

_Shino: He's loud and tiring._

I looked at the crowd.

_Naruto: What do you think about the competition?_

Shino stuffed his hands back in his pocket and looked at the crowd. A bug crawled down his collar.

_Shino: I don't know but they were sent here because they were recognized as possible Chuunin candidates. Also my bugs detect people with high chakra levels._

"Hey you guys should be a little quieter, you're attracting too much attention," said Kabuto as he snaked his way over.

I casually turned and tried to keep the venom out of my face as I looked at him. I turned on my Jigan and looked at him.

_Naruto: He's definitely on the same level as Kakashi in terms of chakra. Now for Gaara… did his chakra just look at me?_

**Kyuubi: Yes it did that's Shukaku.**

I had to swallow mentally because looking at Gaara's chakra was like looking at a menacing pillar of flame from hell.

"You guys must be rookies," said Kabuto. "You guys should watch out people like you usually go down first."

"Heh, we're not that weak," said Kiba.

"A lot of people are tense, look at those guys from the Hidden Rain. I've heard that they have bad tempers."

I looked at them and saw them staring at us with red veins in their eyes.

"Someone needs to chill out," I mumbled.

"Kabuto-san you seem to know a lot about this test," said Sakura. "Is this your second time."

"No it's my seventh."

The rookies gasped except for me.

"Hmph, it just means you were too weak," said Sasuke.

Kabuto just let that comment roll off him, "Or the test is that hard. Tell you what since we're all from Konoha I'll let you in on some information."

"Information?" asked Sasuke, clearly interested.

"Yes," Kabuto said as he held up a blank card. "I've gathered information on all the contestants here in these nin-info cards."

"But they're blank Kabuto-san," said Sakura.

"Yes but if I put chakra into them they reveal information that I have carefully hidden in them. Do you guys have any names you want to find?"

Sasuke stepped up to plate, "Sabaku no Gaara, Hyuuga Neji, and… Uzumaki Naruto."

I merely looked out the window.

"Good you know their names this will be easy then," said Kabuto as he put a card down.

He put some chakra into it and it began to spin on the floor. Smoke puffed up from the card revealing its info.

"Sabaku no Gaara, I don't have much information on his abilities since he's a foreign ninja but… oh wow…"

"What is it?" asked Kiba.

"He's done a B-Class mission as a Genin and he came back from it without a scratch. In fact he's come back from all his missions without a scratch."

The rookies let this information seep into their brains and analyze it.

"Now for Hyuuga Neji, his instructor is Maito Gai, he's recognized as the Hyuuga prodigy. He was the rookie of the year of his class. His team took a year off instead of jumping straight into the Chuunin Exams. His taijutsu is very impressive, his ninjutsu is average, and his genjutsu is non-existent. I guess that's okay for him since he has the Byakugan."

"Byakugan?" asked Sasuke.

"It's…" started Kabuto until he saw a foot on his nin-info card.

"It's not nice to tell other people's secrets Kabuto-san," said Hinata as she put more chakra into her foot and burned away the card.

While she was facing Kabuto she gave him a sweet but deadly smile.

"Grrr…" Akamaru growled from Hinata's arms.

He looked as if he was ready to jump out of her arms at anytime, ready for a piece of Kabuto.

"My apologies Hyuuga-san," said Kabuto as he smiled in return and scratched his gray hair.

Hinata stepped away and Akamaru stopped growling although his eyes and nose twitched as he stared down Kabuto.

"Oh yes, Uzumaki Naruto," said Kabuto as he prepared his card.

Personally I was interested in what he had on me but I also was worried about how much info he would reveal to my friends.

"His instructor is Hatake Kakashi. He is recognized as rookie of the year. His taijutsu is unparalleled, his ninjutsu is impressive, and his genjutsu is average…"

"What is it Kabuto-san?" asked Sasuke.

"It's nothing just that Naruto-kun's taijutsu is well above Genin-standards, they're within upper level Chuunin-standards."

Sasuke looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"He's trained under his mother Tsunade-sama, one of the three Sannin… he's also trained under..."

_Naruto: I had heard enough, I didn't want Sasuke to be bitching to me for the next five days if he found out about my training. Also I didn't want the rest of the room to hear. They might try to target my team if they view me as a threat._

"Can I see that?" I asked Kabuto as I held out my hand.

"Sure Naruto-kun," said Kabuto as he handed me my card.

I looked over my card and noticed Kabuto had a great deal on me. Meanwhile Kabuto was analyzing me.

_Kabuto: You're very impressive Naruto-kun. Not only have you trained under your mother but also Jiraiya-sama, Uchiha Itachi, and Gekou Hayate. Not to mention you have three A-Class Missions and two B-Class Missions. What's more impressive is that they're classified by the Hokage. That means that the Hokage feels your missions should remain secretive. You've apparently done them on your own because your team doesn't have the same mission records as you._

"Thanks," I said as I handed it back to Kabuto.

Kabuto put out his stack so I could put it back on top. Instead of doing that I grabbed the entire deck and burned it in my right hand.

"What are you doing Naruto?" asked Sakura.

Kabuto merely smirked back at me.

"Sorry but I share Hinata's feelings," I said calmly. "It's not nice to reveal other people's secrets."

"I'm sorry for my teammate Kabuto-san," said Sakura.

"It's okay I have the info written down in a safe place," said a smiling Kabuto.

_Naruto: I bet you do you son of a…_

I absentmindedly heard Kabuto comment on neighboring countries and something about the Hidden Village of Sound. While Sasuke had his eyes on me Hinata was shaking her head at us and mumbled something about boys. Suddenly the Sound ninja sprang forward. Hinata got out of their way and they attacked Kabuto. He dodged but his glasses cracked.

"But he dodged it," said Sakura.

Kabuto removed his glasses and smirked before throwing up on the floor.

"Write this down on your cards, Genins of the Hidden Sound, definite Chuunin this year," said Dosu.

"Owww…" whined Akamaru who was covering his ears.

"What's wrong Akamaru?" asked Kiba

Hinata was lightly massaging Akamaru's back.

"It's sound waves," I said to Kiba.

"Sound waves?"

"Yeah, Akamaru's a dog so his hearing is more sensitive than ours that's why he's covering his ears. I think that device on that guy's arm project sound waves to attack his enemies."

"These guys are dangerous," said Kiba.

"Yeah."

I thought I had said my assessment softly enough for only Kiba to hear but I forgot that we were dealing with the Hidden Sound. They all gave me looks.

_Kin: Impossible he discovered the secret to Dosu's attack with one glance._

_Zaku: Che, damn brat._

_Dosu: He has good insight._

"Alright you chumps I'm the examiner for this portion of the exam, Morino Ibiki. If I catch you fighting without permission from the examiners I'll take you out of this exam and down to the T & I Room myself," shouted Ibiki as he and the other Chuunins appeared at the front of the class.

"I'm sorry," said Dosu as he bowed slightly

"What's T & I stand for?" asked Sakura.

I stared straight at Ibiki, "Torture and Interrogation."

_**At the Uchiha Household…**_

Ding dong…

Uchiha Kaname went to answer the door. She wondered who it could be since all of her children were supposed to be out.

"Yes?" she asked opening the door.

A purple haired ANBU was standing there but she had her dog mask off.

"Excuse me Kaname-san, I'm here to see Anko-san she's late for the second exam's preparations," said Izumi.

"Okay," said Kaname as she stepped aside and went back into the kitchen.

She saw Izumi trot upstairs to her son's room.

_Kaname: Hold on there…_

Kaname ran upstairs and sure enough Izumi was standing in Itachi's doorway. She saw Kaname running her way and dodged out of the way.

"Itachi?" screeched Kaname from his doorway.

"Mom?" said a now completely awake, half-naked Uchiha Itachi from his bed.

"Five more minutes Itachi-kun," mumbled a naked Anko from beneath the covers as she draped her arms across his lap.

For Uchiha Itachi last night had been a dream come true, this morning was a nightmare he wanted to wake up from.

_Itachi: Oh shit…_

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: Next time on _A New Nindo_ I take the written exam and begin my plan. The Forest of Death has never seemed so overbearing. When will I encounter Orochimaru? Who will come to my aid? Find out next time in **Chapter 15: A Test of Wills and Blood.**

1) I've noticed people mentioning that I haven't done anything about the gravity of changing the future. Saving Hyuuga Hizashi and the fate of the Hyuuga clan will not be important until later on. Idate will also appear later on and play a more important role. Naruto's money will be valuable later on. All these things have an importance in my story. I just put them off for now because it's not the right time to mention them. The purpose of _A New Nindo_ is to make changes, the next arcs will show how the changes affect things.

2) People have also said that I follow the Naruto storyline too closely. I've said it before but I'll say it again, that is the whole point. The story will be the exact same thing until the arc after the Chuunin Exam. After all my Naruto is supposed to change the future, what better way to do so than to place him in the exact same position but act differently for a different outcome.

3) Finally people have pointed out that Naruto is a powerhouse. That is kinda true. I've stressed that he's either used Kyuubi's chakra or teamwork to overcome Jounins and Chuunins but he may be strong for a Genin. Why not? Itachi murdered his entire clan when he was thirteen, he was already an ANBU Commander. How old was Kakashi before he became a Jounin? Not to mention the Konoha/Suna Genins take on the Sound Five and beat them. Even Genma and Raidou had a hard time with the Sound Four. Then there is Gaara, he kicks ass, everyone's scared of fighting him. Why can't Naruto be just as strong since he also has a demon inside him?

4) There will be a lot more angst and suspense near the end of _A New Nindo_. There will also be angst in the second and third arcs because they will deal with Orochimaru's disgusting experiments and the cruelty of wars.

5) It is important to note that I don't really like fluff but I prefer it to the dark angsty stuff I've been reading lately.

6) Kimimaro being Zabuza's subordinate. In the anime Zabuza comes across Kimimaro while he's leaving with Haku. My point is that if Zabuza didn't have Haku he might have taken an interest in Kimimaro as he's leaving Water Country.

7) Don't know when next update will be, probably at least a week from now. I have to go back to the books now.

8) Inspiration and credit for the scene between Haku and Temari goes to an Anonymous reviewer who reviewed in chapter 11 on 2005-04-09. I do listen to reviews and try to incorporate them into the story.

**Naruto's Missions**

A-Class

1. Mission to Wave Country

2. Rescuing Hinata from Sinobi Gashir

3. Mission to Takigakure (Hidden Waterfall)

B-Class

4. Defeat Mizuki and recover Scroll of Forbidden Seals

5. Defeat Aoi and recover Raijin no Ken

I've changed the missions due to the type of ninja encountered. Although Aoi was a Jounin in the anime. It also states he was only a Chuunin when he left. He also indicates this himself when he asks Morino Ibiki to translate the Scroll of Forbidden Seals for him because only a Jounin can do so. This is a personal indication on Aoi's part that he is not a Chuunin yet.


	15. Tests of Wills and Blood

**A New Nindo**

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I would be rich, I don't. If I did own it I wouldn't be counting my pennies like the pauper I am. I have begun to borrow jutsus from another author, specifically Tokehgecko who has given me their permission. I will point out which jutsus I borrowed in the author's notes at the end of chapter. For more information on the jutsus I borrowed from the author visit TokehGecko's **There Where When is Now, Book series.** This story does not reflect the ability of any authors I borrowed from. In other words if my story sucks it's not their fault, it's mine. This version of the Naruto story belongs to me; most of the characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary**: What if you died? What if it was a mistake? What if you were given a chance to step out of your normal everyday life and become hero? I'd grab the chance. This is my story.

From now on thoughts will be indicated by who said them for example:

_Naruto: What time is it?_

_Sakura: Sasuke-kun._

_Sasuke: Annoying._

**Author's Notes**:

1) Italics include my thoughts as well as other characters' thoughts. **Bold is for the Kyuubi's thoughts** **and Inner Sakura**.

**2) Haku is a girl!**

3) No Yaoi

4) **Secret** **Jutsu list** is on my Author's Profile

5) All character bio info is taken from Naurtofan(dot)com.

6) **Most Pairings are closed for Voting, only Nejihina is up for votes right now.**

_**Thanks for helping me reach 500+ Reviews.**_

**Reviews**:

**ClassicDrogn**: First thing about the Hyuugas, yeah its eww because its incest but I didn't want to do any stereotypical relationships like NarutoHinata because it's been ran into the ground.

As for Kabuto, he's very complex. Like you said his actions suggest that he would want to foil Orochimaru's plans but later on he does something to contradict it. When Orochimaru is in the shower and in pain from the Shinigami stealing his arms Kabuto asks if he wants him to prepare a body for transfering. He even goes so far as to offer his own body to Orochimaru which seems to contradict his earlier actions with Sasuke. Because of Kabuto's complexity I am having a hard time dealing with him. I like him too as a character, not as much as Itachi but hey we can't all be Uchiha badass prodigies.

For using strategies I can't explain why Kishomoto wanted it that way, but that's why I'm doing a self-insert. Characters will definitely have more strategy involved. Or as strategic as I can get because I am not familiar with any warfare strategies, wish I was cuz it be easier now. This is by no way saying Kishimoto is a bad manga writer. Right now my opinion of Naruto manga has put him in god-like status for me (Top 5).

For the Byakugan I can understand your complaints, I've found a way to fix that. After all Neji's Hakke Kuusho suggests that they do have ranged attacks. It's just that the Hyuuga are famous for close combat. My ideas I want to use for Neji won't come out until after Chuunin Exam, because I feel that Neji should master the current aspects first. So we'll only see him fight close range for now. I will not give out any suggestions as to what I believe the higher echelons of the Hyuuga fighting style is in public.

On a personal note I view taijutsu as superior to ranged attacks. Ranged attacks offer distance but I feel a skilled opponent is more likely to dodge it more easily than a close combat attack. Keep in mind this isn't Dragonballz where you can't evade ranged attacks cuz they can blow up the frickin' planet.

As for Kage Bunshin, my Naruto realizes their importance because like you said he used them in the field test, but he also used it to clean up trash outside of Takigakure. My Naruto doesn't use it too often though because the Kage Bunshin equally divides chakra so 100 percent can become 50. I will try to use it effectively in the future.

**Rawrness**: I'm sorry if Sasuke seems too evil but people have been complaining about character development so I wanted to show his gradual change. So I can put up reasons for really flaming him if/when the time comes. As for cheating, well I didn't want to use some other ways because they would require Naruto to be a lot stronger so I settled for this one, don't know how you'll feel about it. I also took your advice to heart and decided to put out this chapter as bait (as quickly as possible, I'm actually supposed to be working now) to keep the rabid fans at bay just a little longer.

**Kageryu**: I'm sorry but I'm not quite sure what you're referring to. Please email me the part you are referring to. If there's a problem in the text I'll fix it.

**Jest**: Thank you, I'm also proud of the NaruHaku work I've done so far. I don't plan on tearing them apart since other people seem to support this. I also planned to have it like this. Please send donations for the firewood used to flame Sasuke.

**Blazer-6**: I had thought about giving them fans along time ago because I wanted to give them a ranged attack. Then I saw the manga issue where Neji uses Hakke Kuusho. I can't say what I've given the Hyuugas. I'll show you what improvements I've made to Neji in the Final Exam. It's something pretty basic but it makes him a lot more deadly.

For Chidori I never thought of your level two but the level three you're talking about I already thought of but it has a different name. I haven't posted it on my author's profile. I'll probably give one or both of them to Kakashi because if only Naruto knew them right now that would make him too powerful in my opinion. I haven't released these versions of chidori or used them because I personally still retain the firm belief that Rasengan is above Chidori so I have to make better versions of Rasengan as well.

Next time I'd appreciate it if you emailed it to me, because I don't want to give out techniques publicly before they're shown. I feel it ruins the surprise.

For the Cloud Nins I'll put them in. This will have an affect on the Konoha and Kumo (Cloud) relations that will affect the future.

**Edengrave**: I'm glad you mentioned that monopoly on strength that ninjas have because I will have a sort of non-ninja oc appear. Ridiculously strong but if you email me I can give you some info on it.

**Noname**: Yes I will give Ice techniques to Haku, I have a reason to. I think I've shown one ice technique in the mission to wave country. I will explain eventually why she knows Ice jutsus. I've also associated Hijutsu with bloodline techniques so they can't be copied. When Sasuke and Naruto fight I will reveal all of Naruto's knowledge of how to fight the Sharingan as well as its limitations.

**Ninfan**: I said I wanted to be Gaara's friend. I said that Shukaku wasn't at fault for his insanity. All these are important information that will lead to my future actions on how I deal with Gaara.

For the second question go read the top part of my profile, if by sakure you meant sakura. Then I think it's important for you to know I loved _Man Within the Monster_. It was a gaaraxsakura story.

**Azureunderworld**: I won't use Akuma's attack, don't worry.

**Bunch-o-Nuts**: I planned to talk about the tailed beasts when I reached _Souten_, the fourth and probably final arc of my story. The two arcs between _A New Nindo_ and _Souten _deals with the two years Naruto is away in the manga.

**Meheeners**: I'll get to it don't worry, Sasuke will receive his backhand. I'm just waiting until the opportune moment to beat him into the ground, just kidding. It'll be a fair fight, the kind we all like, a vicious one.

**Gold-case**: I can't just kill him off but I can say that Kabuto will get what's coming to him.

**Mike**: Sasuke will get what's coming to him, if it wasn't apparent how I felt about Sasuke it will be by the end of this arc. Painfully clear.

**Soul Reaver**: Yes I will use the movie. And if you were Naruto would you just let a perfectly good chakra armor lying around, is all I can say for now.

**Azure**: It will appear, I'm not gonna go over her measurements because I figure all people have to do is imagine the hottest dark haired woman you've seen.

**Daniel Lynx**: It will be significantly different, but some things can't be avoided. I don't want to say anymore in the reviews. If you want some hints I'll tell you but only if you email me. My email is in my author's profile and I do check it regularly.

**Tombadgerlock**: You're right about Haku, however she doesn't have a track record of missions to support that. She's spent most of her time in the hospital, why? Will be explained later after Chuunin Exams.

**Binnybobarino**: I already thought of that. I will probably use them if/when Naruto becomes a Chuunin.

**Ranma Hibiki**: In the anime Gaara said he was feeding his mother (Shukaku) blood. I just put that in because I wanted Shukaku to recognize the Kyuubi. Since Naruto has a high affinity with Kyuubi he can sense demons as well as vice versa.

**Mrasdfghj**: If you could tell me what data book? that would be nice. I'll check it out if you can tell me where.

**Dragon Man 180**: I'm saving it for the possible rescue Sasuke Mission, if I have that. No matter what Naruto and Sasuke will go at it. It will be a big fight with lots of techniques.

**Virgil**: Thanks a lot for the email. I'll be sure to use your suggestions.

**Panuru4u**: If Sasuke does get owned, let it be known it will be big and viscious.

**Chapter 15: Tests of Wills and Blood**

For Uchiha Itachi it was the most horrific and strenuous experience so far was to have "the talk" with his mom.

It started off with, "I assume you know about the birds and the bees already?"

He'd rather be off chasing S-Class criminals. When she first stepped in his mom looked like she was going to have a heart attack. Anko was no help whatsoever. She didn't even try to hide.

_Itachi: I swear to God that woman will be the death of me._

Not to mention she had the gall to say she couldn't find her panties. At that point Itachi wanted to kill himself. In fact he was looking for a stray kunai lying around his room.

_Itachi: Strange how they're never around when you need them._

After Anko left, no abandoned him he had a deep, heart to heart conversation with his mom. Later his mom started talking about much more awkward topics like love and marriage.

"Itachi, do you love her? Are you going to marry her?" asked Kaname.

Itachi didn't known what was worse: when his mom was raving like a lunatic or when she was calm and asking uncomfortable questions.

_Itachi: She'd be great for the T & I division._

Across the village, Itachi wasn't the only one uncomfortable.

_**At the Chuunin Exam…**_

I was listening for my name to be called and assigned a seat. I decided to let my friends have a heads up. Neji, Hinata, Shino, and Shikamaru noticed the way I tilted my head and walked over to me.

"You guys should watch out for Kabuto and his team during the exam, as well as the team from the Sand," I said quietly.

"Geez, you just had to make things more troublesome," mumbled Shikamaru lazily.

"What's wrong Naruto?" asked Neji.

I looked at Hinata, "I'm sure you noticed it too but Kabuto has information that isn't open to the public."

"What kind of information?" asked Shino.

Shino always liked to ask vital and important questions, like Shikamaru anything else like chit chat was too troublesome.

"He has my mission status which has been classified by the Hokage as well as my entire life training."

"He could be a spy," said Shikamaru in a low but causal voice.

_Naruto: Just as expected of Shikamaru, he appears lazy but it's only his body, his mind is always alert and working._

"My bugs have told me that he has an abnormally high chakra for a Genin," said Shino.

"Do you think he's from the Cloud?" asked Hinata.

Clearly Hinata was considering the possibility that he was after her eyes the Byakugan. She wasn't naïve, she had seen the number of Cloud Nins in the exam and knew something was strange.

Neji put a comforting hand on Hinata's shoulder and tried to reassure her, "Don't worry Hinata-sama, I'm sure Hiashi-sama has something planned if the Cloud are up to something."

Hinata held Neji's hand on her shoulder and gave him a nod with a smile.

"In any case we'll have to watch each other's backs, no matter what happens in the exam. Even if they pit us against one another we shouldn't fight unless its one on one and there is no chance to avoid battle," I said.

"Fine," sighed Shikamaru, but his eyes were darting around the room taking in the Cloud Nins for memory.

"Agreed," said Hinata.

"That suits me fine, but…" Neji started. "I do want fight you Naruto."

"I'm sure we'll get our chance once all the weaklings are weeded out," I said.

Neji and I grinned at one another. I had actually developed a strategy for fighting against the Jyuken, it was simple yet effective. I didn't know how it would work on Neji since I had seen that Neji work so hard. He was much more advanced than most Hyuugas his age, not to mention the unique way he fights.

We waited for our names to be called and were seated accordingly. I smiled to Hinata who was sitting next to me and she returned it. Ibiki explained the rules to the exam but I wasn't listening. I was concentrating on how I was going to cheat and how I would carry out my plans to stop Orochimaru and Kabuto. For cheating I had that down pretty easy. My plans were a little harder. I couldn't just go up to my mom or Sandaime and say Orochimaru's head of Sound and is going to invade with the Sand. Now that Kabuto had revealed that he had accessed vital information he could be investigated or detained by ANBU. The only problem was how I could do that. If I acted too suspiciously Kabuto may notice.

Then there is that whole mess with the Cloud. I remember Kabuto telling us that seven teams came from the Cloud. I could only hope that Ibiki would weed some of them out or else…

_Naruto: Ironically enough I knew this part of the exam was coming but I didn't think of any ways to cheat. Oh well, I don't have to cheat but I don't want a zero either._

I looked up at the clock and saw that half an hour had passed. I looked around with my Jagan to point out the Chuunin plants in the exam. I raised my hand.

"Can I please be excused to the bathroom?" I asked.

Ibiki stared at me for a moment before grinning and said, "Fine."

A Chuunin guard handcuffed me and led me out. There were two guards outside. As the door closed it seemed to stop in thin air for less than a second before closing.

_Ibiki: I see… very interesting, I didn't expect him to know that jutsu._

When I was outside the Chuunin took off my handcuffs and he along with the two guards outside performed the same hand seal.

"Henge," they whispered and all three turned into me or more precisely back into my Kage Bunshin.

"Hey guys what should we do for the next ten minutes? After all, the guy inside needs time to work."

At first when the door opened one of my clones went inside, undetected by all (except Ibiki). Now that he was inside the examination room collecting answers from the Chuunin plants while he was invisible. This was all due to the useful jutsu known as Meisai Gakure (camouflage concealment).

I'm sure people like Sasuke, Hinata, and Neji saw it but I resisted the urge to perform stupid animal tricks in front of them. Not just because I would give myself away but it might also affect them. For some reason I felt kinda godlike when I used Meisai Gakure, probably because as a normal person I never dreamed to have the chance to be invisible.

_Naruto Think of all the things I could have gotten away with if I was still alive in the other world with this jutsu…_

I decided I'd eat, it was always fun and knowing I couldn't get fat. So my clones and I casually walked over to the vending machine and got something. When it was my turn the machine wouldn't work so we decided we'd fix the machine. I'm sure it was a strange sight (four people who looked the same, climbing all over the vending machine) for Rin who passed us, but she didn't say a word about us bullying the vending machine.

_**Ten Minutes Later…**_

As I walked back into the room I passed my invisible clone who handed me the answers as he left the room. After all we couldn't have him turning into smoke in the middle of the room. I sat down in my seat and did the most basic form of cheating (a.k.a. the oldest trick in the book). I covered my eyes with my left hand as I looked down in what appeared to be thought. When in reality I had the answers unrolled in my left hand, and I was copying them down. I started to doodle on my test when I caught Ibiki's attention.

_Ibiki: Already done? Hmm…_

I locked eyes with Ibiki for nearly a minute but thankfully no one noticed (Author's Note: This is a semi-important scene). Then he gave us the tenth question.

_Naruto: Now that I'm listening to it in person it seems so obvious. I mean Ibiki doesn't have the authority to do prevent me from taking the test next year. Even if he did have that power he wouldn't be able to exercise that power over foreign ninjas. It is so painfully obvious._

I saw other people raise their hands and leave. I felt sorry for them.

"Now for all you kids still here I'd like to say one thing…"

The tension was thick in the air but I couldn't help but role my eyes.

_Naruto: Ibiki's really getting into this but he is a sadist._

"Congratulations on passing the first exam!" he said with an uncharacteristic smile.

"What the hell?"

"What do you mean?"

Similar cries rang out throughout the room.

"Naruto," said Ibiki.

I looked at him confused before I realized that he wanted me to explain.

"The purpose of the final question is to determine those who have the willpower to become Chuunin."

"What are you talking about?"

Silence rang throughout the room when Ibiki took off his bandanna.

"Information on the battlefield is valuable. It can determine the fate of your friends or even your country. People will do anything to get them, torture or even kill. A Chuunin is a squad leader its his responsibility to keep the team safe. A real Chuunin doesn't back down from a mission just because he doesn't know everything about the situation. People who can say 'we'll take it next year' are the kind of trash that don't deserve the title of Chuunin. Let them run and hide because they are making the cut on my watch."

"What about the other questions?"

"They were to test your information gathering abilities as some of you discovered."

Just then I felt something coming. I looked out the window and saw a ball of chakra with my Jagan. It came crashing through the window and whipped out into a sign with a person, Anko. Behind her the sign introduced her.

"I'm Mitarashi Anko, the second examiner, everyone follow me," she commanded.

"Bad timing," mumbled Ibiki.

While everyone was focused on her arrival I was focused on what she was wearing. She wasn't wearing her fishnet vest and light colored coat. Instead she was wearing a dark blue shirt and white shorts that were too big for her. They seemed oddly familiar. When she turned to mumble something to Ibiki I realized why they looked so familiar. On her back was a fan, the Uchiha Clan symbol!

_Naruto: She's wearing Itachi's clothes! Holy shit! Someone got lucky last night._

I turned to Sasuke and flashed him my shit-eating grin and saw that he had come to the same conclusion. While Sasuke was banging his head in the desk, girls were asking him what was going on.

_**Half an Hour Later…**_

While the Genins were waiting at the Forest of Death, Ibiki made sure he was alone before he casually walked straight over to my desk and picked up my test. He ignored all the other papers.

_**Ibiki's Flashback…**_

_Ibiki: Something's strange…_

"Ibiki," I said.

"Naruto," he replied.

"You're within my Jagan's genjutsu, since this is one way I can't reply to your questions."

I had mastered a new aspect of the Jagan. The current level Jagan had the ability to project genjutsu through eye contact. That was what I was doing when I locked eyes with Ibiki for a minute. The offensive genjutsu's success depend on the user's will overwhelming the victim's, as well as taking chakra capacity into account. Since Ibiki was an ANBU commander there was no way I could have overwhelmed him unless I used Kyuubi's chakra. Not that I wanted to anyway. Another aspect of the Jagan would have let me cheat easier but I hadn't mastered that yet.

Ibiki was silent as he waited.

"To prove that I am Uzumaki Naruto I'll say this, I've got a fuzzy, nine tailed fox in my stomach."

The knowledge that the Kyuubi was sealed into me was restricted to less than a dozen people, all my trusted friends. It wasn't written down anywhere.

"I wanted to say that I believe that Yakushi Kabuto is a spy. The Fox says his chakra levels are off the chart, Jounin level, no mistake about it. Because I don't want you to be too shocked I'll leave an encrypted message on my desk about the second intruder I've found. If your facial expression suddenly changes the intruder will know that something's wrong. He's too dangerous to let go. He's an S-Class criminal."

_Ibiki: Naruto doesn't joke around about things like this. I better warn the Hokage._

_**End Ibiki's Flashback…**_

As Ibiki picked up my paper his eyes were immediately drawn to the ANBU symbol I had drawn.

_Ibiki: I see what he means by encrypted, there are doodles all over this paper, the ANBU symbol is cleverly hidden as well. It's poorly drawn so it doesn't attract attention. Good to see you remember what I taught you._

Between Itachi and Ibiki I knew the basics of ANBU as well as their call signs or sign language.

His eyes were draws to the burning leaf symbol and the number three. Nearby there was a drawing of a smiling slug, a smoking frog, and a strange animal. Upon closer inspection the strange animal was actually two, a fox entangled by a snake while trying to bite each other.

"Shit," muttered Ibiki as he dropped the paper to his side. "Nothing's ever simple when you're involved Naruto…"

_Ibiki: I better notify ANBU and the Hokage right now. There's no telling what Orochimaru is up to._

**_At the Entrance of the Forest of Death…_**

I was waiting for Sakura to get our scroll when I saw a Chuunin whisper something into Anko's ear, no one but me noticed the clench in Anko's jaw for a moment. After the Chuunin left it took some more time we were assigned to gates.

"What's taking so long?"

"Shut up, it takes time to process these forms kid," answered Anko.

I had a clouded look that Anko mistook for boredom when she threw a kunai at me.

**Kyuubi: Naruto!**

I whipped my head up in time and caught it inches from my face. I dodged the second she threw at me. With disturbing speed she came up behind me and hugged my neck with her left arm and a kunai in her right.

"Neh neh, Naru-chan, don't look so glum, things will get interesting real soon," she whispered seductively.

"Didn't you have enough fun last night Uchi-I mean Mitarashi Anko," I said.

_Naruto: Is she grinding into my ass? Oh damn that feels good… No what am I thinking?_

I resisted the urge to grab her ass in return when I felt a disgusting presence.

Anko whipped her arm out with the kunai and pointed it at someone's throat. An elongated tongue held the second kunai she threw.

"I wanted to return this," said the Grass-Nin.

"Fine but don't sneak up on me or I might kill you next time," said Anko, her voice dripping with venom.

"Sorry, I just got excited when my hair was cut."

I grabbed Anko's arm around my neck to calm her down.

"Hey, it's not nice to sneak up on people," said my clone behind Orochimaru as it poked him with a katana.

No one saw the shock written on Orochimaru's face. I was thankful that only my friends really paid attention to my Kage Bunshin. From the bored looks on the competition they hadn't recognized it as Kage Bunshin, they had mistook it for a simple Bunshin.

_Orochimaru: Very interesting Naruto-kun, not only have you mastered Kage Bunshin but your timing is impeccable. I'll be keeping my eye on you._

Orochimaru slithered off like a snake.

_Anko: Orochimaru, I'll definitely kill you, you bastard._

I was going to identify the Grass-Nin as Orochimaru but from Anko's expression I could tell she recognized him. As soon as the Chuunin notified her that Orochimaru was here she was alert. She would never forget his disgusting chakra as long as she lived.

Meanwhile I was thinking differently.

_Naruto: Shit! I prematurely revealed my abilities to Orochimaru. I could have also revealed it to the competition. Dammit, me and my ego!_

I calmed myself down before joining my team at the gate. Sakura and I both had extra pouches on. Sasuke's pouch was on the floor. I told Sakura to tell Sasuke that she thought of taking supplies for the exam instead of me. I could tell Sasuke was on edge and didn't want to irritate him anymore. I still didn't know about his obsession with my girlfriend. I thought it was just jealousy and overprotective feelings on my part.

_**An Hour Later…**_

"Hmm, let's go find Sasuke-kun shall we?" said Orochimaru to his two subordinates.

"Hai Orochimaru-sama," they chorused.

The two began to walk off when they realized Orochimaru wasn't following them.

"Orochimaru-sama?" one asked.

He was silenced by a barrage of kunai that pierced his body. The other noticed and jumped away only to be impaled by snakes.

"Senei Jashuu (Hidden Snake Hands)!" cried Anko as snakes emerged from her sleeve.

The entire time Orochimaru was silent and calm, as if he were watching a television show. He was acting as if the scene in front had nothing to do with him.

"Orochimaru, S-Class criminal, nukenin (missing-nin), and traitor to Konoha," Ibiki said unemotionally.

"Why don't you come out as well Itachi-kun, Jiraiya," said Orochimaru.

Itachi and Jiraiya appeared behind him. Orochimaru was surrounded in the clearing, yet he remained calm, almost amused. Two dozen ANBU also came out of hiding.

"Orochimaru," said Jiraiya.

Itachi's Sharingan flared and he simply stated, "We won't let you have Sasuke."

For the second time that day Orochimaru was shocked, he merely looked at Jiraiya, "You always did like to keep little rats didn't you."

"Why do you want Sasuke?" asked Jiraiya.

"The Sharingan has the ability to learn potentially every jutsu in the world from just looking at it, do you have any idea how great your clan is, Itachi-kun?" asked Orochimaru. "Or have you been to busy with my ex-apprentice to notice?"

Now everyone else was staring at Anko and noticed her clothing or more precisely Itachi's.

"What!" she challenged, with a blush on her face.

Itachi was the only one paying attention to Orochimaru.

_Itachi: Orochimaru, your ideals are flawed. You have no idea the weakness of the Sharingan, not to mention the fact that the Sharingan does not possess the ability to learn Kinjutsu (Forbidden Techniques) or Hijutsu (Secret Techniques)._

That was one flaw of the Sharingan, it couldn't learn Kinjutsu because they took an abnormal amount of time and kinds of training to learn. Some even had restrictions or requirements. It was one of the reasons why they were known as Kinjutsu.

Hijutsu were simply techniques restricted to families with bloodlines. Without it Hijutsu could not be performed effectively or not at all.

"I'm sorry to cut this reunion short but I really must be going," said Orochimaru.

Several ANBU fell from the trees dead, with a break in the formation Orochimaru's Elite charged through.

"Orochimaru-sama!" shouted Sakon.

Jiraiya stood in Orochimaru's way.

"I won't let you go this time Orochimaru," said Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya," seethed Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was growing annoyed, he has things to do and people to see. He didn't like it when things didn't go his way. When that happened he got mad.

_**A Day Later…**_

I hadn't ran into Orochimaru and I took that as a good sign, perhaps he had been apprehended by ANBU. I didn't want to get my hopes up but couldn't resist with each passing moment. I had felt a huge amount of chakra the day before but we steered clear from it. Even Sasuke agreed that it was too much for him. We hadn't encountered anyone yet and were getting bored. With all our supplies our stay in the Forest of Death was probably more pleasant than some of the others. It was late and we were resting, half-awake and half-asleep.

_**From the Trees…**_

"There they are," said Kin.

"Only the Uchiha is on guard," said Zaku.

"Let's go," said Dosu.

The Sound Team descended on Sasuke who looked up at their disturbance. He dodged their kunais as we got ready.

"Sakura take the girl, Sasuke take the guy with the helmet, I'll take the mummy," I said.

We spread out. I thought it was the best course of action, since their objective was Sasuke. They were probably trained to fight him. This way Sasuke would have a higher chance of survival.

_**With Sakura…**_

"Just a little girl?" said Kin.

"You're a girl yourself," said Sakura.

"No, I'm a real kunoichi," said Kin as she fired off her senbon.

Sakura dodged the senbon that hit the tree behind her and was ready to attack Kin. However she became paralyzed as soon she heard bells ringing.

"You're caught in my genjutsu already? What a disappointment," said Kin as she fired off more senbon at Sakura.

The senbon passed through Sakura.

"Bunshin no jutsu?" said Kin.

She felt a presence to her right and turned, only to be socked in the stomach by Sakura.

_Kin: What is with her punch? It feels like I'm being hit by a bull…_

The seemingly soft punch from Sakura threw Kin into a tree.

"Gyah!" cried Kin as she coughed up blood.

_Sakura: Phew, it looks like my training with Naruto paid off, I never realized chakra could be used this way._

"I think we know who the real kunoichi is now," smirked Sakura.

_**With Sasuke…**_

"Looks like I get to play with the Uchiha," smirked Zaku as he raised his arms.

"I'll show you the strength of the Uchiha clan," said Sasuke as he performed hand seals.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" said Sasuke as he spewed out fireballs.

"Zankuuha!" returned Zaku.

The flames died out only to reveal shuriken.

"Nani (What)!" shouted Zaku as he felt the shuriken rip through his sides.

_Zaku: It's a good thing I used Zankuuha, it seems like my blast deflected the shuriken a little so they wouldn't make critical strikes._

"Is that all you've got?" asked Sasuke.

_**With Naruto…**_

I saw Dosu lift the sleeve on his arm to reveal his weapon. My left eye arched, it was one of my quirks. When I was amused or interested I'd quirk one of my eyebrows.

He swung his arm at me and I dodged away rapidly. I felt a gust of wind pass my face. With my Jagan I could clearly see the chakra in his sound attack.

"It's useless, even though I may not be able to see your sound attack, it deteriorates on its own with time and range," I said. "As long as you don't hit me I'm pretty much safe."

_Naruto: That's actually not true, if I feel like it, my Jagan will notice your chakra powered sound waves. No need for him to know that though._

Dosu was shocked.

_Dosu: Shit, he clearly knows my weapon's secret, as well as its weakness. The sound wave attack is strongest when the device hits the enemy. Not to mention the sound attack is slowed if I have to redirect it with my chakra. Normally it wouldn't matter but that Kabuto guy said that this kid was a taijutsu expert. His speed is way above mine, probably a lot higher since he isn't winded yet._

Dosu felt a presence behind him and turned.

"Shoryuken!" cried my clone as it rammed its fist into Dosu's chin.

Dosu flew up into the air and saw another clone waiting for him.

"Eigi: Tomahawk!" said my clone as he planted his feet in Dosu's stomach.

Dosu was driven down into the ground by my clone. I almost didn't notice the burrowing in the ground beneath him. I turned and saw Zaku panting heavily, with his hands in the ground. He fainted.

_Naruto: I see he cushioned the blow for Dosu. Must have taken up the rest of his chakra, fighting with Sasuke seems to have tired him out._

I saw Dosu stumble up and look at me, then his teammates. He noticed the victorious looks on Sasuke and Sakura, he was shocked at the outcome of the battle. Seeing that he was out numbered he pulled out an Earth Scroll.

"You're too strong for us, please let us go for now. In return I'll give you our scroll," said Dosu. "We will not run the next time we fight you."

_Dosu: We'll have to rethink our strategy, these guys aren't just chumps._

"Why shouldn't we just kill you right now?" asked Sasuke. "You'll just come after us later."

I didn't turn around to face Sasuke because I didn't want him to see my shocked expression. I knew these guys were the bad guys but it's hard to kill an enemy that's already surrendered.

"Sasuke-kun…" whispered a shocked Sakura.

If I had turned around I might have seen the bloodthirsty look on Sasuke's face. I didn't see it, just like I didn't know about his obsession with my girlfriend.

"Forget them, they're not worth our time," I said as I picked up the scroll and watched Dosu pick up his teammates.

That answer seemed to appease Sasuke as he watched them go.

"Trash," mumbled Sasuke.

**_Day 5…_**

I don't know why but it seemed like the whole competition decided to send one of their team members after us. We encountered an enemy from each country. Though they were alone and easy to take down, most of them didn't have scrolls on them. The only ones we hadn't encountered were the Cloud.

It was getting boring so we decided to take a stealthy approach to the tower. As we moved on I thought about the day before. We had encountered the team of ninjas from the Hidden Rain. The ones dressed up in light colored body suits with underwater breathers. They tried to use genjutsu on us, big mistake. They were easy enough to take down because Sasuke and I found them with our dojutsus. What surprised me was Sasuke displayed his eagerness to kill them, which he did. I didn't even have time to object. What's worse is that he did so after we had captured them. He just slit their throats. I knew down the line there would be situations where that may be necessary, like war, but this clearly wasn't one of those situations.

I cast a worried glance at Sasuke who was ahead of me. I was wondering what Sasuke was thinking. If I did know what he was thinking about my girlfriend I probably would have killed him right then and there.

_Sasuke: This feeling inside of me, it feels like I'm a predator and I'm feeling the thrill of the hunt. If only Haku was so easy, but then she wouldn't be so much fun._

"Hey, can we stop for a moment?" asked Sakura.

I looked at Sakura and saw she was tired. I was very impressed with Sakura, she displayed that her combat abilities had greatly increased. If Ino was the same as she was in the anime then she'd be dead meat. Sakura had seemingly mastered my mom's chakra punch after our time in the forest. She seemed to excel after experience in fighting with it. She still had a long way to go until it compared with my chakra punch but it was more than effective for this test.

"Yeah, Sasuke, I'm a little tired too let's rest for a bit," I said.

Sasuke stopped and didn't say anything. He simply went to a tree and leaned against it. Sakura collapsed onto the floor. It looked like she used the chakra punch too many times.

I thought about Kabuto and wondered why I hadn't heard from him. Perhaps he had been caught with Orochimaru as well. It was almost too good to be true. I hoped none of the other teams encountered Kabuto, but if they did they had managed to take him out. However that would probably be impossible, since Kabuto was on Kakashi's level. I began to walk off for a bit.

"Where are you going Naruto?" gasped Sakura as she took deep breaths.

"I need to use the men's room," I said.

Sakura blushed and nodded. I had a newfound respect for Sakura that seemed to strengthen our friendship which had been growing these past few months.

_Naruto: Now if only she could get rid of her Sasuke obsession… Well what do we have here?_

I spied a couple of Cloud Nins conversing with another team of Cloud Nins.

_Naruto: This isn't good. It looks like Hinata and Neji's concerns were warranted._

_**With Hinata, Kiba, and Shino…**_

The trees above them seemed ominous as they blocked out almost all sunlight.

"Now I know why Naruto wanted us to watch out for the Sand Nins," said Hinata.

They still remembered witnessing Gaara's fearsome power and were still shaking. They would have made it to the tower already, but they were chased away by a large number of unidentified enemies. If it weren't for their individual tracking skills they would have been caught already.

_Hinata: Unidentified my ass._

Kiba sniffed the air and looked at Shino. Shino merely took his hands out of his pockets while Hinata activated her Byakugan.

_Hinata: Great we're surrounded._

"I'm sorry guys, it's probably them," whispered Hinata.

"Don't worry Hinata we'll protect you from the Cloud," said Kiba as he rubbed Akamaru's ears and discreetly fed him a soldier pill.

Shino stood stoically but put his hand on Hinata's shoulder.

"Let's go," he said simply.

Kiba bared his fangs, Hinata's veins pulsed around her eyes, and Shino let the bugs emerge from his sleeves.

The Cloud teams descended upon them.

_**With Neji, Lee, and Tenten…**_

"What's wrong Neji?" asked Tenten.

Though surprisingly dull most of the time, Lee read Neji's face like a book.

"Oh, my good friend and rival Neji is worried about his beloved cousin," shouted Lee.

"Would you be quiet Lee, I don't want to fight everyone in the exam," said Neji harshly.

Lee put his arm on Neji, "If it distracts my rival so much we should go check on the beautiful Hinata."

Neji seemed a little shocked by Lee's suggestion but his look softened.

"Thanks Lee," said Neji with a small smile.

As they leapt away Neji asked an important, "Since when have you thought Hinata was pretty?"

(Author's Notes: Not a HinaLee fic, probably not, God I hope not.)

_**Back to Hinata's Team…**_

They were doing admirably well against the seven teams of Cloud Genin but they were wearing down. They had managed to knock out six of them which left fifteen Genins left.

"You're after the Byakugan aren't you?" asked a panting Hinata.

The Cloud-Nin infront of her smirked, "Where Gashir failed we will succeed and bring victory to the Cloud."

"I don't think so," said a voice as it dashed at Hinata's enemy.

The Cloud-Nin only noticed a pair of white eyes before he blacked out. He didn't even feel the palms of a hand thrust into his heart.

"Neji-niisan!" cried Hinata.

Despite her fatigue she was able to give him a cheerful smile.

"Konoha Senpuu," shouted Lee as he flew through the air with his kick.

It connected with a Cloud-Nin's head and blew him away like a rag doll.

"Don't give up we have the advantage in numbers," shouted a Cloud-Nin.

Unfortunately he neglected his surroundings long enough for one of our kunoichi to sneak up on him.

"Quantity not quality," said Tenten as she pierced his neck with her kunai.

"Alright, reinforcements, let's go Akamaru," shouted Kiba. "Gatsuuga."

_**Up in the Trees…**_

"Should we retreat?" asked a Cloud-Nin.

"Forget the others and get the girl, she's tired, but the boy's fresh we'll never get him."

"I agree with you," said a foreign voice. "You'll never get them."

The last thing they heard was the sound of a thousand birds chirping. One man made swift work of all three as he dashed through them. The first Cloud-Nin was slashed across the stomach, then the second's heart was pierced, and finally the last one felt the full force of Raikiri in his face.

_**Down Below…**_

"What's so funny?" asked Neji.

"You came here to protect the girl but now she's in our trap."

Neji glanced back at Hinata through his Byakugan and noticed she was unguarded and tired. He then noticed the descending figures.

"Hinata-sama!" yelled Neji, worry broke through his cold exterior.

Hinata looked up and noticed something strange. The three descending figures all slammed into the ground, not gracefully like a conscious fighter would.

"Now we're down to nine," said a voice behind Hinata.

She didn't even have to turn around to see who it was. She grew up around that voice and knew it as well as Neji's.

"Naruto!" chorused Neji and Hinata.

"Sorry I'm late guys, now it's seven against nine. Let's wrap this up," I said as I flared up my Raikiri again.

"Right," said Hinata as she turned her Byakugan back on and took a stance.

Hinata's and Neji's teams worked well with each other even though they hadn't really trained or practiced together. Neji and I made the ultimate defense for the Hyuuga heiress, no one got past us. It was only a matter of time and we weren't letting anyone get away.

I saw a Cloud-Nin perform a familiar jutsu, although it was still one I couldn't use.

"Raikurai!" he shouted as bolts of lightning burst from his hands.

"Let me show you why this technique is called Raikiri (Lightning Edge)!" I said as I ran forward.

Using Raikiri I easily cut through the bolts of lightning like a hot butter knife through paper. This was much to the Genin's surprise. I ended with my hand in his heart. It exploded, leaving a crater in his chest. I withdrew my arm the way a samurai would do so with a katana.

"Gatsuuga!" cried Kiba as he and Akamaru double teamed a Genin.

The Genin didn't stand a chance against their two pronged attack as they spiraled into him.

"Ahh!" screamed some Genin as Shino let them experience his man-eating bugs.

"Konoha Senpuu!" shouted Rock Lee as his leg snapped someone's neck.

Tenten's weapons laid scattered on the ground. Her breathing was heavy as she clutched her wounded arm.

"It's over," said the Cloud-Nin.

"For you it is," said Tenten and with a flick of her wrist her kunais and sickles rose up from her strings and tore him apart.

"Kaiten!" shouted Neji as he deflected their attacks.

As soon as he finished he launched into his attack, "Jyuken Hou: Hakke Rokkuju Yonshou!"

Neji's hands made quick work of the remaining Genins. He did so by closing the tenketsus around the vital organs. Unknown to people outside of the Hyuuga, closing tenketsu could do more than seal up chakra, it could also cause certain major organs to fail if done correctly.

**_Five Minutes Later…_**

We were all resting silently in the clearing when Shikamaru's team found us.

"Geez what happened to you guys?" asked Ino.

"Looks like you guys handled the Cloud," said Shikamaru as he lazily scanned the twenty-one corpses around us.

"Yeah," I said as I gripped my right arm tightly.

I may have had the chakra capacity for Raikiri but using it so many times put a definite strain on my arm. It wasn't a wound so Kyuubi couldn't heal it. I tried looking for some pain killers but they didn't help much anyways. Suddenly I saw a bag in front of me full of soldier pills. I looked up and saw it was Chouji. He was chomping on some chips but he gave me a smile anyway.

"Thanks man," I said as my shaky hand took some soldier pills.

Neji noticed this and commented on it, "Are you okay?"

"Fine," I gasped as I chewed the soldier pill. "I just didn't think I would have to use Raikiri so many times in this exam."

Neji put his hand on my shoulder, "Thanks for having my back."

"Anytime."

"Yosh, Naruto-kun you inspire me to be an even better friend. Your burning passion arrived in time to save your friends. Your valor will be engraved in my burning heart."

"Thanks Lee, you were pretty good too."

I switched from being hunched over to leaning against the tree. I then noticed Tenten's discomfort so I walked over to her.

"Are you okay Tenten?" I asked, concerned.

When she nodded off and fell backwards I knew something was wrong.

"Tenten?" asked an alarmed Lee.

"Stand back, I need some room," I commanded.

Everyone backed away but kept their eyes on us. I checked her pulse, eyes, and finally her wound. It looked a little gray.

_Naruto: She's been poisoned._

I then began the stressful and intensive task of drawing out the poison with my Chakra Mesu. The scalpel made of chakra was able to perform multiple tasks that a regular scalpel couldn't. Removing poison was one of them. There were more orthodox and regularly used methods but I wasn't that advanced in ijutsu yet. Using my Chakra Mesu was safe, nonetheless. When I finally got the glob of poison out of her body, some seemed curious.

"What is that?" asked Neji.

"The poison," I said as I flung it away.

"Chakra Chiyute," I said.

My hands turned into a green aura and I applied it to Tenten's body. I was beginning to repair the damage that the poison had done to her body. Thankfully, I had noticed it quick enough to prevent the poison from doing any serious damage.

"Will Tenten be okay?" asked Lee with tearful puppy eyes that didn't look cute on him.

"Yes she will be with a little rest, I recommend you guys head straight for the tower," I said as I wiped my brow.

I didn't really want to think it, but Tenten looked really pretty these days. I got up and stumbled a bit and thought no one saw, I was wrong.

"Hey where's Sasuke-kun?" asked Ino as she looked around.

"Oh he's resting with Sakura. I better go back now, they might be worrying where I went," I said.

Ino did a 180 and stared me straight in the face.

"You left him alone with Forehead-Girl!" fumed Ino.

I didn't listen to her as I walked away, but I felt an arm stop me.

"Do you need help?" asked Neji.

I was thankful that Neji was worried, after all he was without a doubt my best friend.

"I'm alright, I'll meet you guys at the tower," I said and left.

_**Twenty Minutes Later…**_

It took a surprising long amount of time to get back to my team. I became a little worried. I had a bad feeling in the middle of my stomach. I found out why when I found them. I arrived in time to hear Sasuke scream.

**Kyuubi: Orochimaru!**

_Naruto: Shit, what do I do? I'm exhausted!_

I drew my katana and advanced on Orochimaru, fully intent on cutting his head off. He whipped his head off of Sasuke and threw shuriken at me. The "me" he attacked poofed out of existence.

_Orochimaru: Kage Bunshin…_

"Ah Naruto-kun, I just saw Jiraiya a few days ago," said Orochimaru. "I would very much like to evaluate his pupil Tsunade's son."

The way Orochimaru spoke of Jiraiya and my mother sounded like he was sorely pissed. I then realized that the huge chakra signatures I felt on the first day was Orochimaru and Jiraiya. He was angry with Jiraiya and the rest of Konoha giving him such a hard time and interfering with his plans. If there was one thing Orochimaru hated then it was when people interrupted his plans.

"Shuriken Kage Bunshin!"

Instead of six shuriken, several dozen flew at Orochimaru. He expertly dodged him. He gazed up at my hiding place with his snake-like eyes. I was instantly filled with fear. I had to turn on my Jagan just to resist his killing intent. I was breathing heavily from fear. Not just because I was facing off against him but because my Jagan let me see his chakra capacity.

_Naruto: Shit! This guy's chakra…it's huge, like looking at a solar flare in the middle of a dark room!_

Now that I knew that his chakra dwarfed my own considerably. Suddenly he slithered up the tree I was hiding and I leapt away, not quick enough because his hand latched onto my leg and threw me into a thick tree branch.

"Ughh," I groaned as blood dripped freely from my mouth.

"Naruto!" shouted Sakura.

She was crying and I couldn't blame her. Sasuke was unconscious and I was getting my ass handed to me like I was nothing. I did the only logically thing.

"Sakura… take Sasuke… and run…"

"What about…"

"DO IT NOW!" I yelled with all my strength.

This wasn't the time for arguing. I didn't even know what I was doing. Maybe Orochimaru didn't have time to put his cursed seal fully on Sasuke. I could only hope my efforts were worth it. Then again he might have just run away if I left him alone like in the anime but I didn't know that for sure.

**Kyuubi: Judging by how pissed he sounded I find that highly unlikely.**

Kyuubi was right. This was reality and he could have killed Sakura and taken Sasuke right now for all I knew. I had to hold him off.

"Naruto," choked Sakura.

She was probably crying, but who could blamer. I felt her chakra presence go away.

I picked myself up off the ground and tried to stand. Orochimaru appeared in front of my face. I ran back as fast as I could but he kept slashing me with his kunai with a delirious look on his face full of bloodlust and dare I say ecstasy.

_Naruto: You're a sick bastard Orochimaru._

"Kuchiyose," said Orochimaru.

Poof!

He was now standing on top of a huge snake, not Manda but in my current state it didn't really matter.

"Eat him," he commanded.

The snake stalked me with its eyes before it lunged at me. I didn't have many options. My body was too battered to perform most jutsus properly right now.

_Naruto: Shit if I had just used your chakra I wouldn't be in this mess right now._

**Kyuubi: Your body's messed up from the Cloud Genin, you can't handle my chakra right now. Don't worry Kit I'll fix up your body, just hold him off for a little bit. Dammit if only we were somewhere else I could call for some help. This Forest of Death is too full of death and decaying filth to call my spiritual beasts.**

_Naruto: Ninjutsu, I don't have anything that big; genjutsu, like that will work on him; taijutsu, maybe if I had stronger jutsus. I guess I'll have to resort to kenjutsu._

Orochimaru was a little surprised by my taking a stance with my blade, he was even more surprised by what I did next.

I raised my hands above my head as I collected all my chakra for one final strike. The blade of my black katana glowed a bright blue as chakra came out from my body and wrapped around the blade.

"Hama Ryuuoujin (Demon-Slaying Dragon King Blade)!" I shouted as I brought my sword down.

A huge blue dragon of chakra, the size of a truck, emerged from my katana and tore through the mouth of Orochimaru's snake and blasted its head to pieces. Whatever was left of the snake fell through the trees. When it hit the ground it caused a small rumble, enough to shake the huge tree I was in.

Unfortunately the stress of the technique was too strong for my katana and it shattered.

I collapsed to the ground in exhaustion and gasped, "Did I get him?"

_Naruto: I hope so cuz I'm almost out of chakra. I don't think I can even form a Kage Bunshin._

I couldn't even lift my eyes to search but I knew I had been naïve when I had heard a voice.

"That was a very impressive jutsu, Naruto-kun," said Orochimaru as he licked his blood from his slightly wounded arm. "In fact you are a very impressive little boy, aren't you?"

The next thing I knew I was pierced through the right side of my chest, opposite of my heart.

"AHHH!" I screamed.

Orochimaru had impaled me into a tree with his Kusanagi blade. He looked at me with menacing eyes. I had never been so afraid in my life. I thought I was truly going to die. No, with Orochimaru I kept feeling as if what he did to me would be worse than death. I knew he was only going to kill me but he invoked an unparalleled fear in me. So much that I wanted to cry, to scream, to do something. Instead of being pinned helplessly against a tree.

"Naruto!" cried Hinata as she entered the trees.

I couldn't turn my head but I saw all of my friends there from the corner of my eyes.

"RUN AWAY!" I pleaded with them.

_Naruto: Shit! This isn't just an anime or manga any longer. This isn't some game on the television screen. I'm really going to die!_

All of them were shocked. Not just to see me in such a state, but to see my expression of fear and helplessness.

_Neji: Who the hell is this bastard? Whoever he is Naruto seems deathly afraid of him. It doesn't matter. I won't forgive you for what you've done to my best friend._

Hinata was nearly in tears when she took in the entirety of my battered body, "Naruto."

She remembered the lively boy who smiled with her and Neji when they were children. It was almost painful for her to look at my body.

"I think I should give you a present Naruto-kun, you don't have what I want but I have a feeling you're special in your own way."

I felt Orochimaru's fangs in my collar bone and the last thing I saw with my eyes was a pair of fully mature Sharingan standing behind him. I didn't even have the energy to scream. My mouth merely opened and closed, gasping for air.

Orochimaru jumped away from me and let my body fall when Itachi slashed at him with his katana. It made a deep mark in the tree's bark above my head. I felt a pair of large, rough hands catch me.

"Naruto, hang in there," said Jiraiya.

But I couldn't hear him, I was already unconscious in my mind. I was now fighting a battle for survival with a 90 failure.

_Naruto: I can't cheat this time._

**Kyuubi: Don't worry I'm here for you Kit.**

Kyuubi's words soothed me in a way I had long since forgotten. It reminded me of when I was in the other world. I faintly remember my biological parents having the same soothing affect.

_**Neji's POV…**_

"Well Naruto-kun is certainly interesting, as well as your brother Itachi-kun," hissed Orochimaru.

"What the hell is going on here!" I shouted.

Now wasn't the time to maintain the Hyuuga appearance and etiquette.

_Neji: What the fuck did he do to Naruto?_

"Take Naruto to the tower," said Jiraiya as he handed Naruto to me.

I was not in the best moods to follow orders after seeing someone man handle my best friend, but I knew who Jiraiya-sama was. I also saw Uchiha Itachi. Who ever this guy was he was beyond my capacity. It hurt to know I couldn't do anything for Naruto other than to follow Jiraiya-sama's orders.

_Neji: Naruto is my best friend, and although I'll probably never say it aloud… he's the closest thing I have to a brother. No, in my heart he truly is my brother. I promise you Naruto I'll get you to the tower safely even if it costs me my life._

"Naruto," whispered Hinata.

I looked at Hinata and she looked like a fragile little girl, something I hadn't seen since we were children. I knew she was hurting just as bad as I was. Naruto was family to us. We weren't going to let him down.

I took one last glance at the Sannin. I knew that he was Naruto's sensei, but from the hate in his eyes, I could tell he was livid with fury. Itachi also seemed angry as well but in a different way. His calm, but cold eyes told me he would stop at nothing to kill this man. If I couldn't kill this man then I suppose I would have to make due with the knowledge that two of the most powerful ninjas in Konoha would. They would do it with vengeance.

I heard Akamaru whimper as he looked at Naruto's body before I said, "Let's go."

The Konoha Genin had a new mission that we couldn't fail.

_**End Neji's POV…**_

**_Naruto's POV… Dreamscape…_**

I was in a field of flowers. I recognized it as Kyuubi's field. I felt something fluffy under my backside and knew that the great fox let me use him as a pillow.

"Is it over?" I asked quietly.

"Yeah, you beat his cursed seal," Kyuubi replied.

"What about in the future?"

"Between you and me kit we have the will to hold it back. Maybe we can even get rid of it. But not now, you're too weak physically and mentally. I can't heal fatigue but I can help you rest."

"Thanks…" I said as I fell asleep.

The great Kyuubi watched his memories of his great forest before he drifted off to sleep with me.

_**Hokage's Private Meeting…**_

Tsunade was still looking at her bloodied hands that she used to operate on her son. Jiraiya was standing in the corner, partly contemplating his thoughts, partly ashamed he wasn't in time. Itachi was looking ahead but his mind was miles away. Anko's hand on his brought him back to reality. She gave him a sad smile that he saw through. He wrapped his fingers between hers.

_Jiraiya: Dammit, if Orochimaru's elite guard hadn't interfered I would have put him in the morgue by now!_

Hiashi had come in earlier saying how thankful he was for Naruto and his friends in protecting Hinata from the Cloud. When he saw the gloomy expressions and found out Naruto's situation he left them in peace.

The Hokage himself was silently smoking his pipe. His face seemed calm but his mind was a storm.

_Sandaime: Naruto and his friends protected Hinata and the Byakugan from falling into the hands of the Cloud. From Neji's testimony we can assume they are still sore about what happened with Gashir. It's to be expected, he was one of their top Jounins from a respected family. I wonder if he's still alive in the cells. In any case I have to think about what the Cloud Jounins will do now that their plan has failed. How will the Cloud respond to what happened? Not to mention Orochimaru. _

_We couldn't apprehend his spy Yakushi Kabuto because we couldn't find him in the Forest of Death. Now that he's in plain view we can't act suspiciously in front of the other countries' ninjas. We also can't let Orochimaru know that we've caught onto his spy or else he might change his plans. We're still waiting for the most opportune chance to apprehend him. Damn, Naruto was good enough to help point him out and we can't do anything about it._

Jiraiya was getting tired of Tsunade clenching and unclenching her hands so he walked over to her to stop it.

"Tsunade," he said.

When she looked up at him it tore him apart. He was so used to seeing her firey side, to see her respond to him violently that he couldn't stand this Tsunade. The one that was crying with a helpless look in her eyes.

"I can't help it Jiraiya, I almost lost my baby boy today," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

That empty look in her eyes almost killed him.

"But you didn't," Jiraiya said soothingly. "Your medical skills saved him. It's all thanks to you."

Itachi and Anko decided that they were having a private moment and decided to leave. Itachi cared deeply about Naruto but he felt out of place and decided to go look for his brother.

"The fox was supposed to protect him, why didn't he?" she asked, almost desperately. "Until today I never thought I'd outlive my boy."

"Probably the cursed seal Orochimaru gave him, it might have interfered with the one the Arashi gave him," said Jiraiya.

"I almost lost him, like Nawaki and Dan," whispered Tsunade as she softly cried. "Children are supposed to be protected by their parents, aren't they Jiraiya."

The great Toad Sannin was at a loss. He had never seen Tsunade so weak and fragile like glass since the death of her brother or her lover. He knew that her current state was because she wasn't just "Tsunade-Hime" anymore she was also "Tsunade-Kaasan" now.

"I should have been there to protect him from Orochimaru."

"No Tsunade, I should have stopped him, it's my fault I'm sorry," said Jiraiya as he hugged her.

For once Jiraiya wasn't thinking about perverted thoughts. For once he wasn't thinking about women. He was thinking about his pupil. The closest thing he had to a son since the Yondaime. It didn't hurt that the kid was a little more like him than his father.

_Jiraiya: No, maybe I feel more like a grandfather…_

"Tsunade," said the Hokage. "Do you remember the time when I asked Naruto-kun if he would like to know about his parents?"

_**Tsunade's Flashback…**_

"I've decided that I will upgrade your team's mission to A-Class, however I can't adjust your pay for it," said the Hokage.

"That's okay, I just wanted it to look good on my record," smiled Naruto.

"By the way Naruto I was wondering if you would like to know about your parents?"

"Not really, I know the Fourth was my father."

"What about your mother?"

"It's not necessary, like I told Kakashi-sensei, my only mother is Tsunade-Kaasan."

As the Hokage looked at Naruto he couldn't help but admire the boy. He didn't have one shred of curiosity in his voice, it was full of conviction. The Hokage decided to keep the file on the boy's mother in his desk.

"I see, you can go now Naruto-kun," said the Hokage.

After Naruto left, the Hokage looked towards his balcony which was open.

"He's a very kind and loving boy isn't he, Tsunade?" asked the Hokage.

Tsunade didn't let him see the tears that slipped out of her eyes."

_**End Flashback…**_

_Tsunade: You'll probably never know how much you mean to me Naru-chan until you have your own children._

"He would never blame you, he loves you too much Tsunade," comforted the Hokage. "Please rest assured in that fact."

_**In Naruto's Hospital Room…**_

I awoke to a familiar feeling in my hands. Well, not exactly familiar since I had never touched them deliberately with my hands before.

_Naruto: Definitely a C-cup…36 C? Oh damn…_

"Naruto, I know you're awake, none of the drugs administered should cause delirium," Haku said as she stopped my hands from massaging her breasts further.

"Hey, I was just feeling around my surroundings…" I said. "It was really an accident…"

_Naruto: It really was!_

"Besides what were you doing on top of me?"

"I was checking your IV pack across from me, on the other side of your bed."

I felt Haku's creamy hands caress my face. I opened my eyes. Even that simple act was painful because my body was sore.

"Hey," I said softly, all humor aside.

"Hey," Haku said in her musical tone.

I broke down and cried. I felt so pathetically weak when Orochimaru picked me apart piece by piece. A part of me felt like I had grown arrogant and this was my entire fault. I cried into Haku's arms for awhile before I calmed down.

"Did I make it to the next exam?" I asked while wiping my eyes.

"Yes, but in your current state you shouldn't even be up. If it weren't for the Kyuubi I suspect you'd be out for several more days," she said.

_Naruto: Thanks fox._

**Kyuubi: Don't mention it Kit. I managed to heal your body but it took a lot longer while resisting the reaction of the Curse Seal.**

"They're having the preliminaries in a little bit…"

"Then I should go now…" I said as I struggled to get up.

Haku's weight on my body wasn't helping.

"You're not going anywhere," said Haku.

"Yes I am," I said.

"Naruto please, your body can't handle this stress right now."

"Is Sasuke up?"

"Yes."

"Is he entering the preliminaries?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm going."

"Naruto, please…" cried Haku.

Her eyes glistened and I could tell she was on the verge of tears. I felt really bad but I couldn't stop here. If I stayed in bed who knows what would happen. Would I miss my chance to fight Gaara? Would I fail to save the Hokage-jiisan. Which of my friends would die if I stayed in bed? I didn't want to answer any of those questions. The only solution was to get out of bed.

"Haku," I whispered I kissed her eyelids. "It'll be okay. No one can beat me, remember? Besides I've got fuzzy on my side."

**Kyuubi: I resent that nickname.**

_Naruto: Shut up._

"Please let me do this Haku?" I asked in a begging tone.

It was a few minutes before she answered me, "Alright."

She reached into her kimono and gave me what looked like a capsule-shaped pill, except the inside was blue.

"It's a new pill that I've developed from the Hero's Water, I've tested it myself with Shizune-san nearby just in case anything happened. It seems to work very effectively. It completely restores chakra to 100 percent, unlike soldier pills which only partially recover chakra. It also relaxes your muscles and relieves your tension giving you a fresh mind. It will also temporarily enhance your reflexes. I'm still working on it though. The Hero's Water has a lot of potential," she said, blushing.

I hugged her and reassured her I'd be alright. As I hugged her I was reminded how small she was compared to a guy. Her hands, her arms… So soft, smooth, and gentle.

"For you I'll win, I promise."

_**Preliminaries…**_

"Now that I've explained the rules we'll begin randomly selecting names…" Hayate started to say.

His voice was drowned out by my steps as I walked into the quieted room. Everyone's eyes were on me as I walked over to my team.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"Hey Sakura," I said.

"You're okay," she said.

I could tell that Sakura was genuinely concerned for my well-being, and it felt nice.

"Yeah, I'm ready to kick some ass, how about you Sasuke?" I asked.

Sasuke didn't answer me, he just kept rubbing his shoulder.

"I had to forcibly wake him up," whispered Kakashi.

"I see," I mumbled.

_Naruto: It only makes sense since we've been unconscious for less than a day. There's no way he could have woken up on his own. I'm only awake because of Kyuubi._

The first names on the board…

Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke

They entered the fighting area and stared at each other.

With a wave of his hand Hayate spoke, "Hajime (Start)!"

Yoroi immediately went on the offensive. He charged Sasuke, who dodged.

_Naruto: How will you win this time Sasuke? You haven't seen Lee's taijutsu so you can't use the Shishi Rendan (Lion Combo)._

Sasuke tried to use his Sharingan but fell down in pain from the Curse Seal.

"Chance," said Yoroi as he grabbed Sasuke's head. "My ability is to drain other people's chakra through physical contact."

"Don't give up Sasuke-kun," squealed Ino and Sakura.

They shot sparks at one another but I didn't think it would help him out much. Sasuke wasn't that kind of person. Or so I thought. The words "give up" rang loudly in Sasuke's head. They brought forth the darkness in him.

He thought about all the times he had been passed up by his brother. All the times someone else had beaten him, no matter how small.

"Me, give up?" said Sasuke evilly as he slowly removed Yoroi's right hand from his forehead. "There's no way I can lose to trash like this!"

_Yoroi: What the hell is with this brat's strength?_

I'm surprised Yoroi didn't notice it but the Curse Seal was covering Sasuke's face.

"Ahh!" shouted Yoroi as Sasuke snapped his wrist.

Yoroi stumbled back and clutched his broken wrist with his good hand.

"Is that all?" asked Sasuke as he slowly stood.

Yoroi stared at Sasuke, his eyes widened. Seeing Sasuke with the Curse Seal, coupled with his evil expression was like seeing a devil. The next few moments happened in such a short time but it seemed as if time slowed down in that moment. Sasuke passed him, broke his right leg, and then turned around. He then did the same to his left arm. It was a gruesome sight to behold, especially with his broken bones sticking out of his skin. With half his limbs broken Yoroi didn't stand a chance. Not that Sasuke was going to give him one.

_Sasuke: It's so easy, to break someone's body. That man gave me power. The power to surpass everyone, my brother, Naruto… Kuku. I'll make it so people will speak my name instead of my brother's. I won't be left out of the glory I deserve!_

"Hahaha!" laughed Sasuke.

It was the kind of long, drawn out laugh that a madman would give. However it seemed to suit Sasuke with his current appearance.

The next thing I knew Yoroi was dead on the floor. Sasuke had not just snapped his neck he had turned it a complete 180 degrees.

I didn't have to look at my friends to know what their expressions were. Sakura and Ino were silently crying while Tenten and Hinata had disgusted looks. Neji was calmly analyzing the situation but I could tell he wasn't happy with Sasuke's actions. Shikamaru and Chouji were wide eyed and shocked. Shino tried to act calm but from his body language I could tell he was appalled. Kiba was growling at Sasuke saying how what he did wasn't right, that he abused his enemy. Lee was mortified that one of his rivals could do something that would shame Konoha.

I looked at the officials.

_Naruto: What the hell are they doing?_

I noticed their dark expressions.

_Naruto: I see, Orochimaru must have threatened Konoha. That's why no one can interfere with what Sasuke does._

"Winner, Uchiha Sasuke," said Hayate.

This time I didn't miss the hungry look he threw my girlfriend. Haku cringed in disgust at Sasuke. As he walked up the stairs I felt pissed.

_Naruto: If you ever look at my girlfriend like that again I swear I'll kick your ass._

Unfortunately I had no idea how terrible his thoughts truly were.

"Naruto, it's your turn," said Sakura.

"What?" I stuttered.

I looked up, she was right. Then I saw the names.

_Naruto: Right after I get my ass kicked._

"Yakushi Kabuto vs. Uzumaki Naruto," spoke Hayate.

_Kabuto: I wasn't able to contact Orochimaru-sama because of ANBU. He was supposed to give me further instructions when I reached the tower. I was supposed to bow out but now I'm glad I didn't. Who would have thought that I would fight Naruto-kun. I'll be able to sample power of Jiraiya-sama's student._

_Naruto: My luck just plain sucks today doesn't it?_

I looked incredulously at Itachi out of the corner of my eye and he simply shrugged like it was nothing. This made me want to smack him, but that was only a façade on his part. Inside Itachi thought much differently.

_Itachi: I haven't seen him fight, but the fact that he was able to evade the ANBU for five days in a limited area speaks volumes in itself. The ANBU consists of all kinds of people, Hyuugas, Aburames, and Inuzukas. Within Konoha those three are the best trackers. To have evaded all three means he is probably an exceptional Jounin. Yet if we move against him Orochimaru will know we have spotted the spy. I'm sorry Naruto, I know it's not much but I believe in you._

While Kakashi took off with Sasuke, Jiraiya and Orochimaru vanished.

**_In a Secluded Dark Room…_**

"Ready Sasuke?" asked Kakashi.

"Whatever."

_Sasuke: I don't see why I have to seal this Cursed Seal, the power it could grant me…_

In a few moments all Sasuke could do was scream. The sealing technique was immensely painful on Sasuke's part.

"You've come along way Kakashi-kun, you can do sealing jutsus now," spoke Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru," said Kakashi as he lowered his stance.

"Step away from the boy Orochimaru," said Jiraiya in a dangerous tone.

"Jiraiya, can't you let me do anything on my own," said Orochimaru.

"I know what you want with Sasuke, but why Naruto?"

"I was a little angry at you for getting in my way and decided to vent my anger on Naruto-kun, since he is your pupil."

"Why did you give him the Curse Seal?"

Jiraiya's question was calm and collected but his tone seethed with anger.

"I thought I saw potential in him, that's all."

Jiraiya spotted the bandage on Orochimaru's arm.

"Are you sure it isn't because of something he did to you."

Orochimaru smirked and flashed his reptilian eyes.

"I've enjoyed our little chat but I must be going now."

And with that Orochimaru merged into the darkness and disappeared. Jiraiya returned to the arena and Kakashi left with Sasuke.

_**In the Fighting Area…**_

As I stood across from Kabuto I kept seeing Orochimaru in my mind. I felt ashamed and scared. I gulped as Kabuto pushed his glasses up between his eyes.

"Hajime," said Hayate.

**Kyuubi: Naruto!**

I was snapped out of my daze and moved just in time to dodge.

_Naruto: What's going on? This speed…_

**Kyuubi: It looks like he's holding back.**

_Naruto: That means he doesn't know that ANBU suspects him. He's holding back so he doesn't look suspicious. This means he'll only fight with Genin-level abilities._

**Kyuubi: I wouldn't rest easily yet kit. You can't perform jutsus either. Your Kaasan thought it was too risky to put a seal on you just after surgery. She didn't put it on because she was afraid that it would interfere with your survival rate. I can hold the seal but I can only hold it for a short while if you perform any jutsus.**

_Naruto: So I have to make it count huh…_

I dodged his blows and countered with some attacks but it was pointless. Without chakra in my fists I wasn't doing any real damage and as the fight dragged on I'd be at a disadvantage. Not to mention Kabuto looks like he wanted to fight me now. Without significant speed I couldn't touch him.

_Naruto: That's it, I've got in now._

I began forming hand seals, I could feel chakra circulating in my body when the Curse Seal reacted.

"Argh!" I groaned between grit teeth.

My memory of Orochimaru flashed through my mind and for a moment I was paralyzed with fear. I saw him in Kabuto's gestures. I remembered the intense, ominous feeling of death lingering over my head when I encountered the snake. The helplessness and the despair that I felt.

"Naruto!" cried a voice.

I didn't even turn to look at the voice's owner, I was to afraid to look away from Kabuto.

_Naruto: Haku…_

"Naruto, kick his ass!"

_Naruto: Kiba._

"Good Luck Naruto!"

_Naruto: Hinata._

Similar calls rang out from the rest of my friends. Then I finally gathered my strength ad looked up to see Kaasan, neechan, Hokage-jiisan, my friends, Haku…

**Kyuubi: Calm down Kit! Don't give up! It's not over yet!**

_Naruto: You're right Kyuubi. "For you I'll win, I promise," I remember those words and I don't go back on my words. That's my Nindo as well._

My resolve turned from as brittle as a string to as strong as steel chains.

"Don't screw with me, Orochimaru," I mumbled through grit teeth.

The Curse Seal flashed and slowly receded.

_Kabuto: Interesting, so you're not going to resort to Orochimaru-sama's Curse Seal?_

When the Curse Seal had completely vanished I made seals.

"Meisai Gakure," I said as my image slowly vanished.

_Kabuto: Do you think such a jutsu will work on me Naruto-kun? It's impressive that you are able to resist the seal and still mold chakra; I had fun but its time to end this._

"I am invincible," I mumbled.

Kabuto couldn't make out my words but he could hear me say something. He attacked where he thought I was and I dodged. Even if he knew where I was attacking an invisible enemy wasn't an easy task.

"My shadow skills are unmatched."

Kabuto threw a kunai and hit air again.

"The power of my blow… has no equal!"

Kabuto tried to sense me with his chakra sense but it was unnecessary.

"Kamui," I whispered in his ear.

Kabuto whipped around and saw nothing. Then I vanished from all of his senses-sight, hearing, touch, even his chakra sense.

"Where did he go?" asked an alarmed Kabuto.

_Kabuto: His chakra instantly flared up to an incredible, concentrated amount just now but it vanished just as quickly._

There were certain techniques used to tract Kamui, but for now the only people in the audience that could tell where I was, were those with dojutsu.

_Itachi: I see now._

_Neji: Naruto…_

Kamui was a technique that allowed me to achieve hyper speed but Kamui by itself was extremely hard to control. For now because I was using it, it had removed all traces of my presence. I was going so fast that I didn't make any noticeable sound or cause vibrations in the air. When coupled with the second technique Kamui was extremely deadly.

**Kyuubi: Naruto! Finish him off now, my ability to hold back the cursed seal is at my limit!**

_Naruto: Shell!_

For a several seconds nothing seemed to happened until all of a sudden Kabuto's body's jerked violently in different directions and flew into the wall.

_Neji: That's amazing._

_Itachi: Naruto that technique seems to put lots of stress on your body but unlike the celestial gates your chakra cushions your organs and absorbs the strain. Still it takes a lot of stamina._

Kabuto fell out of the wall like a rag doll. His body left a huge dent in the wall.

"Ughh…" moaned Kabuto as he threw up blood.

_Kabuto: This can't be… happening… for a Genin… to have such… strength…_

His glasses were broken along with his body.

"What…" started Anko.

"just happened," asked Tsunade.

All of a sudden my body became visible. I was on the verge of collapsing. Itachi supported my weight and brought me over to the medics. Meanwhile medics were hurrying over to Kabuto's body but when they tried to lift it was like jello.

"I told you not to over do it," Haku said harshly.

Her eyes betrayed her concern and her hands contradicted the harshness in her voice.

"I told you I'd win."

_Naruto: That's right, if I stay scared I won't be able to move forward, I won't be able to save anyone if I'm scared._

_**Up in the sidelines…**_

"Neji what just happened?" asked Tenten.

"I'm not completely sure," said Neji.

"What do you mean?"

"Yosh, I see now Naruto's hard work rivals my own. I must triple my training to honor his hard work!" said Lee with passion in his eyes.

"Naruto was this strong?" asked Sakura and Ino aloud, voicing their thoughts.

The Jounins were thinking similar thoughts.

"You're amazing Naruto-kun," said Hinata.

"Damn, I'm gonna have to work a lot harder, I still don't know what happened, but I know it was something amazing!" said Kiba.

Akamaru barked in agreement.

My friends couldn't tell what I did to Kabuto because it happened so fast. Otherwise they probably would have been a little displeased with me, because they didn't know Kabuto was a traitor. I merely told them my suspicions without proof earlier before the written exam.

_**With the Hokage…**_

"I still don't know what happened," said Tsunade. "I mean I know what he did to Kabuto's body I just don't understand how."

"You're getting old Tsunade," said Jiraiya as he beamed with what seemed to be pride for his pupil.

Tsunade shot Jiraiya a look, but Jiraiya was just glad Tsunade was somewhat back to normal.

"I saw what happened baka, that's not what I'm saying."

"I know what Naruto did," said the Hokage.

"Oh really Sarutobi-sensei?" asked Jiraiya.

"Why don't you tell us then," said Tsunade.

"The jutsu Naruto used just now allowed him to move at a speed comparable with the eight celestial gates, but judging from his injuries I'd say he used something more advanced," explained the Hokage.

"What do you mean?" asked Jiraiya.

"Can't you see baka? His organs and muscles are perfectly fine his body is only fatigued as if he ran a marathon," said Tsunade.

Despite her words Tsunade was watching her son worriedly. Her quick assessment came from keeping her eyes completely on me.

"Because of his speed he was able to strike Kabuto dozens upon dozens of times. He broke his bones, tore at his muscles, and even damaged the internal organs. You can tell by the strange way Kabuto's body jerked up into the middle of the air, it looked as if his body was being jerked apart. Look at his body right now, as well as the blood he's coughing up," said the Hokage.

"That's right, when a person coughs up blood it's a sign of internal injuries," said Anko. "To the kids it probably seemed like an instant."

"Whoa, and the kid did all of that in such a short amount of time," complimented Jiraiya.

"Yes but because it caused so much fatigue I surmise that is why Naruto-kun doesn't use it more often," said the Hokage.

Ibiki cracked his knuckles, "Now that he's incapacitated it will be easy to move the traitor to the T & I Room. At least I get an excuse to take Kabuto now. Hehe…"

The mad look on Ibiki's face scared Anko, Tsunade, Jiraiya, and even the Hokage. So much that they didn't dare stand in his way.

_**Down Below…**_

_Naruto: From the Hokage's look and their conversation I'd guess they discovered what I did as well as its strength and weaknesses. One thing they probably don't know though is that the technique Shell is necessary because individually, unlike the celestial gates, they are weak attacks because they are regular punches, kicks, etc. But because there are so many I'm able to attack him multiple times before his body can absorb or react to the damage. Shell is the secondary technique that coordinates these attacks. I'm also able to perform precise attacks and use special moves like throwing or grappling._

As I was taken away I saw Gaara looking at me. Now that I was emotionally revitalized I didn't feel any doubt in myself.

_Naruto: I'll save you and Shukaku. I'll need your help too Kyuubi._

**Kyuubi: Sure thing Kit. I have to lend Shukaku a helping hand anyways. It'll help redeem myself.**

"Uzumaki Naruto," said Gaara ominously as he watched me get scolded by my girlfriend.

His intense gaze went unnoticed.

**Shukaku: See his strength? Imagine how wonderful it will be to kill them!**

_**Tsuzuku…**_

Author's Notes: In the next chapter of _A New Nindo_, Kabuto get's interrogated. What will he reveal? I was carted away so I don't know the results of the other preliminary matches, are they the same? Or are they different? What kind of training will people do in the upcoming month? What about Gaara? Will Haku stop scolding me? Will the next chapter even make it to the Final Exam where the action finally erupts? Find out next time in **Chapter 16: Chuunin Exam Blood and Sweat**. (Title may change due to content!)

Preview:

Kakashi: He used an interesting technique to defeat his opponent.

Naruto: In one month you must master this attack.

Sakura: He can't win like that.

Naruto: There's no way he can beat him.

**Jutsus**

Raikurai: Borrowed from TokehGecko.

Shadow Skill

Kamui: a technique used to safely achieve hyper speed

Shell: used in conjunction with Kamui, layer upon layer of dozens of blows

In the anime both techniques are used by Diaz Ragu in his battle against the entity known as Darkness. Diaz suffered sever damage to his body when using these techniques because he was terminally ill.

Naruto has no such problem because he is healthy 99 percent of the time from Kyuubi, that 1 percent covers those rare instances that outside forces overcome/interfere with Kyuubi's healing abilities. Those instances are few and far between because few know about Kyuubi in my story.

Tsubasa Chronicles

Hama Ryuuoujin (Demon-Slaying Dragon King Blade): Used by Kurogane of the Tsubasa Chronicles Manga/Anime. A chakra attack in the shape of a huge dragon.

**Important Notes:**

1) The fight with Orochimaru was to gauge Naruto's strength at this time. It shows that Naruto is not all powerful. He didn't have time to use the Kyuubi's powers and was fatigued from dealing with the Cloud Genins. Not to mention Orochimaru has decades of experience and amazing strength, he is a Sannin. Not even an exceptional Genin could possibly beat him.

Naruto also appears emotional from his loss against Orochimaru because I put myself in his shoes. If I was nearly killed by Orochimaru, then honestly-I'd probably be scared shitless. Also it is really the first time Naruto felt he was going to die. In all other scenarios he knew that the Kyuubi would heal him, but this time Orochimaru's Curse Seal prevented the Kyuubi from utilizing his full power in fear of harming Naruto's body.

2) Kabuto was beaten because he was holding back and didn't expect Naruto to know such a technique. The technique Naruto used caused extreme fatigue so it can't be used on the battlefield carelessly. Also the dozens of strikes are just normal strikes individually. The strength of the technique comes from combining those attacks with hyper speed.

3) I really want to get to Gaara and Naruto's fight. I guarantee it's probably not gonna happen the way that people are expecting. Well some of it is similar but mostly it's off the wall kind of stuff. If people want more hints on the fight they will leave their emails in the reviews (this only applies to anonymous people). I will not give out hints to it publicly in the reviews.

4) Also the Naruto Movie is necessary for my story, so they will go to Snow Country. Question, who will go? What will happen to the chakra armor? I already know and have decided so it's not open to voting. I just wanted to give you guys a heads up.

5) People have also wondered about Haku's figure. I didn't mention it because I felt it would be better for people to imagine rather than painting a picture with details that might be restrictive. Since a lot of guys in Konoha find her attractive, I leave it up to your imaginations to what her measurements are. Just try and imagine the most attractive raven haired teenage girl with creamy white skin that you've ever seen in your life, with at least 36 C breasts-they're not as big as Tsunade's. I think that would match her slender frame.

We know that Haku's cute because Naruto said she was "cuter than Sakura-chan" in the anime. Now Haku doesn't just have a feminine face, she has a feminine figure that is very pleasing to the eye.

6) People have told me I can't make Sasuke automatically evil, so I am slowly showing his evil side, leading up to the fight between him and Naruto. Sasuke is jealous of people showing him up and comparing him to his brother (we especially see this in the anime flashback). His innocent crush on Haku is starting to get twisted into something ugly. By the time they fight Sasuke will be probably a total bastard (maybe 1 percent of goodness we won't see for awhile). You've been warned.

7) The part where Tenten is healed by Naruto, was inspired by a reviewer's suggestion.

Updated as of May 8, 2005, the reviewer was Blazer-6!

8) Please review, when I see reviews I am motivated to write. They show me that people are interested. Those with interesting suggestions feed my creative engine-brain. People who only tell me to update soon don't know my schedule. Finals are very close, almost around the corner. I may not update for at least a week again.

**_Also thanks again for helping me reach 500+ Reviews._**

**IMPORTANT**: If you want further hints about the fight with Gaara and Naruto, Snow Country Mission, or the fight with Naruto and Sasuke then please email me. I will only give out small hints (Which probably won't be much information anyway). I won't give out the entire thing. Rest assured these scenes will all happen.

**Voting**:

What should happen to Kabuto? Open to ideas. He will be detained and probably tortured. What should I do afterwards?


End file.
